Best of You
by Didi
Summary: Amber has a secret and a plan to change her life. Chapter 20: Victor manipulates Amber and Adam gets an advantage.
1. Chapter 1

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to.

**Author's Note**: I'm not a devoted Y&R watcher; I'm one of those annoying sporadic watchers that the network hates with the passion of a thousand suns. I'm one of those people that really have no show loyalty and basically jump around depending on my mood and the way the moon rises. But I am a fan of Adrienne Frantz and find that I like her very flawed Amber Moore. And this is me showing my loyalty. (Oh, and I'm also a fan of Daniel Goddard and really enjoyed watching him on Beastmaster. But seriously, who won't love watching him half naked.)

**Summery**: Amber has a secret and a plan to change her life.

**Timeline**: I'm going to set this probably about September of 2008. Here's what you need to know: Amber and Daniel's relationship has collapsed due to infidelity (I'm not saying whose). Cane and Lily's relationship has been strained to the breaking point after Lily's miscarriage and Lily's constant absence due to her work has only made things worse as Cane deal with the loss on his own. Adam is the last remaining Newman heir at Newman Enterprises and his relationship with his sister Victoria resembles a war zone in the middle of a hurricane as he continues to operate with a hidden agenda. Victoria's relationship with her father is almost nonexistent now that she's walked away from his company. I'll give you more background as we go.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

Amber sat down; more like collapsed but she managed to do it in a chair which could easily be mistaken for her simply sitting down. It was one of those hit by a lightening kind of revelations. And while those aren't always good ones… well, she wasn't exactly sure this was a good one or a bad one. What she did know was that this was unexpected (a very mild description for what it actually was). Of course, nothing this past two months has been expected. And so far, she was batting zero and three when it comes to unexpected events in her life.

A little plastic wand was currently mocking her from where it was still resting on the rug where she had dropped it earlier. Two bright pink lines visible even from where she sat, halfway across the cramp little room from it.

"Oh great," she leaned back and stared up at her ceiling for a moment, hating herself for feeling the tears well in her eyes. "This is just what I need right now!" She gave a quick and vicious howl of frustration and rage then let herself breathe… just simply breathe.

"Okay Amber," she told herself out loud as she tried to calm herself down, "there's absolutely no need to panic. It's not like this is the first time you've gone through this." That actually didn't help. "Okay, so the last two pregnancies didn't go exactly as planned but that doesn't mean that this one is… I mean..." she rolled her eyes at herself. "Okay, stop, you're working yourself up for nothing."

She got up and paced her little apartment. It wasn't nearly as nice as Phyllis' old penthouse but it was hers and hers alone; no bad memories here to taint the place for her "First, you get yourself checked out by a doctor. Those stupid tests may not be accurate," she nodded to herself decisively. "Then you'll figure what to do after that… yeah… that's what you're going to do. Don't panic, this could be nothing."

But in her heart, she already knew it wasn't nothing. It was something. It was a baby.

* * *

Cane sat down with his coffee in hand at Crimson Light and replay the latest fight he had with Lily in his mind. It was, once again, about her unwillingness to even talk about the child they had lost. Their on-again/off-again relationship in the last six months has been straining and was beginning to wear him down. The effort it took to be together was now almost painful. They have come together and fallen apart so many times that he's lost count. And in the recent weeks the lack of intimacy, Lily's fear another 'accident' and her absolute aversion to open herself up to him again… it was almost too much for him.

He sighed and sipped his coffee again.

"Have you seen Amber?" Daniel's voice carried a little too far for Cane's liking and against his better judgment, he turned to eavesdrop.

Kevin gave his best pal an annoyed look and shook his head. "For the twentieth time today: no. She didn't show up for work?"

"No," Daniel ran a quick hand through his hair and looked around the café without actually seeing anything. "Mom's pissed and she's not picking up her cell."

"She'd definitely not going to pick up a call from you," Kevin pointed out with a knowing look. Daniel glared back at him.

The little exchange intrigued Cane. He and his ex may not be on the most friendliest of terms but he'd like to think that they weren't antagonist anymore. Kevin's tone of voice suggests that Amber and Daniel's romance seemed to have cooled… or maybe they were just going through a rough patch. Cane couldn't really say considering how little he's been paying attention to his former pseudo-wife's current situation.

"Can you please call her?" Daniel asked a little more forcefully.

"And what am I suppose to say?" Kevin asked sarcastically, "'Hey Amber, you're missing and Daniel is looking for you?' Like that's not going to guarantee that she hangs up on me?"

Daniel held onto his patience with difficulty. "Tell her that my mother is on the rampage and she needs to get to the office ASAP before she gets her ass canned."

Kevin made a face but picked up his phone. Amber couldn't afford to lose that job; she's worked too hard for it. "I told you that working together was going to be a bad idea but would you listen to me?"

"You and Jana are fine working together," Daniel pointed out not so politely.

"Jana and I aren't the same as you and Amber. We don't have that kind of burn everything in our path kind of methods." The phone buzzed in his ear and Kevin held up a hand to stop the retort, "Hey Amber, it's Kevin. Your boss is looking for you and you're going to get yourself fired if you don't show up for work. Call me when you get this." He closed the phone and frowned. "It went straight to voice mail."

Either of them said anything for a moment, both reliving the same nightmare. Amber lived and breathed via her cell phone. She didn't go anywhere without it, not even to bed. The last time she went incommunicado was when she was trapped in a collapsed parking structure. It had not been a good time for anyone.

Grimly, Daniel warned, "If you see her…"

Nodding his head in agreement, Kevin sighed and wiped down the counter. "Ditto." Knocking hands, the boys parted.

Cane turned back to his coffee and silently brood. It wasn't like Amber, at least not in the recent months that he could see, to not pick up her phone… especially for her friends. If nothing, he knew that Amber was loyal to the point of ridiculous. (One of the few qualities he admire in Amber.) And she would never unnecessarily worry her friends. He mind drifted back to a weak moment four weeks ago when he had been drunk, angry and just plain stupid. And Amber… Amber had been there.

_(Flashback)  
Cane's head buzzed with words spoken in anger and pain and Lily's tearful and fuming face screaming for him to just leave her alone. The beer was helping to blur some of the rage but not fast enough for his head not to pound with it. The night had not gone as planned. He had every intention of just having an easy, uncomplicated dinner with the beautiful Lily Winters. But what had actually transpire was a tense and silent meal that had ended with angry tears and accusations of profound bitterness that neither one had realized they had harbored. And now, at nearly midnight, Cane was drinking steadily and listening to the angry music of rebellious teens. _

_"Cane?" Amber's troubled blue eyes appeared from around the edge of the tall seat in the secluded corner he had commandeered. "Are you all right?"_

_"I'm fine," he answered darkly without even glancing at her. "Go away."_

_She stood there, pouted lips parting for a moment to say something but then she changed her mind. She had worn a black and white tee-shirt dress that was too short for her long legs and covered most of her upper body; it was both conservative and revealing at the same time. It was one of her designs; Cane recognized it from a recent magazine layout he had spotted in his grandmother's living room. Kay had been so proud of that issue. After staring at him another minute, she walked away._

_That had been a surprised. He's never known Amber to give up so easily. But she did. _

_Ten minutes later, she was back. Silent but still there nevertheless. When he refused to acknowledge her presence, "Is Mrs. Chancellor all right?"_

_"She's fine," he answered with forced patience. _

_"Oh… good," she said then hesitated. "Is it Jill?"_

_"Is what Jill?"_

_"Whatever it is that's driven you to drown yourself?"_

_He glared up at her. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his problems with his manipulative ex-wife. "It's none of your business."_

_Amber's eyes were hard to read in the dimly lit room but she managed to convey her outrage and anger with just her body and then she stopped; just simply stopped. She closed her mouth, turned on her heels and walked away. She didn't even look back to see him staring openly at her uncharactistic behavior. It was unlike Amber to be silent about her upsets. But there is was._

_Twenty minutes later, she came back again. Cane was drunk as a skunk and attempting to pull his keys from his jean pocket. _

_"What are you doing?" she demanded._

_"Going home."_

_She shook her head at him. "I don't think you're in any condition to drive."_

_He staggered to his feet. "Didn't ask for your opinion," and almost dropped his keys._

_Amber gave an exasperated huff and grabbed his keys from him. "You can't even stand up straight. You're not going to drive."_

_"That's not your call," he informed her and nearly toppled himself trying to get his keys back. _

_"As concern citizen it is," she informed him as she tossed his keys into her purse. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. He didn't want to deal with whatever it was that Amber was after._

_She sighed and looked around the emptying club. "I'm going to call you a cab."_

_"I don't need you to…" he finally lost the fight with gravity and fell. _

_"Oh for god sakes," Amber muttered as she leaned down and tug at Cane's arm. He was too inebriated to protest as she helped him to his feet again, swaying madly and leaning heavily against her. "Oh this is so going to be a bad idea…" she muttered and begin to guide her to the front door, digging for her keys as she went. _

_It took nearly forty minutes for what should have been a ten minute endeavor to get Cane into Amber's apartment and into her bed. She didn't want Kay Chancellor to see her beloved grandson in this state. She cared too much about the kindly old woman to do that to her. So… with no other agenda than to get him sobered up and presentable before he saw his grandmother, Ambers shoved the man she once loved into her bed, took off his shoes, belt and wallet and pulled the covers over him. Once she had situated him, she grabbed a change of clothes, shut the bedroom door and made her bed on the lumpy couch. _

_It was almost four in the morning when she was awoken by the sound of a heavy body hitting the ground. She almost didn't identify it until she realized she was sleeping in the living room. Concerned and annoyed, she went into the bedroom and found Cane slowly picking himself up off the floor._

_She flipped the light switch._

_"Where am I?" Cane asked groggily, squinting at the light._

_"My place," she answered carefully, not wanting him to misinterpret anything._

_"Why?"_

_"You're drunk. Kay would be upset if she saw you like this," she explained, not coming any closer than the foot of the bed._

_Rubbing his face, Cane looked around the foreign bedroom for a moment. "How did I get here?"_

_She could already hear the accusations. "Doesn't matter; wasn't easy though."_

_He finally looked at her, noting the long sleeved pajamas she wore like an armor and then looked at his own rumpled clothes. It would kill him to ask the question but their state of dress said it all. _

_"Nothing happened," she said quietly, correctly reading his thought and too tired to really care now. "Don't worry, I know where I stand. Go back to sleep, Cane," she advised and shut the light with a sigh. "I'll wake you in the morning."_

_"Amber?"_

_"What?" barely making him out in the darkness._

_"Can you sit with me for a minute?" he asked, patting the space next to him, feeling deeply ashamed for having even had the kind of thoughts that he knew would hurt her. She hadn't tried anything… hadn't said anything of substance to him for months now. He shouldn't have jumped down her throat like that. _

_There was a silent pause as Amber considered it a moment._

_"Please?" he said quietly into the darkness._

_A long sigh followed before Amber approached, sat down next to him and said nothing more. She was too emotionally exhausted to fight anymore. She didn't want to do this right now. All she wanted was sleep; something she knew that Cane needed too. "You should get some more rest and let the alcohol burn through your system. Everything will be better in the morning. You can call Lily then."_

_"How'd you know it was about Lily?"_

_"Wasn't Mrs. Chancellor and wasn't your mom," she shrugged, "I took an educated guess that it was the third woman in your life."_

_He was silent, feeling torn with needing to open up and not wanting to open up to Amber. But he was still too drunk and too tired to care much now. "She won't deal with it. Won't let me in and share this with her."_

_She didn't need to ask what the 'it' was. "It's hard; losing a child. It changes you… not always but it changes you. And it's harder for women then for men, I don't care what anyone says. __We're__ the ones that carry that life."_

_"Was it hard for you?" he wanted to know._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you still think about it?" knowing that the question was stupid and he shouldn't have asked. Talk about pouring salt into a wound._

_Amber smiled sadly, "Yes. Every time I see a baby."_

_There was an unbearable pain in her voice. Cane remembered the way she had looked when she spoke of the two children she buried out in Los Angeles and the child she considered hers that she lost. Those losses stuck with her everyday. Cane knew that it was painful – he feels it – but he couldn't really imagine what it was like for Amber, having gone through it twice over and had even held her dead baby in her arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling it for the first time since she told him. Placing an arm around her shoulder, he suddenly regret that he brought it up._

_The hold was too familiar so she shrugged his arm away. "Get some sleep, Cane."_

_"Amber," he reached for her again in the darkness and found her too close. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He held her against him, suddenly feeling as if he was sharing his loss for the first time. "I just… no one really understands and… I don't want my mom to worry so I can't talk to her about it."_

_She sighed, allowing him to hold her, to share their mutual understanding of the kind of loss that no time could really ever heal. "It does get easier," she lied for his sake. _

_He nodded his head, having heard this so many times before. His head was heavy with grief, the kind of grief that he never allowed himself to feel until now. He's always had to be strong, for Lily. Now… now he was letting go. And he cried for a tiny life that didn't even have a chance. His hold tightened as he allowed himself to feel the loss of that hope he had pinned on the baby that never was and will never be. _

_Amber let him cry. She didn't say anything but let him cry. And when he sat down again, she allowed him to pull her with him. When he cried himself dry and became too tired to sit, she allowed him to pull her into the bed with him; letting him hold onto something solid and anchor himself. And when he woke an hour later, still dazed with pain and needing something more, she allowed him to find comfort in her. _

_She didn't say a word, didn't even cry when he called Lily's name. She just let him be.  
(End Flashback)_

The fusion of guilt he felt for that night had manifested itself into nightmares of Lily finding out. He simply couldn't imagine hurting his girl that way. He had asked Amber outright the next morning if she was going to tell Lily and had felt immediately ashamed when Amber's usually bright eyes dulled and she shook her head. Lily would never hear it from her, she had said. And for whatever the reason, Cane believed her. That was the last time he had any contact with her. It was actually the last time he had given her any thought.

And now, he was worried.

Picking up his phone, he dialed home. "Hey Esther, is my grandmother around?"

* * *

"I'm not going to lie to you Amber, this isn't going to be easy," Dr. Keller said quietly as she sat down behind her desk and looked at the sad young woman before her. "Given your medical history, the chances of your being able to carry this baby to term is…" the look in Amber's eyes was terrible. This was always the part of her job she hated. "Well, the odds are against you."

"I know," Amber replied quietly. She's been quiet since Dr. Keller had confirmed the pregnancy. In her head, she had already been preparing herself for this moment. "I'm not terminating if that's what you're getting at."

"I'm not. But I want you to be realistic about this and not get your hopes too high."

"I'm well aware of the risks," she replied before taking a deep breath. She couldn't imagine not going through with the pregnancy, even if it meant chancing her cracked heart again. "What do I have to do?"

"First, I'm going to refer to you a specialist. Someone that is an expert with high risk pregnancies. I don't have to tell you that the next couple of months are going to be crucial and that most miscarriages happen…"

"Within the first trimester," Amber nodded her head and gave a quick smile of resignation, "I know the statistics." She also knew that making it through the first and second, or even her third, trimester does not guarantee her a child.

Keller nodded her head and ripped the page from her notepad. "Prenatal vitamins. Very important, take them like your life depends on them."

She nodded and took the prescription sheet and the card the OB/GYN pulled from her desk drawer. Amber understood the risks better than most and probably was as prepared for this as she was her last two pregnancies. No, that's not true. The last time she was pregnant, she had been happily married and had looked forward to a family… a real family of her own with Rick.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

And now… now she was alone and pregnant. "Maybe it was just as well," she muttered to herself as she tucked everything into her purse. "God knows what I'd do if there was actually a man around. Probably just repeat everything all over again." She almost smirked at that thought then looked down at her stomach. No, she wasn't going to go through that again. She wasn't sure if she could live with another loss in her life. And maybe this would be good. She's already sworn off men. It would just be her and her baby; the perfect combination. No man, no complication, no fights, no stupid moves… no risks.

"Amber?" Adam Wilson, aka Victor Newman Jr., stopped in the hall and looked at the pale blonde woman with her big sad eyes. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment, Amber considered running in the other direction. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet and she couldn't think of anyone else she _didn't_ want to talk to more than Adam… except maybe Cane. But running would be a sure tail that something was up. So, consummate conniving little liar that she was, Amber forced a smile onto her face and walked toward him, feeling her heart pound with every step. "Just a check up, the usual rigmarole. What are you doing here?"

Adam eyed her carefully, noting the strain around her eyes though she hid it well, then glanced in the direction she had came from: Obstetrics-Gynecology. "Routine check up, same as you. The company requires their executives to do it for insurance purposes." He shrugged, expressing his disinterest in it. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why won't it be?" she said it with force cheer.

He gave her a reprimanding look. "You and Daniel?"

Wincing, she took a breath and sighed it out slowly. "It's over, nothing more to see there. Closing the book on that particular chapter of my life." She didn't want to continue the conversation, wishing only to get to the office, finish her day then go home to figure out what her next step is going to be. Because there will have to be a next step.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Adam said unconvincingly, still watching her carefully.

"That's okay," she assured him then moved to leave, "I better get back to work now. Only thing that's really worthwhile in my life anymore." She shrugged, smiled ironically then turned to leave.

"Amber," he stopped her with a quick hand on her arm, "If you need to talk…"

She shook her head quickly. "I'm okay."

"What I mean is …"

"I'm okay," she repeated with a little more meaning this time.

He nodded and let go, watching her as she stepped away and left. He continued to trail her with his eyes, watching the way her legs moved in a quick hurried way, her hand straying to her hair, tucking a lock of spun gold behind her ear. And he remembered the last time he's seen her do that same thing.

_(Flashback)  
The bourbon burned its way down his throat. Indigo Jazz Club was alive with people, music and singles looking to remember or to forget. Adam was there for both reasons. To remember that he was his mother's son and to forget that the was also Victor Newman Jr. The silent and painful battles with his sister was starting to wear at his soul. And while he would dearly love to rip into Victoria sometimes, he knew that his mother would never approve of such behavior. He was a gentleman… that was what his mom had wanted for him to be. And he will fulfill his mother's wishes if it's the last thing he did. But the fights with Victoria were becoming more than he could bear… even after she left Newman Enterprises._

_It was ironic really, he hadn't meant to start the fight this time. He had promised himself that he would make every effort to get along with Victoria now that they were no longer clashing in the boardroom. After all, for better or for worse, she was his family now. And what had he promised his mother? That she shouldn't worry about him, that he would stay with family. And Victoria was family. He did want a relationship with her… just not the 'claw until you draw blood' type she seem to be determined to have with him. He's never had a sister before. And he genuinely envied the kind of love and support he saw her give freely to Nick. _

_"Cosmo please?"_

_Turning Adam observe the quiet blonde by his side for a moment. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul; this soul was bleeding slowly to death. "Bad day?"_

_She turned big blue eyes to him and smiled rather depressingly. "Bad month but today has been especially gruesome." She eyed the stiff drink in his hand. "You too?"_

_He whirled the amber liquor in the glass and nodded his head. "It's been a bad couple of months," then sipped the drink slowly. The burning was lessening, which meant that he was finally getting drunk enough to stop feeling the pain. _

_"I hear you," she replied quietly, thanking the bartender for the funny red drink. "I'm Amber."_

_"Adam," he replied, taking the hand she held out to him._

_"I know," she smiled again, a little less sad and a little more amused. "I'm with __Restless Styles__."_

_Dawning came, "Ah." Brother Nick strikes again._

_She smiled again, a little more amused again. "He hates your guts you know."_

_He didn't have to ask who the 'he' was. Shrugging as if it didn't matter, though it really did, he sipped his drink again. "Family, what can you do?"_

_"A lot," Amber replied quietly, remembering something and allowing it to depress her again._

_"You here alone?"_

_"Yes," nodding her head. "Always alone," she sighed rather resignedly to herself._

_Adam understood that only too well. "Me too."_

_She looked at him again for a moment with soft understanding in her eyes before turning her smile into something teasing as if trying to cheer him up. "What? No hot young thing on your arm? You're ruining my mental image of the privileged son here?" She gave him another smile. "You should be living very Bruce Wayne like."_

_He didn't say anything, didn't want to get into his sordid life story. But he appreciated her efforts. He returned it with a smile. She seemed to accept it, sipping her girly drink silently next to him, not even bothering with conversation now as if sensing it was not needed or wanted. It was a first for him and it intrigued him. "Let me guess: just out of a relationship."_

_A burst of pained laughter erupted from her red lips. "Something like that. More like a past relationship come back to haunt and taunt me."_

_"I'm sorry." And he was._

_"Me too," she sighed and tossed the drink back. "Well, it's been swell but…"_

_He reached over and stopped her, suddenly not wanting to be alone. "Can I buy you another drink?"_

_She looked at him, then down at the hand on her arm, then back up again. Her hand strayed to her hair and she tucked a blonde lock back over her ear. Something shifted in her eyes. "How about somewhere quieter?"_

_There was an understanding and an agreement in the one look they exchanged. Dropping money on the counter, he led her out in silence. What was there to say after all? Five minutes later he was checking into the Athletic Club, his companion for the night waiting by the elevators. She hadn't say anything, just simply stopped there as he proceeded to the front desk. Fifteen minutes later they were a tangle of sweaty limbs, bleeding hearts, desperate needs and the taste of alcohol on their lips. Neither of them said anything. It wasn't needed. They understood what tonight was: two angry, sad souls needing a little comfort from each other. No strings, no regrets, no obligations. _

_Amber was gone by morning. The only evidence of their night was the strands of golden hair Adam found tangles around his fingers.  
(End Flashback)_

He had thought of her at odd moments in the last four weeks and on a few occasions even thought of contacting her. But he always managed to stop himself in time. After all, he understand what that night was and had known that they had silently agreed that there would be no talking about it. But he still thought of her; strangely enough, wondered what pains she had been running from that night.

Turning he glanced in the direction she came from again. A tiny kernel of concern wrinkling his brows.

* * *

The day had been long and had gotten that much longer once Amber got to the office. Phyllis had been beyond pissed and yelled at Amber for a good fifteen minutes before Nick showed up and interjected with what Amber had attempted to tell his wife: that he had given Amber permission to take the morning off for a doctor's appointment. Phyllis had then spent the next three minutes apologizing; Amber just waved it off, she was too tired to care.

And now that she was back in her own apartment, in the blissful silence of her own space, she wanted to cry. But crying was no good. She had cried enough in the last two months to drown Noah's Arch. What she needed was a plan; plain and simple.

"Okay baby," she said to the region of her belly. "It's going to be just you and me now okay? There will be no Daddy involved because we both know how well Mommy does with a man around in her life. She tends to do really idiotic things and get herself into serious trouble." She smiled rather amusedly at the thought. "Happily ever after is for good girls. And your mommy is anything but a good girl." She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment.

She was pretty, she knew that, not conventionally beautiful like Lily Winters was. "Girls from the wrong side of the track. That's what you are, Amber Moore. And girls like us don't have Prince Charming riding to our rescue. That's for little Princesses like Lily Winters and Victoria Newman." She glanced down again. "But girls like us learn to survive.

"Well, we're good at that if nothing else. And surviving is very important. And I've always been happier and a better person when I have kids around me so…. You, my baby, are going to bring out the best in me. No more schemes. No more harebrain ideas. No chasing after a man. No chasing after money. This is me taking care of myself and you," poking herself in the stomach. "We're going to be all right: just you and me."

_To be continued…_

Thoughts? Questions?


	2. Chapter 2

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get your anything exciting… though maybe a chuckle or two.

**Timeline**: Go back and read the first chapter. That'll give you a better idea of where this story falls as far as canon goes. And I assume since you're reading chapter 2 that you've read chapter one. So….

**Summery: **Amber tells Kevin, Cane turns to his grandmother, Daniel wants peace and Adam starts to snoop around.

**Author's Note**: I'm not a fan of Lily Winters. I'm not even sure why, she seems to be perfectly nice character but there's something about her that grates at my nerves. And I must assuredly don't like her with Cane. You can't have two "nice" characters together without wanting to yawn a little… maybe that's the problem. I find them boring and completely uninteresting. What's a drama without some excitement?

**Acknowledgement**: I want to thank Jade and goldenskyblue22. Jade for attempting to read this story though she knows nothing for the back stories and goldenskyblue22 reading the story and having encouraging words to say. Thank you both and I'm going to keep writing for the two of you!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

Cane sat down with his coffee and the latest projection report from his grandmother's pet project: the women's shelter. It was a worthy cause that deserved his full attention. But last night's argument with Lily over her newest project in Belgium weighed on his mind. She had informed him all this after he had spend most of the evening letting her know that he wanted to spend more time with her, take a vacation together, just be together for a little while with no interruptions from their work, family or friends. But Lily's instinctive reaction was to back away from him again. Holding onto his frustration had cost him.

"Hey beautiful!" Kevin said cheerfully, "Long time no see."

The greeting caught Cane's attention and he turned in time to see Amber run into Kevin's embrace. Her eyes glad for a friendly face. She wore a blue baby doll top, jeans that weren't her usual paint-on style and carried a bag big enough for a circus tent. And her face… outside of the bedroom, Cane has never seen Amber sans makeup. But today, she wore nothing that disguised her pale and wane face.

Amber's greeting in return was soft enough not to be overheard but Kevin's expression revealed a startled concern. Taking her shoulders tenderly, he led her away from the public area and into the back offices while murmuring gentle assurances to her.

Watching them, Cane was again hit with a nagger concern that couldn't really be explained. The short conversation with his grandmother two weeks ago had revealed nothing; the wise old woman hadn't been the least bit concerned over Amber and had no reason to lie to Cane about anything. She had, however, suggested that Cane get it straight from the horse's mouth; a suggestion he had dismissed immediately. The less contact he had with Amber the better. He had promptly forgotten about the whole thing until now.

Now he was curious to know what Amber could have said to cause that look in Kevin's eyes: concern, fear and fierce protectiveness. Getting up, Cane called his grandmother again. If there was one person in the whole that Amber had respect enough not to lie to, it was Katherine Chancellor.

* * *

Shutting the door behind him, Kevin watched as Amber dropped into a seat and slumped over with her head between her knees. Opening the mini frig, he pulled a bottle of water out and pressed it into Amber's slack hands. "Now, what's wrong?"

Looking up and fighting the usual morning sickness, "Promise you won't say anything?"

"Yeah," Kevin answered with ease.

"Not even to Daniel?" she asked softly, her eyes pleading with him. She needed a friend, one that she could count on no matter what.

"You're freaking me out here, Amber. What is it?"

She took a breath and spilled it out before she changed her mind. "I'm pregnant."

He should have been surprised but he wasn't. "Daniel is going to want to be part of…"

"It's not Daniel's," Amber replied soberly.

Okay, that was a shock. "You… I didn't know that you had already moved on."

"I didn't," she answered rather pathetically. "I… it was a mistake on the rebound and… well, I can't take it back or undo it. So, let's just move on okay?"

"Jesus Amber," Kevin sat down in the chair next to her. He looked at her pale face and put the pieces together. "The tea, the cancelled dinners, the sickness, those pills..."

It was kind of fun to see the light turn on over Kevin's head. Amber nodded her head. "Yeah. No more coffee for Amber. The morning sickness is killing me. And those were damn prenatal vitamins... horse pills, every last one of them."

"How far…"

"Just a little over six weeks, give or take a day or two," she had already been to the specialist to confirm that.

Kevin took a breath and said nothing for a moment. This was going to get ugly between his two best friends in the world. "So… who's the daddy?"

Amber was silent.

Dread dropped into Kevin's stomach. "Or don't you know?"

She shook her head. "I have a good idea but I can't be sure."

"There are more than one possibility?"

She didn't blame him for his disbelief but didn't really want to deal with it either. So, she glared at him. "I'm not a slut no matter what people say about me. I was hurt, I was angry and I was stupid. There were two guys and I know who they are so don't look at me like I went out and prostituted myself to a bunch of johns or something." She stood up suddenly then had to stop and sit down again. The water bottle in her hand had to be set down immediately. "Oh god…"

The trashcan was moved to a strategic location. "Take it easy, I'm not accusing you of anything."

Moaning, it took her a few minutes to get her bearings again. "It doesn't matter anyways. They're not going to be a part of this."

He gave her a funny look. "This?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "This," motioning to her stomach. "I don't want help from anyone. Well… kind of."

"Amber…"  
"I need an emergency contact," she explained as she looked at him. "I need someone that I can trust to be my emergency person if I end up needing one. The doctor said so."

Kevin sat back and looked at her a moment, his disbelief in his eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. The doctor says that…"

"No, no, I wasn't talking about that," waving away that particular train of thought. "Of course I'll be your contact person, I'd be insulted if I wasn't asked. I meant about not needing help from the dad. You're really going to do this all alone?"

Amber stood up slowly this time, waiting to see if her stomach would rebel before moving about again. "I've given that whole karma idea of Jana's some real thought. She's right, every time I do something stupid and idiotic – lies, schemes, not quite so legal ways to make money – something always goes wrong and I pay a really steep price for it every time." She took a breath and let it out slowly. "Did you know I… did you know I had other kids?"

Eyes went wide in shock. "What?"

She nodded her head, prepare to divulge her greatest sins. "My first child… my first baby was stillborn. I got to hold him for two seconds and then he was gone." She touched her stomach with one hand, remember the feeling of her belly when her baby had kicked. "I lied and schemed and did all kinds of stupid things and I used that baby as leverage for money and position and… And God took him away from me."

His heart bleeding for her, "Oh Amber…"

"And then a miracle happened and my cousin… my dear sweet sainted cousin gave me her child to raise as my own, to love as my own; and god I loved that baby." Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of Little Eric, the child that she loved as her own for so long. "But that baby wasn't mine and no matter how hard I tried to hold onto him, I still lost him."

"Jesus Amber," Kevin got up to hold her, seeing the raw pain in her eyes as she relived the tragedies in her heart. "You don't have to…"

"I was pregnant again after I lost… well, that doesn't matter. I didn't… _couldn't _carry the baby to term and I lost him too," she gave a silent prayer for that soul she hadn't protected in her. "So… I've lost three children now. I've never been a model citizen and I definitely weren't when I was… when I had my babies. But _this_ time is going to be different. I didn't set out to get pregnant on purpose, it just happened. I can't say that I'm sorry for it. I love this baby already," touching her still flat belly. "But I'm going to do the right thing this time. No more schemes, no more lies; no more men… I'm just going to concentrate on bringing my child into the world, healthy and happy."

The determination in Amber's eyes was something he hadn't seen a quite a while. Kevin didn't doubt for a moment that Amber could do what she set her mind to… it was merely a matter of how. But even now, as pale and sickly as she was, he could see that Amber had set herself a goal and she was going to move toward it, with or without his help. And what kind of friend would he be if he didn't help her. "What can I do?"

She smiled, her wide lips curving up slowly into a grin. "I knew I could count on you," she leaned forward and hugged him tight, relishing in the human contact for a moment.

"Amber," he sighed, "You know I'd do anything for you."

Nodding her head, she slowly let go and touched her belly again. "Right now, all I need you to do is agree to be my emergency contact. I'll work out the details of this on my own."

"But you'll call me if you need help, right?"

Agreeing would be easier than arguing with him, so she did. But in her heart, Amber had already decided that this child was going to be hers and hers alone. She was going to pour all the love and dreams that she once had as a child of how her perfect world was going to be into this tiny life growing inside of her. She wasn't going to make the same mistakes from her past, trying to divide her attention from the most important thing in the world.

"So, what's happening now?" Kevin asked softly, watching her face soften with thoughts of her baby. She was practically glowing with love.

"I've got an appointment tomorrow afternoon for my first sonogram," she informed him excitedly, happy to share this wonderful news that she's kept to herself for so long. "It's a little early to see anything significant but the doctor wants to be caution because of my medical history."

He tried not to grimace, "You… you want me to come with you?"

Amber laughed trying to picture the ultra cool Kevin Fisher staring at a sonogram. "No, that's okay. I think I can handle things on my own. But I thank you very much for offering." She brushed her lips against his cheek, wishing Jana joy and luck with this awesome person for a husband. "Now that the morning sickness has passed… I think I'm going to go visit Mrs. C."

"Have you told her yet?" Kevin asked cautiously.

"No and I'm not going to," she replied picking up her bag. She had a can of club soda, a bottle of water, a package of saltine crackers, a packet of baby wipes, a tube of Lysol sanitary wipes and a small traveling box of tissue in there. One never knows when the morning sickness gods will strike. She was well prepare for anything; including a pamphlet on food poisoning from the hospital in case someone questioned her illness. So far, no one has noticed or cared. It should bother her but it didn't. She was too thrilled with the prospects of motherhood again to let anything bother her these days. There was far loftier goals to reach.

"Amber…"

She turned. "Yes?"

Whatever cautionary tale he was going to give died on his tongue. Now that the morning sickness has passed, she was glowing with new life. Amber was happy – truly happy – for the first time in a long while now and Kevin wouldn't take that away from her for the world. "Congratulations."

The smile she answered with was as simple as it was breathtakingly beautiful. "Thanks."

* * *

"Hello Esther," Amber greeted with a smile as she wiped her feet on the front mat. She's swept up her share of messes in her lifetime. "Is Mrs. C around?"

"In there," tilting her head toward the front parlor. Esther stopped Amber before she could move in that direction and leaned in close to whisper, "Her grandson is with her right now."

"Cane is here?" just her luck.

"He's been here for a while not really talking at all," Esther replied with a knowing look. "Looks like trouble in paradise if you know what I mean."

Amber didn't react, didn't really have anything to say. She and Cane were over a long time ago and he's made it perfectly clear what he thinks of her. "Maybe I'll come back later when the crown prince isn't around anymore," she said with a ruthful smile. "Won't want to disturb the peace."

Esther smiled understandingly and nodded toward the kitchen entrance. "Want to keep me company while I make dinner?"

On any other day, Amber would say yes. She enjoyed Esther's undemanding company and would have loved to watch Esther whip up some of the most wondrous concoctions Amber has ever seen. But today… today even the thought of food was making her stomach roll. Only six more weeks of this hell to go. "Thanks but I think I'll just go back to my place and come visit on another day."

"I've got fresh baked shortbread," Esther tempted with though she seldom allowed anyone to get a piece before Mrs. Chancellor does; and with Esther on her health kick, the shortbread occasions were coming less frequent. There had been more than one incident with Jill Abbot over that little control issue.

Just the thought of Esther's famous shortbread was making Amber's mouth water and her stomach jump in revolt. She took a deep breath and tried desperately to keep herself from gagging and – more importantly – offend the rather thoughtful Esther.

Seeing Amber turn a rather alarming shade of green, "Are you all right honey?" Amber nodded rather frantically and took another deep breath and swallow the raising tide of nausea with some difficulties. Esther put her arm around Amber quickly, afraid that the girl was going to faint she had gone so pale. "Oh honey, you do not look good at all. Come on, let's get you into a seat or something."

Amber shook her head quickly and made for the stairs, plopping herself down on the second step as quickly as she could and took deep breaths over and over again. She could not throw up here, not here of all places.

"Esther?" Katherine Chancellor's gravelly voice called from the front room. "What's going on over there? Who's at the door?"

Turning to answer, Esther was suddenly stopped by a hand on her arm. Amber shook her head at Esther, her eyes pleading for her not to say anything. Amber took another swallow and whispered, "I don't want her to worry."

Nodding her understanding, Esther hurried to the other room. "Amber is here to see you but… um… but she tripped in the front hall."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Katherine was on her feet with only a little assistance from her grandson. "Is she all right?" shoving Esther out of the way as she moved to the foyer. "Amber?"

Clinching her fists and her teeth and really wishing that Esther had come up with a better excuse, Amber stood up as normally as she could. "Hi Mrs. C."

"Oh god child," Kay stared at her in shock, "you're as white as a ghost. Are you all right? Esther! Call for an ambulance or something."

"I'm fine," Amber assured her as she came forward and took Katherine's arm to lead her back to the front room. She ignored Cane's questioning frown. "It was just a little accident; nothing to get worked up about."

"Tripping on the front rug does not put that look on anyone's face," Kay said trying to pull her arm from Amber's grip. "For god sake's child, I'm not an invalid."

"Oh course not," Amber replied agreeably and sat down quickly before she gave herself away. Throwing up on Katherine Chancellor would be an incredibly bad thing to do.

"What's the matter with you?" Kay demanded quite forcefully as she glanced at Cane then back at Amber again. She hadn't forgotten the conversation that had brought her grandson to her this afternoon.

"Bad sushi," Amber answered while making a face. "I should have just stuck with the California rolls instead of trying that raw stuff." She waved off Katherine's concern with an easy smile. "Don't worry, it'll pass on its own."

"That's not a good thing darling," Katherine said as she turned to Esther. "A fresh pot of coffee Esther."

"Esther," Amber turned sweetly, "can I have some tea instead? It's suppose to help calm my stomach."

"Sure," Esther replied then leaned over, "and I'll bring some shortbread," she winked and left.

"Honestly Amber," Kay reprimanded kindly, "You just about scared me to death there. You don't look too well, my dear. And then not visiting me for almost two weeks? That's inexcusable."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. C.," she replied with genuine regret. She liked Katherine Chancellor a lot, the great matron had done things in her life that Amber could only dream about. "I haven't been feeling too great lately," Amber admitted and refused to glance at Cane, who sat across from her in silence. She didn't like the way his hazel eyes were watching her a little too closely for her taste.

"Well have you seen a doctor?" Kay wanted to know with her usual blunt concern.

"Yes, I have. And I'm taking everything the doc tells me as gospel. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled at the older woman with assurance. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well enough," Kay picked up a packet on the coffee table. "I've been waiting for you to come see me so we may continue with my memoirs. I've found some lovely photos of some of my earlier projects with Chancellor Industries." She laughed, "I've had a very good time looking through them."

"Oh my gosh, these are wonderful," Amber said carefully taking the package from her and lifting the fragile photos. "Wow… they'll look great with some of the blueprint designs and archival photos I got from city hall."

"You've been busy," Cane commented quietly from his corner of the room.

She looked up at him, her face going completely neutral. _"Don't react to him. He's baiting you."_ For once in her life she was going to think first before she acted. She smiled rather dryly, "I enjoy working on this project with your grandmother. I want to do a good job with it."

"And you are, Amber dear," Katherine showed her grandson her disapproval of his manner and told him to behave with just a raise of her arched brow. They've had more than one conversation concerning his animosity toward Amber. And while she will give him allowances for his bad history with the girl, she simply will not put up with his rudeness toward her guest. "Why don't you stay for dinner Amber? We have lots to talk about."

"Um…" she glanced at Cane to judge his reaction and when he didn't seem to put up any objection, she smiled and decided to chance it. Her stomach seemed to have settled down for the moment, she had best take advantage of it. "Sure, that would be nice."

"Wonderful," Kay said clapping her hand. "And you, Cane?" turning to her grandson. "Will you be joining us?"

Cane considered it for half a second before turning to his grandmother with a quick smile, "Sure, why not?" and found himself uncommonly cheered by the discomfort on Amber's face. Something was definitely going on; the question was _what_.

* * *

Katherine sipped her coffee carefully and listened to the front door close. Cane stepped back into the front parlor a moment later, thoughtful and quiet. Sitting down next to her, Cane poured himself a cup of the heavy Turkish coffee Amber had politely declined before excusing herself and drank it black in one gulp. "Is everything all right my darling grandson?"

Setting down the delicate fine china, Cane rubbed his face vigorously for a moment before turning to his grandmother. "Did Amber seem… did she seem different to you grandmother?" Dinner had been an unexpected affair. It had been quietly polite on Amber's part whenever Cane addressed her but full of enthusiastic excitement whenever she answered or questioned Katherine.

"Not at all," Kay answered, hiding her smile behind her coffee cup. "Amber seemed as she's always been, a delightful young thing. Not unlike myself in many ways when I was her age."

Cane didn't say anything a moment, not sure how to take his grandmother's comment. "But you didn't notice anything?" It had been rather disconcerting this weird distance between Amber and him… though she was doing exactly what he had asked of her: to leave him alone – like they'd never known one another, never been married, never fought and never made love… had sex. There was never any love, just lies and deceit. So why was he so unhappy when he was getting exactly what he wanted?

"Well," Katherine mused a moment. "She didn't eat as she usually does but that's understandable if she's suffering from mild food poisoning." She kept to herself what she thought of that particular excuse. Katherine hadn't miss the Amber's sudden reaction when the food was served, or how quickly she recovered after a moment. She had her own suspicions but thought it best not to disclosed them for the moment. She wasn't sure how Cane would react give his recent lost. "What concerns you, Cane? What did _you_ see?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cane gave her a rather troubled look then got up and paced. "I don't know." He sighed and felt stupid. He didn't even really know why he cared. "I just know that something is off and I can't quite put my finger on it. And that's rather disturbing to say the least." His accent, his grandmother noticed, became more pronounced when the poor boy was upset. "I'm not accusing her to plotting something or other but… but something just isn't right."

Kay sighed and nodded her head. "Well, I do know that the girl has been upset since she and Daniel separated." She watched Cane carefully for a moment. "You do know that they are no longer together, correct?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, for the last thing he wanted to do was discuss his ex with his grandmother, "I suspected but we're not exactly in each other's confidence."

"No, I suppose not," she smiled and sipped her coffee again. Kay wondered if he realized how telling it was that he wasn't asking at all. "They haven't been together for some time now, you know."

Cane tried his best not to show any interest but he couldn't quite control his natural curiosity. "What happened?"

"Oh… the usual things that young people go through. Amber didn't say much only that it didn't work and that she regretted that it had cost her a friendship that she was pretty certain would never be the same again," Kay eyed her grandson speculatively again. "But she was very discreet as to why they separated."

"I see," Cane wondered about it a moment, trying to guess what it could have been.

"It's been almost two months now I think," Kay hazard helpfully, "I had thought she would have cheered up a bit by now but…" she sighed rather regretfully, "Amber wears her heart on her sleeves and she's a romantic through and through. I'm afraid this may be one too many for her poor heart."

"What do you mean?" Cane asked, then chided himself for it. He didn't really want to question why it would matter to him if his ex-wife may be heartbroken for good this time.

"I think," Kay said sagely, "that Amber isn't going to recover from this as quickly as she would any other. This will have a long lasting effect on her."

Though he didn't show it any way, shape or form, Cane had to swallow the nasty bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth. The coffee certainly didn't help.

* * *

Daniel watched as Amber entered the office, her face a little green and her usually energetic manner sluggish. She sat down very carefully at her desk, her swallowing hard as if to suppress pain. Her usually stylishly tight clothes were bagging around her ever depleting frame. Glancing around to make sure his mother and stepfather and all their little minions were occupied, he hurried over to Amber. "Look, I know you and I aren't really talking right now but you need to get yourself to a doctor before you waste away."

Sliding him a look of exasperation, Amber took a breath and fought the nausea. "For your information, I have seen a doctor and I'm handling it."

"Well you don't look like it," Daniel pointed out and he lifted the drooping sleeve of her colorful blouse.

"Well I'm sorry I disappointed you," she grabbed her happy face mug and walked toward the kitchen for water hoping Daniel will take the hint and just leave her alone. Her morning bout of throw-up hasn't quite passed yet… possibly not for a little while longer too.

"Amber," Daniel implored as he followed her, "I'm just worried about you. I'm trying to be a friend."

Fighting for control, Amber sat down abruptly and took a deep breath.

"Jeeze," Daniel grabbed her arm, thinking that she might miss the lounge chair and end up on the floor. "You just went about three shades whiter."

"I'm okay," she said after a few moments and when she was sure she wasn't going to be sick on his shoes. "I just need a few minutes."

"Forget that, I'm taking you to hospital."

"Like hell you are," she snapped at him as she pulled her arm away. Seeing the stunned and slightly hurt look on Daniel's face, she relented. She promised herself that she would make peace with everyone – for her baby's sake – she reached out and touched his arm. "I know you're trying to help but there's really nothing you can do. The doctors already know what's wrong with me and I've been swallowing all the little pills they give me and taking the precautions seriously."

"So what the hell _is_ wrong with you?" Daniel asked quietly.

Answering him would mean lying to him, but telling him the truth…

"Hey guys," one of the girls in ads, "the boss wants someone to go over to Newman for the new line designs ad. She says to send one of you."

"I'll go," Daniel said, slanting a concern glance at Amber's pale face. "When is it needed?"

"ASAP," the girl answered tilting her head slightly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Amber answered with a smile. She did feel better now; the morning bout had finally passed. "You know what? I'll go. Maybe some fresh air would be good for me." She gave Daniel a grateful smile though.

"Amber," Daniel stopped her once the other girl had left. "I… I am just trying to be a friend to you. I've missed us… us as friends, I mean."

Though she didn't want to admit it, she did as well. Her and Daniel had been good as lovers but they had been much better friends. They had been the best of friends and their romance had messed that up. "I've missed us too," she gave him one of her lopsided smiles that was meant to charm, which it often did. "Can we… can we just start over? I don't want to fight any more and I don't think you do either."

He nodded his head and let out long breath, "Yeah, I definitely don't want to fight anymore. I never seem to win," he smiled rather pathetically as she laughed. It was an easy laughter of old. "Starting over sounds like a very good plan to me."

"Good," she got up slowly, testing the waters a little and finding the sea nice and calm. "Now, I'm going to go to Newman and get that new ad. Then you can buy me dinner of fries and a diet coke."

"I see you're taking doctor's order serious," falling into the easy banter of friendship quickly. "I'm serious, you need to…"

"I'm seeing him again this afternoon, Dad? Would you like to see my appointment reminder card?"

Daniel made a face at her. "Just take it easy, okay?"

"Okay," she rolled her eyes and handed him her mug. "Gotta go, duty calls."

Daniel watched her walk away, feeling at peace for the first time in a few months. It was going to be nice having his friend back… he _really_ missed her.

* * *

Dropping off the ad at the office, Amber spoke with Phyllis before heading to her doctor's appointment. The elevator was irritatingly slow in coming today and she couldn't for the life of her find her stupid keys. Once of these days she was going to learn not to carry around massive cavernous bags where everything gets lost in them.

Adam Wilson stepped off the elevator and was amused to find Amber upending the entire content of her shoulder bag on the countertop of the nearby console. "Missing something?"

"Keys," she muttered as she continued to shake her bag out. Lip sticks, compacts, loose change, mismatched earrings, half empty packets of breath mints, rolls of Lifesavers, three different bottles of perfume, an entire package of saltine crackers, a half drank bottle of ginger ale, two travel-sized baby wipes, several tissue packets, three prescription bottles, a paperback heavily dog-eared, a bottle no-liquid hand gel and two pairs of sunglass. She had everything under the sun except, "Where the hell are those damn keys? I _just_ had them."

"Hey Amber," Daniel hollered from across the work space. "Keys!" and launched them at her.

Amber shrieked and ducked. Adam caught the two-ton ring of keys one-handed before it smacked Amber in the head. He didn't even wince when several of them jabbed him in the palm. He has yet to understand why some people insist on putting every cute/useful key charm on their key ring.

"Oh shit," Daniel muttered and hurried over. "Amber, you all right?"

"You idiot!" she straightened and whacked him as hard as she could in the arm. "You could have seriously hurt me."

"Sorry," Daniel apologized and made a guilty face.

She rolled her eyes and thanked Adam silently with grateful smile a she took her keys and tried to stuff everything back into her purse. Of course, just like luggage, not all of them fit.

Amused, Adam helped her. "You think you have enough stuff there?"

"Always be prepared, that's what I say," Amber laughed and glanced at him. "Hey, didn't I just leave your office?"

"Yes and my assistant gave you the wrong mock up," he replied easily and handed her a manila envelope. "I thought I'd bring it over since you've already made the trip once."

"I'll take it," Daniel volunteered, giving Adam the evil eye. He wasn't immune to the gossiping whispers around the office. He didn't like the guy and he didn't like him hitting on his mother, Adam's sister-in-law. And Daniel definitely didn't like that fact that Adam Newman… Wilson or whatever the heck he calls himself was smiling rather slyly at Amber. "Don't you have an appointment to get to Amber?"

"Yes I do," she said cheerfully as she stepped into the elevator. "See you tomorrow guys."

"I'll ride down with you," Adam said as he followed her, smiling rather smugly as Daniel stared fumingly at them. Once the elevator dropped down, he turned to the blonde next to him, "He doesn't like me."

She laughed. "No, he doesn't." It was kind of hard to miss. Sudtly was not one of Daniel's more endearing traits.

Raising one brow carefully, "Does he know about…" he indicated by swinging one finger in the space between them.

Rolling her eyes, "No." She shook her head and said nothing more, not wanting to bring up that night. She gave him a look that indicated that she didn't wish for it to go beyond the two of them.

He agreed with a nod. "So he hates me on principle?"

"Pretty much," she informed him. "You might want to try and play nice with your brother and sister-in-law: you know, Daniel's mother," reminding him rather cheerfully. "Maybe Daniel will like you better then."

Adam took a breath and sighed it out slowly. "I'm working on that but they're not exactly making it all that easy for me."

"Try harder," she advised as they hit ground floor. "And it would help if you stop hitting on your brother's wife."

"I'm not," Adam said in defense, "it's just part of my charm."

"Really?" she rolled her eyes, "which part of that charm makes it necessary for you to piss your brother off on a daily basis?"

He held up his hand in retreat, "I'll try harder to behave," amused by her harping.

"Good," she shook her head laughingly at him and headed for her little VW beetle, waving her arm at him in goodbye and not watching her step. Only Adam's quick reflex saved her from taking a spill. Instinctively, Amber dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around her midsection, trying to protect the child she's already in love with. Her gasp of surprise was almost lost in Adam's quick questioning.

"Are you all right?" he watched her a moment, his eyes not missing the fact that she had almost doubled over to protect… herself?

Straightening slowly, taking a deep breath to calm herself, she nodded her head and offered him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he frowned slightly then bent to help her get her bag. "Are you sure you're all right? You look a little pale now."

"I'm okay, just shock," she smiled as confidently as she could even as her heart race with fear. "I gotta go."

He nodded his head and helped her into the car before heading back to his with quicker steps than normal. He pulled out in time to see Amber's bright cherry red car exit the building. Following her at a distance, Adam couldn't shake the imagine of her doubled over and turning a shade darker than a ghost. Something was wrong.

And that suspicion was confirmed as Amber pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Adam sat across the street, watching the building for a moment, remembering the last time he saw Amber there and where she had been coming from. He almost gasped as it hit him like a train and he started to count back weeks. The timing would be just about right. Picking up his phone, he called the office. "Hey Janet, I need you get me the name of a private investigator… not Williams or anyone associated with him, especially my brother-in-law. Find someone independent and discreet. I need that name by the time I come back into the office. Yes, I'm coming back into the office. No, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. I may not be available for some time. Thanks." He hung up and rested his head against the steering wheel. "This is not happening..."

_To be continued…_

The usual spiel here…


	3. Chapter 3

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get your anything excite maybe a chuckle or two.

**Summery**: Kay talks to Amber. Adam gets confirmation. Cane overhears something. Daniel finds out.

**Author's Note**: I thank everyone for the kind reviews and inform people that this story will now go monthly… which means: one update a month. For those are follow any of my other stories, you know that I keep a pretty good schedule with a few exceptions when the unexpected happens in my life. (Like having your computer flash you the blue screen of death seconds before it just simply die.) I'll try to keep to the schedule the best I can but there's like three other stories that are currently also getting monthly treatments of. So… hope you all continue to enjoy this.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Amber darling, come sit down," Kay patted the seat next to her and placed her tea cup on the coffee table. She had asked Esther to prepare a mild green tea and some sugarless raspberry cookies for Amber's visit with her this afternoon. She hadn't seen the girl since dinner the week before and she genuinely missed her. Amber was a tireless creature with enough guts to reach for things that other says was beyond her. "How are you feeling?" noting the darker circles that Amber had expertly tried to hide with concealer.

"Great," Amber answered cheerfully as she sipped more tea. The morning sickness were beginning to ease and limit themselves to just the mornings now. It was easier to hide it at work where no one was really watching her as she sat at her desk and answered phones. Daniel has been the only one to comment and he's so absorbed with the photo shoots these days that he's barely around in the mornings. She was pretty much home free. "How are you doing?"

"Don't change the subject, young lady," she admonished with a wiggling finger. "And I'm doing just fine. Doctors aren't even concerned any more."

"Well you have better start taking care of yourself," Amber smiled and picked up a cookie. "Or I'm going to have to start talking to Esther about your diet. When are we going to go work out at the gym again?"

"How about after you have your baby?" Kay replied agreeably.

Spitting tea all over the table, Amber coughed to dislodge some of the tea and crumbs that had gone down the wrong tube.

"Oh come now darling," Kay rubbed circled on Amber's back with a quick smile, "I have had my share of children to know the signs when I see it."

Placing her hand over her face, Amber took a moment to compose herself. "How long… how long have you known?"

"Since last week," offering her more tea. "The morning sickness must be rough on you."

"I've had worse," Amber smiled and looked up. "Have you told anyone yet?"

Kay gave her a shrew look. "You mean have I told Cane?"

Amber didn't bother to pretend otherwise. "Have you?"

"No," Kay assured her with a pat on the arm, "It's not my place."

Shifting in her seat a little, "I wanted to tell you but… but…" she didn't know how to explain it without lying to her. _"No more lying Amber. You promised."_ She took a breath. "But I was scared. Things aren't exactly ideal right now."

"Well darling, pregnancy is the most natural thing in the universe and women have been doing it since the beginning of time. There's nothing to be worried about. You'll be just…"

"It's a high risk pregnancy," Amber admitted with a haunted look, "my third actually. I miscarried once and had a stillbirth."

"Oh Amber," the mother in Katherine sent out to the young woman. "I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know."

"It's all right," Amber smiled, her eyes a little misty as it always is when she remembered. "It's not going to happen again, I won't let it." She placed her hand on her stomach, sending all her love and hope for her baby though that one touch. "But I do want to keep it quiet and on the down-low. It's easier to deal when no one is watching."

Kay understood perfectly. "How is Daniel handling it?"

A quick wrinkle appear between Amber's eyes. "Daniel doesn't know about the baby."

"Oh honey, you _need_ to tell him."

"Why?" she asked confused for a moment before she finally connected the dot. "Oh…" she smiled with amusement. Her and Daniel had fallen back into their easy friendship so quickly that she had almost forgotten they had been hot and heavy for a while and made no secret of it. "It's not Daniel's."

The only sign of surprise on Katherine's face as the sharp rise of her brows.

Shrugging her blade thin shoulders, "I was hurt, I was angry and I was stupid. It happened." She gave the older woman a ruthful smile of embarrassment.

"My dear, I'm hardly one to throw stones with my own more colorful youth," she patted Amber's arm again and sighed. This has just gotten more complicated than she thought. "Do you know _who_ the father is?"

At least in this Amber can be completely and truthfully honest. "No." She smiled helpfully. "But that's okay. I'm completely all right with that. It's probably better actually. I've decided that I needed to turn a new leaf, a _real_ one." She grinned and made a self-deprecating motion with her arm. "From now on, it's me and my baby. No more get rich quick schemes, no more chasing after men that don't want me, no more crazy plans… nothing that's going to put this baby at risk." Touching her tummy, "_This_ is my future."

Kay leaned back and looked at Amber a little more carefully, seeing the glow of life radiating from her. "You know, I think you're absolutely right. This is a good beginning for you." She smiled and touched Amber's blonde locks. "You come talk to me if you need anything all right?"

"We're doing fine, Mrs. Chancellor."

"I can see that." And she can. Amber was at peace and it was a beautiful sight to see. Kay was happy for her… she just wasn't sure how her grandson was going to feel. "But just in case you and the baby need anything…"

"I'll come see you," Amber promised and felt all warm and fuzzy inside. She really did love the grand old dame. Katherine Chancellor was simply marvelous. "Thank you."

* * *

The twisting sensation hit him first, before he even turned around to figure out what it was, and then the laugher struck through him like a knife. Adam didn't need to turn to know that Victoria and Nick were behind him, sitting there like the affectionate pair of siblings that they were; he'd recognized their voices anywhere. Soft giggling joined their voices and Adam felt his stomach sink even more as his curiosity got the better of him and he turned.

It really should be a taboo for Victoria and Nicolas Newman to be so close and so wonderful to each other. Adam felt the stabbing pain of jealousy as he leaned back and watched the scene for a moment. Sitting in the corner was Victoria, her arms cradling her baby boy in manner that reminded Adam of a painting he once saw in the Metropolitan Art Museum: _Madonna and Child_. She was holding little Reed Hellstrom up like he was the greatest gift she has ever received – and he probably was. Sitting beside Victoria was brother Nick, his own arms full as he bounced his precious little girl on his knees. Summer Newman looked exactly what she was: a strawberry blonde cherub delighted with the world. She giggled as Noah Newman tickled her toes and made faces at his baby sister, begging his father to let him hold her. Phyllis laughed as her stepson's antics and gently draped a soft blanket around Victoria and Reed, touching her godson's little hands with the soft tender look she bestows upon her own child. She looked up in time to thank JT as Victoria's husband return with a tray of coffee for all the adults and some Italian soda for Noah. Wrapping one arm around his wife's shoulder, JT leaned down to admire his child, his face wreathed with delight at life in general.

Just one big happy family.

The bitter taste in Adam's mouth had nothing to do with the coffee in his hand.

Turning to leave, he almost got through the door of the coffee house except for a flash of sunshine yellow that caught his eyes. Turning his head for a better look, he smiled to spot a familiar face, dispelling the heaviness of his own thoughts for a moment.

Sliding into the seat next to her, Adam offered Amber a genuine smile when she looked up, surprised to see him. "Hello." He glanced at her orange juice and small salad with a frown. "Please tell me that's not all you're having for dinner."

Amber laughed and glanced at her meager meal. "Hey times are tough, girl has to make do with what she's got," she placed her sketch book on the table and dropped her pencil in the process. He stopped her before she could bend down to retrieve it, picking it up himself and offering it to her on an open palm. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," he sat back and sipped his coffee, watching her peer at the his cup longingly. "Doesn't my brother pay you enough to feed yourself?"

"Your brother has been more than fair with my salary," she informed him with a smile. If it weren't for the money she was starting to squirrel away for her baby, she'd have a great deal more to spend. As it was, she was considering picking up a second job so that she would have something stash away… just in case.

"Really?" Adam looked surprised by that. "A start up magazine doesn't really have a whole lot to begin with. I just assumed…"

"Don't," Amber sighed and sipped her tea. "I don't want to talk to you about your brother's business or whatever dysfunctional issues you Newmans have with one another. This is me keeping my nose clean."

Holding up his hand in surrender, "All right, no more Newman talk tonight okay?"

"Thank you," she smiled and suddenly looked up over his shoulder. Her eyes went wide. "Hi Mrs. Newman."

Adam didn't turn around, it was better if he didn't provoke anyone tonight. He wasn't up to it; not after watching that scene earlier. Plus he just got through promising Amber that there would be no more Newman shenanigans this evening.

Phyllis held onto her smile with some difficulties. "Hi Amber… Adam."

"Phyllis," Adam greeted vaguely over one shoulder. He didn't need to look to know that his sister-in-law was probably carrying…

"Oh my god," Amber gushed with delight, "Look how big she's gotten!"

Summer clapped her little hands together and laughed.

"She's so adorable," Amber got up and reached out to hold the baby's hand and subtly kicking Adam in the ankle telling him to behave. "Hello there little one!"

Phyllis smiled indulgently, never one to miss an opportunity to show off her little girl. "Amber, I came over to ask if you wouldn't mind coming into the office early tomorrow, say around seven? I need someone on the phone for the overseas calls in the morning."

"Sure," Amber agreed while shaking the baby's hand. "I could use the extra hour."

"Great, thank you," Phyllis smiled and felt a little more cordial toward the young woman now that Amber and her son wasn't shacked up together. "I _do_ appreciate your help Amber." She glanced down at Adam then back at Amber, watching them with a speculative eye, then leaned forward slightly to whisper the warning, "Don't let him get too close. He'll only take advantage of you."

"I don't have to worry about that," Amber replied gratefully and truthfully, "but thank you all the same."

Having offered her two cents, Phyllis can only nod and return to her party.

"Boy," Amber said as she retook her seat, "You really know how to make friends with your family."

"Hey, I was totally on my best behavior," reaching down to rub his ankle with more dramatics than pain, "I didn't bait her, didn't argue with her, didn't even look at her."

"Yeah, way to be friendly!" she shook her head and stabbed her fork in some wilted carrots.

"Give me that," taking the fork from her and tossing it aside, "Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

"That's not necessary," trying to grab the fork back.

"Yes it is," he said picking up her three-ton purse. He stared at it for a moment in disbelief. "Oh my god, what do you have in here?"

"Everything plus the kitchen sink," she quipped as she sat back in her chair stubbornly. "And what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to dinner," Adam replied eyeing her overly large blouse with a critical eye. "You're losing weight and you're not eating anything remotely healthy," offering her tiny salad and juice a disdainful look. "What you need is an actual, genuine meal; steak and potatoes preferably." He poked her experimentally in the arm and hit nothing but skin and bones. "When was the last time you had a full meal?"

"What are you? My father?" she rolled her eyes and made a grab for her purse.

"I'm just a guy that wants to make sure you're not starving yourself because of a bad economy," Adam reached down and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

"That's what I _was_ doing," she reminded him as she got up. Amber wasn't sure if he would let go if she didn't comply.

"No," he sneered at her supposed meal, "that's rabbit food."

Amber laughed, a sound that carried a little.

"Come on," Adam said in a pleading tone, "You're not going to make me eat dinner alone, are you?" he gave a puppy dog look that use to work on his mother even though she'd never seen his face. She had once said it was the intonation of his voice that did it; even blindness couldn't disguise that.

Rolling her eyes at him, Amber smirked, "Right, 'cause you can't find a dinner companion easily by just crooking a finger. How many women out there won't love to be seen with Victor Newman's heir apparent?"

Jaws dropping, "You wound me, Amber," and made a mocking attempt at pretending to have been delivered a mortal injury.

She didn't take the bait. "You'll get over it."

He laughed.

"Everything okay Amber?" Daniel asked suspiciously as he gave Adam the evil eye.

Adam, for his part, gave Daniel a smile that was just this side of a smirk. He was more than amused by Daniel's obvious possessive/protective stance when it came to the women in his life… even the one he isn't related to and wasn't with anymore.

"Hey Daniel," Amber greeted evenly and gave Adam a look that conveyed an world of meaning. "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner with Mom and the new family," Daniel replied, tilting his head to the little group gathered behind them, watching with curious eyes.

"Oh great," Adam muttered under his breath then winced when the heel of Amber's shoe landed on his toe. "Okay, okay…" he whispered back and eased his foot out from underneath.

"Is he bothering you?" Daniel asked, more than a little eager to do something about it if that was the case.

"No, I'm fine," Amber answered, praying that Nicholas doesn't come over, which he looks about to do. Eager to avoid an outright Newman confrontation, "Adam and I were just leaving."

Daniel stepped aside to let them pass but gave Amber a look that said enough. She answered it with a shrug and a 'don't worry' kind of nod. If it weren't for the fact that Daniel knew Amber can take on just about anything, he would have been tempted to stop her. But this was Amber and Amber can take on the world if she had to. So he did what any friend would do, he gave her the 'call me later' signal and went back to his table.

Adam would have thanked Daniel if Amber hadn't looked about ready to breath fire if he didn't tow the line. "Guess this means you're having dinner with me then?"

"Oh shut up." Really, the guy was incorrigible.

* * *

"Would the lady care for some dessert?"

Amber shook her head politely but eyed the dessert cart that had been rolled in front of her longingly. She needed to watch her sugar intake, the doctor had give her strict order about that. "Thank you but I think I've had enough."

"Oh come on," Adam urged with a grin as he watched her wavered a moment. He had thoroughly enjoy watching her consume the food set in front of her. "There's always room for dessert."

"I can't," she groaned though she was definitely tempted. _"Damn him."_ She peeked at the try again and winced. "No, no… too much sugar. Not good at all."

Making a mental note of that, Adam waved the dessert tray away and shook his head at the approaching steward with the coffee tray. Caffeine wasn't a good thing either; at least he knew that much. "Feel better now?"

She made a face at him and sipped the sugarless ice tea she had ordered then reluctantly said, "Yes, thank you. I do feel much better."

"Anytime," he replied and meant it. It wasn't just that he wanted to make sure she ate right and took care of herself; Amber was good company. She was non-demanding, easy laughter and teasing manners. He didn't have to watch his guard when he was around her. It made for a much nicer evening than he had expected.

"No, this is not going to become a habit," Amber said as she touched her lips with her napkin. "I can take care of myself." And she was going to have to learn how to do it in a hurry. She was only going to have six more months to learn how to stand on her own and take care of herself and her child while making really crappy salary.

"I see nothing wrong with relying on a friend every once in a while."

"You and I are friends?" she gave him a dubious look.

"I think we can be," Adam admitted quietly, watching her with sad eyes.

Though Amber hated to admit it, the eyes always got to her. There was something very sad about Adam's eyes… like he had been alone for too long and was just a touch out of synch with the rest of the human race. From what she could see, Adam didn't have too many friends in Genoa City. Maybe he lashed out because he was angry and lonely and just simply needed someone he can turn to. And his family… the Newmans were close when they want to go; and as far as Amber can see, they don't seem to want to be close to Adam. Perhaps that why he makes a point to goad and spar with them: it seem the only time they willingly interact with him. A outsider inside the family. That's got to hurt a lot. Amber certainly understand that feeling all too well.

"What are you thinking?" Adam asked, watching the emotions make its way across her pretty face.

She smiled suddenly and leaned back in her chair. "I'm thinking that it's always good to make new friends."

He smiled back suddenly, a beautiful smile that didn't get seen much. "Seriously though, are you sure you don't want dessert? Maybe they can get you a fruit plate or something – light, sugarless?"

"No, I'm stuffed, thank you," she laughed and glanced at the ringing phone by Adam's hand. "Duty calls?" knowing that the Newman business was a 24/7 operation. She's overhead Nick and Victoria talk about it enough to realize that.

Glancing at the phone, Adam offered her a smile and excused himself with a whispered, "I have to get this. It'll be quick."

"Take your time," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

Stepping into a quiet corner, "What do you have for me?"

"You didn't hear it from me because how I got it is considered an illegal action."

"For what I pay you, I don't particularly care how you get the information," Adam hissed back, glancing over his shoulders. "Well?"

"She's definitely pregnant," was the terse reply. "Almost eight weeks along."

Something in Adam tightened and something else released. "Okay, thanks," and was about to hang up…

"One other thing."

"What?"

"There was a note in the file about being referred to a specialist."

"A specialist? What kind of a specialist?"

"You want me to check the doctor?"

"Yes," Adam replied with a weird sense of urgency, Amber's concern over sugar intake echoing in his head. "I'll drop another thousand into your account by tomorrow morning. I want the information ASAP."

"I'll have it for you by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Adam hung up the phone and looked across the way. Sitting there in her sunshine yellow dress was the soon-to-be mother of his child. Amber was pregnant. And he's about to become a father.

* * *

Cane closed the door quietly and headed toward the front room, eager for the stress less atmosphere of his grandmother's company. The tense dinner with Lily and Devon had not been conductive to his appetite. Lily leaves for Belgium in two days and Cane felt guilty for not being sorry to see her go. The shouting voices from within almost had him turning around and leaving before anyone detected his arrival. But his grandmother's irritate tone stopped him.

"This is my house and I will invite whoever I please into it!" Katherine shouted and gave a furious huff as she sat down. Exerting herself these days becomes too much of a strain at times.

"This is _my_ house too and I will not have that little tramp in here!" Jill shouted back with equal furor and indignations. She was pacing the living room and had to glance at her mother when Kay suddenly sat down. "Oh for crying out loud, don't tell me you're going to have a heart attack right now in the middle of an argument!"

That got Cane's legs moving forward.

"Oh course not, you ungrateful child! I would never be so accommodating," Kay spat back with a great deal of scorn. "Now get me some water."

As angry as Jill was, she couldn't ignore that fact that Kay looked pale and was breathing a little harder than usual. Making an animalistic noise, Jill stalked out of the room. "Stay there and keep your heads between your knees or something; and don't you dare keel over on me, old woman. I'll get the damn water. ESTHER? ESTHER! Where are you?!"

Cane shook his head at his mother's strange antics. For as long as he lives, he'll never quite understand the dynamic between mother and daughter… which is just as well. He wasn't sure he wanted to; it might make his head explode. Thinking now would be a good time to see to his grandmother, Cane almost made it to the door when the quiet shuffling of feet distracted him. He managed to hide before the esteemed Esther spotted him.

"Really, Mrs. Chancellor," Esther admonished gently as she placed two pills and a glass of water into Katherine's hands. "You should not allow Mrs. Abbot to get you all worked up like this."

"Blah," Kay waved it away, "it's nothing new with Jill and me. We'll be fighting until the day I hit my grave and she'll probably still be yelling at my coffin."

"Now I don't want to hear that kind of nonsense from you," Esther said patting her long-time employers on the back with grave concern. "I think I'll go lock Mrs. Abbot in a broom closet somewhere until you've had a chance to calm down."

Katherine chuckled, glad for Esther's loyal company.

"What were you two arguing about now? Can't be about the company, I heard it was doing fantastic under Mrs. Newman's… Mrs. Chow's rule."

"It's got nothing to do with business. Jill has some objections to my idea of inviting someone to stay with us, at least for the time being."

"Really? After she unceremoniously invited Jeffrey Bardwell into _this_ house? That's a bit hypocritical of her." Esther didn't exactly make her dislike of Jill Abbot a secret but put up with her for Kay's sake. "Who did you invite?"

Laughing, "I wanted Amber to stay with us for a while."

"Amber?" that certainly surprised Esther.

Not to mention the eavesdropping Cane.

"Oh Mrs. Chancellor," Esther frowned. "I like Amber, she's a sweet girl even if she makes _very_ bad decisions sometimes, but even I don't think that's a wise idea. Mrs. Abbot hates her; no, no… Mrs. Abbott _despises_ her after everything that happened with your grandson."

Cane silently nodded his head in agreement, wondering what his grandmother could be thinking off. For one angry second, he questioned what Amber had done to manipulate his grandmother into such kindness but dismissed it almost immediately. Katherine Chancellor was nobody's fool and Amber was an amateur compared to the esteemed lady; no way in hell would Amber be able to pull something over on his grandmother. So that only begs to the questions of…

"I know Jill doesn't like the girl."

Esther gave a gentle snort of amusement. "That's an understatement."

Kay ignore the commentary. "I know that Cane doesn't particularly care of her company either," though she had some doubts to that as well, "but the girl has no one she can turn to right now and I would hate for her to be alone… especially now."

_"What does that mean?"_ Cane wondered.

"What do you mean?" Esther echoed out loud.

Holding her own counsel, Kay shook her head and sighed. "I was that girl once, Esther; and I didn't always have anyone to turn to either. Amber stayed with me in Clear Springs when it would have been wiser and safer for her to escape on her own. She's a good girl at heart; she was simply taught to survive however she can in this world that isn't always kind to those that aren't born into privilege. And she's come a long way on her own – I respect her for that."

While Esther personally agreed, "But to invite her here…"

"Amber took care of me when I was in trouble, I think it only right to reciprocate."

"And what kind of trouble is that little guttersnipe in now? Swindled another man, has she?" Jill asked as she hurried back with a glass of water. "And where have you been Esther? I've been calling for you all over the house?"

"I was right here Mrs. Abbott," Esther said, standing up and taking the empty glass from Mrs. Chancellor, "giving your mother her heart medication since you thought it was a good idea to get her all worked up over nothing."

"Nothing?" Jill bellowed indignantly as she thrust the water glass into her mother's hand. "You call inviting that two-faced little tramp into _my_ house, _nothing_?"

"Enough Jill," Kay interrupted with a sigh as she leaned back on the sofa and took a sip of water.

"Are you all right?" Jill asked urgently as all arguments are forgotten. "Should I call a doctor."

"Stop fussing," Katherine snapped as she glared at her daughter. "And we'll have no more arguments over this issue. If you can invite Jeffrey Bardwell into _my_ home, I can very well invite Amber. She'll be good company for me."

"When she's not stealing the silver," Jill muttered disagreeably but didn't want to argue with her mother anymore. Kay had turned an unbecoming shade of white. "Fine, fine, do as you wish. But I'll be here telling you 'I told you so' when she makes another run at the family jewels."

"What family jewels?" Kay asked irritated by Jill's inability to see beyond what's right in her face. For god sakes, it's not as if Jill was any saint herself… look at all the stunts the woman has pulled in _her_ life. _"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."_

"Cane of course," Jill rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I wouldn't be surprised if that little gold-digger tries to sink her claws back into my son. And, by the way, _you_ will have to explain this whole thing to Cane."

Katherine shook her head at her daughter. "Cane will respect my decision or he will not be invited to tea anymore. Besides which, Amber and Cane appear to be getting along better; cordial at least in my presence. I do not foresee any problems."

"Good luck," Jill shook her head and gave up.

Cane slowly eased himself out of the house and pondered for a moment at what his grandmother said. _"Amber is in trouble? What kind of trouble was she in?"_

* * *

Daniel knocked a little more urgently then he needed to on the door but couldn't quite help himself. Dinner had been a disaster… well, a disaster on his part anyways. He hadn't been able to concentrate on a word his mother said and had to be asked twice for every tiny little thing. JT had jokingly asked if it was about a girl and Phyllis nearly had a heart attack when Daniel has mumbled, "Something like that."

After calming his mother down and apologizing to everyone for being an idiot, Daniel had finished dinner, kissed his baby sister good-bye and hightailed it to Amber's apartment. He was hoping to find the lights on and Amber working late, as usual, but the lights were dimmed and no one was coming to the door. Which could mean so many things. Worse case scenario would be Adam Newman-Wilson answering the door, not quite as neat and immaculate as he usually is.

"Amber!" he pounded on the door again, "Open up!"

The door was yanked open so fast that Daniel stumbled in and nearly fell on his face. "What is your problem?!" Amber demanded at the top of her lungs after having the had foresight to take a step back after opening the door.

Catching himself after that embarrassing move, Daniel lost most of his bluster at the sight of Amber in her pajamas with color ink all over her fingers. Apparently, she had been hard at work and probably had her headphones on again… which would explain why she didn't answer the door immediately. The neighborhood wasn't great and the walls were paper thin – but it was all Amber could afford and she was quite proud of it.

"I… I, um…" now Daniel just felt stupid. It was obvious that Amber was alone.

"Well?" she planted her fist on her hips and glared at him. She already knew why he was here and she didn't particularly care for it. "If you're here to warn me off Adam, you can just turn around and don't let the door hit your ass on your way out."

Daniel made a face. "I'm just looking out for you, Amber. Like a friend would."

"Well I don't need looking out for," she countered with a shake of her head as she headed back to her dining/work table. "And if you think that Adam is trying anything with me, you're barking up the wrong tree. He took me to dinner then brought me to the door; didn't even try to hold my hand. Like I told your mother, I don't have to worry about Adam."

"Really?" his voice was heavy with disbelief.

"Yes," she assured him as she lifted the oil pastels she had been using to color in patterns. "You really need to be less paranoid about the guy. He's not too bad once you get pass all that snootiness," she turned with a drawing, scattering a few pieces onto the ground. "What do you think?"

The dress was ridiculously simple in style compared to Amber's usual creations. It was a strapless A-lined mermaid dress with a touch of ruffles around the edges, sweeping to the right and away, cut generously around the bodice but takes most of it's form from the person wearing it. Amber had colored it with a rich burgundy and highlighted the lines in crimson to emphasize. She had penciled in a bronze cuff bracelet and a collar necklace that worked well with the dress and added a few details for aesthetic purposes. It was quite simply: stunning.

"Wow," Daniel picked up the pieces of paper and photos on the ground but never took his eyes off the drawing. "That's beautiful."

"I think it might be my best piece yet," she said predicted happily as she set it down again. "I saw these curtains at dinner, something off to the side and I thought the color was just perfect for someone with your mother's coloring. I think I'm going to show this to Phyllis tomorrow, what do you think?"

Daniel smiled, seeing her happiness, "I think my mom is going to love it and will want one made for her." He set the pieces of paper on the table and was momentarily distracted by a black and white photo, blurred and indistinguishable. "What's this?"

Placing her new creation on the easel, she turned and almost fell over. "Um… it's nothing," trying to take it from him.

"It's not nothing," Daniel said laughingly as he moved it out of Amber's reach. "If it was nothing it wouldn't be on your table. What's the new inspiration, Amber?"

"It's just a picture," Amber laughed uncomfortably as she made another attempt to get it back. "Just something I have laying around."

"Yes but what is it?" looking at the photo again. Something about it was a little familiar, like he's seen it before – or one that's similar… in his mother's baby book for Summer. "What is this? Is this…" his breath caught in his throat as recognition finally dawned. "Is this a sonogram?" He turned and stared at her stricken face. "Amber, are you pregnant?"

_To be continue…_

I had started to write the conversation between Daniel and Amber… but changed my mind. I really don't know the Daniel character well enough to write anything about him with justice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get your anything excite maybe a chuckle or two.

**Summery**: Cane makes a blunder. Phyllis gets suspicious. Adam connects then confronts Amber.

**Author's Note**: Jade, I went back and read the first chapter again. I hadn't realized that I didn't make it explicit that Amber and Cane slept together… it was in the flashback with Cane, the night before Amber met up with Adam. And while I don't want to go back to it, I think I'll add something later for it. Thanks for pointing it out though.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

* * *

The smell of coffee was making Amber salivate like a Pavlovian dog. What she wouldn't give for just a sip of the caffeine laden drink, something just to get her pass this horrible withdraw. "I'm never touching coffee again if I can just get through this next couple of months without dying," she groaned and took her warm milk lightly sweetened with caramel.

"Why do you come here when you know it's only going to make you crave coffee," Kevin asked with a laughed as he pushed a pastry toward her. Amber was still losing more weight than she was gaining, despite her condition. Today, she wore a bright pink top that, once upon a time, had hugged her body; now it hung loosely around her shoulders and middle. "And please tell me you're at least eating more now."

She rolled her eyes and decided not to tell him that she was pretty much sustaining on string cheese, yogurt and salads. She's cut a great deal of meat from her diet, mostly because she can't afford it but some part of it was because of the way it made her feel ill to have too much of it these days. What little carbs she was getting had a lot to do with the bread that was forever around the office for people to take… and of course whatever Kevin gives her when she visits at Crimson Light.

"Seriously Amber," Kevin added a packet of jam to her plate, waving away the folded dollar bills she offered. "You have got to start eating again."

"Once the morning sickness passes, I'll be back to normal," she promised with smile meant to reassure him. There was no need to tell him that the morning sickness had tapered off to just once a day and that she was doing much better as far as holding down food. "And before you know it, I'll start resembling a beached whale."

He gave her a look of supreme disbelief but didn't argue with her. Amber's cheerfully self-flagellating moods have been amusement to watch and she didn't seem all that worried. Who was he to try to bring her down? "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Interviewing for a job," she informed him, taking a sip of the milk and winced with she scolded her tongue. "Damn, I keep doing that."

"Job interview?"

"Second job," shrugging her shoulders. "I need the extra money since I make pretty much crap."

"You going to have enough time?"

"I need the money," as if it explains everything. "I'll make it work."

"Where are you interviewing?"

"Indigo," she made a face. "They're looking for a singer to fill the lull in the evening before their guest sets come on."

"You're going to sing for your meals now?" he smirked then suddenly felt bad about it. It was _not_ going to be painless for Amber to raise her child on her own, especially with what she _doesn't_ make.

"I've done worse things to survive," she replied easily without taking offense. And some of those things nearly came back to sink her permanently. "Singing is pretty easy in comparison."

"Well," he sighed and looked at her worriedly, hoping she wasn't over working herself. "Why don't you come over afterwards and have dinner with Jana and me. You can help calm Jana down about the wedding. She's driving me up the wall with all this talk of color schemes and tulle and flowers." He shuddered just thinking of it.

"Hey boss," one of the stock boys called out from around the back entrance, "the delivery guy is here but there's an issue with the stock."

"Of course," Kevin sighed and hung his head a minute. "When has there _not_ been an issue with the stock," he grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Amber, would… could you…" then remembered the coffee issue. "Never mind."

"No, no," she rolled her eyes and grabbed an apron from behind the counter. "It's still early, I can help for ten minutes while you handle that. Ten minutes isn't going to kill me."

"Don't try any of the merchandise," he jokingly warned as he leaned over and gave her a quick one-armed hug. "I'll be right back."

Amber shook her head at him and went to work cleaning the countertop with a quick efficient hand. The job wasn't hard, just tedious but Amber owed Kevin a lot for his support. She had almost convinced herself that she can do this without sneaking a tiny sip of coffee when she looked up and felt her heart drop to her shoes.

Walking toward her rather distractedly in the otherwise empty coffeehouse was Cane. And he didn't look like he was in a great mood. She didn't really want to know what his reaction is going to be when he finally realizes that she was standing there.

With running numbers still blurring his vision, the latest projection for the Jabot Fall line still sitting on his back and the latest terse phone call with Lily weighing heavily on his mind, Cane was almost at the counter before he realized who was working behind it. He started, not sure if he was seeing wrong; then frowned as he noted the lack of meat on her bones, the overly large blouse and the smudge of darkness under her eyes that Amber tried to cover up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well good-morning to you too?" Amber decided that it was probably best to just let this be a normal day. She and Cane may no longer be fighting all the time, but he's also made it a point to avoid her for most parts… except when he can't. "Can I get you anything?"

"You're working at Crimson now?" he asked suspiciously. Last he heard, Amber was still working a comfortable desk job at _Restless Styles._ "What happened?"

"Nothing," she answered rolling her eyes. Of course the guy would think the worse. "Kevin went to see about some stock and I offered to cover the counter. No big deal."

"Oh," Cane frowned, not sure why he was being such an ass.

Amber allowed the silence to hang for a minute before asking again, "Can I get you anything?"

"Um…" he cleared his throat and glanced up at the board for a moment, not actually seeing anything. "Just a cup of drip coffee please, dark roast."

"Coming up," turning to filled the cup, careful to slip the sleeve on first then filled it to the one-eighth mark, adding pack of raw sugar and a splash of whole milk without any thought. Amber capped it and turned back, "A dollar eighty please."

He handed her the dollar then counted out the four coins, careful as always with money from days when he barely had enough to live on; then dropped another dollar in the tip jar. "How are you?"

Surprised by the small talk, the first time he's done so in months, she stared for a moment before remembering to answer. "I'm fine. Thank you. How are you doing? Everything going good?"

"Fine, everything is going just fine," he answered just a tad defensive.

"Okay," she didn't know what she had said to upset him but she didn't particularly want to continue. She didn't want to argue with him – with anyone really. "Um…"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. It's become almost second nature to pretend everything was fine whenever asked, especially with his mother. "I didn't mean to… It was a very long night for me."

She smiled forcibly and nodded with what she hoped was a semblance of polite concern. They hadn't fought or argue lately, hadn't actually seen each other much at all, and were actually starting to get along much better, she didn't see any reason to push her luck. "Well, you should go see your grandmother and have some tea. Nothing relaxes me more a than visit with Mrs. Chancellor," which was perfectly true. She didn't have any secrets from the grand dame, and it helped that she didn't have to hide her morning sickness with her.

"Yeah, I think… I think I might do that," he conceded with a nod, "Have you seen her lately?" remembering the conversation he had unabashedly eavesdropped on. He still wanted to know why Kay had wanted to invite Amber into the house despite Jill's vocal protest of the idea. _"What's going on with you Amber?"_

"Not since tea last week," she answered. "I had some additional archival issues of some business magazines that I wanted to dig through first before we continue with her memoirs." Amber grinned, warming to the topic. "You won't believe some of the ventures she's been through. Newsweek did this great issue on her take over of some company back in the eighties. I'm totally trying to see if I can get in touch with the author of that article."

Cane grudgingly admired the way her delight in the project lit up her whole face. "You seem very much in your elements with this, aren't you?"

"It's… it's really interesting," not sure what he was thinking or whether that look in his eyes was approval or disapproval in her digging through his grandmother's past. "I like Mrs. C. She's been really good to me."

Cane nodded, trying to find a clever and possibly non-offensive way to ask about… "Why does my grandmother want you around?" then inwardly winced at how that sounded and briefly wondered how it came out of his mouth _so_ stupidly. "I meant… That's not what I meant; not the way I said it. I… er… What I meant to say is…" he stopped himself from shoving his foot further into his big mouth when he saw how utterly still and blank Amber had gone.

Why she was still surprised and hurt by Cane's opinion of her surprises _her_ sometimes? A year later and every word out of his mouth still has the ability to tear a hole in her soul… not that he didn't have his reasons for hating her: she had hurt him very badly with the lies and the schemes and the stupid, _stupid_ things she did. But she had loved him once – genuinely and truly loved him – and it hurt to know that he still held such a low opinion of her, despite her attempts at peace now. _"Calm down Amber, just calm down."_ She told herself to consider it water off her back. There's no recourse in fixing the past. He was allowed his opinion of her, no matter how much it hurt; she would simply have to deal with it. _"Very mature of you, Amber. Easier said then done though."_ But she was going to try. And she was definitely going to try and stay out of Cane's way as much as she could from now on. _"It'd just be easier for everyone."_

There was a time when Cane thought he didn't care what happens to Amber as long as she was out of his life and as far away from him as possible. But now, seeing the wooden look of pained acceptance in her eyes, it physically hurt. "Amber…" he hadn't meant to blurt out the question like that – not without a preface. And he definitely didn't mean for it to… _"You're a bloody idiot, that's what you are."_

"Here's your coffee," she said quietly, with as much dignity as she could muster, pushing the thick paper cup across the counter at him. She wasn't going to do her usual explosive thing… she wasn't, it would be bad for her blood pressure anyways. "Will there be anything else?"

Her polite, impersonal voice sent a moment of fear through Cane. If she had yelled and raged, Cane would have easily calmed her down and finally have that conversation he's been meaning to have with her. But this Amber, this carefully collect and distant person… He wasn't sure if he could approach her.

"Hey," Kevin jogged up, his eyes going from Amber's carefully neutral face to Cane's slightly pale one and back again, "Thanks for covering."

"Not a problem," she replied softly, taking one last swipe at the counter and took off the apron. "I'll see you later," pressing a quick kiss to in the direction of Kevin's cheek then walked away. She was proud of herself for not looking at Cane as she passed him and at the fact that she didn't burst into tears until she was in the relative privacy of her car. It was only there she allowed herself to feel.

Kevin didn't say anything for a full minute, watching the silent and immobile Cane merely stood there watching his faux ex-wife walk away. If ever a man looked guilty for something… "Why don't you just leave her alone? She's not doing anything to you or anyone else."

Pale eyes looked back at him. "I… I hadn't meant to upset her."

He gave a soft snort of disbelief. "Well you did. And Amber does not need your kind of stress in her life right now… or ever," he couldn't help but add. Amber has paid her dues already, time for the guy to move on.

Cane's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why right now? What else is going on in Amber's life?"

Clamping his mouth shut, Kevin silently called himself several unkind names before glaring at Amber's former flame for screwing him up. Amber had already said she wanted to keep her pregnancy quiet, at least until she can't hide it anymore; she didn't want to jinx it by running her mouth. Kevin had no love for the Chancellor gold-boy and no reason to answer any questions. "Well, since Amber doesn't feel the need to tell you what's going on in her life – not that you'd ask or even care – I don't see how it's any of your business."

Saying anything now especially the thoughts going through his head would be a bad move and Cane was smart enough to know it. "Look, I'm not trying to cause problems for Amber. I'm just…"

"Good," Kevin interrupted with a manically cheerful grin, "then we're in agreement." He opened up the cake stand, grabbed a napkin and pulled out a scone. Pushing it into Cane's hand, he very happily said his goodbyes. "Have a nice and Amber-free life. Thanks for dropping by, we appreciate your business," and waved like a child being sent off to school on his first day.

Sighing with resignation, Cane took his coffee and scone and left. It wasn't until he was in his car, halfway to the office and a quarter of the way through the cup that he realized that Amber had made his coffee exactly as he liked it… without ever having asked.

* * *

"You're here early."

"Hey mom," Daniel greeted absentmindedly then winced and tilted his head again. The teddy bear looks adorable on the chair but the Gerbera daisies didn't look right. It was as if something was slightly… off about it. He reached out and messed with it some more. "Where the heck are the instruction manuals for these things?"

"What's wrong honey?" Phyllis laughed as she approached him, "Are the flowers picking on you?" she touched the yellow and red daisies fondly. "Wow, these are lovely."

"Yeah?" he asked dubiously, "You don't think they're a little…"

"Lopsided?" she asked as arranged a few pieces with the eyes of a most stylish woman. "For a photographer, you aren't very good about angles are you?"

"Flowers defeat me, okay mom?" he said defensively.

Phyllis laughed then spotted the bear. "Hey, what's this?" She glanced at her son curiously and asked cautiously, "You and Amber back together again?"

Giving her a look of resigned annoyance, "No, we're not back together. But we have decided to be friends again," he smiled rather happily. "We were always much better friends and me going away with dad and then the whole…" he didn't want to rehash the past. "We're friends again and let's leave it at that."

"What's up with the flowers and the bear then?" she asked. Gifts like that usually meant something. She was a concern enough mom to want to know what her baby boy was up to. "You and Amber have another fight?"

"No," Daniel laughed, "Why can't I just want to give something to a friend without a reason?"

"Because that's not how a guy's mind works," she pointed out with a knowing smile.

"Hey, Nick brings you flowers all the time… for no reason."

"Nick is Nick," Phyllis explained with a shake of her head, "And as you've pointed out at times, he's not exactly normal."

Daniel laughed. He genuinely liked Nick; one of the few people Daniel would approve for his mother. "Nothing is going on with Amber. She and I have had some very nice, long talks and we've worked out some of our difference. Things are good now." He didn't need to tell his mother about the half hour he spent last night in a waking coma as Amber assured him that he was _not_ the father of her baby, that she didn't cheat on _him_ and that she was genuinely okay with things now. It had been… nice; a very _nice_ moment between them.

Nodding her head, Phyllis smiled. "So… Everything is good? Nothing to worry about then?" she eyed the bear on the chair. "Nothing I need to be concern with?"

"Everything is good," Daniel assured her, "Your baby boy has it handled," then grabbed the folder off the table and headed toward the art department.

Looking at the bear again, then at the bright spray of flowers, Phyllis made a face. Those were things you give to people when you are sorry, when you are in love or… Her mind went to a bad place and she didn't even want to consider it. "Please, please, please, dear god… let it _not_ be so."

* * *

The drink swirled in his hand and he ordered another one before he was done; he needed the fortification. Amber's smooth voice rolled over him as she serenaded the dinner crowd that, while appreciative, was hungrier for food than music. She didn't seem to mind though; her face glowed with pleasure as she sang smoky songs of love loss and happiness just out of reach.

"You might want to slow that down," Neil Winter commented as he sat down next to Adam, watching the youngest Newman heir finish his drink in one long haul.

"Don't worry," Adam muttered while picking up his second glass, "this is the last one for the night. I want to be clear headed."

"Oh good," Neil eyed the young man carefully; not at all sure he liked what he saw there. Something was obviously troubling Adam enough to push him to drink but not enough that he wanted to be oblivious to the cause of it. "If you're concern with the new Dubar project…"

"It's nothing to do with work," he replied finally looking at his father's right hand man. "You can assure dear old dad that I'm not making a move without his hand on the trigger button."

Neil sighed with some resignation. He respected Victor Newman, the man was a business genius to be sure; but as a father, Victor leaves much to be desires. The Newman children seem to titter between being over indulged to the point of spoiled and suffocating under the iron rule of their father's rigid controls. It's no wonder Victoria quit and Nick refuses to even contemplate working for Victor. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Adam." He may not particularly like the kid but he was Victor's son and Neil had a grudging respect for Adam's dedication.

"Well thanks," he said with a sarcastic smile. "I'll keep that in mind," he sipped the drink and watched Amber set for up the next set. "How long is she up there?"

"Until nine," Neil answered for no particular reason. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Adam replied glancing at his watch. Amber probably has enough time for one or two more songs before she called it a night and handed the stage to the guest spot of the night. "Are you going to feed her?"

The slight hint of concern in Adam's tone caught Neil's attention and he turned to look at Amber again. The girl had a great tone and a good voice; there was a rustic feel to the jazzy blues she sang. But the real reason he had given Amber the job was because he remembered that Dru liked her. "We don't usually feed our employees at the club but," he eyed the girl's diminished figure and wondered a moment, "the chef usually gives everyone something. It's not exactly a policy but we don't frown on it."

"She should have red meat," Adam muttered finishing his second drink and feeling somewhat calmer. "She's losing too much weight."

_Now_ Neil was definitely curious. "I didn't realize that you kept such a close eye on my singers."

"Amber is a friend," he replied with a shake of his head. _"And she is a friend that is too stubborn to allow me to buy her dinner every night," _not that he didn't try. The report from his investigator hadn't put any of his doubts to rest, only caused more concerns. "I just want to make sure she's okay."

Making a note of it to himself, Neil nodded his head as if understanding. Though even he could see that Amber had lost some weight in the recent months; it wasn't hard to see considering her dress didn't exactly fit her properly. "I'll make sure she gets some dinner before she leaves."

Shaking his head, "I'm going to see if she'd sit with me for a while. I'll take care of it," he muttered and finished his drink with a sigh. Now he just had to wait and see what comes next.

* * *

"You really didn't need to do this," Amber muttered as she sat down in the dark corner table the Adam had appropriated. "The chef said that he would…"

"I wanted to talk to you," he interrupted, seating himself directly across from her. He wanted to do this in a public place so he didn't make a mess of this. _"No guarantee that you still won't though."_

"Okay," a little hesitant by the way he was watching her. Over his shoulder, Amber caught Neil's curious gaze. She knew that Neil Winter, Lily's father, was also Adam's boss and a long time friend of Victor Newman. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about her and Adam. "You couldn't a picked a less conspicuous place?"

"This was faster," he explained, "plus you look like you could use a decent meal."

She gave him a frown. "Why does everyone seem to think I need to eat more? I'm doing just fine."

"You're losing weight," he pointed out, glad that he wasn't the only one to be concerned. "It's pretty obvious to anyone with eyes that you're losing _a lot _of weight for no apparent reason."

Rolling her eyes, "It's better for singers to be a little under weight."

"How?"

"Gives them motivation. Starving artists tends to be more creative than ones with full bellies." Her cheeky grin was rather endearing.

He gave her a look of extreme disbelief. "Nothing is good about being hungry."

"But I'm not," she argued.

"You need to eat," he said and motioned for the waiter. "Order something good."

"And if I don't?" she asked just out of curiosity.

He smiled at her; it was a terribly smug smile. "Then I will." He was, after all, a Newman; and Newmans usually get what they want.

She rolled her eyes again at him. "I'll have the lobster," she ordered just out of spite. If he was going to insist on her ordering food, who was she to disoblige him?

The waiter raised a brow then glanced at Adam. The waiter was, of course, aware of who _he _was. When Adam didn't react, the waiter merely smiled and asked, "And how you like it prepared?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Surprise me."

Adam chuckled, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed now. "I'll have the same. And some ice tea."

"I'll have orange juice," Amber added, "no ice." She leaned closer to the table to whisper conspiratorially, "it waters down the juice."

He smiled and didn't say anything to that. "Steamed carrots on the side."

"Rabbit food," she muttered under her breath but smiled nice and bright for the waiter. "Spinach salad, feta cheese, no dressing." She looked at Adam. "Are we going to continue this?"

He shook his head at her, then added with a quick smile, "Maybe for dessert."

"We'll see," she predicted and thanked the waiter. "Be nice to them, they work very hard."

"I'm always nice," he informed her. "I give twenty percent."

"That's not the point," she sighed and leaned back in her chair, slipping her heels off. It went nice with the outfit but was currently killing her feet. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Pausing, Adam considered how to approach this. Just because he told himself he needed to do this before he drove himself insane, didn't mean that he actually knew _how_ to do it. Plus if he pissed off Amber or scared her, she may not eat the dinner they just ordered. And she needed to eat. She was way too thin to be healthy.

"Well?" she smiled and looked at him expectedly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," he sighed and decided to wait until she's eaten. "Aren't you hungry after singing for three hours?"

"Not really. Singing gives me this natural high. Besides, it's only my third night. I'm still totally loving it. Ask me in a month about how I feel," she thanked the waiter that brought their drinks. "And don't change the subject, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tenacious, aren't you?"

"The best ones usually are," she grinned then asked, "What's 'tenacious?'"

Adam laughed, it couldn't help himself. She was a breath of fresh air in his world of stifling executives making a killing in business. And as much as he enjoyed his father's business world, it was still a looming giant that threatens at times to overwhelm him. The pressure was intense and high stressed; it wasn't very often he gets a chance to unwind like this. Amber lived a much simpler life… one where the chances of failure wasn't quite so detrimental. He was selfish enough to want it to last longer. "It means stubborn, determined, persistent."

"Oh," she shrugged in easy acceptance. "Okay." She sat back suddenly and gave him a careful once over. "You look tired."

"I am tired," he raised a brow at her. "It's been a long week," then segued to, "What made you decide to take this job?"

"Neil said yes when I asked," she answered without blinking an eyes, "Problems at work?"

"My father is still mad at me and I have to live with his girlfriend, someone that's pretty much young enough to be his daughter… oh wait, considering she was my sister's former best friend, she _is_ young enough to be his daughter. Why did you ask for a job here?"

"Some of us don't have the benefits of just being born loaded and has to work _really_ hard for a living. And you can't tell me that living in that massive ranch doesn't give you enough room to avoid your father's fiancée."

"Avoiding her isn't an issue; avoiding my father throwing her in my face is. I don't think she's nearly as sweet and sincere as Victor would like to believe, though I will give her the benefit of the doubt. And for your information, I worked really hard in school; I was on a scholarship. I didn't have it all just handed to me like Victoria and Nick."

"Yes but you're smart, _really_ smart… and that's genetic. You were born smart enough to get a scholarship and get yourself a good education and a good job, even if your daddy wasn't rich and has a multibillion dollar company for you to get a nice job at. The rest of us don't have that kind of beginnings. And for your information: I don't think Nick and Victoria _didn't_ have to pay for what they have in life, nor had it as easy as you seem to _want_ to believe," she informed him. "And if your father is in love and happy, you should be happy for him. She seems like a very nice woman."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yes, she _seems_ that way, don't she? Are you sure you're going to have time for two jobs?"

"Of course," she replied easily as she spread her napkin over her lap. "It's not the first time I've had to scratch out a living on crappy pay. You do what you have to. And what do you mean she _seems_ that way?"

"Sabrina knows how to be the person you want her to be. My father sees her as one thing and my sister sees her as something else. I think this might actually be the one thing Victoria and I agree on; Sabrina is not the woman for Victor." He nodded his head when the waiter approached with bread. "Butter please."

"Oil and vinegar," Amber requested before turning back to the conversation. "So why aren't you and Victoria getting along better then?"

"My sister doesn't really ask for my opinion of anything. She just jumps from one conclusion to another without taking a breath."

"That doesn't sound like her," Amber shook her head and inhaled the bread. "God I love this stuff. I'm starving."

He gave her a look as if stating the obvious. "That's probably because you eat like a bird."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you keep harping about my eating habits?" She tore another piece apart and dipped it into the oil. "You should probably be paying less attention to me and more attention to what's happening in your family. Have you tried to just talk to Victoria? Maybe the two of you can team up and talk to your father?"

"Have you _met_ my father?" he rolled his eyes. His father's rather blatant lack of communication skills when it comes to opinions not agreeable to his own has been rather obvious of late. "I might as well be beating my head against a brick wall. And Victoria? Well, let's just say she got more of my father than his name?"

Amber made a sympathetic noise with her tongue and shook her head at him. "Man, the problems of the rich," she murmured mockingly, "Sure beats having to worry about your next meal."

That silenced Adam for a moment, his eyes watching her as she happily chow down on the side dishes as the waiter returned with their entrée. She adorably rubbed her hands in anticipation and delight. Adam's known some hard times in college but he's never had to worry about the basic necessities of life, his mother always made sure of that. When the times were rough, there was always something stored away for the rainy days. In retrospect, he supposed his mother always knew that Victor would take care of them if it came down to it; his father was many things but Victor genuinely loved Adam's mother and would have done just about anything for her.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked, her fork already putting food into her mouth.

He shook his head silently. "Just thinking of my mother all of a sudden."

"What is she like?" Amber asked conversationally.

Now here was a subject Adam could sink his teeth into. "Beautiful, kind, generous to a fault," he smiled remembering an incident with a dog. "She had the biggest heart and was the strongest, bravest person I've ever known. She wanted only the best for me: her baby," he remember being indignant once at being called that. What he won't give to hear it from her lips just one more time. "She was a saint."

Amber smiled, delighted in seeing this side of Adam for a moment. "She sounds wonderful. Where does she live now?"

The cloud came over his eyes. "She passed away last year. That's partly why I'm here."

Nodding her head, seeing something there. "Dying wish?"

"How'd you guess?"

Amber placed her fork down slowly and smiled at a sad memory of a saintly cousin and her dying wish for her child. Amber still felt the loss and the regret when she remembered that she hadn't been able to keep that promise. "I know a little something or other about dying wishes."

It was the way her eyes went soft that told Adam that she really did understand. "Sometimes it's harder than expected."

She laughed at that. "Yeah. That's an understatement."

He didn't dig, he didn't need to; he could see the memory was painful for her and didn't wish to go there. Not that he was in any hurry to dive into the real reason he had asked her to dinner. "Amber?"

She looked at him, her face obviously already anticipating his getting to the point of the night.

"I know about…" he glanced over his shoulders. He didn't want it bantered about quite yet. The Newman name was still tabloid sellers in Genoa City and he'd already seen one too many pictures of himself on the front page with some ludicrous story or other. "I know about the baby."

For a moment, Amber didn't react. Adam was almost afraid she hadn't heard him but she glanced around the room for a moment and leaned in, "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the baby," he repeated carefully, looking at her with enough seriousness to convince her not to lie to him. She sat back, silent for a moment and Adam could almost see the wheels of her mind turning around on this new piece of information and how to gracefully handle it. "Don't get yourself worked up," he said quietly, "I'm not trying to make trouble for you."

She swallowed whatever it was she was going to say and nodded her head slowly. "That's… that's nice," not sure why he would even say that. "How did you find out?"

Shrugging, "I'm a smart guy. I can find things out."

Amber looked decidedly uncomfortable now. "Is that why you've been checking up on me? Taking me to dinner, dropping in at the office after hour? Buying me milk and juice? Because you found out I was pregnant?"

"Partly," he admitted truthfully. "And partly because I like you; you're one of the few people in this town that doesn't really care one way or the other that I'm Victor Newman's son."

"Oh I care," she disclosed in that 'you bet your paycheck' kind of manner of hers. "I'd be stupid _not_ to care. You are the brother of my boss and your father owns half this town. If I want to survive around here, I'd better care."

"What I meant was that you don't make a big deal out of it," he corrected. "No ass kissing, no bend over backward to keep me happy; heck, you even yelled at me a couple of times. And honest to god, you're the first person in this town that actually treat me like anyone else you meet on the street."

She sighed and shook her head. "And here I thought you just wanted a friend."

"I do want to be friends," he assured her, totally agreeing with her and really meaning it. "I think we _should_ be friendly for the sake of the baby."

Confusion clouded Amber's eyes. "What does you and me being friends have to do with my baby?"

He blinked at her. "You don't think the parents of a child should be friends?"

She stared, blanking out a second at what he just said. "I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. I could have sworn you just said that you think this baby is yours."

Something inside of Adam froze. She didn't say it angrily or defensively or even evasively; she was genuinely surprised. Which means…

She shook her head at him. "This isn't your child, Adam. I don't know why you thought it was." She said it convincingly because she believed it. There was going to be no daddy for this baby. Her child was going to be hers and hers alone. Karma says that she needs to do this for her own sake – and for her baby's sake.

"The timing," he pointed out seriously, feeling everything inside of clinch with anxiety. He'd had days to prepare for this moment and now… His heart refused to let go and he scrambled to find another hold. "Amber, I can't ignore the timing any more than I can ignore a child that is mine."

"But the baby is _not_ yours," Amber insisted, feeling a flutter of panic in her stomach. She wished she hadn't eaten right before this conversation. Adam Wilson is a Newman no matter what he called himself. And the Newmans mean serious power in this town. If Adam was determine to have this child there was nothing she could do to stop him. Assuming, of course, that this child is Adam's…. which it isn't. She was at least pretty sure of that… kind of. "Please…" she didn't really know what she was asking but she didn't want to have this conversation with him… or anyone. "It's not yours."

"Amber," he reached out when she got up. "Amber, we need to talk about this."

"No," she shook her head and backed away. "No, we don't. We really don't."

"Amber," he tried again, feeling himself losing this battle. She was fearful, panicking now and he didn't want her scared… not of him. "Please, I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't," she picked up her purse and grabbed her jacket. "I have to go."

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

She turned and regarded him with sad eyes, trying to gage his sincerity. "I know you don't mean to but you're also not helping me right now. And this isn't your baby Adam, no matter what you want to believe."

Even knowing it would scare her, "We don't actually know that and I need to be sure." She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off, "I grew up without a father and it was hard. My stepfather did his best but he passed away much too young. I won't do that to my child." He wondered for a split second what life would have been life if Victor had been around then dismissed it. Now wasn't the time for speculation. "I can't do that, not to any child."

"Adam, you're overreacting," she said quietly but never once approaching him. She didn't want to do this! "I have to go," she turned and tried to leave but turned for one last try at getting him to let this go. "It was one night and neither of us were _that_ drunk. We were careful."

"Not that careful," he replied, "and accidents happen."

She couldn't argue with that. Accidents most assuredly happens. "I have to go," and fled.

From across the room, Phyllis watched the scene with grave concern.

_To be continue…_

Thoughts? Concerns? Boos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get your anything excite maybe a chuckle or two.

**Summery**: Adam gets some unexpected help, Kay learns something surprising and Daniel and Kevin speculates.

**Author's Note**: I'm taking Amber out of this chapter for something a little different; piecing together the puzzle you might way. So, I guess I should pretty much let it known now that I'm totally not enjoying Y&R right now… it's actually kind of irritating me. The characters are all whining and dining and there's next to nothing going on. Where are the bad guys? Where's the excitement? Where's the fun? (sigh)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

* * *

The booze was having no effect on him. Third one of the night and he was still thinking way too clear headed for his own good. Four days, four days since his last conversation with Amber and he still couldn't shake that thought that she could be right… the child she was carrying may not be his. _"On the other hand, there's absolutely no proof that that baby __isn't__ mine."_ And round and round he goes.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" the heavy oak door slammed shut. "Dad?"

"Nobody here but ghosts!" Adam shouted from where he sat in the conservatory, watching the sunset behind the ranch and trying to numb some of the whirlwind of thoughts rushing through his mind. The fact that he was answering at all was probably a good indication that the alcohol was doing _some_thing.

Victoria approached cautiously, warily of the shouted response from his half-brother. Oh good days, she couldn't read what went on behind those brown eyes; his mother's eyes. On the bad days, she just want to slap him upside the head and scream at him to wake up and see her, to actually see _her_: his sister. The slumped creature, messy and disheveled, didn't resembled anything close to the usually haughty, arrogant executive that roamed the halls of Newman Enterprises. "What happened to you?"

Twisting in his chair, he looked at her for a full minute before dropping back into his position of comfort. "Something I can do for you, Vic-tor-ia?"

The air was permeated with the small of bourbon, a drink she's long associated with her father and secretly despised. "Are you all right?"

He chuckled softly, lifting the glass to his lips again. "You tell me," he replied rather easily and with all the grace of someone that was well into the cups and three sheets to the wind. "Am I? Am… Are anything of us?" He lifted his head again and glanced at her through a haze of memories and fears. "You go through life with this idea of what you are and where you're from and what you'd want to do with your life and then… WHAM!" he slap the glass onto the side table hard enough to shatter it. He barely glanced to shards that littered the tabletop and cut his hand. "Life gives you that blow and you're spinning out of control. And yet you still go about and do that thing you think you need to do then from out of nowhere, you realize… shit, it's all just a lottery anyways."

Hurrying over, Victoria dropped her purse and grabbed a nearby scarf someone had left behind (possibly Sabrina given the fabric and color that Victoria recognized as a favorite). Taking Adam's hand, she brushed the glass away and carefully examined the wounds for more before wrapping the silk around it carefully, binding his hand with a piece of three hundred dollar silk. "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

Pulling away from her easily, Adam stumbled to his feet. "What do you care?" The side table with the decanter was thirty feet away… that was thirty feet too far. "Go home to that precious little angel of yours, sister-mine; not to mention your wonderful little Newman spouse… all cheery and agreeable with Papa Victor." Fifteen feet, almost half way there now. "The _perfect_ little family; one that _daddy_ would be _so_ proud of." Ten feet… just ten feet to go.

Jumping to her feet, Victoria rushed passed him and grabbed the decanter, smashing it to the ground without a single thought to the five hundred dollar shoes she just got old-world bourbon on; or the fact that the old-world bourbon probably cost as much as her shoes. "_That's_ more than enough."

He gave her a look of supreme annoyance. "I live here now, you know. I could just go downstairs and get more."

"And you really think I _won't_ stop you?" she asked with irritation. "You're drunker than a skunk."

"Not nearly close enough," he answered heading into the house. The cellar door stuck sometimes; much like the cellar door at home in Kansas… he always meant to fix that for his mother. God knew when one of those damn tornadoes were going to come down and carry their farmhouse off to Oz.

"Okay, you've had more than enough to drink tonight," Victoria announced, getting around him and blocking the way to the creepy cellar their father uses to keep the liquor and wines. "What you need is a strong cup of coffee and a good night's sleep." She gave him a shove in the opposite direction. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

"I don't think so," Adam replied trying to turn around but Victoria seemed to have tripled in strength and having no problems shoving him toward the wrong direction he wanted to go in. "Hey, what..."

"Whatever it is, the bottle isn't going to cure it," she informed him in no uncertain terms. The kitchen was spacious… spacious enough that she and Nick had once played a game of soccer in here and had broken several clay cooking pots. Ah… the good old days.

"How would you know?" Adam asked, slumping against a cabinet.

"Because it never does," she pulled the coffee maker out and started to search for coffee and the filters. She sighed and decided that now wasn't a good time to go into her own mother's battle with the bottle. "I hate it when Cook does the spring cleaning. She rearranges _everything_ afterwards."

"Left side, top shelf," he informed her helpfully, sitting down at the side table. The spinning room was making an impression upon him. He was going to feel like hell in about fifteen minutes. "I think I'll take that coffee now."

"Probably with a whole bottle of aspirin in the morning too," Victoria muttered as she prepared the coffee. "You want to tell what happened _now_? Don't tell me you made another bad acquisition."

"I didn't make a bad acquisition," he groused, "You make one little mistake and no one lets you forget it."

"That little mistake created all-out war between Newman and Jabot… between my mom and dad," she reminded him as she handed him coffee. "Careful, it's hot." Then watched him for a moment in silence. Adam looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days. A tiny part of Victoria couldn't help but notice that a disheveled and miserable Adam looked a bit too much like Nick did during a dark time in his life.

"Victor and Nikki were just looking for excuses to go to war," Adam pointed out. "That case should have been settled nice and easy if either one of them had thought to let their personal issues go and just deal with the business side of things."

"I can't argue with that," Victoria replied with a ruthful smile, "but you _did_ give them the match to ignite the powder keg."

"Guilty as charged," he replied and set the mug down. He was beginning to feel queasy. "Argh… I think I'm going to be sick. Maybe I need to eat something."

Groaning, Victoria pushed him back into his seat and headed for the frig. "Please tell me you didn't finish off half a bottle of bourbon on an empty stomach."

"Okay fine," Adam said quite agreeably, "I won't tell you."

The noise that came out of Victoria's throat shouldn't have even been human. Purposely banging pots around, she whipped around and regarded him with an evil eye then changed her mind and went back to banging pots. She did not want to be making dinner for her half-brother. She didn't want to be taking care of his sorry ass, especially after all the headaches _he_ gave _her_ over the months. But the pathetic thing looked lost and just a little alone right now… and she honestly couldn't trust him not to find his way back to a bottle the minute she left. And for better or worse, Adam was her brother.

"I didn't know you cooked," he muttered conversationally.

"It's Mac and Cheese," she muttered, banging the side of the iron pot with the wooden spoon. "There's very little actual cooking involved."

The clanging of the pot was making his head pound. "Can you not do that?"

She glared at him over his shoulder. "A little more coherent now?"

"Yeah and getting a headache too," he made an uncomfortable sound and stared at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This," making a motion around the room. "Why do you care if I decide to spend a night drinking?"

Victoria gave him a look of extreme annoyance. Any answer she gave was either going to hurt him or hurt her… neither of which would give her much satisfaction at the moment. "It would be irresponsible of me to leave you alone like this."

Adam's warped sense of humor chose that moment to rear its ugly head. "Why sister-dear, I didn't know you cared."

"Oh course I care," she snapped at him as she spoon mac and cheese onto a plate, then took a moment to decide that she was hungry too, "Like it or not, we're family. And family is _every_thing." That silenced Adam for a moment as he stared at his sister with unbearable sad eyes. And when Victoria thought she couldn't stand another moment of it, he picked up the fork she had set down by his plate and began to methodically eat squishy macaroni. They ate in the quiet warm comfort of the kitchen that held memories for Victoria. "Cook use to make Nick and me sloppy joes for dinner when Mom and Dad weren't around," she volunteered.

"Mom made that when I got a good grade in school, it was a treat," Adam admitted as a way of sharing. He smiled at memories of raining afternoons and the smell of homemade food in a hot homey kitchen.

"I liked Hope a lot," Victoria replied softly, remembering the gentle woman that had helped to bring her father back to her. She didn't mention that Adam was nothing like his mother. "She was… she was such a good person." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't imagine not having her own mother around. "I'm really sorry of your loss."

Adam watched her again, "I didn't know you knew my mother."

"Oh yeah, I knew her all right," Victoria laughed softly. "And bless her, she did try to make nice with me and Nick. She tried _really_ hard. But we were such brats and she was… she was an angel. I'm still not sure how she put up with us."

"Are you the reason she and Dad didn't stay together?" Adam asked without any accusation, just a mild curiosity. "Thanks for dinner, by the way."

"You're welcome," Victoria replied, eyeing him cautiously. One can never be certain when it came to Adam and she wasn't about to let her guard down yet. "And no, _Dad_ was the reason he and Hope didn't work out. Dad was his usual workaholic self and Hope was a very independent woman… they just didn't work together despite the fact that they loved each other very much." She could say it without any hint of pain or animosity now.

He reconciled it with what he knew about his mother and what he's learned about his father and nodded his agreement. He smiled and rubbed his face, dropping his fork into the half eaten mush Victoria had made of the mac and cheese. "I don't know how my dad… how Charlie Wilson did it."

"Did what?" Victoria asked as she got up and poured coffee again.

"Accept another man's child as his own, raised him like he was his."

Victoria pulled a face and then shrugged her shoulders. "Loving a child, even if they're not biologically yours, is the easiest thing in the world. Just ask Nick."

Confused, "What do you mean?"

"Cassie," Victoria reminded him.

"What about her?"

Surprised at the blank look, "Cassie wasn't Nick's, biologically speaking that is."

Having a hard time making his brain work properly, he blinked several times. "She wasn't?" The gelatin that was his memories at the moment clearly saw the pain in Victor's eyes on the anniversary of Cassie's death.

She nodded her head in assurance. "Yeah. Once upon a time, Cassie Newman was Cassie Johnson; Sharon had her long before she ever came to Genoa City and Cassie was given up at birth." She stared at him for a moment, wondering not for the first time what goes on behind her half-brother's eyes. "Children are the most pure and wonderful things in the world. They don't care who you are or what you've done; all they know is that you love them and that's all they _need_ to know. You don't need to share blood to create a family, Adam," she said, watching something flicker in his eyes. "Charlie Wilson loved you and you were _his_ son; no amount of DNA is going to change that. And if you don't understand that, _you_ didn't deserve him."

The silence was heavy with doubt and tension but something came through that and Adam sat there staring into space. "All it takes is love?"

"Yeah; corny but still true," Victoria replied, a little confused by how this could possibly be that complicated an issue to understand. "We loved Cassie; she was family. If you love someone, child or otherwise, that's all that really matters."

Adam nodded slowly, as if finally understanding some kind of mystery that's been plaguing him for a while… and it has. Reaching forward, he took Victoria's hand, surprising her with the touch, "Thank you. I… I know that I haven't been the best of brothers… I've been a pain in the ass, in fact, and you've had to put up with a lot of attitude that you didn't always deserve," he smiled. "I… Thank you."

The admission was a shock but the touch… Victoria can't remember the last time, if any, when Adam had actually reached out for his sister. It was the first time they've even attempted to connect as family. Placing her hand gently on his, she accepted the silent apology and olive branch for what it was and nodded. It was an awkwardly sweet moment.

"Grandma," Cane greeted quietly as he entered the conference room at Chancellor Industries. He had been surprised to see the esteem grand dame herself in the office this morning but it didn't mean that he didn't welcome the presence. Besides which, he's been meaning to talk to her again. "What are you doing here this early?"

Katherine smiled, her dignified face glowed with happiness at seeing her handsome grandson. "I thought I'd come in and poking my nose around things a bit. How are you, my darling?"

"I'm fine," he answered only a second too quick but it was enough for Katherine to take note and raised a brow in question. He blanched in reaction; nothing gets by her. "All right, I'm not doing so well," he confessed and sat down next to her. "Are you terribly busy at the moment?"

She smiled and touched his cheek tenderly, "Never for you."

He sighed and felt some of the tension already releasing from him. The last two nights had not been good to him; between his yet another argument with Lily, the terse meetings with Nikki and Brad over the new Jabot teen line and the staggeringly mounting troubles with one of the new overseas humanitarian projects, he had also been plagued with unreasonable amount of thoughts for a certain ex-wife.

"What is it, Cane?" Kay watched him with a careful eye of someone that's been through her share of problems. "What's troubling you?"

"I, um… I think I may have…" he rubbed his face; admitting one's mistakes was never easy and he was human enough to admit _that_ much. "I did something incredibly stupid and I can't even explain why I did it."

Blinking back the surprise, "And what exactly did you do, my dear grandson?" she braced herself for a fight with the Chancellor board. Whatever it is, she was more than equipped to deal with it.

"The other morning, I inadvertently hurt Amber when I was… when I was trying to find out something about… I wanted to know what she was doing and… no, no, I meant I wanted to know what she had done to… er… I meant …" he winced at how he was sounding again then sighed with frustration, "Words came out all wrong – as it seem to be happening now – and I made an ass of myself. _And_ in the process of doing _that_ I ended up insulting _her_ and possibly _you_."

"My, my," Katherine said quietly, her lips turning up a moment. She wondered if Cane realized how telling his reaction to Amber truly was, the poor dear. "And what exactly did you say to her?"

"I asked her why you would want her around… without any context," he winced just thinking of that moment. "What I had meant to ask was why you felt the need to ask Amber to stay _at the mansion_; if Amber was in trouble or something."

Grunting her disapproval, "Jill told you I take it?"

"No," he admitted with a sigh, "I overheard it the day you and Mom was arguing over it. I hadn't meant to but…" there's no point in denying that he had been deliberately eavesdropping on them hoping to learn something of use.

"I see," Kay shook her head at him. "Well you and Jill can rest easy; Amber has graciously declined the offer. She is pretty determined to make her way in this world on her own sweat and tears." She smiled softly, pride colored her tone. "Good for her."

Cane didn't reply to that, but it made his shoulders drop with more guilt as he realized that he undoubtedly had made an ass of himself for no good reason. "I… I didn't word it well and I certainly didn't do a very good job of apologizing." And he still didn't know why his grandmother wanted to invite her to stay!

"Amber will forgive you," Kay replied reassuringly.

"I'm not sure if she will," Cane predicted. The look in Amber's eyes when she walked away… it haunted him. "I think she's just given up now."

"Darling, she's got a big heart. She'll come around with time."

"We were trying, you know," Cane admitted as he sat back and fiddled with his papers, "to be friends I mean. We were succeeding to some extent for a while, at least we were real polite to one another when we see each other at the offices. And then…"

"What changed darling?" Kay asked, quietly seeing the conflict playing out across his face.

The shutters came down in Cane's eyes as he turned away, unable to meet his grandmother's sharp gaze. He knew exactly when the polite and almost easy dynamic had changed… it was after he had spent an evening drunk and angry about life then stupidly allowed Amber to comfort him. _"Comfort: that's a good word for what you did, mate."_ It was what _he_ did. He didn't doubt that she had been trying to help, didn't take advantage of the fact that he was three sheets to the wind and hurting so much that he tried to drown his pain with liquor. If anything, he had taken advantage of Amber… took her to bed knowing that he was in love with another and that Amber would… _couldn't_ ever say no to him. Harboring the guilt for that night have eaten away at him slowly.

And he had been taking it out on Amber ever since. Worse still, she'd taken it.

"Cane?" reaching out, Kay touched her grandson's arm, seeing the pain there in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I…" he licked his lips, trying to confess without stepping on his grandmother's sensibilities. "A few weeks ago, months actually, Lily and I had a terrible fight and we just came apart. I was so… I was so _angry_… and hurt. And like any man, I went out and got pretty blitzed," he winced remembering Katherine's drinking problem.

But Kay took it all in stride. "And how well did the thinking work as a cure for your problems?" She smiled sweetly, knowingly.

"Not so good," Cane admitted with a sour look. "Amber found me and… she was concerned about… she took my keys away when I tried to drive home." Since it was a boneheaded move and they both knew it and understood it, neither one elaborated on the issue. "I ended up at her apartment because she didn't want _you_ to see me like that."

"Thoughtful child," Kay murmured.

"She was… all she really wanted to do was protect _you_. That much I am perfectly sure of. And I was so drunk I ended up talking a great deal more than I normally would have," Cane rubbed his face a little, getting more agitated as he came closer to telling his grandmother what kind of an idiot he really was. "Actually, that was the good part… we talked a bit and it was nice being able to talk to her about things. She understood… really understood where I what I was dealing with," he sighed. His memory of that night was vague and a little blurred by the alcohol but he remembered Amber's soft reassurance, her genuine sympathy and shared pain, being able to impart the loss of a child with someone else, and the sobbing release of all the pent up angry and hurt.

Kay reached out and touched his arm. "Cane…"

"I cried on her and then I slept with her." There; he said it. Katherine's eyes went wide with shock but not for the reasons Cane believed. "I know I shouldn't have done it, Grandmother, and I felt just awful afterwards; but I needed something to get me through the… and Amber was there," he explained lamely. He closed his eyes an attempt to block out the memory of the hurt in Amber's eyes the next morning. She hadn't been foolish enough to deceive herself into thinking it was anything other than Cane trying to find a purge for his grief; she had soberly accepted _everything_. "And she was _so_ kind and _so_ understanding," which only compounded his guilt and shame.

"Does Lily…"

"No," he shook his head quickly, "And I hope to god she never does. I… I don't _want_ to her know and Amber said she would never speak of it again." He didn't know why he believed her but he did; Lily would never know about that night from Amber's lips. She had promised…with her dully sad accepting eyes.

Taking a breath, Katherine quietly wondered at all this. But Amber never once mentioned that she and Cane had… "How long ago was this?"

Turning to look at the esteemed head of Chancellor Industries, he felt ashamed at having disappointed his grandmother. "Two months ago."

"Eight weeks," she murmured softly under her breath, _"About how far along Amber is right now."_ She liked Amber, admired the girl for her independence and spirit; characteristics that Kay wouldn't mind being instilled in her own grandchildren or great-grandchildren. She couldn't help but feel a quiet tremor of anticipation. _"Could it be?"_

"Are you very angry with me?" Cane asked seeing that Kay had gone very still and silent in the wake of his admission.

Blinking, Kay turned to her grandson again, "What? Oh no," touching his hand again, "Of course not my darling." She could see he was wretched with guilt. "Darling, if you found comfort for your loss in Amber… if she brought you some semblance of peace then I thank her for it."

"But…" Cane licked his lips and closed his hand over her delicately veined one, "I can't seem to shake this feeling that I've done her wrong and that I keep insulting her every time I'm near her. I keep hurting her for no other reason than because… because I can't forget what I did and how it wasn't right for me to have taken advantage of her like that. She wasn't trying to…" He closed his eyes and leaned back a moment, physically pained by his inability to speak coherently when thinking about Amber. "She was just looking out for you… and for me."

"Have you apologized?" Kay suggested gently. "Maybe if you can just make her understand that you're sorry…" she stopped herself. She didn't want Cane apologizing for sleeping with Amber, especially if she was carrying his child; it would only make the situation worse. "Perhaps if you explained that you felt as if you took advantage of her, then apologize for _that_, then you can stop feeling quite so distraught over this."

"You think that'll help?" he asked hopefully. He didn't want to keep doing this – to her or to himself.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," she smiled beautifully at him and patted his arm. "Tell you what? I'll invite Amber over for dinner one night and you can drop on by. You'll have yourself a little chat and clear the air," she smiled. _"Then perhaps we can solve the mystery of the paternity of Amber's child." _She picked up the phone to call the house and to call Amber. "I'll have Esther make some nice apple pie. Esther bought some fresh apples yesterday at the farm's market."

"Thank you Grandmother, that would be nice," Cane said quietly with genuine gratitude though his stomach was jumping at the thought of having to confront this. _"Maybe it's for the best. Confession is good for the soul anyways."_

Kevin wiped down the counter and took a breath. The day had been long and seem to stretch out even longer as he finished his day job and came to the coffee house to continue the day. Jana had called earlier to say that she wasn't coming home for dinner, they were swamped at work and she'll be in late… kiss, kiss, hugs, hugs, etc., etc. And while he was decidedly happy that she was excelling at her new position and seem to be having a great deal of fun, he missed her face.

"Hey you," Daniel sat down in front of his friend and grinned at the lost look on Kevin's usually grim face. "What's up?"

"Jana is working late and my mother is crazy," he replied in his usual manner. "So it's the same ole, same ole."

"You seen Amber today?"

Looking up, Kevin took the cautious route. Amber doesn't usually talk much about anything else other than her baby these days though never in public. "I think she said she was going to run some personal errands today why?"

Giving him a grin, Daniel picked apart a packet of sugar. "I know about the baby, dim wit. I wanted to know if she said anything about her appointment with the specialist today."

"Oh," Kevin grinned. "I didn't know she'd told you."

"I kind of came across it by accident. We talked, we're okay now."

"Good," making a face. "I would hate for the two of you to end up in a tiff again over this and me and Jana stuck in the middle. We've got enough to deal with right now without the two of your creating drama for us."

Daniel laughed. "I take it Jana's wedding plans are in full swing?"

"Oy…"

"I thought Lauren was going to help with that."

"Dress wise, yes. But the rest of it? Jana is insisting on doing all of it herself; every detail right down to what kind of finish the napkins should have. She had a hissy when I said we should just use paper and get it over with."

"Are you kidding me?" Daniel winced with some sympathy for the bride-to-be.

"Yeah, okay so I'm not great at this." He rolled his eyes and sighed. All he wanted to do was get married; it really shouldn't be _that_ hard to do.

"Okay, let's not get into your inadequacies since there are so many to be discussed," Daniel grinned at Kevin's narrowed-eye look, "Tell me about Amber's appointment today."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Kevin replied turning about to make an order handed to him. "If she wanted you to know, she's have told you."

"Yes except she and I were suppose to have dinner but she was so exhausted that she cancelled on me and I want to know if it has anything to do with the overtime she's been putting in at the office or if it's because her doctor told her to rest more."

"Her doctor told her to rest more and the reason she's so tired is because she's been working two jobs," Kevin answered as he capped the cup and handed it off. "Her blood pressure is high and she's been told to cut the stress and the salt from her diet." He gave a face. With what little food he sees Amber eat these days, it's amazing that her blood pressure was still so high. Then again, the stress… "Hey, I've got to ask you…"

"What?"

"The baby's father…"

"Not me," Daniel interrupted quickly.

"I know that," Kevin gave him an irritated look. Daniel's habits can be very irksome at times. "Can you just let me finish a sentence here?"

Sheepish, Daniel grinned and shrugged. "Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, Kevin pulled Daniel aside a little more, keeping an eye on the sparse crowd of people at the coffee house. "Did Amber tell you who the father is? I know that she says she wants to raise this baby by herself and doesn't want help from anyone. But let's face it, this isn't exactly like getting a kitten from the pound here. When I asked her she was kind of evasive with me but… I get the feeling she's got a pretty good idea who the baby daddy is."

Daniel nodded his head slowly in agreement. "She didn't say much to me either even when I pressed for an answer. But she knows what she's doing; this isn't the first time Amber's had a child."

"Yeah and look what happened to the last two she _did_ have."

"I know that but Amber is doing _really_ good right now. She's happy, she's excited, she's working really hard…"

Kevin gave him a serious frown. "Working hard enough for the doctor to tell her to cut the stress? How good is that for her? She's stubborn and prideful… and it's not like either one of us can really help her money wise. But if the father of the child is in the picture, he'd at least be obligated to provide _something_ for the kid. And Amber wouldn't be working one foot into an early grave; or worse yet, hard enough to risk a miscarriage."

The thought of that gave Daniel pause. He's not seen Amber so happy in a long, _long_ time. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"My thoughts?" Kevin raised one brow. "My thoughts are that the baby daddy isn't someone that we _don't_ know."

"What do you mean? You think it's someone here in Genoa City?"

"No," he explained with a frown. "I don't just think that he's in Genoa City; I think he is someone we already know."

"Like who?" wishing that Kevin would stop tiptoeing around the subject and just get on with it. "Kevin, come on, if you've got a name in mind…"

"Her ex," watching for a reaction from Daniel.

"I already told you that I'm not the…"

Kevin wanted to hit his best friend upside the head. How dense can a guy be? "Dude, the world does not revolve around you. Her _other_ ex?"

Blinking rapidly and wondering if he needs to get his hearing checked, Daniel could have sworn, "Did you just say that you think _Cane_ _Ashby_, Amber's ex husband and current boyfriend to _my_ ex-wife, is the father of Amber's unborn child?" Daniel didn't know it but his voice had raised more than just a notch.

Grabbing Daniel's arm and waving the new shift person over to the counter, Kevin steering them into the back office. "Will you keep it down? Amber isn't going to thank you for announcing her pregnancy to the rest of Genoa City."

Having just been delivered a shock, Daniel really wasn't reacting much to the reprimand as he was flung through the office door and into the nearest seat. "What the hell makes you think that Cane would go within ten feet of Amber in a bed, or vice-versa, after _everything_ they've been through? No way, I don't believe it."

"I'm not asking you to," Kevin shut the door with a quick hand. Friends they may be but this is still a place of business. "I'm just telling you what I think. Amber is the only one that can say one way or other who the baby's father is."

"Well it is most definitely _not_ Cane," Daniel said adamantly.

"Why not?" Kevin sat on his desk and regarded his friend with a curious look. "It makes sense."

"How?" disbelieving being a mild description of how Daniel was currently feeling.

"I've seen them together lately. Amber was upset. Cane was upset. Neither one of them could look the other in the eye… guilty conscious anyone?"

"I thought they were getting along better these days."

"Yeah but a little roll between the sheets could change the dynamics."

"Cane is a boy scout. He'd never cheat on Lily."

"I didn't say he did," Kevin pointed out with a shrug. "But from what I heard through the grapevine, he and Lily aren't exactly the lovey-dovey couple everyone just assumes that they are. Things haven't been the same with them since… you know what." No one talks about it anymore… no one. "Maybe they're not together anymore."

"Not from what I've heard."

Kevin raised one brow.

"What?" he answered defensively. "People at the college talk."

"Yeah," Kevin shook his head. He hated gossipmongers. "Look, I'm just telling you what I see and what I think might have happened. Cane certainly won't be the first guy to turn to an ex during 'a break,'" using air annoying quotes, "from a relationship. God knows Amber was in love with the guy enough in the past that she probably won't say no, especially since the two of you were…" Kevin stopped himself before he stuck his foot further in his mouth.

Daniel made a face. "Okay, okay, I got it."

"That wasn't a dig. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Daniel said reassuringly, "Amber and I made peace with it already." He frowned and scratched his head gently. He could certainly see where Kevin was coming from with this whole idea of Cane and Amber. But still… "Okay, let's assume that it is Cane's baby for a moment; why hasn't she said anything yet?"

"If you were Amber, and you remember what it was like during that whole ugly episode of your life when your faux marriage to the man you actually _do_ love imploded, would you want to tell anyone? I can just see Jill Abbott's reaction to that piece of news right now," Kevin pulled a face then rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah… I'm sure Amber is just silently and secretly jumping up and down on the inside."

"But Mrs. Chancellor and Amber are…"

"Did I mention the money?" Kevin continued, "Amber wanted to marry for money, remember? I'm sure Cane would _totally_ understand it when she tell him that she 'accidentally' got pregnant. Can you just see Cane's reaction? He and Jill would have a judge signing an order on the dotted line before Amber even gives birth."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point," Daniel held up his hands in defeat.

"Have I?"

"Yes, okay?" Daniel leaned back and sighed. "Yeah, I can see how she might be reluctant to say anything if, and that's a _huge_ if, it is Cane's. I still don't believe it though."

"You got another candidate in mind?"

"Nothing so far but…"

"But?" he asked speculatively.

Daniel made a face. "She's mentioned Adam Wilson's name a couple of times now. And he's definitely been sniffing around lately, showing up without any reason to and the guy has actually stopped hitting on my mom." He could only count that as a bonus.

"Adam Wilson?" the name didn't immediately register. "You mean Victor _Newman_'s son?" Kevin's eyes all but popped out of his head. "No way! Amber is crazy sometimes but she's not suicidal."

"Which would be a _very_ good reason for her not to say _any_thing if she _is_ carrying a Newman kid," Daniel pointed out in a suddenly annoyingly reasonable manner. "I certainly wouldn't want to be in the crosshair of Daddy Newman, and I'm currently related to him by marriage!"

Kevin shut his eyes and counted to ten then he tried to imagine Amber during a family holiday event with the first family of Genoa City… and their assortment of extended family members. "No, no, I just can't see it. I just can_not _see Amber carrying a Newman."

"Let's hope so," Daniel frowned, "Because nothing good can come out of _that_, I'm sure of it."

_To be continued…_

Continual comments and suggestions and criticisms will insure continual and prompt storylines. (Just a suggestion…)


	6. Chapter 6

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get your anything excite maybe a chuckle or two.

**Summery**: Amber gets an invitation, Cane witnesses something disturbing then gets into a strange confrontation.

**Timeline**: Obviously not canon any way shape or form.

**Author's Note**: This will be a transition chapter… even more so than the last one; though I have to admit that I had a great time writing the last chapter. I like seeing the background stories play out, which maybe why I like soaps. (shrug) Anyways, I'm hoping to wrap this story in under a dozen chapters… but it usually never happens. So, here's to hoping. Enjoy the story.

Is anyone else really kind of sickened by how stupid people in Genoa City is right now over the whole Chloe thingy? Seriously people? "Cannot be excluded?" What kind of lame jump was that from paternity? (sigh) I hate it when they dumb things down for a stupid storyline. Cane and Lily (and everyone else involved) should go soak their heads.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

* * *

The mirror exposed nothing shockingly obvious, it was still far too early for anything to be showing up and she was pretty certain she had at least another three weeks to go, but Amber can't help but be a little cautious in her appearance. On a good day, she'd spend somewhere close to an hour prepping herself for work. On a bad day, she could do it on forty minutes. On days like these, ones where her first inclination upon waking up isto run for the toilet, she would spend at least an hour and fifteen minutes on her morning routine before she felt up to leaving the apartment. She still has fifteen minutes on the clock before she absolutely must rush out the door or risk the wrath of one dragon lady: Phyllis Newman.

The pale blue dress she had chosen had a high waist line that pretty much concealed from the bust line down. She had thought the dress too shapeless when she bought it but it was comfortable and cheap; now she was rather glad for it and found it to be both practical and fun. With a little light shadow and a pale lipstick, she look practically normal compared to how she actually felt.

The morning sickness was coming in sporadic waves now and always at the most inconvenient times. She practically had to fake her way through the last song the night before and Neil had been concerned enough to help her off the stage. The extreme heat from the spot lights had been shamelessly blamed and she was sent home in a cab courtesy of the club rather than on the bus. (Gas prices were killing her.) And the time she almost threw up in the break room at _Restless Styles_… thank god for Daniel's quick thinking or she would have totally been busted. And though she can't be sure, she thought Phyllis looked at her a little too suspiciously.

"Not going to be able to hide it much longer," Amber murmured as she smoothed the dress over her still flat tummy. She was just pass eight weeks now and she knew from experience that the first signs of her pregnancy will hit her on week ten; the tiny little protrusion of life… then the morning sickness will go away… some.

Glancing at the watch again, she briefly considered going to Crimson Light and letting Kevin give her milk and a bran muffin for breakfast then decided against it. If she got to work early enough, Daniel might feel inclined to feed her and he tends to go with sugary donuts. Donuts always makes her day better. And she really needed something to boost her day.

Her phone rang just as she reached for the door. "Hello?"

"Amber," Mrs. Chancellor's cheerful voice greeted her like a gentle spring day. "I'm so glad that I finally reached you, I've been calling for days now."

"Hi Mrs. C," Amber leaned against the door for a moment, glad for a friend. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. What's going on?"

"You don't come by anymore my darling," she admonished gently as she sipped coffee from bone china. "I have missed your company. I was hoping you'd indulge me a bit and come by after work today."

"Today?" she glanced at her calendar. She was scheduled to work at Indigo, an extra shift since the other singer came down with a bad case of the flu. "Well, I was…"

"And perhaps some dinner afterwards," Kay suggested gently, "It would be nice to have someone other than Jill's sour face to look at while I attempt to eat the dry and tasteless food Esther has been forcing down my throat on the pretext of it being for my own good."

Amber laughed. "It is good for you and you know what the doctors say about your diet."

"Yes, yes," Kay waved it off easily, "But what is life without a bit of flavor to it? Now if I tell Esther that _you'll_ be around for dinner, she might make that lovely lamb stew you like so much; you know she indulges you horribly, don't you?"

"You want me to help you trick your loyal and helpful friend into making you an unhealthy dinner?" The thought brought an easy smile.

"A mere tiny trifling of a meal of the very many I will have to choke down before this life is through," Kay answered with a quick wink at a grinning Esther sitting across from her. "Come now darling, it will be a lovely meal and we can talk some more about my memoirs." Esther gave a two thumbs up encouragement.

"How about I come by for supper?" Amber asked giving in. She missed Katherine and Esther, having found little time recently because of her hectic schedule and her resolve not to cross paths with Cane. "I've got some stuff I have to do this evening but I'll be free after nine and I can come over for a late dinner and some girl time?"

"Girl time?" Kay laughed at the term. "My dear, I haven't been a girl in a very long time."

"We're all young girls at heart, Mrs. Chancellor," Amber countered with a grin. "How about it?"

Katherine laughed and nodded her head to Esther. "Nine o'clock it is for some supper and girl time."

"Perfect," Amber laughed and said her goodbyes. "This is going to be great!"

* * *

"So… lamb?" Esther asked with a twinkle.

"Lamb and whatever else you think will fatten that girl up," Kay pointed out with a serious nod. She's kept the most pertinent speculations to herself but has shared enough of her concerns for Amber's health and condition to make an impression on her loyal maid. "She says her morning sickness is getting better but I haven't seen her put back any of that weight she's lost."

Esther made a face and nodded her head from experience. "I'll go to the market now. Joe at the butchers usually has some very good chucks if I get there early in the day. I'll get some nice carrots and potatoes as well. Some raspberry tarts for dessert would be good; Amber likes berries, good anti-oxidants. Let's see…" she did a quick calculation in her head. "Some fresh brochette for appetizers and a some Darjeeling tea with cream with dessert. Can I assume that Mrs. Abbott will _not_ be joining you?"

"Yes, assume that," Kay grinned manically, "I'll make sure the office keeps her there tonight and maybe even let it known that Amber is coming for dinner; that ought to keep her as far away as possible." Esther chuckled at that. "But Esther, make sure you make enough for four. Cane will be dropping by tonight for dinner with me and I want to send Amber home with leftovers."

The surprise on Esther's face was gone with an understanding nod and a conspiratorial grin. She waved and left quickly; the late supper would give her more time but lamb stew needed to simmer for the full flavor to come out. She'll have to hurry.

Watching Esther leave, Katherine picked up the phone and quietly dialed out. The greeting from the other end never failed to bring a smile. "Cane, my darling grandson…"

* * *

"We don't have to go out," Lily said quietly from her side of the car. "We could just stay in and order pizza or something."

"You said you wanted to go out and that you were tired of staring at the four walls of your place," Cane replied as he drove one handed. "You've been pretty busy trying to catch up on all the homework you missed while you were in Berlin."

"Belgium," she corrected watching him out of the corner of her eye. "I was in Belgium."

"Right, sorry," he murmured as he took a turn just a tad too quickly.

Gripping the side of the door, Lily gave him a concern look out of the corner of her eye. "Cane, if you don't want to go out…"

"Of course I do, Indigo has very nice music and very good food."

Lily nodded and felt a reluctance as she said, "Dad says business has been very good at the club."

Nodding his head for a lack of anything interesting to say, Cane felt a trickle of apprehension at the tension in the car. It's been like this, the silted silence, for some weeks now. They couldn't seem to get pass it no matter how much effort both had put into it. The easy conversation and teasing manners have seem to be stumped by the giant elephant in the room that was their shared tragedy.

"Cane…"

"I heard the photo shoot went well," he interjected into the silence. All he wanted was a quick light dinner with his girl before he went to his grandmother's later for the supper with Amber… and possibly an apology he wasn't too keen on giving nor was he sure she would welcome. "I'm sorry. I interrupted you."

"No, no," Lily forced a smile and nodded her head. "The shoot went very well. Chloe is extreme happy and thinks that we can probably book another shoot with the proofs from this one. They look just fabulous. Dad says that one of the pictures reminded him of my mom." She felt a warmth just remembering that.

"That's terrific, you'll have to show it to me."

"Dad took the proof already, maybe he'll have it at the club," she suggested with a smile as they pulled into the parking lot. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, I asked Devon and Chloe to join us. They've been fighting a lot lately and I thought neutral ground would be good for them."

For a moment, Cane had to tell himself that Lily was his girlfriend and a very sweet girl and that yelling at her would be a very bad thing; especially standing in front of her father's club. More importantly, he had to remind himself that Lily was just simply being Lily, trying to help her brother and her manager get along and _this_ had absolutely nothing to do with him… as usual. It feels like nothing Lily does these days involved him at all.

The early dinner crowd was just heavy enough for them to have to wait for a table. Of course, knowing the maître d', they weren't going to have to wait very long. The soft smoky voice of the lounge singer rolled over them as they stood by the entrance and greeted the rest of their party. It was a sad song, one about cigarettes as a metaphor for lost love. For some reason, Cane felt a strange pang resonate inside of him… something about the way it was being sung.

_Two cigarettes in an ashtray  
My love and I in a small cafe.  
Then a stranger came along,  
And everything went wrong.  
Now there's three cigarettes in the ashtray._

_I watched her take him from me,  
And his love is no longer my own.  
Now they are gone, and I sit alone,  
And watch one cigarette burn away._

_I watched her take him from me,  
And his love is no longer my own.  
Now they are gone, and I sit alone,  
And watch one cigarette burn away._

"God, that's depressing," Chloe groaned as she glanced around the entrance. "I swear, I don't know why people think it's okay to depress you while you try to eat. I'm starving, where's our table?"

"Chloe," Lily laughed and tugged on her manager's arm. Chloe was selfish, egotistical and opinionated… and those are her good traits. But Lily liked her, she was blunt and good at what she does: making Lily a star. "It's suppose to be romantic and heartbreaking."

"There's _nothing_ romantic about a guy that dumps you," Chloe rolled her eyes and stuck her head around the screen to the main room to get a look at the depressing singer. She frowned a moment then pulled back. "Hey, isn't that someone you know?"

Lily turned and peeked in. "Oh my gosh," she looked back at Cane and Devon, her dark liquid eyes bright with surprise. "It's Amber."

Both men turned and glanced in as Amber motioned for the next set just as the headwaiter came up to seat them. They were ushered to the back, into a darkened corner away from the spotlight that illuminated the stage and the pale blonde singer that graced it. The four-man band behind her were obviously happy to be playing and they followed her lead as she introduced the next song….

"And that was Patsy Cline's 'Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray;' nice straightforward title for a nice straightforward song. Patsy really knows how to ease us into her world, doesn't she?" Amber smiled and nodded to the guitarist for the intro. "This next song is something a little more recent and a real favorite; this is Roberta Flack's 'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.'"

The music swelled as Amber wet her lips and took a breath. Cane's eyes followed her though she couldn't see him and watched as she closed her eyes to visualize the music and lyrics in her mind. He's seen her do that a few times in the past: said it helped her get into the mindset of the song, put herself into the musician's shoes and draw upon the emotions meant to be there.

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,  
To the dark and the empty skies. _

The shiny happy love on Amber's face surprised Cane. It was the first time he's seen her happy in a long time. And she seemed completely at peace in this emotion that she's drawn for this song. Her whole face glowed, making her something beautiful to behold.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move through my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command. _

Cane held his breath as her voice swelled to fullness then trembled ever so slightly as she reached out for the lover in the song, her fingers gently caressing the space before her, placing her object of her affection there at her fingertips. A tiny flicker of something burned in Cane's stomach… an emotion he didn't recognize for a moment, wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge.

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
It would last till the end of time my love _

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face,  
your face, your face_

"Her face is too long and her mouth too wide for her face," Chloe commented peevishly. She was completely and utterly tone deaf… which made enjoying the music set forth difficult. "She's too skinny, even by model standards… almost unhealthy like."

Devon took a breath and looked at Cane for desperate help. It was on the tip of _everyone's_ tongue to say _some_thing to that tiny diva; the woman is literally _never_ happy. But Devon was going to hold his tongue… he'd promised his sister. He was going to keep silent, even if it killed him.

Cane shook his head and said nothing. Well… he was actually going to ask about the health comment but Amber spoke into the microphone at the moment.

"We're going to take ten and be back with a little Natalie Merchant, a little Cole Porter and something from the late, the great Ella Fitzgerald. Stick around," she smiled and signal someone to cut the spot then move to the side. The light had been darkened but there was enough there for Cane to see her stagger a little, reaching out to hold the wall for balance.

Someone reached out offstage and took her arm, helping her off the raised platform. Cane gave a silent sigh of relief as she stepped off but frowned when he realized that she had pulled her arm away quickly, too quickly in fact, trying to escape her rescuer. Something wasn't right.

"Cane?" Lily eyes were trouble as she watched him, then followed his gaze to the side of the stage. The abrupt cutting of light had left her temporarily blind and she couldn't see what had him looking so fierce. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" something about the way Amber moved made him nervous. "I… I'll be right back."

"Hey," Chloe glared at him, "Where are you going? I'm hungry."

"Order without me, I'll be right back," Cane repeated distractedly and headed away from the table, never taking his eyes off the two moving shadows across the room. He didn't like the way Amber hand moved when she tried to pull away. Something was wrong… something was definitely wrong.

* * *

The dizzy spell had been unexpected. She had been just fine until the middle way through the Roberta Flack song, the sudden dip in her blood sugar had caught her off guard and she had struggled a bit to get through the set. All she wanted to do at the point was get off the stage and get a piece of candy in her mouth. She still had another hour to go and this did not sit well with her.

"Easy," someone murmured as they took her arm to help her off the stage.

The spotlight had blinded her once it was cut off, combined with the dizziness had made her unsteady as she tried to make her way offstage. "Thank you," wishing she could sit down and get a glass of water.

"Think nothing of it," Adam said conversationally as he motioned for a nearby waitress. "She needs some water and probably a dinner roll of kind. She's shaking right now." Concern crossed the waitress' face and the speed in which she took off told Adam that this wasn't uncommon occurrence. Which only worried him.

"Adam!" pulling her arm away, shocked that he had literally appeared out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?"

"Careful, you don't want to run into that," pointing to the ridiculously expensive sound equipment behind her. "As to why I'm here…"

"Adam…" she warned, not up to this right now. "I'm working."

"I know, I can see that," he replied with a quick smile as the waitress came back with soup and bread. "Does she have a dressing room area she can eat at?" A quick nod and the waitress was gone again… along with the soup and bread.

Now Amber was just plain annoyed. "Adam, whatever it is that you want…" backing away from him now. She didn't have time for this.

"Look, I just want to talk," he assured her as he followed her to that back area, ignoring the curious looks from the band and the rest of the wait staff. An open window let in fresh air. "Let me take you to dinner later," he offered understanding that if he tried to interfere with her job, he's likely to get nowhere fast. Amber was proud if nothing else. "We can go anywhere you like, just name it."

"I'm busy," sitting down and picking up the spoon with a shaky hand that she couldn't even hide. She should have eaten like Kevin suggested but she had already been running late and she had to change and put on stage makeup and… there hadn't been enough time for everything in her life.

Watching her a moment, concern for the way her hands were trembling as she fed herself, Adam fought the urge to take her hand and reassure her of his intentions. But Amber wasn't in a place where she would listen to him and he didn't want to push her when she looked ready to faint any second. Her pale face looked nothing like the way she looked while standing on the stage singing. He had walked in just as she began her last song before her break, her face reflecting the kind of happiness and glowing beauty that a woman should when waxing poetics about love. He briefly wondered who she thought of to evoke that dreaminess as she poured herself into the song but quickly decided that it wasn't something he really wanted to know.

"Come on Amber, I really need to talk to you and I'll just hound you until you give in," going over to the side table where a water dispenser set. There were several mugs hung on a peg next to the dispenser and Adam took an educated guess and picked up the sunshine yellow one with Tweedy Bird's face on it. She seems the Tweedy Bird type. "Why don't you just give in _now_ and save yourself some aggravation?" he sat the mug down and turned the seat next to hers over to straddle it.

"You Newmans are way too arrogant; your brother included," Amber muttered around a mouthful full of thick beef stew; it wasn't on the menu but the chef was an old school Scotsman and believed that stew was a necessary component of every healthy person's diet. "I've got plans tonight, Adam; and they don't include you." She stopped and suddenly sniffed the air delicately. Recognizing the scent, she turned about in her seat quickly, "JEFF! You put that cigarette out _right now_ or I'm going to make you swallow it!"

"Oh come on Amber," Jeff pouted and took another pull.

"I've got another hour on the stage," she pointed her fork at him, "and you're not screwing with that. Put out the cancer stick now!"

Jeff grumbled unpleasantly but put out the cigarette he'd been smoking in front of the open window on the ledge. He muttered the entire time about a man not being able to have a break in anything these days then stuck gum in his mouth.

"Thank you," Amber said nastily then couldn't help but add, "You know, wind players shouldn't smoke; it ruins your lung capacity."

"Bite me," Jeff retorted.

"Hey," Adam gave him the patented Victor Newman evil eye without even realizing it. "You don't talk to a lady that way."

Amber rolled her eyes and picked up her spoon again. "Who says I'm a lady?"

Jeff laughed and sipped coffee.

There are moments since coming to town that Adam wondered if he'd dropped into a rabbit hole and when the hell was he going to wake up. "Amber, we need to talk."

"Nothing to be said," she finished her bread and left half the stew there. She didn't want to be too full for the stage even though she still felt a little unsteady. She glanced at her watch, she's got about three more minutes to go. "Adam, you really need to leave this alone. You need to leave _me_ alone."

"Can't do that," Adam said quietly, his eyes intent on her face, "and we both know why." He wanted to get her alone so he could talk to her – properly. It's taken him three days since that enlighteningly drunken conversation with his sister to see things clearly again and he didn't want to wait to act on it. "Listen, I…"

"Amber?"

The voice startled her and she jolted in response.

Adam frowned. If there was one thing he was certain about Amber it was that she was no chicken and probably has nerves of steel. Her reaction was quite… surprising. As was the person that caused it. Turning he regarded the interruption with a curious look and a terse greeting, "Ashby."

"Wilson," Cane responded in kind, his blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I can say the same to you," Adam smiled rather nastily and saw the tension in Amber's shoulders an instant before she stood up. "Hey, you didn't finish your soup."

"Oh I'm definitely done," she smiled tightly and turned. "Cane," she tried to ignore the nervous fluttering in her stomach and the need to suddenly lose everything she's just eaten on his shoes, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm having dinner with…" he didn't want to her tell, didn't really need to tell her and wasn't sure if…

"Lily," she finished for him with a nod. "Right, of course. That should have been obvious," the brittle laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it and she sighed in resignation. She wondered how long it was going to take before she stopped reacting to him. Oh well. "What are you doing back here though?"

Cane's eyes went to Adam for a moment, who gave him a raised brow of question, before turning back to Amber. "You looked a little pale onstage and not so steady on your feet when you stepped off. I just…" he shrugged, not quite willing to admit that he had been more than just a little concerned by how ashen she was under the harsh fluorescent lights of the break room. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

It should have warmed her that he at least cared but it didn't… it made her a little cold inside. Too many people are looking just a little too closely at her lately and she didn't like it. "I'm fine," she forced her face into a smile and nodded to the band, who were all watching their new singer, "Let's get back on stage guys; time to earn our pay."

Adam grabbed her arm lightly, his concern for her overriding his curiosity over how the Chancellor heir knew his new friend. "You're still shaky and you've got a few more minutes. Take a breather."

"I'm fine," pulling her arm away with a sigh. "And you need to stop this." She gave him a warning look that spoke volumes. She didn't want to have any kind of conversation with Cane in the room.

Deciding to play dense, Adam merely smiled and asked, "So dinner is out?"

"I'm busy," passing the tray to David the waiter. She offered him a genuine smile for his troubles. "Thanks and thank Geoff for me; it was delicious."

David smiled and nodded his head silently, wanting as far away as possible from trouble as he sees it. The way the two guys were glaring at each other… this will not end well and David had enough self preservation to know not to get caught in the crossfire; though it'd probably make for great gossip.

"Come on Amber…"

"Busy," she said with a lilting tone and an easy smile then tried to get pass Cane through the only exit out of the room and toward the stage. "Excuse me," stepping around him.

For the life of him, he couldn't ever tell anyone why he did it but Cane reached out and took a firm took of Amber's arm. She was shaking like a leaf and cold to the touch despite the heated room; that all registered in his mind along with the fact that she was literally skin and bone beneath his hand. He raked her wane face with his blue eyes filled with genuine concern. "You're ill."

"So I've been told by a whole bunch of would-be doctors," she muttered jerking her arm away, she hated being grabbed like that. "It's too bad the real thing keeps telling me that I'm _fine_," she shook her head at the two of them and took a step away from Adam as well when he reached over to stop her. "You guys need to just leave me alone… I'm doing just fine on my own," she tilted her chin up in a defiant manner and pivoted on her heel to walk out of the room. It would have been a much more dramatic exit if she hadn't lost her balance for a second before straightening herself. Taking a breath in resigned and determined manner, she left without looking back. Neither men knew how badly she wanted to run… run as far as she could from them, from life, from everything. She needs peace, she needs quiet, she needs a place to raise her child in safety. But right now… she needs to sing.

"You upset her," Adam observed quietly as the room emptied and Cane Ashby stood there staring after Amber like a confused and lost puppy abandoned by the roadside. "How come? What's your story with Amber?"

"I can ask you the same question," Cane replied with false calm as he turned and faced the Newman heir. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking out of a friend," Adam commented mildly as he sized up Cane Ashby. What little he knew about Jill Abbott's son was mostly through comments heard between meetings and conversations, nothing substantial that he could draw conclusions from. But what Adam saw in Cane Ashby made him wary, there was just enough grit in those blue eyes to tell him that this was no ordinary silver spoon kid, much like himself. "And how exactly do you know Amber?"

Ignoring the question, Cane replied with one of his own. "You and Amber Moore are _friends_?" He couldn't have kept the skepticism out of his voice if he had tried… not that he did. And though he would probably denied it if ever asked, Cane didn't like Adam, _really_ didn't like him… it was as simple as that. And Cane liked him even less for sniffing around Amber.

"Why does that surprise you?" Adam raised a brow at the snobbery of it all. He took it back: Cane Ashby was just another silver spoon kid… that never grew up. "What? I'm rich and she's not, so we can't be friends?"

"Never said that," Cane replied, liking him less and less. The arrogance fairly rolled off the guy's gilded hide. "But you want to watch out for Amber, she's got a tendency to latch herself to money…" he hated himself the minute it left his mouth, silently cursing his wayward tongue. Amber had said she loved him... over and over and over again – until he made her stop, until it broke her heart… until he broke _her_.

"Oh, if only it were that simple," Adam murmured, seeing something in Cane's eyes that he recognized: regret. He found it slightly ironic in a painful kind of way; if Amber just wanted money, he wouldn't find himself in the mess he's made. And now, this guy… "You better get back to your dinner date," he advised with a rather sincere smile as a wailing sax rifted through the air followed by the sound of heartbreak in a smoky voice. "Beautiful voice."

"Yeah," somewhat reluctantly as he made for the door. Lily will be wondering where he had gone off to… for mediating another fight between Devon and Chloe.

"How do you know Amber again?"

Cane didn't turn as he walked away. "She's my ex-wife."

Adam silently muttered a curse under his breath. _"Terrific. Just what I need."_ Looks like he was going to have to step up his plans before someone changes their minds and decides that he didn't like being an ex. Picking up his phone, "Hi, this is Adam Wilson. I'd like to make a reservation please? Three nights to start, from tomorrow night on and can you make me a reservation for dinner at the lounge tomorrow evening, nine-thirty for two. Thanks… please have fresh flowers on the table, roses please. I have a feeling she's a roses kind of girl."

_To be continued…_

* * *

I was torn at the beginning as to who the father is… and now I'm even more so. Thoughts anyone?


	7. Chapter 7

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get your anything excite maybe a chuckle or two.

**Summery**: Katherine worries, Cane asks a question and Adam surprises someone with a request.

**Author's Note**: Wow, I was really surprised by the number of reviews for the last chapter. I honestly hadn't expected that many people to be reading this story. It's kind of nice to know that someone out there is entertained by this. I'm really enjoying writing this story right now though I'm having some trouble resolving some of what I had set up. And I hadn't plan on bringing so many people into the story, it was originally going to be a short and easy tale with only a few people playing along but stuff happened and I couldn't help myself. Okay, moving on…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

Amber rubbed the bottoms of her shoes on the doormat with a sigh. Her feet hurt, swollen despite her salt-free diet; her back hurt from accidentally running into the piano cover at the end of her last set and her throat hurt for having to force it on the last song when her dizzy spell made a reappearance. It was unlike her morning sickness to make this many appearances in one night; it was too suspicious. She had already decided that if she didn't feel better by morning, she was going to the doctor's again. No chances this time around…

Esther had the door opened before Amber could even knock. She smiled widely and ushered Amber out of the cold night air. "Come in, come in, you need a warmer coat; winter is coming and the autumn isn't too kind either."

"I've got nicer stuff at home," Amber smiled and grabbed the doorframe with her free hand just in case while the other carried articles she wanted to go over with Katherine. Esther didn't miss a beat and helped her through the threshold. "Stupid shoes has like no traction whatsoever."

"You need to be more careful," Esther advised with great significance. "You can't afford to take a fall, not now." Her eyes went to her belly and she made a face.

Grinning, Amber gave Esther an impulsive hug of affection. "Thank you."

"Come on now," she helped Amber out of her coat and scarf. "Mrs. C. is waiting and my lamb is to die for." She grinned wide and decided that she needed to say something more. "I'm going to give you a heads up now because I don't want you to be startled."

"What?" looking over her shoulder as she made for the parlor.

Esther gave a grimace, feeling like she's betraying someone – she just wasn't sure who. "Mrs. Chancellor's grandson is here."

Surprised by the news, Amber's foot caught the runner in the hall and her arms wind-milled before she crashed into the wall sending a full vase to the ground.

"Oh my god," Esther hurried over and knelt beside her, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Ignoring all that (mostly because she wasn't hurt at all just terribly embarrassed), "Cane is _here_? Right _now_, here?"

Esther gave her a guilty look. "Yeah… he dropped by."

She gave a helpless groan. Her mind was already reliving the scene at the club. _"What the heck is he doing here? Why isn't he with Lily right now?"_

"Amber?" Kay came in a hurry. "Are you all right? We heard a crash." She saw Amber on the ground and the broken vase scattered cross the foyer and waved a hand behind her through the parlor entryway. "Call an ambulance. Amber's hurt."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Amber called out as she got to her feet awkwardly with the overflowing folder she wanted to show Mrs. Chancellor in hand. "It's just me being a klutz. No need to worry."

"Are you all right child?" Kay demanded to know as picked her way cross the floor and checked Amber over quickly.

"I'm okay," Amber assured her, patting the older woman on the arm and avoiding the gaze of the man standing in the doorway watching them. "Just a little clumsy."

"Well we can't have that," Kay announced with a frown. "Come sit down, have some tea while we wait for dinner. Esther, can you serve in ten minutes?"

"I can serve in five," Esther countered with a quick smile. "But give me ten, I'll clean this up first."

"Oh I'll do it," Amber offered quickly, hoping that it would give Cane enough time to leave the house since she couldn't. "I made the mess."

"Nonsense," Esther shook her head and waved them toward the parlor. "Sit down, you're a guest and you've been on your feet all day. This will take no time." She pushed them off and went to the broom closet. Truth be told, she's rather be cleaning the floor than have to sit through what was going to happen in the parlor. Poor Amber…

"Sit down, sit down," Kay said as she helped Amber into the room and motioned for Cane to pour tea; a drink he didn't particularly care for but drank without complaint for his grandmother's sake. "You look exhausted."

"You feeling better now?" Cane asked as he handed her a cup and saucer and examined her face. "You look a little better."

"Better?" Kay's gazed went from one to the other. Amber looked annoyed beyond belief. "What's happened?" she demanded in no uncertain term.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Amber replied patting Kay's hand with her free one and glared at Cane for worrying his grandmother for no reason. "I'm healthy as a horse."

Cane rolled his eyes. "Then what's with the dizzy spell on the stage tonight?"

"You had another dizzy spell?" Katherine's hand went to Amber's, spilling tea on the table. "On the stage? You could have fallen and hurt yourself."

"Another?" Cane asked quietly.

"I didn't and I'm fine," Amber assured Mrs. Chancellor with a smile. The concern the grand dame showed for her relaxed and warmed her. She didn't have many family and she had even fewer real friends, it was nice to know that the great Katherine Chancellor was on her side. "Low blood sugar, that's all it was. I was stupid and I was wrong, it won't happen again."

"It had better not," Kay warned with a determined glint in her eyes. The blue-eyed dragon from the old days was rearing her ugly and protective head. "You'll come here every afternoon for me to feed you before you go into Indigo from now on. Keep me company too. I'm starting to talk to walls these days."

Amber laughed as she was intended to. "Thank you Mrs. C., but I'm doing all right for now. In a few months…" she shrugged carelessly.

"Low blood sugar?" Kay pointed out. "We can't have _that_."

"No worries, it's a one time deal. I promise." She held up two fingers in a Scout's Honor homage.

Silent and observant, Cane watched the two women speak without saying much more than what's on the surface. The quiet force between them was strangely mesmerizing and difficult to swallow. His grandmother's growing relationship with Amber was both a source of quiet relief and stressful frustration. It was good that they were keeping an eye on each other (prone to trouble that they both are) but he also secretly harbor that fear that they're egging each other on as well. They were both such troubled souls with good hearts… though at one point Cane would never have even allowed himself to think that of Amber much less believe it.

"You have got to eat more, child," Kay reprimanded as she got up and led the way to the dining room. "You're losing more weight than you're gaining and that's just not natural. Mother nature did not intend it to be this way."

"I eat," Amber said defensively, glancing quickly at Cane as if just remembering that he was still in the room. "I eat plenty."

"Not enough," Kay declared and waited for Cane to seat her. "And that's got to change my dear. You cannot keep up this pace and not get enough food to replenish your energy. Now if you're staying with me…"

"Let's not having this conversation again," Amber pleaded with a quick uncomfortable laugh as she seated herself by Mrs. Chancellor's left side. She didn't want to discuss anything in front of Cane. "I'm doing really good and the little apartment is perfect for my needs."

Kay nodded her head and drop the subject for now as food was served. She gave them all a few moments of silence as the tasted the delicious meal that Esther had prepared for the occasion. "And how was your day, my darling?" she asked the silent Cane. "Do anything interesting?"

"Just the usual," Cane replied, more intent on the women in the room than the food before him. Besides, he's already picked at one dinner tonight. "Nothing of much interest. We are going to have to revisit that shelter you opened up on the east side, we're running into some problems with the management there. But that can wait."

The conversation lagged again. "Did you enjoy Amber's singing?" Kay asked then ignored the choking girl by her side. Amber was being suspiciously silent through out the evening. Obviously, she was still happy to keep Cane in the dark about… _everything_; what that means for Cane remains to be seen. But Kay wasn't quite on the same page tonight, nor did she intend to be.

"It was lovely," Cane said faintly. He didn't want to revisit some of the less clear thoughts that had rushed its way through his mind as he listened. But he will admit to himself that he would give just about anything to know who Amber had been singing that last song to. The question gnawed at him.

"I'm going to have to come down there and listen to you sing," Kay announced as she touched her napkin to the corner of her mouth, "While you're still working there."

"Oh, I have no intentions of quitting anytime soon." Amber laughed and nibbled on bread. "I kind of need the money and I pretty much get a free meal there every night. The chef likes me." She dimpled happily at Katherine. "It's a win-win situation."

"You don't make it hard not to like you when you want to," Katherine pointed out with a laugh. "But you must not over work yourself. Don't think I don't know about those extra shifts you've been pulling."

Amber coughed delicately into her napkin again, her eyes averted from Cane's as she subtly kicked Kay under the table. She _really_ didn't want to talk about this in front of Cane.

"Oww," Cane reached down and rubbed his shin.

Wincing, Amber gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Why did you just do that?" Cane asked, more curious than annoyed. Something was running just below the surface of the conversation that it was driving him a little nuts not knowing.

"My foot slipped," she replied.

He gave her a quelling look. "All the way across the table?" he eyed the width of the long table.

Amber has long since learned to deal with awkward situations like this; she smiled and shrugged and moved on. "So Mrs. C., I heard that Chancellor has just purchased a new building on the East side. What's it going to be for?"

"How did you hear about that?" Katherine asked conversationally as she silently laughed at Cane's silent brooding. Her grandson was obviously getting more to digest here than the excellent food placed in front of him. Cane was not slow by any means but he was still conflicted where Amber was concerned. _"Well, we'll just have to see about un-conflicting him."_

"Nick mentioned it at the office in passing," Amber replied, wishing she hadn't brought it up. Cane's face looked carved from stone; he evidently didn't like that fact that she knew anything about his family business. She made a mental note to herself to just stop listening. "I think he was just thinking about the office space issue. We've been busier lately and there really isn't enough room at the loft for some of the post production stuff. Nick and Jack has been considering moving the post production crew into another space, which is a pretty wise precaution."

"Eggs and baskets," Katherine grinned and sipped the sweet apple cider from the goblet that Esther had placed before them. "The new building is actually for an upcoming community project Chancellor will be participating it. It's a youth center."

"Oh my god, that's fantastic," Amber gushed, placing her fork on her plate with a clang. "Youth centers are so important. I practically grew up in the one near my house."

"You grew up at a youth center?" Cane asked quietly, his fork scrapping along his plate, "I didn't know that."

"No reason you should."

"How come you grew up there?" Cane asked, more curious than anything, "Where were your parents?" A child should not have to grow up without its parents, he had first hand experience in that.

"There was never a Dad and Mom was busy," Amber explained with a shrug and elected not to go into details about her colorful mother and why Tawny Moore had been lacking in during her more formative years. That was the past and she was determined to make a future for herself. "The youth center was what kept most of us off the streets in that two-bit town. It made some great contributions, provided some much needed childcare for people on welfare and stuff."

"Well then I'm so much happier that we can provide one for Genoa City," Katherine said as Esther pour tea for them. "There are substantial number of single mothers around that would certainly benefit from some easy access childcare. Dessert?"

Choking on her tea, Amber flashed Katherine a warning look that didn't go unnoticed. "Oh I can't possibly, not after such a _huge_ meal," Amber answered as she gently rubbed her soft tummy. Her mind naturally wondered to the child that rest silently within, her ire at Mrs. Chancellor's indirect clues forgotten, and her whole posture softened in response. Her baby was currently enjoying the delicious and nutritious meal Esther had loving prepared for them. _"Got to thank Esther… and get the recipe."_ She grinned at the thought of her actually cooking… it was too funny of a picture.

"And what amusements are you not sharing with us?" Katherine asked as the dessert plate was placed in front of her. She looked down, then up again and frowned mightily. "Why is mine so much smaller than theirs?"

"Your cholesterol is twice theirs," Esther reminded her with a sweet smile as she placed the sweet raspberry tart in front of Amber and winked at the laugher gleaming from her fellow health-conspirator's eyes. "Cream?"

"No thanks," Amber answered, taking pity on a disappointed Kay.

"Mr. Ashby?" Esther asked, hoping the cream pot and silver ladle.

"No, thank you Esther," Cane answered just as politely, his troubled eyes watching the hand that still rested on the curve of Amber's stomach. From where he was seated and his superior height, Cane could see that soft and gentle swell of a barely-there tummy beneath her hand that hadn't been here during his marriage to her. His eyes danced up to Amber's face again. Her hollow cheeks and razor thin collarbone attested to the continual weight loss he keeps suspecting but the stomach…

Amber had always been fanatic about keeping her weight down, said it made for better designs, but never to the point of starvation. Cane knew that starving people often had protruding tummies: the body's natural way of conserving as much protein, fat and water as it can hold. And Amber had always been quite proud of her toned and healthy body, one that included flat abs and muscled arms. Cane couldn't imagine that she would let herself go due to unhappiness over her breakup with Daniel. Which only leads him to believe that she was either sick or…

Or…

The thought flashed across Cane's mind so fast and so clearly that he literally felt a physical blow from it.

"Cane?" Katherine looked up as the tiny dessert fork in her grandson's hand clattered against the fine bone china. "Are you all right?" reaching out to catch his attention.

Blue eyes met blue eyes and understanding dawned. Katherine sighed. _"Finally, we're going to get some answers now."_

"Cane?" Amber asked quietly, concerned by the paling of his face. "Are you all right? Should I get Esther?"

He shook his head, both in answer to her question and in denial to where his mind had gone. _"No, it can't be… She can't be…"_ But his denial couldn't argue with his logical mind. All the signs point toward one coherent conclusion and he was actually a little surprised at himself for not having thought of it before. "Amber?"

She had gotten up, worried by his strange reaction to the wonderful tart. But she wasn't stupid, "Maybe you're allergic to something in the dessert? I'll call the…"

"Amber?" he called out again. He didn't need a damn doctor, he needed to know that truth.

"What is it?" she said, ready pulling her cell phone from her purse. "Are you feeling dizzy? Maybe a little hot as well? Nauseous? Is your throat feeling swollen or…"

He shook his head again in answer to her rapid fired questions and wished she would just stop and look at him so he could see her face, see the truth in her eyes when she answered him. And by god, she was going to answer him. If there wasn't a massive dining room table between them…. "Amber, are you pregnant?"

Stunned, she froze and her cell phone hit the floor at her feet with a loud clatter in the shocked silent room. No one else said a word, no one so much as breathed; they were too afraid of what might happen next.

"Amber," Cane got up slowly, carefully, he didn't want to startle her.

She backed away anyways.

"Amber, answer me."

The room closed in on her a little and she felt herself beginning to panic. This wasn't how she had envision tonight… or any other night for that matters. He wasn't suppose to know… not yet, not until she's ready to tell the rest of her acquaintances… and find a way to leave Genoa City and go back to Los Angeles or something. She didn't want to have to answer any questions from people. Having Adam at her back was bad enough and now… "I've gotta go." She turned and bolted for the door.

"Amber!" Cane moved to stop her but found himself held back by a firm grip on his arm. He looked down at perfectly manicured hand of his grandmother.

"Let her go," Kay advised quietly, watching with calm eyes as Esther hurried after Amber. The worried maid scooped up the dropped cell phone, grabbed Amber's coat and purse from the rack as she passed. "You'll only frighten her now and the last thing Amber needs now is more stress."

"Grandmother…"

"You'll get another chance," Katherine said, holding on tight when Cane would have pulled away. "She's not going anywhere."

"You knew," he whispered softly.

"I guessed and she confirmed it; she trusted me," Kay frowned, wondering if she's done some irrevocable damage to her friendship with the girl and if Amber would stop coming to her now.

"Is that why you've been keeping her close? Why you agreed to arrange this dinner for me?"

"I didn't know you were a possible candidate for paternity," she explained quietly, thoughtfully, "not until you confessed your indiscretion the other day."

He had to grace to blush. "She didn't tell you?"

"She didn't _want_ to, if fact she made no mention of a father for that child," Kay replied with a shake of her head. "I told you that Amber wanted to turn her life around, to make a go of it on her own. She's doing exactly that."

He mulled that over for a moment. "Grandmother…"

"Give her time," she said quietly, "and for god sakes stop being stupid around her."

Accepting that tart advice he nodded and sighed, thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think it's mine?" Cane asked with growing concern. He wasn't worried that the baby was his; he was more worried that it wasn't. Well actually, right now, he was just worried about _her_. His eyes went to the doorway again. "Is she getting enough rest? Is she eating okay? She's lost so much weight. Was it morning sickness? Is she seeing a doctor? Does she have insurance? Should I get…"

"Stop, stop, stop," Kay yanked hard on the arm she was still clinging to. The boy was stronger than he looks. "These are all questions you have to ask her. And my boy, you're going to have to work hard to get back into her good graces with the way you've been acting."

Cane winced remembering the reason for this dinner in the first place. "Grandma…"

Katherine smiled. "Don't worry my darling, I'm always here to help."

* * *

"A little late for business don't you think?" Nick said as he sat down across the table from his half-brother out of sheer curiosity. The late night phone call had been cryptic to say the least and Nick was just glad it had been to his cell phone and hadn't awaken his daughter. Phyllis had asked him not to come but Nick understood family obligations: a family member calls, you do what you can to oblige even if they're not your favorite person.

"This isn't about business," Adam explained as he motioned to the patiently waiting staff, "It's family. Order something," he suggested quietly.

Nick frowned and ordered a non-alcoholic drink and a light appetizer, following Adam's lead in this. Now his curiosity was definitely peeked. He and Victoria had talked about the strange conversation she had with Adam a few days back and he had been meaning to look into it with Adam… but looks like it found him instead. "What's going on? Is it Dad?"

"No," shaking his head quickly, "And I would really appreciate it if _this_ doesn't get back to him right away. I'm not sure how he'd react." Adam can still hearing his father's icy cold voice taking him to carpet over his short-lived but eye-opening relationship with Heather.

He may not know his brother very well but Nick knew his father all too well; the kind of wrath and pain Victor Newman can bring down upon his family in the name of love can be something terrible to behold. "Sure, I can keep it quiet for now… if you give me a reason to."

"Fair enough. I know that you'd probably talk to Victoria and Phyllis about it, and I'm okay with that," Adam assured him and sipped his soda thoughtfully working up the nerve to spill the beans. "In fact, it might actually be better if you do."

Surprised by this candidness, "Should… should I call them and have them come?"

"No," shaking his head with a sigh, "I'm not really ready for that big of an audience yet. Though I suppose I could have told Victoria, owe her at least that much."

The tiny smile crept onto Nick's face. "I heard about the midnight binge."

"Not my shiniest moment," Adam admitted with a ruthful grin. "But I learned something useful and found a little peace from that." He didn't need to tell Nick about the calm that came after storm when he had woken up on the couch the morning after with a stern Victor glaring at him and a concerned Victoria trying to mitigate the fallout. His sister had even gone so far as to pull Victor aside while Adam put himself back together then ushered Sabrina and Victor out the door before Adam came down with a hang over the size of the Grand Canyon. As far as brother-sister moments goes, that had been a warm and fuzzy, if somewhat awkward, one.

"Vicky said that you were pretty upset," Nick replied watching the peace that stole over Adam for a moment. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes… partly," Adam nodded his thanks to the waiter that brought the food. "And partly to ask you pull back on Amber's hours. She's working too hard and her health is being affected."

"I didn't realize you and Amber were…"

He cut in before Nick could just to conclusions… though he wanted him to. "We're friends and I'm worried about her."

Nodding his head in agreement, "She has been losing a lot of weight lately, some of the staff has mentioned it once or twice."

"Did you know she's been working two jobs?" Adam asked just to feel things out a little.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, I heard." And he had felt bad about it too but the magazine budget simply won't allow for a bigger salary for their receptionist. "Caught her at the club once too… she's got a great voice."

"Yeah and she's working really hard at nights on her clothing designs and on the weekends with Mrs. Chancellor on her memoirs. Amber does nothing but work these days."

That was obvious by the weight loss and the increasing pallor. "Daniel hinted at moving Amber to a position with less stress. The traffic in the reception area is getting to be a little more that she can handle on her own but…" he shook his head. _Restless Styles _was still a new magazine and still struggling to find its standing among the readership and they couldn't afford more help at the moment. "What do you know about what's going on with Amber? Daniel is being real cryptic about it," which wasn't like his stepson.

Adam struggled for a moment. "It doesn't beyond this table for now… I need it to stay that way until Amber says okay but someone's got to watch out for that girl."

Straightening in his chair, Nick regarded his half-brother with growing concern. "What's going on?"

"Promise me you won't say anything? Especially not your wife, not yet."

"Just tell me," a little exasperated by the run around.

"Amber is pregnant."

Whatever it had been that Nick was expecting, that wasn't anywhere close.

"And before you ask: no, it's not Daniel's."

Nick blinked in reaction. There was only one reason Adam would be coming to him with this… A horrible image of what Christmas dinner is going to look like flashed across his mind. He liked Amber – really he did – but she was kind of an acquired taste. "Dad is going to blow a gasket." That, in itself, made Nick laugh.

Adam could definitely see the humor in this and allowed Nick's assumption to stand. "And I thought dating Heather was rough."

"Well," Nick mused, still kind of perversely enjoying this, "At least Amber has never attempted to put dear old dad in jail. She's got that going in her favor at least."

Laughing despite the gravity of the situation, Adam slouched in his seat and looked up at the ornate ceiling above. Telling someone elevated the pressure on his chest. He'll handle things one step at a time, one of the more important steps being to get Amber alone for a half hour of uninterrupted face time – which may be the hardest part. "There's another reason to keep this quiet."

"Go ahead."

He searched around for the best method to say it. "Amber has been place under a specialist's care… this isn't going to be an easy carry."

That sobered up Nick faster than anything else in the world can. Moments from his children's life, when there was a struggle, when there was a hardship in those innocence, flashed before his eyes. "High risk?"

"Very. She lost the two before this one."

Nick thought of Noah and Summer… and Cassie. "Geeze."

"Yeah."

Nodding his head and swallowing the sick feeling of seeing a life without his kids, Nick took a breath and let it out slow. "I'll make sure she sticks to her regular hours and get light stuff. Can I assume you're doing this without Amber's knowledge?"

"She's got pride and will probably skin me alive if she found out I'm going behind her back to make things easier for her." He grinned rather ruthful at the thought.

Snickering, "I guess I'll just have to make sure I don't slip up then."

Adam rolled his eyes at the semi-teasing threat. "Much obliged."

Nick laughed reluctantly and then sighed. "Oh this… this isn't going to be easy, Adam. You…" he laughed again, a little more sympathetic now. Somehow, this doesn't really surprise him much. "You don't do anything half way, do you?"

"I'm not sure I know how," Adam admitted with a sigh. "Look, I know she's under a little pressure right now and thinks that she's got to do this all on her own. But I want to help."

"As you should," Nick pointed out and nodded to himself. "Okay, I'll see what I can do at the office. You might want to work on playing nice with Dad for a while. Vicky can be a strong ally if you give her reasons to be; she's first born so Dad's got a real soft spot for her."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey Adam," Nick played wish his glass for a moment, not sure why he was asking this. "Are you going to do right by Amber?"

"I'm trying," he replied rather defensively, "But Amber isn't exactly making it easy for me."

"Does Daniel know?"

"About me and Amber? Or about the baby?"

"Both."

That brought a frown, "Is Daniel involved with Amber?"

"Was."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

The wheels were already turning in Adam's head. "Amber and I don't talk about our past relationships much." He made a face, _"Actually, we didn't talk much at all."_

"What was that?" Nick asked, seeing the troubled look.

He sighed and nodded to himself. He needed to understand Amber better if he was going to take care of her and the baby. And what's going to start… now.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Comments? Thoughts?

**Second Author's Note**: I've got a pretty good idea now how I want this story go. (Besides Ignoring everything on the show right now….) Thanks everyone for your reviews, thoughts and suggestions. This story may or may not end up to everyone's liking but the muse calls me and I must obey. (I am only a humble servant here.) Okay, onwards and forward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get you anything except maybe a chuckle or two.

**Summery**: Adam and Cane both make plans as Amber contemplate her next move.

**Author's Note**: Honestly can't even watch the show anymore. There's something very off putting about the entire thing. Devious Jack is the only good and consistant part but even his whole "war with Victor" is getting old… really fast. And don't even get me started with the whole bringing Billy Abbott back. That's just lame and desperate. (Though I am kind of looking forward to a little more interaction between him and Cane.)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

* * *

"Good morning," Adam greeted with a big smile and a white paper bag. "Bagel and strawberry cream cheese. I bought milk too but lost it on a turn around Green Street," his grin was accompanied by a quick shrug and he pulled up a chair without being asked. "You look terrible."

Amber growled something unintelligible at him and opened the paper bag. She was exhausted and broke and wasn't about to say no to free food, even if it is from someone she didn't particularly want to see right now. Her stomach grumbled loudly in response to the smell of fresh bake goods.

"If I'd known you were that hungry, I'd brought more," Adam commented nonchalantly as he sipped from his coffee cup. "I'd offer you some but no caffeine for you. Is there a vending machine around here? You want some juice or something?"

She sank her teeth into chewy dough and almost groaned in ecstasy. Her stomach gave another rumble. She was hungry… really hungry now. She's lost most of her dinner the night before the minute she walked through her apartment doors.

"Slow down or you'll choke," Adam admonished as he watched her devour her breakfast. With a frown, he reached into his briefcase and pulled out another white bag. _"So much for bringing breakfast to the office."_ He'll just have to stop for more. "Slow down!" and snatched the bag back when Amber stuffed the rest of her bagel into her mouth and reached for the newly produced goodie. "You'd think you haven't eaten in like days with the way you're acting. What the hell have been doing lately?" opening the bag and pulling the bagel apart for her.

"Don't ask," she grumbled through a mouthful. She'd spent a good deal of the night scaring herself to death and it showed despite the flawless makeup she'd applied. She pulled a face and accepted the piece of bread. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you breakfast," he answered rather amiably as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. "And to see if you want to have dinner with me tonight."

"No," she answered simply and puck the rest of the bagels out of his hand as she got up.

"It's just dinner," he assured her, following her steps to the fax machine.

"It's never just dinner," she grumbled disagreeably and picked up the papers on the machine. "At least it's never _just_ dinner with you," or anyone else in her life right now.

"Okay, last time was unfair on my part," he conceded with a quick, easy smile. "But I promise to be on my best behavior this time. Come on Amber…"

"Nope, I've had enough with the ambushes, I'll get dinner on my own thanks. There really is no such thing as a free meal these days." It came out a great deal more bitter than she had intended. She didn't blame Kay, not really. Cane was her grandson,… she should have expected it.

Adam gave himself a moment to consider her words and the way her hair had been left loose and a little stringy around her face, almost covering the shadows of her cheek and the circles around her eyes. She looked like hell, and even her usual rough morning hell. This looked more like the rough night not sleeping kind of hell. "What happened?" he asked in that blunt matter-of-fact kind of way he has sometimes.

"Nothing," Amber answered then could have bitten her tongue off. She'd replied _way_ too quickly for it to be remotely convincing.

Eyeing her carefully, Adam made a mental note to himself not to so much as bring up the baby in the next 24 hours… it was safer and a much better stretgy right now. Something had scared her and she was on the defense, which makes her much more unlikely to consider his position. And he wanted her to take him seriously. "So… if I _make_ dinner, would you eat it?"

She blinked at him. "You can cook?"

"My mother was an excellent cook… for a blind woman."

Amber laughed. It was funny. It was too funny.

The laughter was so infectious that Adam couldn't help but smile, even at his mother's expense. _"Thank you, Mom."_ This was the Amber he liked. "So, is that a yes to dinner?"

She sighed and looked at him, sensing no ulterior motives there; a liar would know a lie from a mile away. Adam was being a friend right now, despite whatever else he wanted from her: he was concerned. "I don't think your father would like me on that monstrous place he calls home."

"I moved out, temporarily at the Athletic Club until my new place is ready," he explained with a careless shrug. "How about I cook at your place?"

"You want to come to my apartment?"

"I'll bring the stuff. I just need a stove or oven."

"I've got both."

"Then I can make dinner," he said easily, tempting her with a smile that was meant to relax her. "Something simple though… I'm no garment chef."

"My taste buds aren't that sophisticated anyways," Amber muttered and sat down because her back and head hurts.

"So that's a yes?"

She looked at him, seeing the eager smile and the lighthearted teasing sparkle in his eyes. This Adam was so different from the one she kept hearing about: the cold-hearted corporate mogul that is fast on the heels of his father's steps up the corporate ladder. _This_ Adam smiled, laughed and brought her breakfast. _That_ Adam would probably considered her a gold digger and would step on her just as soon as look at her. Amber briefly wondered why he chose to show her _this_ side of him.

"Amber?" he tilted his head and watched her eyes, afraid that she was going to pass out or something. He was never very good with sick people. "You all right?"

"Sorry, phased out for a moment," she shrugged and took a breath.

"So I can come over?"

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Tenacious," he corrected.

"What's tenacious?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Persistent. I just like the word 'tenacious' more: it sounds less stubborn."

"Don't they all mean the same thing, then?"

"Yes but it's the connotations associated with each word that means anything."

"Talking to you is kind of like talking to a dictionary."

"County champ, five years running."

"Figures."

"So… dinner?"

She laughed. "Tenacious. Okay. You win."

"Seven?"

"Six-thirty. I have to work tonight."

"How about six then? You get off at five right?"

"I want to shower and change too."

"So shower and change while I cook," Adam suggested. "I'll swing by at five to pick you up and take you home. You can shower, change and get ready while I cook. We'll eat, you'll feel better than I'll clean up while you take a break and then take you to Indigo afterwards. Good plan?" he dared her to say 'no' with a quick raised brow.

She grinned. "Okay," with feigned reluctance. "Don't be late."

"I'll even be early," then got up and left before she could change her mind. He exchanged a quick glancing greeting with Nick across the room, who acknowledged him with a smile and knowing look at Amber. Getting into his car, he dialed out quickly. "Janet, I need you to get me a realtor, someone that works fast. I need to find an apartment or a townhouse, two bedroom minimum, at least 1,500 square feet but I definitely want bigger. It'll have to be in a kid friendly neighborhood, good primary school…"

* * *

"What are you thinking, my darling?" Kay asked quietly as she stood motionlessly in the doorway watching her grandson stare out the window of his office.

Cane didn't turn as he normally would, he didn't really want to face his grandmother right now. He had spent a great deal of last night reviewing his every word, every action toward Amber in the last… well, since he had walked away from her… since she had finally accepted that he wasn't ever going to accept her back into his life again. What he remembered of himself he didn't particularly liked. And now… "Do you think that I'm a bad person, grandma?"

"Of course not, darling? Why would you even think that?"

"I just…" he stared at a dot in the sky, somewhere far from here and now. "I think back at all the times that I just ignored her when she was trying to tell me something… and when I needed someone she was there, just _there_. I never even gave her a chance to redeem herself even knowing that she really did want to try. I can't count how many times someone's given me more than one chance and I just… I didn't even try."

Kay knew regret better than anyone else in the world. "You were hurt, darling. You were angry and rightly so."

"But I got over the anger and I still didn't…"

"You were hurt," she touched his shoulder and gave him the kind of love and support he had been searching for when he had come to the states looking for his family, "and you felt betrayed. That kind of pain doesn't just disappear. You needed time."

Cane didn't say anything to that. Having comfort from his grandmother was nice but it didn't solve his own problems. "Do you think… do you think she's okay?"

"Amber is strong," not mistaking the jump in conversation. "And she's more than determined to be a good mother to this child."

"She's had practice."

"Yes and she's had heartaches; makes a person scare."

"I didn't help much, did I?" he looked up at his grandmother's kind eyes. "She wasn't even going to tell me, was she?"

It would have been kinder to lie to him but Katherine found that she couldn't. "No, no she wasn't." And of that, Katherine was sure of.

"It's mine, isn't it?" Cane asked soberly. "I didn't ask last night, didn't really get a chance but… it's mine, right?"

"She wouldn't say."

"But you're pretty certain?"

She gave him a balmy look. "Did you sleep with her two months ago?"

He blushed despite himself. This is his grandmother after all. "Yes."

"Than the chances are that it is."

It wasn't that he _wasn't_ expecting the answer but it still managed to knock the air out of his system for a moment. Another chance to have a baby… with Amber.

"Are you all right?" Kay asked quietly, sensing his conflicting emotions.

The long silence stretched to the point of discomfort. "I have to tell Lily."

Katherine was surprised that Cane had finally come to that piece of the equation. She would have expected Lily to be higher on his list of priorities. But then, the boy did have a great deal on his mind lately. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I…" he did wonder about that as well. How was he going to explain to Lily, after keeping her in the dark for weeks about that night, what happened with Amber and the baby? "I guess I'll just have to tell her the truth." And whatever the outcome was, he'd simply have to accept it.

"And then?" Kay asked quietly, wondering if Cane has considered what will become of this bond between him and Amber.

He winced knowing that it wasn't going to be a smooth path to some happy place. If nothing else, he's got to win back Amber's trust in him; allow him to help her to make this a good place to bring a child into. "And then Amber and I will work out how we want to handle this."

"Well," Katherine sighed, silently laughing at her grandson's strange naiveté. "I'm sure you know that Esther and I will be standing in your corner, come what may. But your mother on the other hand…"

Not even wanting to know what Jill's reaction is going to be at this little piece of news, though he had some inkling, Cane decided to put off the inevitable for another day. "I'll handle my mother. I just want to make sure that Amber knows that she's not alone and that I will do the right thing by her and the baby. It's the least I can do." Then he remember the tiny little rat-infested apartment Amber was currently residing in. "Grandmother, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you ask Amber to move in again? Insist on it. I don't think she'd agree to move in with me if I asked but she can't stay in that place of hers, it's not fit for most animals much less my child."

"Darling, I can insist all I want," she laughed, "But Amber isn't going to budge from that place, I guarantee you. It's her home now and trying to remove her from it isn't going to go over well with her."

"Well she can't stay there," Cane insisted. "It's not a safe neighborhood, the placed is not clean and I'm sure if we check, there's bugs crawling in the pipes. I don't want her putting her health at risk by staying in that place."

"My dear, Amber is fine where she is. If you really want to help, go _talk_ to her and _ask_ her what she _does_ need. Second guessing and rearranging her life without consulting her is just going to make her run farther away from you. And I'm sure that's the last thing you want to happen now."

"But…"

"Cane," Kay said quietly but firmly, "Amber has her pride and her own dreams and ambitions. You cannot interfere with that. She won't let you. Just be there… simply be there and soon or later she'll see that you are serious in your desire to be there for her and her child."

"Our child," Cane corrected almost immediately. "It's _our_ child."

Though Katherine wasn't convinced that Amber easily allow that particular term to stick right away, she was glad that Cane wanted it to be. "Yes, my darling, _your_ child."

Cane blinked a moment and sat up straighter. "Jeeze, I need a bigger place."

Surprised, "What?" That was a tangent if she never heard one.

"Baby has to have a room," Cane explained and reached for his rolodex, he should still have the number to his real estate agent in there… somewhere. "I need a bigger house for Amber and the baby. Kids need room to grow."

* * *

"Hello?"

Amber hesitated. She wasn't sure why… well, she knows why but it didn't make it any easier. Maybe she shouldn't have called. So much has happened between them that she was no longer sure of her welcome. But at one time….

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"It's me, Amber."

There was a pause on the other end. "Long time, girl."

"Maybe too long?"

The soft chuckling on the other end was soft and full of fondness that she's missed. "Never that." A rustling sound on the other end had Amber wondering what he was doing right now. "So how are you? Gotten yourself in trouble again?"

"So full of support, aren't you?"

"I just know you very well, Amber," C.J. Garrison laughed and settled himself down for a nice long chat with an old friend. Throughout their relationship, C.J. had often sat through many harebrained ideas that Amber would run by him then went ahead against his sound and often dampening advises. But that was simply Amber for you, and one of the reasons he had loved her so much… love her to the point of wanting to marry her and create a family with her. But that was a long time ago. And above and beyond anything else, they had remained friends. "So what's going on? Why are you calling in the middle of the week?"

"I just wanted a friendly ear," she said sitting down on the park bench she had brought her lunch to. "And maybe an invitation?"

"Fashion week doesn't start for another six months," he replied easily and with a ready invitation on his tongue. C.J. may not always agree with Amber's fashion sense but he admire her for never wavering from her style. "And you know that you can always…"

"I was hoping to visit for no other reason than to simply visit an old friend?" she hinted at cheerfully. "Maybe in a week or two, fly out to New York and just hang for a few days. See the sights, catch a show or two, window shop on Fifth Avenue since I'm broke again and daydream about being a fabulous designer."

C.J. laughed quietly, declining to disillusion his friend. "Why? What's going on? Who are you hiding from now? And please tell me that you and Rick aren't back together again."

"I'm not even in L.A. anymore. Can you please stop with that? Rick and I have moved on… permanently. I'm not going to be sucked into that dysfunctional relationship again."

"Wow… look who's all grown up."

"Bite me."

"I'm just saying…"

"I am capable of learning lessons too, you know."

"That really hasn't been the case as far as I can see."

Amber grinned and pried open her salad bowl with her phone wedged between her chin and shoulder. "So, how about it? Let me visit and stay on your couch for a few days? Give me some time away from Genoa City?"

"You're not answering my questions, Amber. Which makes me suspect that you're running from something again." He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "What scheme have you hatched up and how badly has it blown up in your face?"

"No schemes," Amber answer in mock outrage, "and nothing has blown up. I'm just a little stressed with work and stuff."

"Men?"

"None that count," she answered honestly and without hesitation.

"Really?" was the disbelieving question.

"Yes really," she replied in annoyance. "I've got other priorities in my life right now." She stabbed at carrots with her fork. "Look, if you don't want to see me then fine, just say so. I don't want to be a burden to you if you've got things that…"

"Oh come on Amber, you know that's not it."

"Really? Cause it certainly seem like you don't really want to see me. And if that's the case, I'll just take my little booty somewhere else. It's okay, you don't have to worry…"

"Amber," he gave her that warning tone, that one that said that he wasn't going to be manipulated into anything just because she was doing the guilt/whine thing she does so well. "If you want to come out to New York, I'm happy to see you. Just don't lie to me about the reason why you're coming out."

"I'm not lying to you," Amber replied chewing on lettuce with disgust. She hated the taste of lettuce… there was something too crunchy about it. "I just have too many things stressing me out right now. I wanted to go somewhere without any pressure for a few days. That's all."

"No one is pissed at you? You're not in trouble with the law."

"No warrants out for my arrest, if that's what you're asking. Though being pissed at me… well, someone is always a little pissed at me for one reason or other. That just can't be helped, it's part of me." She can totally be honest about that part.

C.J. laughed, feeling suddenly better than he's been in a while. "Okay, okay, I concede the point. Just let me know when you're coming out, I'll come get you."

"Thanks."

"And Amber…"

"I'll be on my best behavior."

"That's not what I was going to say," he groused, wondering if he's been a little too harsh with her. "I was going to say that it's really nice hearing from you."

Amber held her breath for a moment, reliving a wonderful moment long past when she and C.J. had been inseparable. "It's good to hear your voice as well. I'll call you again soon."

"You better," he didn't say good bye because he didn't believe in it. There would always be a next time.

Clicking off her phone, Amber suddenly felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. New York is a beautiful city and it was nice to know that she's got a place to stay while she was there. She liked New York, a few days there might help her sort out the growing mess that was her life right now. Maybe… maybe when she got back, she'll have a clue as to what she was going to do next.

* * *

"Do you actually know what you're doing? Or are you just winging it?" Nick asked leaning back on the counter and watching Adam with an amused grin that should have set Adam's hackles up. But Adam was currently too preoccupied with the pot of spaghetti that was threatening to boil over any second. "Um… you might want to turn that down. It looks like it might…" the pot bubbled over with a hiss, "spill."

"Damn!" Adam turned the fire off and moved the pot in haste.

"A little late now," Nick made a face and looked around his once pristine kitchen. "And why can't you go up the ranch to do this?"

"I don't want Victor to know about it," Adam muttered as he wiped the hot stove top with a towel and put the pot back on a low fire. "Plus I think Cook might actually kill me if I mess up her kitchen."

"And Phyllis won't?"

"With you not there, Phyllis won't be back until well after I have to leave to pick up Amber."

"Boy, you are determined, aren't you?"

"One trait that I'm pretty sure I got from Victor."

"A trait we all got from dear old dad," Nick laughed and picked up the wooden spoon in the sauce pan. Tasting it, he made a face and reached for a bottle of red. "This is too sour, what did you put in it?" he popped the cork and pour in half the bottle.

"What are you doing? She's pregnant!"

"Relax, put it on slow shimmer to burn off the alcohol. This will make it much more palatable, trust me. I use to make it for Sharon when she was carrying Noah. Carbs all the way for that woman."

"What did Phyllis like when she was carrying Summer?" thinking that it was probably good to get some advise.

"Phyllis liked ice cream… and cheese. That girl can really put away those cheese cubes. And French bread, she liked French bread a lot."

"That's an odd combination."

"Well she didn't eat it all together at once."

"So… they both had strange cravings?"

"Every woman is different," Nick told him with a knowing look. "Just ask her what she wants and pay attention to what she eats. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she should indulge in stuff that aren't good for her. Watch her sugar and salt intake."

"Amber is really careful, she's had practice before." Sniffing the bubbling sauce, Adam had to admit that it didn't have a distinctively better scent than before, and none of the alcohol taste he had expected. "I don't suppose you know how to pre-make garlic bread."

"What's there to it? Slap on some butter, shake on some garlic powder and that green stuff…"

"Green stuff? Is that a technical term?"

"You want to do this on your own?" Nick asked threateningly.

"No, no, you're doing a great job, bro."

"Don't call me 'bro;' it doesn't quite sound right coming from white boys like us." Nick make a face and shook his head. Adam laughed easily, one of the few times Nick has seen him so open, and grabbed bread from the grocery bag on the other side of the counter. They worked quietly in compatible silence for a while until Nick finally asked, "So what do you plan on doing?"

"In general or just tonight?" he frowned at the hard butter. "Am I suppose to melt this thing? Mom use to do it in the microwave but I'm not sure how long you're suppose to put it in there."

"Seven seconds," Nick advised with a grin. "Cook told me that once… about softening butter in the microwave. And the question was kind of a general, all inclusive kind of thing."

"Well," sticking the butter into the microwave, "for tonight, I'm just going to feed her. Get some more fat and muscles going on that hair and skin girl. I never new a girl that skinny could have so much hair!"

"That's probably where all the nurturance is going to," Nick suggested as he turned the stove off.

"Probably," Adam agreed and found Tupperware in the bottom drawer for the prepared garlic bread. "As for what comes next… I'm going to see where she lives, what she's sustaining on, find out what she needs before I decide what to do next."

"So what's the bottle line?" pouring sauce into a glass container. "I'm going to want this back," pointing to the insolated container. "Phyllis is going to have a cow if I lose another one of these."

"Who took the last one?"

"Victoria," he smiled. "I made gazpacho with fresh tomatoes from Julio's garden. Really good stuff."

"Where and why did you learn to cook?"

Nick shrugged. "It's one of those things you pick up along the way when you're in the down and outs. A kind of weird healthy hobby of mine. It's better than eating out all the time or drinking yourself to oblivion. Sharon was a decent cook when she had to but Phyllis is pretty bad at it."

"You'll excuse me if I'm not shocked by that revelation."

"Shut up," shoving the pot at him. "So?"

"So… What?"

"Long run? Bottom line?" Nick mockingly snapped his fingers at him, "Try to keep up with the conversation here, little brother. What are you going to do?"

"Bottom line?" Adam covered the insolating lining and placed it into the banker box he had found for the occasion then glanced at his watch. He's got half an hour to get down to the magazine loft. "Bottom line is that Amber is pregnant and that child is not going to grow up without a father." He grinned and headed for the door. "I'll send you the wedding invitation when she says yes. Wish me luck!"

Nick stared at the door long after it closed behind Adam in stunned silence. Then he grinned with amusement. Now this was a show worthy of daytime television. He can only guess at Amber's reaction to Adam's self assured plans for the future. Of course, Amber's reaction is only going to be half the fun. When their father finds out about this… Well, fireworks would be a mild description. Whatever may come of it all, Nick was sure he was going to get a good front row seat for it. "Good luck, little brother. You're going to need it."

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get you anything except maybe a chuckle or two and my new sleep shorts from Marvyn's going-out-of-business sale.

**Summery**: Adam and Cane become unexpected rivals, Kay shares a little news and Amber's doctor visit does not go unnoticed.

**Author's Note**: Holidays makes it difficult to write… especially when you're so full of food that you can't stand the thought of sitting in front of a monitor for any length of time. Next update will be late… very late. Sorry!

By the way, can anyone tell me what the hell is going on the show now? I totally stop watching it and have lost track of who's with who and what's what. It's sad… but I really couldn't stand it anymore.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

* * *

Victoria Newman Hellstrom tapped her five hundred dollar pumps impatiently as she glanced at her diamond studded watch. She was dressed in a suit that would cost an average person about a week's worth of honest labor to even contemplate and carried a purse that would have left that self same average joe gasping for air. Her mobile phone was the latest thing off the market and her PDA was something from her tech-savvy husband (and took her a week to learn to use). She wore diamonds like they were pastes and thought nothing of tossing the eight dollar cup of garment coffee she had gotten on a whim.

And she was annoyed.

She was annoyed because her brother was late; and it's not even the brother she wouldn't mind spending Saturday morning with instead of cuddling in a warm bed with her adorable husband and son. But… Nick (the brother of choice) had asked her to be nice and Adam had called her at a decent hour with the sweetly-worded request. Plus her husband had convinced her that she should at least _try_ to make an effort to connect since Adam had gone out of his way forge a relationship. And… he was family.

"Bagel?" Adam offered from a warm white paper bag. "I've got strawberry cream cheese somewhere in there too."

Glaring at him then plucking a bagel out, she reprimanded him with a sharp, "You're late!"

"Sorry, traffic was heavier than expected from the East side."

That confused her. Last she heard, he was living not ten minutes from here. "What were you doing all the way over there?"

"Delivering breakfast," shaking the bag with good cheer.

Blinking in incomprehension, she frowned. She knew he was deliberately trying to leave her in the dark and decided that she didn't want to know. She wanted him to get to the point so she can go home. "Why did you ask me to come out here, today?"

"Nick didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" not exactly sure if she was comfortable with that fact that her brothers appear to be getting along a great deal better than expected and were obviously having conversations that she was unaware of. It left her feeling slightly put out.

Silently impressed with Nick's self control and humbled by the fact that despite his asking Nick not to say anything else yet, he had been fully expected Nick to spill it all to at least Victoria. "Let's walk, I'll catch you up on the way. Oh, and be aware that dear old dad isn't going to be happy with me when he hears all this… which he eventually will."

"Oh…" surprised by his candidness, she was resolved to stay silent and hear him out. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself completely and utterly unable to speak anyways much less make snide remarks. It took her almost three attempts to utter the words, "Oh my god. You've been… busy," for lack of a better term.

"Yeah," Adam muttered and smiled as he continued to lead the slightly blinded Victoria through the shopping area. "Though last night's dinner was good. We talked about everything else under the sun except for the baby." A feat he didn't think he could pull off. "A minor hiccup during dessert but that was okay. Apparently, she hasn't been able to have ice cream since she got pregnant. Didn't know that."

"It's the dairy," she explained absentmindedly as she mentally reviewed what she knew about Amber, "Your body does this weird switching back and forth about tolerating it or not. Most women just go with soy milk and be done with it." She shook her head and looked at him again, "So… Nick knows about this?"

"I had to talk to him about cutting back on Amber's work. The doctors are concerned about her stress level, too many factors are rushing to the conclusion of her _not_ doing well. Amber hasn't had it easy when it comes to pregnancies so… I thought maybe Nick could help out a little."

"Well, you did the right thing. You shouldn't take any risks where the baby is concerned," she made a face and glanced at Adam out of the corner of her eyes. "So Dad…"

"Oh, he is going to be less than thrilled with the prospects of having Amber in the family."

"Having Amber in the family?" She gave him a look, more curious than anything. "You don't have to marry her just because you knocked her up."

"I know," he replied easily as he stopped and opened a door for her, "But it's important to me that my child grows up with two parents. Plus I _like_ Amber… she's different. No guarantee that she'll say yes if I ask but a nice ring wouldn't hurt."

Victoria glanced up at the door name, "You asked me out here to help you pick a ring?"

"I still need a house and stuff but I figure this would be a nice place to start," ushering her in. "And you, dear sister, have very good taste. So yeah, I want your opinion on a ring."

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little?" she murmured as the manager rushed to greet them. "Hello Phil, it's been a while. Adam here is looking for an engagement ring. Something delicate, his intended is a slight woman. Platinum or white gold, nothing yellow; I don't see her as a yellow kind of girl… will probably clash with her hair. Can you arrange for a selection?"

"Certainly, Ms. Newman… um…. Mrs. Hellstrom." Smiling beauteously, Victoria took a seat in a private area and motioned for Adam to sit with her as Phil ran off, gesturing madly to his assistants.

Adam grinned and sat down, accepting the champagne from a clerk and watched as Victoria graciously declined but tilted her head to the coffee by the side. "Smooth. I take it you've been here before."

"A few times," she replied casually as she glanced around for new purchases to add to her collection. Jewels are good investments. "We're Newmans, Adam; we expect more."

"Right," he sighed as he swirled the champagne then thought about it and added orange juice. It was kind of early for alcohol but mimosas are good at any time.

"I hope you don't expect a rock to convince someone to marry you."

"It would work on some women…"

"Amber included from what I heard."

"Not the Amber I've come to know," Adam pointed out with quiet assurance that wasn't going to allow for arguments. "Amber is… stubborn. She's a fighter, with good reasons I'm sure. Once upon a time, I'm sure a nice house, money in the bank and a big ass diamond ring would convince her to marry me. But I don't think it's going to cut it now. I'm going to have to step up my game." He sighed and glanced at his PDA; his real estate agent found a place that looked promising but they're waiting for word on viewing the property. "But a ring doesn't hurt in the long run."

"A good ring never hurts in the long run," Victoria agreed with a nod as the manager came back with as two trays of their exclusives. "And yes, it does help. But just make sure you know what you're doing before you do anything rash."

"Is that a vote of support I hear?" he glanced at the tray with some vague interest. He was going to let Victoria take the reins on this expedition, he knew next to nothing about jewelry except that some looked pretty and some were just god awful.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Victoria replied and picked up a ring, "What is this, one point five… two carets?" She made a face and put it back down, running her fingers along the first roll of selection and dismissing them with a wrinkle. "We can do better, Phil. Hum… Add something with a little color… sapphire, I think. She's got blue eyes, right?""

"Nothing less than three carets, please; and I want the highest clarity you've got. And yes, she has blue eyes; sapphires would be an excellent counter piece." Adam smirked and watched as Phil, the manager hurried away for more pieces before he offend his deep-wallet customers. Victoria shook her head and had more coffee. "I knew bringing you was the right decision."

"I'm good for some things," Victoria grinned.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I must not be understanding this," Cane replied and threw the pen he had been using across the way; it was the third one. His frustration was mounting by each passing minute. "You've spent the last two days raving about this house; how great it is, how perfect it would suit me. Now you're telling me that we can't even see it? What is the problem? What's the asking price?"

"The price isn't the issue," Stella Warren replied as she shifted in her chair. The lists and lists of properties on her desk isn't going to do her any good right now. "Someone put in an offer this morning. They won't let us see the place now."

"What?" Cane frowned and shook his head. "That's ridiculous."

"That's exactly what I said," Stella replied. "But the seller is saying that they like the offering price and that the buyer has been more than generous."

"What was the offer?"

"One point two."

"Million?" Surprised, Cane frowned. "Honest opinion here, Stella. How good is this house?"

"It's perfect," Stella answered with no hesitation. "4 bedrooms, 3.5 baths, kitchen, family room, extra playroom in the back, pool, yard… the works. Walking distances from the park and a very exclusive private school. Upper Westside, three blocks from the Chancellor estates. Move in ready and it was completely redone not six years ago; everything is updated and retro fitted. Owners were foreigners, moving back to their country so they want to dump the house on a wide open market."

Considering it carefully, "Any other prospects even close?"

"Not really, not to your specifications," and there had been plenty of musts that she had to wade though.

He thought long and hard. With his grandmother's blessings and his own credentials with Chancellor, "Offer one point two-five and see if they bite."

"I'll put in the offer but I don't think they will," Stella answered honestly.

"Why not?"

"Margie, that's the other agent, said that the bidder has an expanding family and money is not really an object of contention here. They'll probably put up another offer for it."

"Well, I seem to fit into that category as well," Cane pointed out. "I want the best for my child. Make the offer."

"May I just point out, Mr. Ashby, that you may end up starting a bidding war if you do this. The seller may go to the other buyer with this."

"So? You said this place is ideal, right? I want it," Cane replied very plainly and very easily and very stubbornly, something he would have never done a year ago. Then had a nagging thought hit him, "Hey Stella, you know the area pretty good right? Who else besides my grandmother and mother might have the kind of cash and pull to offer for something like this?"

Stella was silent for a moment. "Well…. the Abbots might have."

"I'd hear about it if they were looking," he countered with confidence. His mother may not be the most popular former Abbot but she certainly would hears enough to get by. "Who else?"

"The Hodges, the Maybournes, the Phillips and, of course, the Newmans."

The name switched on an alarm in his head. "The Newmans?"

"Sure, they can more than afford it," Stella said negligently and shifted through one of her notes. "I did hear that Victor Newman's youngest son had moved off their ranch estate. He's probably also looking for a place. This property is nice but it's not exactly a bachelor pad."

The scene at the night club forced itself unbidden to the forefront of Cane's mind. Adam Wilson had been just a tad too friendly with Amber… and Amber had resisted, kind of. And now it would seem that he's moved out of his father's estate and is looking for a nest to… to what? He didn't like the way things are beginning to stack up in his overly imaginative mind. No, no… let's stick with facts. "Stella, put in the offer and see if you can find out who the other bidder is. Maybe we can work out am estimate as to how far we want to take this if we knew how deep the other guy's pocket is."

"Hey, you're the boss," Stella said dropping everything else on her plate for what she felt was an involved project. Stella normally would never think to put so much effort into what could probably be a hopeless case, but Mr. Ashby is the son of the formidable Mrs. Abbott and the esteemed Mrs. Chancellor, those were not two names you want to cross in this town. Combined they were worse than the Newmans. "Let's just hope you're not going to pay through the nose for a place you haven't even gotten to see yet."

"You'll let me know when the offering price exceeds the value of the property, won't you?"

"Of course," a little offended that he was calling her integrity to question.

"Thanks Stella, you're the best."

"That's right," then hung up and got cracking.

Cane placed the receiver down slowly and turned to stare out the window for a moment. If it was Adam Wilson on the other end of this transaction, he was looking a bidding war of unprecedented magnitude. The Newmans were known to play hardball for what they want and he had a nasty suspicion that it meant on all fields. But if Adam thought that Cane was going to just sit back and let him have the house, Amber and the baby… well, he's got another thing coming to him.

* * *

"Offer another half a million, see if the seller bites," Adam instructed with a frown. "And find out who's fighting me for this house."

"Another half million?" Nick made a face and spread jelly on bread. "That's a lot of money."

"The house is perfect," Adam pointed out. "You said so yourself."

"I said it's an excellent investment," Nick pointed out, "_if_ you can afford it."

"I've got the money," Adam replied easily.

"Seriously?"

"Mom left me a good chunk of change with the insurance and the selling of the farm. Charlie too after his accident," he shrugged and pushed the sad thoughts of the parents that raise him. "I think she would have approved of me trying to provide well for Amber and the baby."

"Hope was that kind of person so yes, I think she would too. Just don't bankrupt yourself trying to buy a house that you can't get any equity on."

"I use to be an investment broker, I think I know how to manage money."

"That wasn't an criticism, little brother, relax. That was just an friendly advise and reminder," Nick passed him the simple, childhood favorite sandwich and kept going. "Phyllis and I should probably think about moving off the ranch too at some point. Get a place of our own."

"Why? Victor seems completely okay with you guys living here. He's probably happy that you guys are so close by."

He laughed. "Is Dad still pissed that you moved off the ranch without consulting him first?" Nick got an earful just the other day.

"Not exactly thrilled," Adam admitted with a deprecating grin. There had been a long cold war over it at the office. Everyone is avoiding the subject as much as physically possible. Sabrina had spent several times now trying to talk Adam into moving back in; which only made Adam more determined to stay away. His inability to give Victor a full and decent explanation without revealing too much didn't help a bit.

"Vicky and I will talk to Dad, see if we can get him to back off a little."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you did," Adam laughed and then sighed. "Hey, let me ask you something."

"What?"

"You know anyone around that would have close to 2 million to buy a house?"

Frowning while he considered the question, Nick wondered where this was going toward. "A few… probably. Why?"

"Anyone you know looking for a place in a hurry?"

"Besides you?"

Adam gave him a look of annoyance for that unnecessary question, "Besides me."

He gave the thought some seriously consideration, shifting through the usual gossips and rumors that float through his spheres and through the magazine's gossip columns. "I haven't heard anything that perked my interest but if you're really curious…"

"I am."

"I can make some inquiries."

"I'd appreciate it actually," Adam admitted as he poured juice for the both of them. "But try to keep it quiet. I don't really want anyone to know about me and Amber yet."

Grinning, "Will do. By the way, how did dinner go the other night?"

"Good," Adam answered a little too quickly.

"Really?" the disbelief clearly written on his face.

"Yeah… I guess," Adam divulged with a sigh. "I don't know… it was hard to tell. And I definitely didn't want to stick my foot in my mouth and get my ass kicked out of her apartment. Plus I keep reading about how pregnant women can be really out there with their logic sometimes so…"

"You tip-toed through the whole night, didn't you?"

"Hell yes."

Nick really hadn't meant to laugh but he did. Adam didn't blame him, couldn't really. It was pretty ridiculous. "Sorry, sorry," Nick chuckled and got a hold of himself.

"Why? If it wasn't happening to me, I'd be laughing too. The irony of it has not escaped me." It was more than just frustrating for his normally confrontational manner of dealing with any conflict that arises. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Roll with it," Nick suggested in a not-so-helpful manner. "I'm not saying you're going to like it and I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, but you said so yourself that Amber is facing an uphill battle with this. You don't want to do something that's going to cause her to bolt or do something ridiculously stupid."

"Like?"

"Like take a fall? Don't upset her. Beach balls don't run very fast or with a great deal of balance on their side."

"You're not helping."

"Oh yeah I am. Trust me, you want to keep her around, you better be willing to do whatever it is she needs you to do. That includes giving her the kind of security and peace that you're presence may not be the key to bringing about. Can you do that? Not be in her face when she doesn't want you there?"

Adam made a face of utter disgust. "How can I help if I'm not round?"

"So stay on her good side; however and whatever it takes." Nick snickered a little, more than just a little amused by this. This was a game he hadn't been expected to participate it but it was kind of a strangely fun game. "Soy milk and tuna."

"What?"

"Soy milk is good for her bone density, I'm sure her doctor has probably told her that. And tuna is good for easily digestible iron supplement. Get the good stuff though but don't ask me what the good stuff is; I never did figure that part out."

"If this is your way of helping…"

"I made your dinner the other night, what else do you want from me?"

That shut Adam up nicely. "Man I want that house."

"Are we back on that again?"

"I didn't think we were ever off that topic."

Nick gave him a look. "We were talking about Amber."

"And the baby and the house. See… it makes perfect sense to me. Keep up old man."

The kitchen towel hit Adam smack in the face. "Get out of my house!"

* * *

"This looks fantastic, Nikki," Kay complimented with a smile as she closed the portfolio. "This next quarters looks good and covered in black."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Nikki cautioned as she sorted through the paperwork littered in front of her. "The amount of time and effort in putting these programs into place will be worthwhile in the long run but we're going to looking at a dip in the next few months. I don't like it but it's got to be."

"In other words, Jill is going to be having little kittens when she sees that balance sheets," Kay wisely predicted with a chuckle. "Make sure Berry in accounting gets a spec report before you show the latest figures to Jill and the board."

"Yes, this should be a interesting showdown," she smiled and then sighed. "By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you lately about the whole Jabot suit with Newman."

"Think nothing of it," waving it away with a negligent hand, "It's over and done with. Let's get on with business."

"Kay, I let my emotions ruled that time and I…"

"We all do at one point or other, my dear; let's not forget that we're all but humans with human frailties. Forgive and forget, that's my thought right now."

"Really?" Nikki asked curiously. "And when did you become so philosophical about life."

"When life gives you beautiful flowers."

"Well," surprised by the smile of absolute joy that bloomed upon her old friend's face. "I take it there's some good news on the horizon?"

"Very good news," she replied excitedly, happy to share her joy with a friend. "Jill will have conniptions when she finds out but Esther and I are beside ourselves with anticipation."

"Really? This must be exciting then." It was the first time Nikki has seen Kay this full of life since Cane's arrival. It was always a little touch of family that brought a smile to the grand dame's face. "What is it?"

"A new addition to the family," she confessed, "Cane's."

Nikki's shock was evidenced upon her face. "Lily is with child again? So soon?" They had all been shocked by Lily Winter's expected pregnancy and then consequent miscarriage.

Clearing her throat delicately, "It's not Lily's."

That was certainly an even greater shock. "Oh."

"Fear not," Kay assured her, "It's not nearly as terrible as you may think."

"It's not?" Nikki asked, her doubts written in her eyes.

"No darling," Kay laughed, "It's not. I'm very much looking forward to all this."

"So… who's the mother?"

Kay paused for a moment for dramatics. "Amber."

For a moment, Nikki thought she had heard wrong but the grin on Kay's face convinced her otherwise. "Amber? Amber Moore?" If her eyes got any wider, it might have fallen out of her head. "Are we talking about the same girl that scandalized your family by faking a marriage to your grandson?"

"Yes, that same girl that also stayed by my side when that parking structure collapsed upon us. _That_ Amber Moore. Thank goodness for that child."

Nikki had almost forgotten about that. Of course, she would most assuredly like to forget most of that horrible night and all the terrible things that happened afterwards; there are moments when she still had nightmares of what might have been. "But Amber? Why would Cane even…"

"He's a man," Kay shrugged with a laugh. "Plus he loved her once. There's nothing in the books that says a man can't regret the past. Goodness knows that you and Victor…"

"We're not talking about me and Victor," Nikki cut in quickly. That was a subject she didn't want to rehash for the millionth time. And there wasn't going to be any more back and forth this time; not ever again. "But Cane… I just didn't see him as someone that could…"

"All in the past now," Kay predicted with a bright smile. "Now we all have a future and a baby to look forward to. Isn't it lovely?"

Smiling, Nikki nodded in agreement, "Yes, a baby _is_ lovely. I'm so happy for you, Katherine." And she also wished them the best of luck with Amber… and Jill. (She could already hear the screaming.) They will most assuredly need it.

* * *

"Are you getting enough sleep? Your blood pressure is higher than it was last time."

"I kind of had to hurry here," Amber smiled and shrugged her shoulder. "The car is in the shop so I had to take the bus and the bus was late and I know how tight your normal schedule is and I didn't want to miss my appointment…"

"It's okay if you're a few minutes late," the doctor made a note and nodded his head. "The important thing is that you and your baby are healthy. Trying to get more rest and cut back some more on the salt. Though despite your blood pressure climbing, you seem to be doing well; everything else looks normal."

"So I can have cream cheese again?" rubbing the tiny baby bump she was now sporting. It was tiny… tiny compared to everyone else in the doctor's waiting room but it was there.

"Bagels?"

"Bagels without cream cheese just isn't bagels."

"Try it with light butter."

"Not the same," Amber groaned and swing her legs off the table. "I'm hungry all the time and there's like a list two miles long of things I can't have. It's killing me!" She reached for the jacket by her purse. The jacket did an excellent job concealing the bump and looks great with her outfit. "And worse yet, they won't stop making coffee at work. It always makes me drool. The tea just isn't cutting it."

The doctor laughed and wrote out a prescription. "I want you to continue that routine we talked about. I don't want to see any changes in your reports next month unless they're good ones."

"Oh doctor, do you think I'll be able to travel soon?"

"Car or plane?"

"Plane. New York."

He winced. "I would highly advise against the idea. Blood clots are known to acquire when you sit in a plane for too long. With your risk factors already high, I don't want to chance a clot going to your lungs."

"Aren't the baby aspirins suppose to help with that?"

"Yes but…"

"But no flights," she concluded in complete and utter disappointment.

"I won't even recommend long car rides," he added with a grime smile. Amber looked like a lively girl who probably doesn't like having so much restrictions on her life in this manner but so far, she's been unbelievably cooperative with every instruction he's given her.

"Okay, no traveling then." She sighed and gave up the idea of seeing C.J. It was wishful thinking on her part anyways. "Anything else?"

"Three a day," handing over the prescription, "And try to eat more. Your underweight as it is, I don't want to suddenly find you malnourished too."

"I'm eating, I'm eating. Sheesh, everyone seem to be trying to feed me lately, it's almost embarrassing." Amber groused as she headed out. "See you in a month!"

"Be good," was the only reply as he moved onto the next patient.

Amber rolled her eyes and headed for the front desk. She hadn't paid her co-payment yet and though she hated to part with the money, she knew that it was due. Handing over the check and grabbing the receipt, she considered her options for pharmacies. She should pick one closer to work or closer to home… though it really made no difference either way. What she really needed was one that was away from the prying eyes of _everyone_ she knew. After all, she still hadn't told… The solid block of muscles that came around the corner almost knocked her on her butt. "Ouch!"

"Excuse me," was the rumbling response.

"Sorry, sorry," Amber replied quickly, catching herself against the wall.

"Are you all right?"

Rubbing the shoulder that that been knocked into, Amber gave herself a moment to collect what's left of her wits once she actually looked up. Victor Newman stood before, bigger than life and as scary as she had always imagined him to be. Not who she had expected to be running into… at all. "Fine, fine, just dandy," then winced at how that sounded. Really, there should be laws against her opening her big mouth when she's nervous.

"Are you all right?" was the softly repeated question from just behind the scary unofficial Emperor of Genoa City. Sabrina, Victor'a young bride-to-be, peeped around Victor's broad shoulders and smiled encouraging at Amber. "I hope you're not hurt," glancing Amber over quickly then at the sign on the wall pointing toward the OB department. She didn't say anything but her eyes strayed to Amber's hidden tummy for a moment then back at Amber.

Shaking her head quickly, Amber offered a quick smile back and prayed that Sabrina didn't leap to the _correct_ conclusion. "I um… what are you doing here?" Sabrina smiled, glanced at the sign again and blushed a pretty shade of pink. The answer was pretty obvious, even to someone that wasn't normally observant as most. "Oh. Well… um… good luck… um... have fun…." She made a face and gave up. "Bye!" and made a dash for the exit. She so did not want to be there.

Victor stared after Amber for a moment, a quizzical frown on his face. "What a particular child."

"She seems nervous," Sabrina observed with a kind of strange serenity. "I wonder why?"

Shrugging, Victor dismissed the incident as unimportant and turned back toward his latest blushing bride and the soon-to-be mother of his child. "Come. We have an appointment to get to. Mustn't be late."

"Yes," Sabrina agreed but glanced back at the exit once more. There was something strange going on. Even with Victor's reputation around town, that girl should not have had that kind of reaction. At least no reason that she could think of.

This bears some watching.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**2nd Author's Note:** Oh god… why did I just paint myself into another corner??? WHY??? (sigh)

Thoughts? Comments? Hate mail?


	10. Chapter 10

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get you anything except maybe a chuckle or two and possibly my new bread machine. (But please don't take that, I love having fresh bread in the morning. You can have my waffle maker instead, okay? It's Hello Kitty shaped!)

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Adam slips up, Cane deals with setbacks and Amber run into someone.

**Author's Note**: Holidays was great, got right back into the swing of things once the craziness was over and then got hit with an idea that refused to shake itself from my mind. Read the chapter, it's going to get a little complicated from now on. I didn't mean to do it; honestly.

Seriously, don't kill me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

* * *

"Already? Wow," Victoria nodded her head in a grudging show of respect, "you work fast."

"When it matters, time is of the essence," Adam replied and caught the attention of a passing waiter. "Mineral water with a slice of lemon."

Victoria gave him a funny look. "Didn't you know drank anything but Scotch."

"That's for you," he informed her. "I'll have a Scotch, 15 years, straight up."

If she was surprised that he knew her drink of choice, she didn't show it. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Wait a minute," Adam waved a hand to someone at the entrance. "I want to do this all at once." Then smiled and greeted the addition to the little party with a quick handshake.

Nick smiled as he leaned over and kissed his sister's cheek and took a seat across from his brother. "I take it that this isn't a business luncheon then?" he waved a waiter over and ordered a soda and water before turning to the table again. "So… what's up? Any word on that house yet? And isn't it a little early for you to be drinking already?"

"This will be the only one for the day. I want a clear head later. And nothing has been finalized on the house yet but I expect the bidding war to stop soon. No clue as to who else is after it. But I'm pretty confident that I'll end up with the house though."

"Chicken and hatcheries and stuff," Victoria reminded him as she nodded her thanks to the waiter that brought their drinks. She considered asking for coffee as well but decided against it, caffeine wasn't good for her skin.

Laughing, Adam shook his head and opened the menu. He was starved. The morning had been busy: besides dropping off breakfast for Amber before she got into the office then put in a lunch order to be certain she ate, he had two acquisition portfolios to review and a meeting with the head of the new teen fragrance line, on top of arranging for this little impromptu meal with his siblings.

"Dude, you are in a ridiculously good mood for someone that got yelled at by Dad this morning," Nick commented as he debated on the salmon or the veal.

Surprised, "How'd you find out about that?"

"Jamie in advertising told me." Nick grinned deviously. "She likes me."

"All the women at Newman likes you," Victoria groused and picked a salad with vinaigrette dressing. She planned on having a nice quiet romantic dinner with her husband later so she'd have to eat lightly for now.

"What's not to like?" Nick shrugged and decided on salmon. It was too early for veal anyways. "You fed Amber?"

"Yes," Adam answered as he went with the traditional steak. "Did it get there okay?"

Nick nodded and grinned again with amusement. He _knew_ this whole thing was going to be entertaining for him. "She threw a hissy when it came…"

"Which is why I didn't answer my phone," Adam added cheerfully.

"But ate the food," Nick finished with a grin. "Good job on the soy shake."

Adam grinned and gave his sister credit, "Thank you, Victoria."

She nodded serenely with an air of mocking superiority, "You're welcome."

They shared a moment of laughter and then were surprised by a very stunned Nikki and David. Nikki's eyes looked ready to fall out of head. "Well… this is a… surprise." Never in a million years would she have expected to see the three Newman children together, sharing a meal and a laugh without the iron fist of Victor Newman forcing them into it.

Not certain why she abruptly felt a little like a wayward child, Victoria got up and greeting her mother with a quick kiss and a semi-hug, nodding to David politely. "Hi Mom. What brings you here?"

"Lunch, like everyone else," Nikki replied with unnecessary criticism in her tone of voice. "Hello, Nick… Adam." She nodded and did the civil thing.

"Nikki," Adam greeted, standing but not offering a hand or anything. "You're looking lovely today. How goes the wedding plans?" he asked, addressing both his former stepmother and her latest fiancé. He was going to make an effort to get along with everyone – even if it killed him. David and Nikki both twitched as if someone had shocked them with electrodes then abruptly walked away without another word. Though use to being thoroughly hated by Nikki, Adam was nevertheless surprised by the reaction. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked cautiously of Nick and Victoria.

The brother and sister traded quick wincing looks and nodded their heads. Victoria elaborated with, "Mom had finally picked a date to get married when Dad announced that he and Sabrina had picked the exact same day to tie the knot at the Ranch. Needless to say, not exactly news that thrilled my mother."

Blanching, Adam sighed and simply resigned himself to being detested by that woman. "Foot in mouth?"

"You didn't know," Nick said with a shrug, "and she really shouldn't have taken it out on you like that. It all went down last night. By the way, where were you last night? I thought Dad summoned us." Resentful as he was at being sent for in their father's usual authoriative manner, he had still gone to the main house to meet with his father and soon-to-be stepmother.

Adam shrugged and didn't tell them that he had deliberately turned off his phone yesterday. "At Indigo watching Amber. That was one of the reasons dear ole dad was yelling at me this morning."

Despite herself, Victoria asked, "Amber okay?"

"She was fine. I was just being cautious."

"Caution is good," Nick commended as their food arrived. "Just don't end up smothering her. You don't want to freak her out in her condition."

"Don't worry," Adam assured him with a quick confident Newman smile. "I've got everything under control and every last detail taken care of." And he had certainly taken pains to do so. Besides the house he was about to purchase, he had already set up a perfectly planned evening where he will pop the question and secure his future. Nothing could go wrong. "I'm going to take very good care of Amber and our baby."

"What?" Nikki asked suddenly from behind Victoria, having decided that she had calmed down enough to be the civilized person she knew she could be to her ex-husband's bastard of a son. "What did you say?"

"Busted," Nick whispered out of the corner of his mouth at his little brother.

Victoria made a quick move to help, surprising even herself. "Mom, we were just…"

"Did you just say," Nikki asked very carefully and holding herself tightly under control, "Amber Moore is having _your_ child?"

* * *

"Hello?" Amber answered curiously at the unfamiliar phone number on her cell. She was cautious of everything these days.

"Hey, it's CJ."

"CJ? Did you change your number?"

"No, silly. I'm calling you on the work number."

"Oh."

He chuckled and asked, "Want to come to New York?"

Surprised by the sudden invitation, she was delighted for a moment before, "I can't. My doctor won't let me fly, remember?" she finally fessed up to him when he called again inquiring after her arrival date. For someone that have had plenty of reasons to yell at her for her harebrained situations, CJ had been surprisingly supportive and non-questioning about the baby. Then again, he has know her for a decade now and has probably grown use to her insanities.

"Of course I remember," CJ replied cheerfully, not the least bit deterred, "And no one said anything about flying, Amber. There was more than one to get around the country you know."

"Doctor said no car trip either. Sitting too long is a no-no as well."

"I know, I heard you. But that's the beauty of Amtrak!"

For a moment, she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Train?" Amber asked dubiously. "You want me to take a train to New York."

"Yes," CJ said quite proud of the fact that he thought it up all on his own. If there was a will, there was a way. "Check your email, I sent you a roundtrip ticket, courtesy of me. You said you wanted a little time away. All that stress isn't good for you. Well, this is me being a friend and giving it to you. It's a sleeper car so you can recline the entire way. Problems solved with a click of a button."

Checking on her personal email account, Amber found the ticket ready and waiting for her. "Tonight? You booked it for tonight?"

CJ hummed a little. "You sounded like you needed to step back from something the last time I talked to you. It's Friday night, you can be here by Saturday morning, spend the day in the city and then hop back on in time for work on Monday."

Amber laughed at the way he made it sound, like she was just driving to his house in the next city for the weekend or something. "CJ…"

"Come on," he urged, "I've got tickets to a musical extravaganza tomorrow night. You know you'll love it."

"Well," chewing on her bottom lip, she considered it for another half a minute. Adam's been hovering and now that Cane knew about the baby, she could only expect him to pop up on her front doorstep any minute. Actually she's rather surprised he hasn't slapped her with some kind of weird court order or something. "Okay… you've twisted my arm," and hit print on the e-ticket. "See you tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there with bells on to pick you up."

* * *

Katherine happily flipped through the shopping catalogue, marking pages with colorful little post-it flags. "What do you think Esther? Shall we go with a nice white theme? Or maybe a yellow theme? I've always found yellow to be such a cheery color."

"We're not waiting to find out the sex of the baby first?" Esther asked as she leaned over and cooed over a lovely little changing table with ducks painted on them.

"Of course not," Kay said, putting a red post-it on a the page with the little red rocking horse. She's always wanted one of those. "It would be much too late to decorate the nursery by then. Besides, it would be nice to show Amber the room before she moves in; tells her how serious we are in helping her raise that child."

"Have you told Ms. Abbott that you're restoring the nursery on the third floor?" Esther asked with a great deal of trepidation. The battle over Chancellor Manor has been an on-going one even after that relationship between Kay and Jill had been uncovered and the reentrance of the heir apparent.

"I see no reason why I should consult Jill about redecorating _my_ house."

Esther reframed from answering. It was safer for her health.

"What do you think of this minty thing," Kay held up the catalogue and pointed to a rug. "That's a nice calming look, right?"

"I like the lavender one more," pointing to the one next to it, "though I suppose it's kind of girly looking."

"Neutrals, my dear Esther, we're going for neutrals."

"But it's pretty," Esther commented, "And Amber would like it more than the green. She's more of a warm color girl."

"Really?" Kay mused, "I always thought she was kind of _cool_."

Laughing, Esther poured tea and offered up some sugarless cookies, to which Kay made a face at but grudgingly munched on with her afternoon tea. "What do you think it will be, Mrs. Chancellor?"

"What do you mean?" moving onto baby clothes.

"Boy or girl?" Esther asked, conspiratorially. She's been dying of curiosity. "I personally would prefer a boy but I think Mr. Ashby is the kind of father that would prefer a girl, someone he could really dote on." Grinning dreamily, "Can't you just see it: him and his blond, blue-eyed baby girl."

Katherine laughed, already picturing the way the house would be once again filled with laughter and giggling sounds of happiness. It's been so empty of late, just her and Jill to fill the space. Now if Cane, Amber and the baby were to move back…

The doorbell rang suddenly… then again… then again… then again. All within four seconds. Esther gave Kay an inquisitive look before scrambling to her feet and headed for the door. She was there for less than ten seconds when she reappeared hurriedly on the heels of an flustered Nikki Newman.

"Why Nikki," Kay greeted half raising from her seat. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Esther, Esther, leave that be. Bring another cup for tea."

"I don't need tea, Katherine; but I thank you." Nikki said just a touch breathless and threw her purse onto a nearby surface. Seemingly unable to sit still, she began to pace the length of the couch. "I have something I need to talk to you about… urgently." She glanced at the still lurking Esther. "Privately."

"I don't keep secrets from Esther, my dear," Kay informed her agitated friend. "Whatever it is, just say it. It can't possibly be _that_ bad."

"Oh yes it can," Nikki replied with gravity, taking a breath and pulling herself together. "Oh Kay…" she shook her head and pulled a face.

"Enough with the dramatics, Nikki." Kay chided with irritation. "Just tell me already."

Nikki sat down suddenly and took Kay's hand. "Something terrible has happened and I'm afraid you've been terribly deceived. We all have."

Kay frowned at her. "Nikki, if you don't start…"

"It's about Amber."

* * *

"What?" Cane groaned and rubbed his eye. "You're kidding right? Stella, tell me you're kidding."

"Sorry, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that's the truth of it." Stella sighed and closed the notebook before her with some disappointment. "This is on the down low so don't be babbling it round town. I only got this information through a friend of a friend of a friend. It's definitely not common knowledge. But I think you're out of luck here."

"Oh for the love of…" he blasphemed in silence and took a breath. "Okay, then we're back to square one. Stella, keep it quiet for now and keep your eye on that house. If there's any chance that Adam Wilson decide to pull out or if the sellers change their minds…"

"You'll be the first call I make," Stella promised solemnly without any real hope. From what she's gathered, Adam Wilson Newman was _not_ going to give up that house and the bidding wars would only disrupt the market value. "I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks," Cane clicked off the phone muttering nasty things under his breath. Everywhere he turned, Adam was just popping up to piss him off. "I hate him."

"Who, darling?" Jill asked absentmindedly as she walked into her son's office without knocking. The thirty letters and files on her hand may have something to do with it though. "By the way, do you have the quarterly forecast anywhere? I can't find a copy of it and accounting is dragging their heels."

Flipping through the stack of paper to his right, Cane pulled out a light blue folder and handed it over without a murmur. He'd already seen it and was certain that accounting was dragging their feet because they did _not_ want Jill seeing the forecast. "I want to talk to you about repacking the new teen line with Jabot. It's not selling well and I want to see someone about jazzing it up a bit, maybe put a new advertising campaign to it. The green line is pulling it's weight but the teen line is just dragging down the profit margins now."

"I thought _that_ was the profitable one," Jill asked, her face furrowed with discontent.

"It was until the market got saturated with green lines. Teens like to be trendy… they'll go with the treads. And right now, going green is the 'in' thing to do. Ergo the teens have moved onto the green line market. Now we need a new ad for the teen line to sell."

"Good grief," Jill made a face and shook her head in disgust. "Meet with advertising and see what you can do about it. Talk to Victoria, she's got a good bead on the teen thing."

"Already on it," Cane replied depressingly. His mind wasn't really on work right now. He had other things to consider… like Adam Wilson's possible objectives. He has no intentions of seeing that arrogant ass play daddy to _his_ child or husband to _his_ Amber.

"What's the matter darling?" Jill asked, her brows furrowed with concern. Really, there's something about her brows that showed her emotions… most of which is her unhappiness with the world at large. "You look a little under the weather. Something bothering you?"

Shaking his head, Cane silently vowed to keep his mother as far away from Amber as possible for the time being. He could only imagine that damage his mother can do to his already fragile hold on Amber. "No, just working on some things."

"Don't overwork yourself, son. I'm sure your grandmother would love to know that I've been torturing you with work." Jill rolled her eyes at the mention of her own illustrious mother.

"Grandmother knows that you would never do such a thing," Cane assured Jill and smiled for her benefits. "By the way, I was looking at the new Glow By Jabot campaign ads. They look fantastic. Lily is really coming into her own with the whole modeling business. That ad is going to sell well."

Making a face, Jill sighed and dropped herself into the chair across from her son's. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Lily." She had actually heard it through the grapevines and confronted Lily with it the day before. "She's a very lovely girl; much better for you than that little tramp that tried to scam us."

Mentally wincing and sorry he ever brought up anything to do with his personal life, "Mother, Amber and I are at a very good place now." And he _needed_ his mother and Amber to be at peace.

"Stay away from that little gold-digger," Jill warned severely, her eyes clouding just at the memory of that time in their lives. "She's trouble with a capital T and she'll do everything in her power to get her tentacles on you again if given half the opportunity. With girls like her, you cannot let your guard down, not even for a second."

"You don't have to worry Mother," finding it ironic that his mother would be giving him advise like this at a time like this. If _only_ Amber would try to get closer, _want_ to get closer to him.

"Of course not," Jill replied, her smile wide with pride. "Once bitten and poisoned, you're now immune. You would never have anything to do with that girl again." She shook her head and got up to leave. "I don't know why I was even bothered by any thoughts of her."

Cane smiled weakly and nodded his head as his mother made to leave. It was going to be a frosty day in hell when Jill Abbott would accept Amber into the family again. And Cane would simply have to deal with it. _"Well, at least I have Grandmother."_ He sighed and smiled at his mother.

"Okay Darling, I'm going to go and…" the phone interrupted Jill's thoughts.

Picking it up, Cane was informed that his grandmother was on line 1 for him and that it sounded urgent. Curious, he ignored his squawking mother and greeted the grand dame with a cheerful, "Hello Grandmother. I was just about to call you about afternoon tea."

"Come over right now," Kay commanded with a careful and neutral tone. "I need to see you."

"What is it, Grandmother?" already out of his chair. There was something about the way she was pronouncing every word so rigidly that made him extremely nervous. He waved his mother silent. "Is something wrong?"

"Come over right now," she repeated calmly. "I'll tell you when you get here," then hung up the phone before she said too much.

Placing the phone back on its receiver, Cane stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing his jacket. "I have to go."

"What is it?" Jill asked, her brows furrowing again. "Is it her heart?"

"I don't know," answering honestly. "She just said she wanted to see me right away."

"I'll come with you," Jill replied, dropping work in a heartbeat.

"No need," Cane said, patting his pockets for keys. "Whatever it is, I'll handle it." A part of him understood that it _could_ _be_ about Amber and the baby and he definitely did not need Jill there for _that_.

"She is _my_ mother," his mother stated rather firmly.

"She called _me_," Cane reminded her. Their contentious relationship was still a source of fascination to him. "Besides, we don't even know what it's about. For all we know, she needs a bulb changed."

"She wouldn't call you for that and you know it." Jill regarded her son with renewed interest and definite suspicion. "Why don't you want me there?"

"Because I know you and Grandmother aren't exactly always on the friendliest terms." Her accent grew thicker as he suddenly felt the urgency of his grandmother's summons. "And if she called me for an ear to listen to a problem, she may not speak as freely in front of you, Mother." He reassured Jill with a quick hand on her arm. "I'll call you if I feel you are needed, alright?"

Jill frowned with concern. "Well…"

"Go to your Berklas meeting. I know it took you days to set it up. I'll call you later," and hurried out the door without another backwards glance. His grandmother was not usually quite so cryptic; which means something has happened. And he most assuredly want to know what.

Standing in her son's empty office, Jill considered her options for a few moments. On the one hand, everything Cane said about her relationship with her mother was completely and absolutely true. Her and Kay haven't been seeing eye-to-eye lately about anything but Cane and her presence may not be the best thing if her mother's health is once again compromised. On the other hand, Cane's recent distraction and the demise of his once perfect relationship with Lily Winters has been a source of confusion to Jill. And now they're having this strange tête-à-tête.

Something isn't adding up right. And Jill Abbott wasn't one of those that sit around and wonder. She did something about it. "Lila! I'll be out for the rest of the day. Reschedule my appoints."

* * *

The taxi line expanded to _forever_ at the Amtrak station and Amber was hard pressed not to groan out loud as she stared at it. CJ's unexpected meeting with an important client had left her high and dry and definitely without a ride to get to his studio. It was an annoying but understandable, she couldn't expect him to drop everything for her. But now she was standing in a line with irritated and hurried New Yorkers that were ready to snap at any given provocation. It was kind of a scary place to be.

And worse of all, she was hungry… again.

"This is ridiculous," someone behind her groused impatiently.

"Is it always this bad?" Amber couldn't help but ask rather weakly.

"Not really but most of us got shuttled over from the airport because of the construction," the man sighed and ran a quick hand through his dark blond hair. The tall lean body was encased in a dark suit that looked expensive and leather shoes that looked shiny. He wore a titanium watch of a contemporary style but silver antique cufflinks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to complain." Blue eyes twinkled apologetically at her as he smiled. It was a nice smile. And the man had a nice face.

"It's okay," she shrugged and silently chastised herself for checking him out. _"Get a hold of yourself, Amber. You're pregnant for god sakes."_ Which only mean that her hormones was just _that_ out of whack. "You think there'll be enough taxis to go around?" standing on her tiptoes to look over the sea of people before her.

"They'll call in more if there isn't," the man assured her. "New in town?" tilting his chin toward her overnight bag. There were a lot of newbies to New York looking for dreams and a start at a different life.

"Visiting a friend," she informed him with a quick smile. "They had a meeting come up on the upper east side," glancing at the piece of paper in her hand, "so couldn't pick me up. I hope this isn't far away. I wasn't expecting to have to take a taxi so I didn't bring a lot of cash."

Glancing over her shoulders at the address, "Hey, I'm going to that area as well." He looked at her a little more carefully now, making a judgment and a decision. "It's a bit of a way. Um… if you wouldn't mind, we can share a cab over; split the cost."

Surprised by the offer, "Are you sure? I don't want to be of any trouble."

"Of course I'm sure," he shrugged and smiled again, showing dimples and perfectly straight white teeth. "And it's no trouble at all. Heck, it'll definitely help. We'll both be saving money and there would be one less cab clogging up the streets and blocking traffic."

Amber laughed. She loved New York. It's bustling roads and endless stream of people and things to see… maybe once the baby was born and she was more settled in life, she'll move out here and start anew. Just her and her baby.

"By the way, name's Liam."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Amber. It's nice to meet you Liam."

_To be continued…_

Thoughts? Complaints?


	11. Chapter 11

****

Best of You

By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. Suing me isn't going to get you anything except maybe a chuckle or two and possibly my new bread machine. (But please don't take that, I love having fresh bread in the morning. You can have my waffle maker instead, okay? It's Hello Kitty shaped!)

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Cane deals with Jill, Adam gets some news and Amber gets a surprise.

**Author's Note**: I didn't realize that most people didn't know who Liam was. But that's okay, I'm sure it'll become clearer soon… at least that's my hope.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

* * *

"You mean Mom didn't tell Dad yet?" Victoria dropped a hundred dollar on the table and got up. "Holy cow… she's going to do it in the worse possible way then. She's had all night to come up with a plan."

"Are you kidding me?" Adam got up, grab the C note and dropped it back into Victoria's purse before pulling out four twenties and placing it on the tab. "You shouldn't be careless with your money like that, it was breakfast for god sakes. And why the hell would Nikki do that? It's not like it's any of her business. I'm not exactly encroaching on her… _whatever_."

"I can afford to and the wait staff get paid like in pennies," Victoria replied completely disregarding it as she called her husband about canceling lunch with him. JT would totally understand, he's currently finding this situation to be hilarious. "And no I'm not kidding. Mom is like that, especially when it comes to what she considers _her_ business. And trust me, another Newman kid is definitely her business."

Adam threw his up hands. "This is ridiculous." There was simply no understanding that woman.

"I'll see if I can head Dad off at the Ranch," Nick offered as he pulled his car keys out. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he'll think of something. If worse comes to worse, Summer is always a good distraction.

"It's Saturday morning, he'll probably be at the office," Adam replied as he headed for the front door of the restaurant. He was beginning to pick up the urgency from his brother and sister; and he's not sure why. "Nikki won't actually run to Victor with this right now, right? I mean, it's not like she's got a company to run or anything."

"You'd be surprised," Nick said with a sigh. The back and forth with his parents have become an almost tiresome game to the Newman kids. "Mom's never been too fond of you and now with this… if she can get you written into Dad's black book, she would."

"Nice to know," Adam replied with a shrug. "So you really think I need to watch myself with this? I mean, Victor's got a wedding to plan and new bride to take care of. Would he even care?"

"You better believe Dad's going to care," Victoria predicted as she hung up her phone. She's been canceling on her husband a lot lately and feeling slightly bad about it. Making a mental note to herself to make it up to him, Victoria glanced at her watch. Her mother should be either at the office or… actually, she's not sure where her mother would be. Possibly tracking down her father. "If there's one thing about Victor and Nikki Newman you need to know, it's that they are both control freaks to the extreme. I'm not saying that I'm not guilty of it as well at times but god… Dad is the ultimate master of it."

"And Mom?" Nick hissed with a pain. "Look, let's just see if we can handle this without it turning into a fright fest." His car was pulled up by a valet. "I'll call you later."

* * *

"Taking a break from work?" Liam asked causally as he and Amber continued to wait their turn in the taxi line. The line was moving at an annoyingly slow rate.

"From more than just work," Amber smiled and reminded herself that she was here to visit a friend and to get a little space to herself where a certain someone isn't going to drop in on her at any given moment. She touched her tummy gently. "Busy life, busy schedule, busy everything. Just giving myself a little 'me' time." She took a breath and choked on bad air. New York was definitely not the countryside. "You? Business or pleasure?"

"Both actually," he replied flashing a quick non-commit kind of grin.

Amber knew when to not push a stranger too hard. "This is nice weather."

Liam laughed. She was obviously trying very hard to be non-personal and still nice at the same time. "So what does your friend do here in New York?"

"He was a fashion designer, now works with an art gallery that produces some floor shows. Good place to be when your family owns a fashion house."

"Anything I've heard of?"

"Probably not, it's a small line based out of California," she admitted as they finally got to the front of the line. "You sure about this?" tilting her chin to the cab.

"Positive," he replied, opening the cab door. He had been raised to be a gentleman. "You sound like someone that's not had a whole lot of luck with people being simply nice."

Shrugging her shoulder and getting in carefully, bracing one hand on the doorframe and one hand protectively over her belly, Amber grimaced at his assessment of her. "Let's just say that I've had to take care of myself more often than not." She scooted over to make room.

Sharp eyes caught more than they should, Liam merely nodded and gave the driver the address. "Well, hopefully New York City changes your mind about how people treat each other."

Though doubtful, Amber nodded and smiled. He was, after all, just trying to be nice.

* * *

"Mother," Cane tried again with a sigh this time, "Please calm down." It was useless to implore her but he thought he had to attempt it anyways.

"Calm down?" Jill demanded, her raised hair bobbing a little more precariously now, "You want me to calm down after you've announced that there's a chance – slim as it is given where the source came from – that your ex-wife… wait, you're _fraudulent_ ex-wife, may be carrying _your_ child. How exactly did you think that I would react?"

"Exactly like that," Kay couldn't seem to help but retorted, "Which is probably why Cane thought it best _not_ to inform you of the news until things were a little more settled between him and Amber. Not that there's any hope of _that_ now."

"Don't you start with me, Old Woman," Jill warned as she paced the living room again. She's been in a tearing rage since she overheard the conversation between Katherine and Cane the night before. Her dragon of a mother had cut her off and gone to bed before Jill had a chance to vent her spleen but now…. The fact that she'd been kept out of the loop was bad enough but the prospects of that... that _tramp_ becoming part of the family _again_… just thought was enough for her to start spouting smoke.

"And I didn't exactly announce it," Cane muttered and silently thanked Esther for the morning coffee she was quietly handing him. "You eavesdropped on a private conversation." It was his third cup already but he had a rather nasty suspicion that he was going to need more before the morning was through. His mother's increasingly loud voice was starting to give him a headache.

"And what's this about Adam Newman?" Jill demanded at the top of her lungs as she swung around again fast enough to give herself whiplash. Esther was surprised that Mrs. Abbott hasn't toppled over in her stilettos. (Really, who wears stilettos in the house?) "What does Adam Newman have to do with anything?"

"It's Adam Wilson the last time I checked. And he's trying to claim that Amber's child is his," Cane explained quietly, without any real hope that any words out of his mouth was actually going to penetrate that bubble of indignation and outrage his mother appeared to have surrounded herself with. The woman was working herself into a lather over this.

"And is it?" Jill asked. "How do you know that it isn't?"

"It's not, Mother," Cane said calmly, looking at his grandmother for help. Kay smiled and patted Cane on the arm in reassurance. "The baby is mine."

"Amber _told_ you that the baby is yours? Well of course, we should just go out and have it engraved; it's not like she's ever told a lie before." Jill rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "And you believed her? That little gold digger will say anything to…"

"Pot? Kettle?" Katherine quipped suddenly and then sipped her tea. She really wanted coffee but Esther has forbid it since her last test results.

"What did you say?" Jill screeched.

"Mother," Cane entreated, "Will you please calm down? _I_ will handle it."

"How? You don't even know if that little bastard she's carrying is even yours."

There was a short tense silence that was hot enough to burn. "Do _not_ call the baby that!" Cane snapped sharply. "That baby is your grandchild and you are never to call _anyone_ that."

"Cane," not the least bit contrived, "All I'm saying is that obviously there's some doubt as to the paternity of that baby. And I'm sure, even if you were drunk or drugged at the time, you won't be stupid enough to get into bed with _Amber_ without using some kind of protection."

Giving her a look that was a mix is exasperation and resignation, "Well Mother, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your son really was stupid enough to have sex without protection. And no, I wasn't drugged or even particularly drunk at the time either. I was just simply looking for someone to vent something at and Amber was there, trying to keep me from making a huge mistake by getting behind the wheels of a car while completely intoxicated and possibly getting myself killed. Then I ended up dragging her through _this_." He didn't point that that 'this' was the drama that Jill was about to create in Amber's life. "So yes, I was _that_ stupid."

"Oh my god…" Jill covered her eyes with one bejeweled hand and took a breath. "All right. First of all, we have to go to court and get an order for a paternity test. If that baby turns out to be yours, we'll petition the court and get a…"

"You will do nothing of the sort," Katherine informed her wayward daughter firmly. She was going to put her foot down somewhere and it was going to be on Jill's back if this continues. "Leave that girl alone, Jill."

Surprised, "If that child is a Chancellor…"

"That is _Amber's_ child," Cane informed his mother in no uncertain term. "And you and I are not going to do anything that's going to make her feel threatened. In fact, _you_ are not going to do anything at all. This is between Amber and me; you are not involved."

"Cane…"

"I mean it, Mother." His voice held a kind of authority that he probably inherited from his father. "I don't want to hear about courts, petitions or any kind of legal action. You will stay out of this."

"I'm simply trying to…"

"You'll make it worse," Cane predicted solemnly, "And I don't want to add more stress to Amber's life right now. I'm not going to endanger Amber or the baby by trying to brand them as mine. That's not going to help."

"And what do you propose we do? Move her into the mansion and wait on her hand and feet?"

"If that's what it takes," Katherine suggested cheerfully. She was quite enjoying watching the color raise on Jill's face. She hadn't been this entertained in ages. "That's not to say that she'll…"

Jill's face turned a rather unbecoming shade of purple with rage. "I will not live in the same house as that…"

"You won't live in the same house as your grandchild?" Cane suggested quietly, carefully and with a rather strange curiosity.

"That's not what I said," Jill replied exasperated.

"Then what are you saying, Mother?" Cane asked, a little eerily calm. "Are you saying that you will not welcome _my_ child into _your_ home?"

"Of course that's not what I'm saying," Jill snapped back a little more then offended that her own son would even suggest such a thing.

"Good," Cane smiled, his brilliant eyes bright with cheer. "Then that's settled. I'll go talk to Amber right now. I'll see you later, Grandmother," leaning over and pressing a quick jubilant kiss to the grand dame's cheek and a wink of mischief. He exited the room before Jill had time to react.

"What is he talking about? What is he talking to Amber about?"

Kay smiled and answered cheerfully, "Moving in, of course." There was simply too much to be done now. She got up and followed her maid to the kitchen. "Esther, Amber likes blue. Do we still have the blue silk bedcover that McKenzie used when she was here? Perhaps I should go buy another."

"What? What?" Jill sputtered, "When did I agree to _that_?"

* * *

"This is the place?" Liam asked dubiously as he walked Amber to the colorfully tagged building. It positively screamed 'Crack House: Raid Me Now.'

Double checking the address she had written down and the number written in pounded metal and spray paint, she shrugged and nodded her head. "I guess."

He looked around again. "I'm not sure I like leaving you here alone and unprotected."

"You're not exactly responsible for me," she pointed out politely and checked the number again. It was correct; this was the place. But the painted black windows and the graffiti brick walls didn't exactly inspire confidence in her. "In fact, you and I only just met."

"I tend to get attached fast," he pronounced with a smile and glanced around again. _Not_ a safe place. "Why don't you call your friend? I don't want to leave you here alone."

Because she really wasn't sure this was the best decision of her life, she grabbed her phone and dialed CJ just as the man walked out from the said building. "CJ!" glad for a familiar face. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"I should have warned you about the building. The artist is a rather eccentric one; the building is part of his image," CJ admitted as he gave his old friend a hug and glanced briefly at the blond man standing by her. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend," he raised a brow at Amber.

"This is Liam," she introduced with a reproving smile. "We met at the station and shared a cab over. I didn't have enough cash on me and he was headed the same way." She grinned and tucked her arm through CJ's. "He was playing the good Samaritan and wanted me to call you so I wasn't left homeless here on the streets."

"Didn't want to see some news cast with your face on it," Liam replied with a quick smile. "The headlines would probably read 'Abandon Pregnant Woman Found Dead in a Ditch on Mean Street.' I would have felt real bad about that."

Startled, her hand went impulsively to her tummy. "How did you know I was…"

He pointed to here her arms had gone, "You did it twice while were talking at the station and again when you were getting into the car. I've got enough sisters and known enough women to see the signs." He didn't acknowledge that he had been somewhat disappointed when he finally realized why she was slightly standoffish. Judging by the lack of a ring and her admitted stress level, single parenthood seem to be in her future. It was too bad; she seemed like a nice girl.

"Oh," she smiled and said nothing more. She didn't need to explain herself and it's not as if she'd ever see this guy again. "Well, it was nice to meet you Liam. Hope your business in town goes well."

"Well, I hope you have a good break Amber. Maybe we'll meet up again some time," he offered a hand, hoping she would take it. She did; her grip was firm and still gave a hint of soft feminine qualities to it – you can tell a lot in a hand shake. "It was nice to meet you, CJ," and took the man's hand as well. His grip was strong, a little protectively so. "Take care guys," and was almost about to walk away when something occurred to him. "Um…"

"Yes?" CJ asked, fully prepare to tell the guy to go. Amber had the rather unfortunate habit of attracting attention, wanted and warranted or not.

Something clicked together between the name and the career choice. "You're not CJ Garrison, are you?" Liam asked suddenly.

Wary of strangers, CJ immediately put Amber behind him. "Who wants to know?"

Amber's curiosity was peaked.

Liam's smile turned a little more amused and with a great deal of satisfaction. "I represent Dolly Matherson's Fashion House, _Nine by Dolly_. I was actually on my way to see you," Liam held out his hand again. "This is a fortunate coincidence."

"Is it?" CJ asked carefully. He glanced briefly at Amber then dismiss the idea that the guy had used her to get to him. Amber was smarter about men than that… right? "Look Mister, I don't know what you're game is but…"

"No game," he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a thick envelope and a perfectly pristine business card. "I think we've made you a pretty good offer before but here's an additional incentive to our proposal. "

"Offer?" CJ frowned but took the folder anyways, "What offer are you…" then it finally clicked together in his head. "_Nine by Dolly_… also known as _Dollyland_."

"Right," Liam nodded his head. This was his last assignment for his mentor and he'd like to leave Matherson's with a clean slate and a killer rating. "Mr. Calcote is Ms. Matherson's manager but he's currently unavailable; so he sent me." There was probably no need to tell anyone that Calcote's affair with Matherson's daughter landed him in divorce court with wife number four and in the doghouse with the boss. "If I can have an hour of your time, I'd like to be able to show you what _Nine by Dolly_ can offer someone with your talents."

CJ rolled his eyes. "Like I told your boss, I'm not really interested in relocating jobs right now. And, in case you haven't notice, I've got a friend here for the weekend so…"

"It's an hour, CJ," Amber whispered quietly, "It can't hurt to at least hear him out. Besides, isn't it great to know that you've got headhunters after you? Means you've really made it in the world."

"You're not helping," CJ whispered back with annoyance.

"Come on. He helped me out," Amber pointed out.

"_Nine by Dolly _would be happy to cater to your location preference," Liam continued with a smile for Amber. "As for entertaining your friend, why don't we go to lunch," glancing at his watch, "On the company dime of course. Somewhere nice for your friend to see the city?" he looked to Amber for a little help. "Maybe at…" he glanced at her quickly and noted the expected amused glimmer in her eyes. She was loving this. "_Two If By Sea_?"

Eyes going big, Amber was practically drooling. She tugged on CJ's arm with a pleading look. It was hard for CJ to say no to that. He sighed and looked at the guy again. "You're assuming that you can get reservations for that place."

"Of course I can," Liam assured him with a grin as he hailed another taxi. "I've already made the reservation."

* * *

Nick dropped his phone and cursed. "What?"

"It's me," Adam greeted and jabbed his keys into the car door. "I just got summoned to the Ranch."

"Me too," Nick groaned. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this."

"Well… it's do or die time."

"Thanks," Adam replied dryly.

"Look, don't worry about it. Vickie and I will back you up."

"You don't need to, you know. I can handle Victor."

"No one can handle Dad," Nick advised with a sigh. "Look, I'll meet you there. Do not face Dad alone, okay? Just wait for me at the front door."

Confused, "What is this?"

"It's call a united front, Bro. Deal."

"Okay then," Adam answered with a smile. It was kind of nice to have family.

* * *

"Oh my god," Amber squealed with delight, "That was incredible."

"That was terrible!" CJ complained with a laugh. "No one in that chorus was on-key, the dance number was a mess, the acting was atrocious and the whole thing was this gaudy display of glitter and lights. It was the worse show I've _ever_ seen."

"I know," Amber gushed happily, and flipped through her show bill again, "Wasn't it fantastic?"

"You're the only one I know that can be that happy about a bad show," CJ replied rolling his eyes though he couldn't but help smile at her obvious glee.

"My taste in musicals may be a little bad but you can't say the same about my taste in food," she grinned and clapped her hands. "I'm hungry."

"Why don't we get a snack at the Blue Note Café?" Liam suggested, slowly his long legged stride to allow for the hyperactive Amber to keep up. He has yet to convince CJ Garrison to sign with _Nine by Dolly_, and sticking with them through that horrible show had actually been more fun than he had expect, mostly due to Amber's undisguised joy at everything. She was lapping up the city life. "I hear they make great tiramisu."

"Ohhh…" Amber looked at CJ.

"No coffee," he reminded her.

Snapping her finger, she touched her nose. "Right, I knew that."

Liam didn't make any effort in hiding his amusement, "They make great Germany chocolate cake too."

"Ohhhh…" Amber nodded her head hard at CJ.

CJ rolled his eyes again then turned to Liam. "Don't encourage her. She's suppose to be watching what she eats."

"I'm a great believer in pregnant women being allow to indulge," Liam informed him and stuck his hand out for a cab. "Besides, one piece of cake isn't going to do any harm. Six on the other hand…" no cabs stopped. He really hate it when that happens. "I hate New York."

"Here, let me," Amber laughed and pushed him aside. She may have a baby bump but she can still get attention. Putting two fingers into her mouth, she let out a shrilling whistle and waved at a cab driver two lanes away. He cut three cars off and stopped right in front of her. "And that's how you get a cab," she concluded with a satisfied nod and got in.

Left with his jaw slightly hanging, Liam tried to find the correct words for the moment.

"Don't bother," CJ advised with a quick pat on his back, "Just accept and move on. It's much easier; trust me."

* * *

"Oh boy," Nick took a breath and glanced at his brother. "You ready?"

"Does it matter?" Adam asked rather mildly and gave a weak smile. "Where's the wife?"

"Home with Summer," Nick replied, bracing himself for the hurricane to come, "I thought it would easier on you if Phyllis wasn't around to add fuel to the forest fire that's about to ignite."

"I appreciate it," he really did not want to do this despite his earlier bravado. "Is Victoria coming?"

"Yes," the person of interest answered as she approached, "And I brought reinforcement." Adam turned and found himself eye to eye with his blue-eyed, blond-haired nephew, who promptly grabbed his nose. "Here, hold him."

Scrambling not to drop the gurgling, giggling baby, Adam suddenly found his arms full and his hair pulled. "Ouch!"

"Get use to it," Nick advised sympathetically as he disengaged Reed's hand from Adam's head. "Newman kids are grabby."

"Duly noted," Adam said adjusting the baby boy in his arms. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I really don't want Reed here if Victor is going to do his control yelling thing again. The kid doesn't need that kind of trauma in his life." Holding the baby a little closer when he saw the tiny gold cross around the boy's neck.

"Paul just called with something so JT had to run back to the office – he apologizes for not being here by the way – and I let the nanny have the evening off," Victoria dug through her baby bag for Reed's bottle. She looked so strangely unnatural with a baby bag that Adam stared for a moment. "So if you want me here, Reed's got to be here too."

"Maybe you and Reed should go back to the caretaker's cottage then," Adam suggested as he took the bottle from his sister. "I'm okay doing this on my own."

"What am I? Chop liver?" Nick asked a little offended.

"I'm just saying that I'm a big boy, I can handle dear ole dad yelling at me."

"The yelling isn't the issue," Victoria replied as she took her baby back. There was something so soothing about having her little boy in her arms. "It's the part where he starts to demand that you do things his way, whatever way he thinks is best for you, that you end up facing some tough choices."

"I can just walk away you know."

Nick snickered. "No one walks away from Victor Newman, best you learn that now."

"I didn't grow up with him," Adam reminded them, "And I didn't count on him for anything in my life, not that he offered much. He doesn't have the kind of hold and control over me the way he does with you guys. And that's _not_ a disparagement upon you," he added when Victoria looked ready to argue the point. "I'm just calling it as I see it."

"Fair enough," Nick replied with a grin. "But we said that we'd be here so here we are. Let's get in there. Dad doesn't like to be kept waiting and I think," he leaned over and sniffed gently, "Reed needs to be changed."

Victoria groaned. "Not again."

Adam and Nick were still chuckling when they walked into their father's living room to be greeted serenely by Sabrina, their father's much younger bride-to-be. Both brothers smiled and nodded their head politely. Adam had decided to attempt to get along with his father's fiancée and found that living away from the ranch made it much easier to swallow. Nick had simply decided that he wasn't going to get involved. Victoria's greeting bordered artic temperatures but she said nary a word otherwise despite Sabrina's desperate attempt to close the gap between them.

"Victor is in the study making a call, he'll be right out," Sabrina informed them, her eyes on the young Reed as Victoria fussed with the baby. "Did you need to put him down?"

"No, he's fine," she replied with as much civility as one would greet a stranger on the train. "He does need to be changed though."

"I can help," Sabrina offered eagerly.

"That's all right, I think Adam said that he wanted to practice," Victoria informed them all with a sweet smile for her youngest brother.

He took it good naturedly and rolled up his sleeves. "Well, I suppose I should start sometime. Not like babies are going to change themselves."

Startled, Sabrina looked back and forth between the two siblings.

"What?" Adam asked his stepmother-to-be when she continued to stare at him while he dug through the baby bag. "By the way Victoria, Louis Vatton diaper bag? Seriously?"

"It was from JT's mother," Victoria replied as she gave Sabrina a quizzical look. "What?"

Sabrina blinked out of her stupor. "I didn't realize that Victor had told you about the baby already." Her smooth brows winkled slightly in upset. She looked distressed by this news. "I assumed that we'd be making the announcement together."

"Baby?" Nick asked, his eyes wide with surprise. He was a little quicker on the uptake as Adam and Victoria both exchanged confused glances. Seems that his mother hadn't let the cat out of the bag yet; though this piece of news was just as staggering. "Are you… are you pregnant, Sabrina?"

She looked around surprised, noting the shock on their collective shock. "Isn't that why Adam is practicing changing diapers?"

Adam was the verge of denying it when Victoria interrupted with a startled, "You're pregnant?" She blinked as if trying to comprehend the news. "You and dad are having a baby?"

Horrified that she had made the mistake she had only been mentally accusing her beloved of, Sabrina gave them an apologetic smile. "I… I assumed that you…" she sighed and gave up trying to make excuses for herself. "Yes, we're expecting a baby."

Letting out a disbelieving sigh, Victoria could do nothing but sit down quickly to absorb the impact of the news. She was still desperately trying to reconcile her father's relationship with her former best friend. And now… now _this_. She wasn't sure how much more she was going to be able to take.

For his part, Adam was actually kind of glad for the news. This might mean that Victor would be a little more receptive to his own addition to the family. But one look at Victoria made him realize that responding in like would be a bad, _bad_ idea. And right now, he was going to stand by the sister that's been standing by him. Changing Reed quickly and with an appallingly efficient manner, he picked up his nephew and patted the kid affectionately on the back. "Vickie, I think Reed is getting tired. Maybe you should take him back to the cottage."

While she appreciated his efforts, Victoria couldn't bring herself to move yet. She was trying her best to simply _not_ react.

"Well hello," Victor greeted as he came into the room, all smiles and happiness. "I'm glad you can all make it this meeting."

"I didn't realize that we had a choice," Adam quipped with an actual sincere smile as he sat down next to Victoria, young Reed resting comfortably in his arms. "So Victor…" he gave Sabrina quick shrugging look.

"I told them already," Sabrina confessed guiltily. She gave her beloved an apology with her eyes alone. "I made a mistake and thought that…" she paused and frowned a little. "What were you guys talking about earlier?"

"Babysitting," Nick interjected with a slightly forced smile as he stepped up behind Victoria and Adam. "We were just talking about Adam taking up some babysitting duties with Reed and Summer."

"But you have nannies," Sabina pointed out curiously.

"Not all the time," Victoria answered, pulling herself together. "Like tonight. This was an unexpected call."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Victor said as he leaned in and chucked little Reed under the chin. "We simply wanted to tell the family together. It's a happy surprised for everyone."

"Oh it's a surprise alright," Adam grinned and looked at Nick. His brother shrugged easily. At least it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Liam sighed with resignation. He did try his best but CJ Garrison turned out to be someone with ambition and determination. He wasn't done with New York yet. "I'm sorry that you will not be joining us. And the offer remains on the table. If you should change your mind…"

"I have your card," CJ replied offering his hand. "Thank you for a lovely time."

"Yes, yes," Amber added with a grin. "Thanks for show us around New York. And paying for everything."

"It was a pleasure," Liam answered honestly. It was true. He hadn't seen New York through fresh eyes in a long time; Amber's undisguised enjoyment of the big apple had been a delight to behold. "And CJ, if you do change your mind, I'd advise you to call my boss. I'm leaving the company next week."

"You are?" surprised given that Liam has just spend the entire day giving him a glowing review of _Nine by Dolly._ "Any particular reason?"

"Family," Liam replied with a reluctant smile. "My brother kind of summoned me back home. Something to do with the family business. Can't really say no to that."

CJ nodded in perfect understanding. "I hear you."

"It really was a pleasure though meeting _both_ of you," Liam added with a sincere smile and offered his hand to Amber again. Baby or not, she was the most interesting girl he has met in a long time. "If either of you are in Genoa City in the future, please feel free to look me up. I would love to show you my hometown. Promise you a good time."

Amber went still, her smile slipping from her lips and the color leeched from her face.

Concerned, "What's wrong?" Liam peered at her face. "Are you all right?"

Withdrawing her hand, she stared at him. "Genoa City? You're from Genoa City?"

Frowning as the name rung in his head, CJ frowned. "Genoa City. Amber, isn't that where you're at right now?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

Having fun with this story right now. Probably will keep it going for a while. Reviews help me to write so don't hesitate...


	12. Chapter 12

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's not need for litigation to occur.

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Cane and Adam states their positions, Nikki confesses to Katherine, Victoria shares her suspicions with Nick and Liam prepares to go home.

**Author's Note**: I can honestly say that I hate the Lily/Cane pair up. There something inherently wrong about that particular match. I just don't see the chemistry between the two actors and it annoys me every time I see them on the scene, so I just skip them. (Thank you TiVo.) It's really too bad because I actually really like the actor that plays Cane. Um… Beastmaster…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

* * *

"Here, drink this. The apartment is a little on the chilly side."

"Chilly? It's freezing in here. What is up with your A/C?" Amber reached for the steaming glass cup then made a face. "What is it? It smells terrible."

CJ blinked. "It's hot cider." He sniffed it delicately.

She gave him a look as if he was crazy. She's from the desert though she's learned to live with the snow.

"Fine," CJ took the glass back with a put upon sigh and headed back into the kitchen. "I don't have any marshmallows though."

"How'd you know I was going to ask for hot chocolate?"

"What else would you be asking for? It's not like you can drink coffee right now."

"Rub it in why don't you?" she groused then groaned.

"What's wrong?" he called through the open door as he put milk into the microwave.

"Feet hurt. I think I walked just a little too much today."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" CJ admonished as he came back with hot chocolate for her. "We could have taken a taxi back."

"Nay," she waved off his over-protective concerns. "Why waste the money?"

"I have more than enough," CJ reminded her as he picked up her feet and gently rubbed them between his hands, her toes were like little ice cubes. "How are you really feeling?"

"Tired," she admitted with a sigh.

"You look it," he told her not unkindly. Scrubbed clean of makeup, Amber appeared pale and frail, delicate enough to break though CJ knew she was tougher than anything when push came to shove. The years that have separated them really didn't change either of them much, maybe a little more grownup from experience but over all, they were still the same two people that had once shared a friendship that was important to both of them. "So, you want to talk about the whole pregnancy thing?"

"Nope," she shook her head. It was the one thing she didn't want to deal with tonight: her current condition.

"Is he rich?" unheeding of her response.

"Nope," she answered and continued to sip her drink.

"Are you in love?"

"Nope," she briefly wondered when he was going to give it up but remember just now tenacious CJ could be.

"Are you getting ready to be in love?"

"Nope."

"Amber…"

"There's no dad, CJ," she told him very firmly with only a hint of regret for her child. "There isn't going to be a dad this time. This one is all me," she said, a little sadly but still resolved. "But don't worry. I'm going to be okay."

CJ eyed her carefully, seeing the truth in her eyes. Amber wasn't hard to figure out once you knew her. "Do you know who the father is?"

"No," but she hesitated.

"Honestly?"

She hesitated again. "I'm not sure."

"But you have an idea."

Amber laughed rather pathetically. "I don't sleep around constantly, CJ. I'll admit to being a little promiscuous in the past but I…. well, I…" she rolled her eyes. "What the hell am I saying?"

"I don't know," CJ smiled and continued to rub her feet. "But I'm curious as to see what's going to happen next."

"Don't worry," she assured him. "Everything is be fine. You'll see."

Somehow, CJ doubted it… though he was certain that Amber would make a go of it on her own, come what may.

* * *

Cane frown at the door then pressed the bell again. He was sure that Amber would be home by now given the time. He checked Indigo to make sure she wasn't working tonight – she wasn't – and then the magazine to see if they were doing weekend work for some reason – they weren't. And he even forced himself to put up with Kevin's censuring glare and popped into Crimson but Amber was nowhere to be found. In fact, he hadn't been able to reach her for two days now, despite multiple attempts through landlines and cell phone calls. And while he expected that she would be wary of him given his reaction the last time he saw her, he hadn't expected her to completely ignore him. It was extremely unnerving.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked as he stopped six feet short of the slightly agitated Cane Ashby – not the person he expected or wanted to see.

Glancing over and definitely not liking what he saw, Cane merely raised a brow and returned the question, "May I ask the same thing?"

"I think it should be obviously: I'm here to see Amber." Adam had not been expecting the Chancellor heir to be here and was not sure he liked that the man was visiting Amber. It didn't bode well for him. But since he was standing outside and not inside… "And you are here because…?"

"Why would I have any other reason to be here?" Cane asked curiously, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He wanted some alone time with Amber to discuss things. And he had a nasty suspicion that Adam Wilson wasn't going to allow that… not that the man had any say in it, of course.

Adam made a face and held onto his patience. He had spend a good deal of yesterday dealing with an upset Victoria and trying to stay neutral in the ongoing war between father and sister while trying to avoid butting heads with their father. The fact that Nikki hadn't spilled the beans about Amber had been a miracle itself but now he was dealing with the anxiety of waiting for Nikki to drop the bomb on him. On top of that, Amber hasn't return any of the half dozen messages he had left on her cell phone and machine at the apartment. He didn't like not knowing where she was, what she was doing or if she was okay.

After a long and dreadful moment of uncomfortable silence where both men appeared to be waiting for the other to go, Cane finally broke the tension with an even more awkward comment of, "I hear that you're claiming to be the father of Amber's baby."

_"Arrogant bastard,"_ Adam smiled nicely and shook his head. "I think you're under a misconception."

"I am?" surprised and somewhat relieved by the news. Despite the support of his grandmother, he wasn't exactly looking forward to the fight with the Newmans – and he had no illusions about the fact that there would be a rather nasty fight to the bitter end with Amber and the baby caught in the middle. And stress was suppose to be bad for pregnancies… at least that's what all the books said.

"Yes you are." Adam nodded helpfully and smiled wide with innocence. "I'm not _claiming_ to be the father; I _am_ the father."

That statement brought a scowl to Cane's face. He did _not_ like that clarification at all. "Amber told you that you're the father," just so they were clear on the subject.

"I _know_ that I'm the father," Adam answered cheerfully. Family was what you make of it, Nick had proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. And he wanted the family that he and Amber can make for the child she's carrying, biology or not. That was the end of it. "Any chance you might want to butt out of our affair."

"Affair," Cane repeated just a little meanly. "Is that was that was?"

Adam didn't feel the need to dignify that with a response. "What do you want Ashby?

"First, I want to talk to Amber."

"Well she's not here," he lied. Well, he actually wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. "You can come back another time… when we're around."

"We?" making a face. "You moved in or something." That would definitely complicate things for him.

"I'm just making sure that Amber has whatever it is she needs to keep her and the baby healthy."

"Why? What's wrong with the baby?"

"Nothing," Adam frowned. "Look, whatever it is you need to say to Amber can be said to me."

Cane smirked. "I don't think so."

"Really?" Adam crossed his arms and waited the guy out. There was no way he was leaving Amber here alone with her ex-husband. "Why is that?"

"That's between me and my wife."

"Ex-wife," Adam snapped.

"Ex-wife," Cane corrected in agreement though he hated having to. Wilson was obviously staking his claim here. "So if you don't mind…"

"But I do," was the only response given.

Cane fought the urge to plant his fist into Adam Wilson's face. _"That certainly isn't going to help."_ From what he was being told, Amber and Adam were trying to pass off his child as a Newman. And given his history with Amber, Cane could almost understand why Amber would prefer to do so than come to him with the truth. She was probably afraid he would deny it and think the worst; and so far he hasn't really proven her wrong yet. _"Boy, you really do know how to screw it up don't you, mate?"_ But that didn't change the fact that Cane wants to be a part of his child's life. That means that he's got to get to the truth first, and from the horse's mouth. Sighing, "Looks, whatever it is that you and Amber are playing at, it's going to stop."

"Playing at?" Adam parroted in disbelief. "You really are so full of yourself aren't you?" He shook his head and wished this conversation to be over so he could ask Amber a few pointed questions about her ex. _Now_ would be a good time to tell her that he plans on making a life with her. "You think that just because you have a history with Amber that you get to dictate her life?"

"I don't, nor do I intend to either." Cane replied calmly. "But I do get a say in _my_ child's life." There, he said it.

"Excuse me?" Adam was certain that he heard wrong. He had to have heard it wrong; because if he didn't… _"Not good, not good at all."_

"The baby is mine," Cane stated very simply, "and I'm going to make sure that Amber knows that I will not let another man raise my child; not you, not anyone."

* * *

Katherine touched the soft cotton with great satisfaction. "This will do nicely, don't you think?"

"I think Mrs. Abbot is going to have kittens when she sees what you did with her son's room, that's what I think," Esther replied with a grin as she touched the bedding Mrs. Chancellor had picked out. "Oh, this is nice."

"Billy hasn't been in town for three years now. I don't think he'd mind if we made some changes. Besides which, if I recall correctly, he said he never wanted to live under the same roof as his mother… ever again." Katherine picked up another blanket and pondered at it for a moment. "Do you think two blankets for Amber's room is enough or should we go for three? I don't want to child to be cold."

"I can put in a space heater in the room," Esther replied helpfully.

"That's a wonderful idea, Esther," Katherine nodded her approval and moved onto the next section of the department store. "Make sure we have fresh towels for the bath and buy a nice warm robe for her as well. I know that Amber likes the thick kind, the ones you can get at the hotels. And slippers, make sure she has slippers too."

"Of course," Esther nodded and made a note for herself.

"Katherine?" Nikki Newman's voice was clear as a bell as she called to her old friend. "Katherine, how are you?"

"Wonderful," Katherine smiled and kissed the air just above Nikki's cheek. "And how are you my dear? What brings you out of the house on this fine Sunday morning?"

Nikki took a breath, "I needed some air."

Katherine didn't miss a beat. Turning to her faithful companion, she sent Esther off to pay for their numerous purchases with a quick telling look. Esther grinned knowingly and scurried away with her arms full and one hand digging into her purse for the plastic. "Now," turning back, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I…" Nikki looked decidedly uncomfortable, "I have to tell you something… something a little shocking. Although given that it's about Amber I guess it shouldn't come quite as such a surprise."

"Amber?" Kay's brows furrowed together in question. "What about Amber?" The reluctance with which Nikki was showing alarmed Kay. "Nikki, if someone is wrong with Amber or her child, you need to tell me."

"Nothing is wrong, nothing that I know of anyways," sorry that she had given Kay the wrong impression. "I just… How much do you really know about Amber and her child."

"I know that Amber loves that child and she wants to make a future for that baby."

"But at what cost?" Nikki asked quietly.

"Whatever it takes," Katherine said assuredly.

"Even if it's lying to the people that are trying to help you?"

That came out of the left field. As far as Katherine knew, Nikki doesn't even know Amber by sight. "What are you getting at Nikki?"

And here comes the truth, "Adam says that _he_ is the father of Amber's child."

Katherine gave no reaction to the news. "Adam Wilson told you that."

"I overheard it," Nikki confessed. "He referred to Amber's child as 'our baby.' I think that tells me enough."

"Adam thinks that the baby is his?" Katherine mused a moment. Now this was news. Amber never actually said anything about who the father was. In fact, she always ran whenever the subject of paternity came up, even from her. Which could only mean that Cane was most certainly the father despite what Adam Wilson believes. "Nikki, I think you need to calm down."

"I don't even know what Victor is going to say when he finds out that his son knocked up Amber Moore." Nikki made the most disagreeable face.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Katherine replied serenely, "Because the baby is not Adam's and not a Newman. He or she is a Chancellor. The baby is Cane's child so you need not be concern it."

Nikki stared at her friend a moment. "How can you be sure?"

"Sure?"

"How can you be so sure that the baby is Cane's?" She looked suspicious for a moment. "Did Amber tell you that the baby is a Chancellor?" she certainly won't put it pass the little trollop.

Katherine laughed and waved the idea off. "Oh goodness, no. Amber would be too much in fear of what Jill might do to be so foolish." Um… another reason why Amber would neglect to tell her who the father was – though the girl ought to know by now that Jill was hardly someone she would go blabbing to… that's to say if she was one of those gossipmongers.

In disbelief over just how calmly her friend was taking this, Nikki tried again to explain the gravity of the situation. "Katherine, I think that…"

"Don't worry Nikki, my dear, everything will be fine." She smiled knowingly and nodded her head in assurance. "You'll see." Katherine was going to make damn sure of it.

* * *

"He's gotten so big!" Nick laughed as Reed pulled on his ear, "and grabby like his mom."

"Thanks," Vicki replied with a grin as she sat down with her tea and offered Nick coffee. "So what brings you by?"

"Our baby brother and his impeding fatherhood," Nick replied easily as he finally settled Reed down on his lap and carefully picked up the mug of java with a quick nod of thanks for his sister. "By the way, are you okay? You looked kind of sick to your stomach the other night. Better now? You don't have another bun in the oven do you?"

"That's so crude," whacking him in the arm in the most unladylike manner. "And no, I'm not pregnant. Though I wish I hadn't found out that Sabrina was."

"Yeah," Nick made a face, "I told Phyllis last night and she almost lost her dinner on me. How did JT take it?"

"About as well as Phyllis did though with less projectile vomiting. Can't say that I blame Phyllis one bit since I felt the exact same way."

"Well look at that: you and Phyllis in agreement. Will wonders ever cease?" Nick laughed charmingly and bounced his nephew on his knees.

"Oh shut up," she hit him again, lighter this time. She didn't want to think about her father and Sabrina and anything else that had to do with that sickening relationship. It made her ill to think about it. "So what did you want to say about Adam and the baby?"

"And Amber, don't forget about Amber."

"How can I forget? Every other word out Adam's mouth is that woman's name."

"Play nice."

"I am," she assured him. "I have no issues with Amber."

"She's a good kid," Nick replied with a smile as he sat back, resting Reed's head on his shoulder. "She been working really hard to create a place for herself and her baby. I think even without Adam there, she's going to make it; she wouldn't allow it any other way. Nerves of steel, that girl has."

"What are you, Yoda?" She laughed at him. "Someone with her background would have to survive, and no that's not a dig at her trailer trash upbringing."

Giving her a look, "I thought you were going to be nice."

"I am," she looked genuinely confused by his attitude.

Nick groaned. Sometimes his sister exasperated him to no end. She's spent too much of her life as a debutante and could not always see outside the circle they live in. "Okay, so Adam is going to need a lot of help if the truth makes its way out and Dad decides that he's going to get his hands into this."

"Adam doesn't seem like the type to allow that to happen."

"He's a lot like you in that way."

"Who? Adam or Dad?"

"Both," Nick shrugged one shoulder. "You guys are all very alike."

"Don't you ever say that in front of anyone but me, do you hear me?" she pointed a golden teaspoon at him but didn't deny the observation.

"I know, I know," Nick rolled his eyes and grinned. "You know that Amber is probably going to resist pretty hard whatever Adam has planned, right? She doesn't seem like the type to give in easily."

"She wants what's best for her child," Victoria pronounced, "that's what every mother wants. And the best environment for her baby is to have a two parent unit and a nice safe place to live. Adam can provide that for her."

"So you're going to help him then?"

"I never said that."

"You have so far," Nick pointed out. "If fact, you've given up a lot of your free time to help Adam with his mission. What's up with that?"

Victoria made a face. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

"I'm just saying…"

"He's trying to do the right thing," she interjected with, the reluctance not quite so obvious. "He _wants_ to do the right thing. That's more than I can say about lot of fathers out there that doesn't care whether or not their kid lives or dies. He sees a situation where he can help and he wants to whether or not…" she shut her mouth fast. She hadn't meant to say that much… even to Nick.

Nick was no fool, he was a Newman; sharper than nails. "Whether or not, what?" He looked at her face, "What aren't you telling me, Vic?" He played her words back in his mind. "Are you telling me that this baby isn't Adam's?"

"No," she shook her head and got up.

"Victoria!"

"I'm saying that Adam never said that it was his," she replied with a sigh. "That night at the Ranch when he was drinking himself sick, he asked about you and Cassie and talked about him and Charles Wilson."

"So?"

"So he asked me how a man can take a child not his and raise it like it was."

Nick frowned. "What are you saying?"

"He didn't tell me that he thinks that the baby isn't his." She's been speculating over this for some times now, never voicing it because deep down inside she was secretly proud of the fact that Adam had stepped up and wanted to do right by a child that may or may not be his. It takes a lot to do that and she… she was kind of sorry to say that she hadn't truly believed him until now. "I don't think he knows if the baby is his or not."

"Then why is he…"

"Because I don't think he cares anymore," Victoria replied a little annoyed at her brother for being so slow on the uptake, he was usually so much better at this. "I think he tells himself that he's doing this for the baby but…"

"But?" he prompted.

"Amber is in the picture… and he doesn't want to lose Amber."

"You think he's in love?" maybe just a little surprised by this. He certainly understood that Adam _likes_ Amber. But love? That's a new one. Would have never pegged him for that judging by the last woman he was involved with. Amber and Heather were like night and day. If Nick had purposely gone out of his way to find a woman less like Heather, he probably couldn't have succeeded more with Amber.

"I think _he_ thinks he might be in love," Victoria answered, not passing any judgment on her brother's choice. God knows the Newman men seems to have _remarkable_ taste in women. "Not that it matters. And yes, I'm going to help him."

"Um… Adam in love," Nick nodded slowly, "That's new."

* * *

Packing up his suitcase, Liam briefly glanced at the abandoned contacts on the work table. The phone call to Calcote had been a harsh one but there wasn't anything Liam could do about it. C.J. Garrison was determined and he couldn't really blame the man for having a goal and sticking to his guns. The guy bears some watching out for though, he's got lots of talent and even more ambition; Garrison was going to make it to the big times in matter of years verses the decades that most artists struggle to achieve recognition. The company that will eventually sign him on their label was going to have some serious talent on their hands to control.

Next to the contract were the bills from the show he had taken in the day before yesterday. C.J.'s assessment of it had been spot on but the delight was in their companion's enthusiastic response to everything she had saw. It was a refreshing change to the usual bored women he saw on a daily basis, the kind that required a lot of effort on his part. And Liam was tired. He was tired of the same old things.

It hadn't been his idea to return home but his brother had indicated the need for his presence. He hadn't been back home since his father's passing, the memories of which still pained him – another reason not to go back home. But family was family and he couldn't stay no to the brother that's supported and defended him throughout his life. It was a compelling reason to go. Then again, there was his mother and her overbearing interference in his life always on the pretext of protecting him.

"Wonder how she's going to take my homecoming," he muttered to himself as he threw in the last of his personal effects. The rest will be shipped at a later date but there really wasn't much in his Spartan apartment that he wanted or needed. Building homes for the homeless with his uncle had been an eye opening experience and taught him a great deal about holding onto materials goods.

The shrilling ringing of the apartment phone interrupted his thoughts and he picked up without looking at the ID. Only a handful of people knew this number and he could count them all on his right hand. "Hello?"

"How fast can you get here?"

He didn't need the ID to tell him who it was. "Why?"

"I want you in place while your mother is distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Something apparently came up and she's definitely in a mood now."

"What kind of a mood? I don't really want to put my head on the chopping block here," Liam informed him with a sigh. He hadn't had to deal with his mother's volatile moods for a few years now and wasn't exactly looking forward to putting himself in her target sight.

"No such things," his brother assured him. "She's all up in arms about your _other_ brother." There was a longer and considering pause.

Liam had almost forgot about that since he's had so little contact with his mother lately. The reappearance of his mother's long-lost son had hit his hometown like a ton of anvils in one of those Loony Tunes cartoons he'd watch as a kid. The new brother is probably one of the reasons his mother has allowed Liam's independence of her for so long. _"Now that should be an interesting meeting."_

"So you think you can move up your time table?"

"I was thinking of coming back early anyways, get settled in before I announce myself."

"Sounds good to me. When?"

"Tomorrow, first flight out."

"I'll have a car waiting for you."

"No thanks, I'll make my own way."

"You sure?" was the concerned question.

Liam smiled. To his family, he'll always be the teenager that got into trouble. But he's no rebellious teen anymore. "People will talk if you send a car for me. I can still find my way around town. Once I've settled in, I'll come see you."

"I'll be at the mansion or at work, just call me when you get in. Avoid the pool house if you can."

"Why?"

There was resigned sigh, "Just trust me."

Since he hasn't really involved himself in family for a while now, he'll simply have to take his brother's word for it. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's going to be good having you home again, Billy."

Liam, known to his family as Billy, smiled. "It'll be good to be home again, Jack."

_To be continued…_

* * *

Thoughts anyone?


	13. Chapter 13

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's not need for litigation to occur.

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Kay prepares Cane for battle, Adam gets back up from his siblings, Amber returns to a strange situation and finds an unlikely rescuer.

**Author's Note**: I remember when Billy/Liam was a good guy. He wasn't the playboy that Y&R have made him out to be right now. And while I'm really enjoying the new Billy's portrayer, I can't help but question the dramatic 180 that the writers have done to the character. Hopefully Mac's return is going to shake him up a little again… especially now that there's no blood connection there that sent the two characters out of town years ago. I'm reserving judgment for now but…. Oh well…. onward with _this_ story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

* * *

"Grandmother!" Cane slammed through the front door and winced as he run into the vase in the hall, shattering it. "Damn," he sighed and picked up the larger pieces of the expensive china. Nothing was going right today.

"What on Earth…" Esther came into the hall and stopped short of stepping on broken porcelain. "That's the second one this month!"

"I'll replace it," Cane offered negligently. "Is my grandmother around?"

She kicked one of the irises that hadn't been crushed. "Upstairs, second door to the right," Esther gave a mournful sigh as she continued to stare that the broken pieces on the ground. "I liked this new one too."

"Grandmother?" Cane called as he took the stairs three at a time, his long legs eating up the distance without effort.

"I'm in here," Kay called back as she held up a swatch of fabric to the window. "What do you think, darling?" she asked as Cane came into the room, "Shall we go with this nice soft blue or throw a bit of mint here for contrast?" picking up another swatch to hold against the first.

"Forget the curtains, Grandmother," throwing himself across the room and began an agitated pace around the bed. "Adam Wilson is claiming to be the father of Amber's child." When Katherine continued to hum nonchalantly, Cane stared, "Grandmother, did you hear me? Adam Wilson is claiming…"

"To be the father of Amber's child," Katherine repeated with a nod, "Yes, yes… I heard you the first time, darling. What do you think of this lace? Do you think it'll go nicely with this fabric? Is it too feminine for Amber do you think? She's girly at times but I've never pegged Amber as being one of those cotton-candy kind of women."

Sometimes, the female mind defies his understanding. "Grandmother…"

"Have you spoken with a lawyer yet?" Katherine asked as if speaking of the weather and with such an abrupt change in topic that Cane just stared for a moment. "Well?" she asked when he said nothing, "Have you?"

"Lawyer?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes," Kay replied as if it's the most natural and logical thing in the world. "I'm assuming you are planning on fighting this."

"This?"

"Cane," she chided with a bit of exasperation as she continued to play with fabric swatches and trims, "I had assumed that you want this baby with Amber and that you will be willing to put up a fight if Adam Wilson were to convince Amber to put his name on the baby's birth certificate. That would complicate things quite a bit if _that_ happens."

"The baby is mine," Cane argued heatedly, "I will not let Adam Wilson just waltz in and…"

"Oh good," she patted his cheek as she walked by, pulling the new bedspread from it's packaging. "That's the kind of spirit I want to see when we walk into this. We want to convince Amber to do that right thing, despite your mother."

"My mother?" Cane had a horrible image of Jill breathing fire and Amber running to hid behind Adam. "Oh god, please tell me that my mother has not…"

"No, thank goodness. Something about one of the factories had her heading back to the office this morning. She's all up in arms about having to do all the leg work she hasn't had time to deal with Amber yet." Katherine gave Cane a careful look as she filled a sham with one of those hyper-allergenic down pillows that Esther kept raving about. "And you will be wise to keep her otherwise occupied while we deal with Adam Wilson's interference and move Amber safely into our keeping." She fluff the pillow as she considered this some more. Kay was a business woman if nothing else in her heydays and she knew how to strategize with the best of them. "If Jill confront Amber about this before then, god only knows what kind of damage she might do; not to mention how Amber might deal with the situation. Remember, Amber's pregnancy isn't going to be an easy one," she warned, "She's had a history of miscarriages and we don't want her to lose this child."

"No, no," he nodded his head in agreement, "Of course not."

"That means no stress and Jill is nothing if not stressful."

"Yes," he sighed and wondered how he was going to get his mother to back off. _"Whatever it takes, that's how."_ Of course, he still wasn't sure how he was going to get Amber to believe in him again and allow him to help. _"Whatever it takes," _he reminded himself firmly.

"The first thing we have to do is make sure we are ready when Adam hits us from the left side. And trust me, he is a Newman and therefore ready with the left hook."

"Left hook?"

"I know how Newmans think, been around them long enough. And if Adam Wilson is anything like his father, he's going to move in fast and hard. First thing Adam will do is get Amber to the altar."

"Amber isn't going to just up and…"

"She will if she thought it was what's best for the baby," Katherine reminded him with a significant look. "Remember, compare to the nightmare that is Jill Abbott, Adam Wilson must look like a safe haven. If she thought that the best place for her to have this child _safely_ is under the protection of the Newman's, that's what she'll make happen."

Cane denied it in his mind. Amber was his; and only his. He could not let her go to another, especially carrying this child. _"Stop it Cane,"_ he told himself, _"it's this kind of talk that'll get you into trouble. Amber needs peace."_ He nodded as if to make a note for himself in his head to be calm.

Kay laid the extra pillows in place before the made bed and stood back to admire the effects; Amber was big on aesthetics. "Once Adam has married her, it would be too easy for him to controls what happens next. If Adam Wilson marries Amber before that baby is born, he's going to make sure we never go near them long enough to do any good and we'll all end up going to court over this. We have to prevent _that_ first." She fluff a few of the decorative pillows and step away from the bed to face Cane, continuing on as if she hadn't been playing at housewife, "And if he can't convince her to marry him, he'll find a way to make sure his name is on the birth certificate while he works on moving Amber into _his_ home."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"Then you've best prepare to fight for it and to get yourself back into Amber's good graces," she informed him. "And I have a feeling that that's a feat that will not come easily for you given your recent behavior. By the way, sooner or late, Victor will bring out the big guns – lawyers – so you best be prepare for that too. The Newmans are big on litigation so we're going to have to make sure we have the best lawyers in the world down here for this. And Cane, if you can't get Amber cooperate, we may have to get a paternity test to keep that child. Are you prepared for that?"

Cane nodded. He was prepared for anything anyone throws at him now. And he had no plans on losing this time. "But after the baby is born, okay? I don't want Amber stressing over a custody battle while she's still pregnant."

"Good," Kay smiled and picked up a card on the dresser she had set down earlier. "Her name is Diane. She's the best paternity rights lawyer I could scare up on such short notice. She's waiting for your call."

"Grandmother," he stared at the card for a moment, "thank you."

"Don't thank me," tossing a big teddy bear into the armchair by the window, "we haven't won yet."

"We will," Cane assured her with a quick kiss to her temple. "We will."

* * *

Nick jumped back almost a moment too late after he opened his front door. "Whoa… Hey, what's up?" almost giving himself whiplash by turning too fast to watch his brother charge into the room. Every movement Adam made screamed agitation. "You okay?"

"Stupid, god damn…"

"Hey, hey, hey," rushing to across the room and picking up his daughter as he went. "Not in front of my kid," he warned and hurried up the stairs with Summer. He was down again in under two minutes, baby monitor in hand. "Okay, let's try this again. What's going on with you? What happened?"

"Cane Ashby got all up in my face about Amber and the baby," Adam blurted out like a man desperate to get something off his chest, "Like he's all entitled to her just because he was once married to her."

"Well, technically the marriage wasn't real and considered fraud on Amber's part," Nick mused, "but that's neither here nor there right now. Why does Ashby think that he's entitled to Amber and the baby?" not forgetting his conversation with Victoria only the day before. "It's not like they separated on the best of terms or anything."

"Because he thinks that the baby is his," Adam informed his brother with an angry sigh. He was frustrated, made only worse by Amber's continual refusal to answer her damn phone!

"Is it?" Nick asked casually, trying not to accuse him of anything.

"No," Adam answered insistently and with a touch of fear. "That baby is _mine_." God, he needed Nick to believe him. He didn't want to lose Amber… and the baby.

Because he was naturally cautious, "Are you sure?"

Adam turned to look at Nick. "I'm sure."

"Amber told you that."

"No," Adam replied honestly, "But I'm sure. I am sure, Nick."

"How can you be sure?" Nick wanted to know.

He stared for a moment and considered the question. "Gut instinct."

For whatever the reason, it make Nick laugh. "Okay, that works as well as anything else I guess." He didn't need to keep questioning it, not with _that_ look in Adam's eyes. It was very… Newman of him. Nick smiled and offered his brother a seat. "So… what are you going to do now?"

Making a face, "I don't know. Honestly, I'm just not sure what I _can_ do short of murder. I kind of want to clock that guy one right in the kisser."

Not the least bit surprised by this, Nick picked up his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Adam asked, curious.

"Vicky," Nick both informed and greeted, "I've got Adam here and he's looking a little peaked. Can you come over? Bring Reese too… he can play with Summer while we talk. Yes, I have the baby monitor, relax. Yes… yes… okay, Vicky. Just get over here." He rolled his eyes and turned off the phone. "Sometimes I think she still sees me as her baby brother and that I can't do anything without her."

"Must be nice," Adam commented as he leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Having someone to watch over you like that."

"Sometimes," Nick admitted with a grin, "But sometimes it's just annoying. Like right now." He shrugged his shoulders and offered, "Want something to drink while we wait?"

"No thanks," Adam leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Tired?"

"Resistless night."

"Did you get any sleep at all?" getting up to get coffee anyways. Adam looked like he could probably use something stronger but coffee was the only thing Phyllis allowed in the house so… coffee it is then. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No and no," he answered with his eyes still closed though his nose twitched as the scent of fresh ground coffee beans. "I spend half the night trying to calm down about Ashby and the rest of it trying to get a hold of Amber."

"She's not answering?"

"Not even once."

"What the hell were you doing calling her in the middle of the night?" Nick asked. "Don't you know that she needs to get her rest?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay. Haven't heard from her in days now. And I didn't want her talking to Ashby before we had a chance to work something out."

"'Work something out,'" Nick quoted with a tisk at that phrase. "That just sounds shady, don't do that again. Especially not in front of other people. That's the kind of thing that will come back to haunt you."

"Yeah," Victoria concurred as she came through the swinging kitchen door. "That's the stuff lawyers like to pick apart and use against you. Just ask Heather."

Nick frowned. "How'd you get in?"

"Your back door is unlocked," she answered matter-of-fact and handed a cooing Reese to Adam. The baby seemed to have a nice calming effect on her youngest brother.

"It was?" Nick looked at the kitchen door again. "I thought…"

"It's been broken for months now; I thought you knew that."

Nick merely blink those pretty eyes of his at her. Victoria rolled hers in response.

"God, he's gotten so big," Adam murmured as he cuddled the child in his arm, surprised by how good it felt. "How did I miss that?"

"You blink and you miss it," Victoria informed him as she sat down next to them. "Baby grow up so fast that you can barely keep up. That's why I don't want to miss even a moment of my little man's formidable years." She touched her fine fizz-like hair on her son's head. "But we're not here to talk about me or Reese, we're here to talk about you." She concluded that by taking Reese out of Adam's arms now that he was sufficiently calm. "Make me a cup of that while I put Reese down. Don't start without me," she warned and headed upstairs.

"Demanding, isn't she?" Nick laughed and fiddled with the coffeemaker.

"Best ones usually are," Adam replied causally. "By the way, where's Phyllis?"

"Out with Daniel," Nick replied pouring black coffee. "Just be glad that she is. I haven't told her any of this so…"

"Thanks… for both things," lifting the mug to his lips. "I appreciate the effort."

"Two sugar and one cream," Victoria smiled and sat down next to Adam. "So give me the load down."

Adam told her exactly what's happened in the last 24 hours while Nick good naturedly made a perfect cup of coffee for his sister. The former proprietor of Crimson Lights understood coffee better than most and understood his sister's position as she sat there listening to this sordid tale. She laughed.

"Vicky…" Nick warned.

"I'm just taking it all in," Victoria explained with the last of her chuckles. "Boy Adam, you don't go at this half-assed, do you?" She sipped her coffee, enjoying the rich flavors for a moment before letting out a small and calming breath. "Okay, first of all… what do you want?"

"What?" Adam asked.

"What do _you_ want?" she repeated in all seriousness.

"Amber and the baby," Adam replied in a good schoolboy manner.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she continued.

"As soon as I find Amber, which I've been trying to do all weekend," he made a face and glanced at his silent phone before he went on, "I'm going to propose marriage."

"And then?"

He looked at her funny. "Then we get married."

"And then?" she prodded.

"Then we move into the house I'm closing escrow on and wait for the baby to be born." He looked to Nick to see if he understood where Victoria was going with this. But Nick merely raised a brow and shook his head; no clue whatsoever but go with it.

"Then?" Vicky asked again.

Lost for whatever it is that his sister appears to be waiting for, "Then we live happily ever after?"

Frowning, "What are you? Three?" she gave a good whack on the arm. "What about Dad? What about Cane Ashby? What about Jill Abbott? What about Katherine Chancellor? You think all these people are just going to go away because you married Amber? Because you _say_ that you're the baby-daddy?" She gave him a disappointed look. "I thought you were brighter than that."

"I didn't say the problems would go away," he groused. For a debutante, Victoria's got a mean punch. "All I'm telling you is what I want right now. Isn't that the question?"

"You're blanketing this whole thing with good intentions and ideas but let's face it, your life isn't that simple. You're going to have to fight for this one now."

"I've had to fight for a lot of things in life, didn't expect this to be any different."

"Well good," Nick poured more coffee, "because this isn't going to be. You're probably going to end up fighting from several fronts." He shook his head and offered them cookies from a honeybee jar. "Let's take it from the top: Amber."

Victoria nodded her agreement, "She's going to be your greatest enemy and your best asset."

Adam shook his head in confusion. "Okay, first of all that makes no sense to me. And second of which, I don't really want to you guys involved here. I just need a little place to vent my spleen."

"Too bad," Victoria told him with a smile. "In for a penny, in for a pound. And we're in."

Nick made a mockingly apologetic face. "Yeah, sorry kid. It's kind of how we operate around here. Newmans tend to stick together through the icky times… so you're kind of stuck with us. But don't worry, we're smart and pretty old school learned with the battle plans. We'll get this worked out for you."

"And it's always good to have someone that can think sideways," Victoria added with an easy grin. "With Cane Ashby is involved, you're going to bet that sooner or later Katherine and Jill will be too. Then you're really going to need me in your corner. Katherine is smarter than hell and Jill plays dirty. You need a woman backing you up if you're going to survive. And trust me, even if you can convince Amber onto your side, she's nowhere in those two's league. You're going to need me… and possibly even Mom."

"Nikki is never in a million years going to help me," Adam pronounced.

Victoria smiled again, a little too smugly this time. "Wanna bet?"

Nick reached across the caught Adam's attention, "Take it from me, don't. She's got that look in her eyes again. You know, the one women usually get right before they do something we men can't even comprehend."

Adam would definitely be a idiot if he didn't agree. And he was no idiot. He was a Newman. And Newmans stick together through the icky times. That was a nice thought. "So? What's the game plan?"

* * *

"You have thirty-seven messages."

Amber made a horrified face at her answering machine. "If all these are people trying to sell me things…"

"Message one: Amber, it's Cane. Are you screening your calls? Please call me when you get a chance, okay? We need to talk." Surprised, she shook her head wondering at it. The tone was civil enough but Amber knew from experience just how quickly Cane's kind voice can turn. There was nothing he could say that would matter to her now anyways. She pressed the erase button without much regret.

"Message two: Hey Amber, it's Adam. I tried your cell but you weren't answering. Um… it's about seven-thirty now. Have you had dinner yet? Did you want to get dinner? Call me, okay? Any time of the day. Message sent, Friday at…" she pressed erase. Adam was constantly checking up on her, which was why she had turned off her cell once she was onboard the train.

"Message three: Amber, it's Adam again…" she hit erase. The boy was persistent if nothing else. And he always manages to find just the right food to make her happy. Seriously, whoever said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach really should have just applied it to all human beings… or maybe just add the pregnant ones.

"Message four: Amber, it's Cane. I was wondering where you are. It's almost ten now. I'll be up for a few more hours. Can you please call me? Cell or office, either one is good. I'll talk to you soon." Now that was strange… two phone calls in a row? Okay, so yeah she's been very careful about avoiding all possible chances of crossing his path lately but still… Until she can find a good way to answer his questions, she was going to continue doing just that. But this was out of the blue… and a little concerning. Maybe it was about Katherine? Maybe…

"Message five: Amber, dear. It's Katherine. I know that Cane scared you a bit the other day but he really does have good intentions. Come have tea with me, let's talk soon. Good night dear." Well, at least that answers the question of Katherine's health.

"Message six: Amber it's Adam. It's seventy-fifteen in the morning, where are you? I'm not going to just barge in this time, I promise. Just let me know that you're okay and eating healthy. I'll try your cell next." Determined. That's a nice word for what Adam Wilson is.

"Message seven: It's Cane. Where are you? Please call me back. I do think we need to talk." The tone was changing, just as she expected that it would. Erase.

"Message eight: Hey, it's Adam. Call me back. I still haven't heard from you." Erase.

"Message nine: It's Cane again. It's there something wrong with your phone. And why didn't you come home last night. I drove by and…" Erase. Oh, that's not creepy? What is up with people these days?

"Message ten: Amber, it's Adam…" Erase.

"Message eleven: Amber, it's Adam again…" Erase.

"Message twelve: It's Cane. Can you please …" Erase.

"Message thirteen: It's Adam…" Erase.

"Message fourteen: Hey, it's Cane…" Erase.

And so it went, for thirty-seven messages. Each message becoming progressively more frustrated and impatient. How like men… can't get what they want, they get all uppity about it. She was glad that she's decided to forsake their company.

The phone rang … and she ignored it. She still had to unpack and get her ass to work.

_BEEP_ "Amber, it's Adam. It's almost seven-thirty Monday morning. I know you're usually up by now so… please call me. I just want to know you're okay." He sounded worried… a little frightened even. She felt almost bad.

The phone rang again… and she almost picked it up.

_BEEP_ "Hello? Amber? It's Cane. I know it's early and you're probably still in bed or something. At least I hope you are. Can you call me please? I'll try to stop by your office today after work. Can we have dinner and talk? Please? Amber?" There was a considerably pause. "I'll call again later on your cell. Good bye." There was definitely a hint of a plead there. That's strange…

The phone rang again….

"Oh my god," she stomped over to it, "Is everyone calling me this morning?" She waited for the machine.

"Hey Amber, it's CJ…"

She picked up the receiver. "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself," CJ greeted cheerfully. "I wanted to check up on you and make sure you got back okay."

"Right as rain," Amber replied with a smile. "Thanks for letting me crash for a weekend."

"Hey, I had fun too."

"Yeah, right," she laughed and sat down with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound a little stressed already. What? It's only like an hour since you got back right? Assuming your train was on time."

"Yeah the train was on time and I slept through most of the trip, thanks," she made a face. "I just came home to some messages on my machine that I really didn't want to hear."

"What kind of messages?"

It was at the tip of Amber's tongue to tell him but she stopped himself. CJ would give her a lecture of a lifetime if he knew. And she was a little too exhausted right now to listen to it with his good intentions in mind. "More design rejections. Just the same old things."

"You're going to make it, Amber," he assured her with confidence. "Some day, someone is going to see the potential in those designs and want to hire you on. And you're going to see your line come to life and it's the best and most wonderful feeling in the world."

She smiled at the phone. "Yeah, I'm sure it is." Though it probably wouldn't be as beautiful as seeing her baby smile at her. "Listen, I have to get ready for work…"

"Okay, get going. I've got to meet with another artist. Hopefully this one isn't going to be dressed like he could conduct lightning on a raining day. God, some of these people…"

Amber laughed again, a joyously beautiful sound. "Talk to you later, CJ. Good luck."

"Bye."

Jumping to her closet, she listened to two more phone messages come in, one from a concerned Katherine and one from Indigo requesting a change in schedule as she showered, changed and fed herself unappetizing dry breakfast cereal that had probably expired. And as she was leaving for work, she finally turned on her cell phone and found her voice mail box full. Calling the cell phone company, she requested a deletion of her voice mail box and ignored the nagging suspicion that something was definitely off in her world right now – she just wasn't sure what it is yet.

Work was interesting as well as she arrived to her desk and found two separate packages of breakfast waiting for her. Bran muffin with sweetened oats, yogurt with banana slices and orange juice. An English muffin with low fat butter, slice apple pieces, a cup of raspberries sprinkled lightly with sugar and canister of vanilla soy milk. There was note from Adam and one from Cane, both with the general idea of eat well and that they'll call later. She tossed both notes, drank the soy milk and ate the muffins, stowing the rest for snacks later. She was going to need it.

By noon she was starving and wishing for something more the fruits… which was when the roast beef sandwich on wheat, strawberry parfait and cranberry juice came. Along with a note from Cane asking her to dinner tonight. She almost toss out the whole thing except that her baby protested and so she ate everything like a ravenous lunatic. Adam sent a full meal an hour later: turkey on honey oat bread and a slice of sugarless apple pie. And of course a note telling her to eat well and to take a nap; Nick won't mind at all. (Nick actually stopped by her desk to back it up with a quick word of encouragement and the location of a cot in the supply closet.) She decided to save the sandwich for dinner but couldn't pass up on the pie and though tempted by the nap idea, she decided that it wasn't worth the wrath of her fellow worker bees to take Nick up on the generous offer.

Five o'clock rolled by and she barely escaped the office unseen, spying Cane's car as she exited the building and breathing a sigh of relief. The rickety elevator in the building should occupy the Chancellor heir just long enough for her to get to the bus and off to Indigo before he was wise to her avoidance of him – not that she was trying to hide the fact.

The situation was kind of stupid… and annoying. Whoever thought there would be a day when Amber Moore would be hiding from not one but two rich men. "What is this world coming to?" she muttered as she dropped her bus token into the machine and headed to the least bumpy part of the bus, the middle. Putting her ear buds in, she played her MP3 player at the highest level she could withstand and tuned out the crazy world around her. It was just her, her music and her baby, who kicked for the first time to let her know it was enjoying the music too.

Holding her breath and pressing her hand to her side, she was suddenly filled with overwhelming joy. And just as suddenly, she felt a slice of pain for having no one to share this momentous occasion with. _"But you asked for this yourself, Amber. Just you and the baby remember?"_

The bus jolted to a stop across the street from Crimson and she climbed down slowly, adjusting the long cardigan she wore over the gentle swell of her baby-bump. She was starting to show… and very soon it was going to show like crazy. She knew from experience she was going to swell like a blimp in under two months and maintain the general shape for the rest of the pregnancy, right up to the week she pops.

"Hey, you all right?" a stranger asked when she stopped on the sidewalk, not moving a muscle as she realized that things are going to become a lot tougher now.

"Sorry," she smiled and headed toward the club. As soon as the pregnancy become too difficult to hide, she was going to have to tell Neil Winters. She was pretty certain that the boss isn't going to be too thrilled with putting a beached whale onstage. Maybe if she wore a lot of glittered dresses…

"Have you eaten yet?" someone asked from right behind her left ear just she was about to reach the club's back door.

Amber screamed… loudly.

Jumping back, Adam put his hands to his ears in an belated attempt to protect his sensitive ear drums. "Okay, that was completely unnecessary."

Bracing a hand against the wall and one over her baby, she glared at him as she tried to catch her breath. "Don't sneak up on people like that!" her heart was still pounding.

He acknowledged the mistake with a quick nod and took her arm. "Are you all right?" She looked a lot more shaken than he had expected. Her pale face was fairly colorless under the artificial lights on the streets. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"You scared me," she sniffed, unable to keep her eyes from tearing for no reason. Damn hormones. And why the hell now?!?

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. He hadn't meant to scare her this bad. "Come here," pulling her a little until she came into his arms. "Shh… it's okay. It's all right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You're always doing things like that," she accused with another sniffle as she pulled herself away, unwilling to accept his comfort. It would be too easy to fall into her usual patterns. "Show up and bringing things and saying things you're not suppose to be saying or bringing or doing! Why do you do that?"

Because blinking was the only thing he could think of to do, Adam did just that. "I know I'm probably suppose to understand some of that but I really don't, I'm sorry. But I will say that I do things unexpected because I like you and want to make your life just a tiny fractionally bit better than you're having it. Is it really so wrong?"

"YES!" she answered at a shout and tried to stomp away.

"Hey, hey, come on," Adam snagged her arms in a hold that was gentle, realizing that she was pretty much nothing but skin and bones at the moment and didn't want to accidentally bruise her. "I'm not trying to do anything but…"

"Get your hands off of her!" Cane commanded as he ran up to the pair, knocking Adam's arm away as Amber turned her streaked face toward him in surprise. Seeing her tears, he touched her face. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" he checked her quickly over for any injuries.

Amber was still a little stunned speechless to answer. _"What the hell is he doing here?"_

Shoving Cane aside, Adam demanded rather angrily, "What the hell are you doing here, Ashby?" he took Amber's arm and pulled her back gently, urging her to lean against him. "You all right?"

"I'm… I'm…" she flinched and grabbed at her side. The baby kicked her again.

"Amber!" Cane leaned over and brought his face close to hers again, fear draining his face. Lily's miscarriage was still fresh in his memory. "Are you all right? Is it the baby?"

Pulling away, she let out a tiny breath to relax herself. _"Twice in one day baby? Seriously?"_ And really, did it have to be in front of the two people she didn't want to appear pregnant in front of? "Look, I've got to get inside and…"

"Amber," Cane took a step toward her, "let me take you to the doctor's. You're looking a little…"

"You need to eat something first," Adam interrupted, completely disregarding Cane's presence. Right now, it didn't really matter. "You look pale. Maybe you should…"

"I'm fine," she assured them a little desperately. "You guys need to leave me alone."

Cane made a face, guilt tearing at him a little. "I'm just trying to…"

"I'm just making sure you're okay," Adam replied coaxingly, not wanting to alienate her. "There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

Amber closed her eyes, willing herself not to tear up again because she could feel it coming. All she wanted to do right now was get inside, get some soup, get changed and just sing. She just wanted to work and get on with her life.

"Amber!" a voice closer to the streets called out to her. Squinting at the figure against the setting sun, Amber couldn't quite make out the person but thought they looked familiar. "I'm sorry I'm late. You okay?" coming closer until the light over the backdoor hit their face. "You look a little pale, darling?" throwing a quick arm over her shoulder, "Have you eaten?"

Stunned stupid, Amber could only stare a moment. "Liam?" She still couldn't quite believe her own eyes. Yes, he said that he was from around here but she hadn't actually expected to run into him… at least not so soon after their meeting.

He smiled, beautiful teeth showing on his tan face. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," leaning over and pressing his lips to her temple, taking the opportunity to whisper for her ears only, "Play along," and gave her shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze.

For once in her life, Amber didn't know what to do or how to react. _"This is not happening!" _

Which was fine before he knew exactly what to do. "Come on," turning her toward the door. "Let's go inside, I don't want to you catching a cold out here. It's the last thing in the world you need right now."

"Hey wait a minute," Adam has never been one to sit in the dark when he has other means to deal with something. "Who the hell are you?"

Cane was still trying to figure out where the man came from and why he had his arm around Amber.

"Liam," he smiled but didn't offer his hand, "and I'm a good… _good_ friend of Amber's," offering _her_ an adoring smile. "Excuse us gentlemen," and dismissing them as trivial as he ushered Amber through the door. "Good night," then shut it firmly behind him and on the faces of the two slack jaw suitors.

Amber groaned.

"What?" Liam wanted to know.

"That… was really bad. Seriously… bad!" she put her head against a wall and rapped it a few times then let out a sigh. _"And why the hell did I let it happen?"_

_To be continued…_

Feedback please?


	14. Chapter 14

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's not need for litigation to occur.

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Liam makes a friend, Victor finds out about Amber and Cane meets his brother.

**Author's Note**: Not watching Y&R right now… too much going on in my life. But I am continuing to write this story. (I need a de-stresser. Hope nobody minds.) Okay, onward and forward.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

* * *

"What the hell did you do that for?" Amber demanded as she stomped off toward the dressing room. "You have any idea what you've done?"

"Not really," Liam answered as he followed easily. The girl had short legs and way of moving that wasn't really that efficient… though he supposed that being pregnant might have something to do with that. "I saw you in trouble and thought" 'hey, might be nice to help her out before the two monkey reduce her to tears.' Which I can see I was too late at," as he finally got a good look at her mascara streaked face. "Whoa… what happened?"

"Nothing," she took a breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She didn't want to do this right now. She's got to get some food, get changed and get on stage. She needed to get her job done and then go home… alone. "Look, what are you even doing here?"

"On my way to see a high school buddy, passed by the alley – which you really ought not be in – and saw you and the two monkeys. You looked upset and they were kind of playing tug-of-war with you. Wanted to make sure you were okay." He shrugged, "Didn't know I was going to make trouble for you."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I do appreciate that you were trying to help. But the way you did it…"

"You didn't like the insinuation," he concluded logically.

"Yeah," she nodded in that slightly 'no duh' kind of way she had about her. "You didn't exactly help the situation there by 'hinting' at something that wasn't there. And now, when you're gone, I've got to deal with the fall outs of that."

Liam acknowledged it with a winced guilt. "Okay, not one of my more brilliant or smooth moments but I was kind of flying by the seat of my pants there. I didn't know what I was walking into or what was going on."

It was at the tip of her tongue to tell him that if he didn't know what was going on then he shouldn't have interfered. But that would be mean and he was just trying to help. And though she loathed to admit it, she didn't think she could have withstood another moment of that scene with Adam and Cane… and her baby kicking her in the kidneys. For such a little thing, it sure did pack a punch. Of course, it probably took after her, which means it was a survivor. Which was good. But why did her baby have to inherit her bad timing gene too?

"Hey, don't phase out on me here," Liam waved a hand in front of her face.

"Do you mind?" she shoved at him a little. "I need to change."

"Change? Change into what?" genuinely confused.

"I work here," she informed him, ushering him to the door again. "I have to get ready for my set."

"Set?" he glanced over his shoulder as she tried to push him out. "Set? You're actor?"

"Singer," she corrected and finally succeeded in getting him through the door. She shut it. "And you can leave now."

"Not quite yet," he informed her as he pulled his cell phone out. Looks like his class reunion thing will have to wait for another day. He was just getting curious about this whole situation with Amber. And this seem like a good time to stick around. Plus, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of leaving her anywhere at the mercy of those two goons from earlier. "Looks like I'm catching a little musical dinner tonight."

* * *

Adam shut his car door harder than he should and started the engine with as much calm as he could muster. Then slammed his open palms repeatedly against the steering wheels until they were numb with pain. Panting for breath, he was tempted to go back to the club and demand some answers from Amber but that would only serve to put her on the defensive and he didn't want to do that tonight.

Besides, he needed to calm down first.

He didn't know what had happened over the weekend but he sure the hell did not like it one bit. And the guy? How did he get into the picture? Amber didn't seemed like the type to pick up a stranger out of nowhere… except he wasn't a stranger. He knew Amber and Amber knew him. She may have been surprised to see him but she knew him all right.

Which just complicated things even more.

"Where the hell did _he_ come from?"

* * *

Cane slammed the breaks on almost a second too late and his car came to a screeching halt at the red light. "Calm down, just calm down," he told himself as he tried to keep his focus on the road and not on the image of Amber… with that guy. First Adam Wilson and now this guy shows up… Is there ever going to be an end to the problems that's plagued his relationship with Amber from the very beginning?

But what the hell is he suppose to do now? His first instinct had been to follow them into the club and demand some answers out of Amber but that would only make things more difficult for her. And he's done with doing that. He needed her to trust him again, to let him take care of her again… like he had before everything got blown out of the water and he had left her to pick up the pieces of her life without him. Yes she had blame but he suppose he could have at least tried when she…

"Don't go there," he told himself as the light turned green and he carefully eased his car back onto the road, telling himself to pay attention more. "Just get through tonight, tomorrow you'll ask Amber to dinner and discuss the baby… and find out who that man was." He made a face. "And how to get him out of Amber's life."

* * *

Amber stepped off the stage carefully, tittering on three inch heels that she had long since regretted. The spotlight had blinded her pretty good and she saw nothing but darkness and faint shadows as she tried to navigate offstage.

"Here, take my hand," someone offered to her right. "First step down is about six inches in front of you. Careful now." She took the warm hand gratefully and made her way down the three steps and allowed herself to be guided backstage, away from the crowd that was beginning to build at the club. It was apparently a happening night.

"Thanks," she breathed a little raggedly. "Can I get some water please?" she was glad the last song was full of wailing sax and heavy bass so that no one noticed how broken she sounded toward the end. She was going to have to learn to put two bottles of water onstage so she'd stop running short toward the end.

"Here," handing over an iced over bottle, twisting the cap off easily and dropping a napkin around it to protect her hand.

"Thanks," squinting to focus her eyes again now that it was starting to adjust to the darkness. And when she finally realized who was standing there, she wished she hadn't bothered. "What are you still doing here?"

"You've got a great voice," Liam commented, waiting patiently as she gulped water like someone that's just ran a marathon. "Nice outfit."

"Go ahead, say it," tossing the empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"What?" genuinely confused.

She shot him a look of pure annoyance. "It's too loud, the color isn't flattering on anyone and I should really think about reducing the flounces."

"And I would say that because…" he prompted.

"Because that's what everyone says," she replied naturally, making her way to the backroom. "Anyone that's seen the design any ways."

"You made it?" surprised and taking another look at the dress. To be honest, Liam hadn't actually been paying much attention to what Amber was wearing while she was onstage. He had been much more pleasantly occupied by listening to her beautiful voice. She was shorter on breath than most singers – that could be due to the exhaustion even stage makeup couldn't completely conceal – but there was no arguing that she's got a pure tone and a sensational range. On top of that, she understood the songs she sang and gave them her emotions, making them come alive under her care.

"I make most of my clothes, or modify them to suit my taste," she smiled and joined the rest of the band for a quick snack. They were all starving. "And you still haven't answered me."

"Answer?"

She gave him a look of annoyance as if he was purposely being obtuse about this. "What are you still doing here?"

"Watching you."

"Yeah, that's not stalker-ish."

"Just making sure you were all right," he smiled at the others who were looking at him curiously. "You hungry? Want to get dinner?"

"No," she replied very simply… then her stomach made a liar out of her by growling in protest.

"How about a hamburger?" Liam suggested, looking meaningfully at her tummy, it was hidden behind a lot of loud and complicated patterns that really didn't do anything for her. "I'm assuming the little one wants some real food by now."

In a panic, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Shut. Up. _Now_."

Raising a quick brow of surprise, his eyes went to the rest of the band and then back to her again. A quick annoying smirk appeared before he had to physically wipe it away. "So… dinner then."

Trapped, Amber cursed under her breath and nodded unwillingly."You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"I know," he grinned. "I get that a lot actually."

* * *

"Another man?" Katherine's eyes were wide with surprise. "What other man?" this was certainly news to her.

"I don't know," Cane paced the living room floor and ran his hands through his hair in a manner that was eerily like someone Katherine once knew… a long, _long_ time ago. He sighed and closed is eyes, trying to remember that his grandmother had a bad heart and he needed to remain calm for her sake. "He said his name was Liam and that he was a _good_ friend of Amber's."

"You suspect otherwise?"

"It was the way he said it."

"What way?"

"Like he knew her… in a more… romantic setting."

Kay wanted to smile but thought it would be inappropriate. "Biblically, you mean."

Cane blushed.

"Oh stop it," Katherine tapped him lightly on the arm and shook her head at him with only a touched of amused exasperation. "I've been a wife, a mother, a grandmother and have had more relationships than I care to remember more times over then you have been alive. I'm quite aware of the birds and the bees, thank you very much."

Flopping down onto the seat next to her, "What am I going to do Grandmother?"

"Do?" she looped one arm through his and leaned against his shoulder lightly. The boy was quite amusingly sweet when he was frustrated. "You're going to do exactly as we discussed. Nothing has changed just because Amber had a new friend. That's still _your_ baby and it's still _your_ life. It's merely a slight obstacle in your way, no need to concern yourself overly much. We'll proceed as planned. Assuming of course that you still want to have Amber and the baby…"

"Of course I do," he took a deep breath and told him to listen to the wise. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing.

"How about you stay the night?"

"What?"

"Why go back to that lonely condo of yours?" she asked lightly. She honestly didn't want him roaming around while still so agitated. It's how the poor boy ended up in this station in the first place.

"Because I don't want to wake up to my mother asking me about Amber," he replied rather logically.

"Well, I suppose there is that. But I still say that you should stay the night. Take me to breakfast tomorrow morning; least you can do after spring all this on me. I don't get out of this house enough." She chuckled. "Then you can drop me off at Restless Styles. I think it's time I visit Amber and see how my girl is doing."

He couldn't think a better reason or a more wonderful ally. "You think I can avoid my mother tomorrow morning before we…"

Kay shook her head at him, pity in her eyes.

Cane sighed resignedly. "Well, it was worth asking."

* * *

"So?" Amber asked, shredding the napkin in her hands.

"Did you have to pick _this_ greasy spoon?" Liam looked around the place with it's scratched floors and dirty booths.

"It's my favorite hamburger place," she informed him with a smile that was meant to annoy. "If you don't like it, that's too bad. I didn't ask you to…"

"This place is fine," he informed her returning the grin, just to annoy her back. He was certain that she picked the diner just to see if he'd stick around. Little did she know that he spent months in locations far worse than this. Sure he's gotten use to fine dining and life of the rich again, but some things are easy to fall back into. Plus the smell alone was enough to make his mouth water. "And the fries come highly recommended. Though should you really be eating so much grease?"

"I'm fine," she assured him as she sipped on her unsweetened ice tea. "It's the sugar intake I have to watch out for."

"Then dessert is out," he grabbed the smaller menu next to her and pulled it out of reach.

"I know how to assert self control," she made face and rolled her eyes.

"So I see," Liam sat back, ignoring the crack in the plastic chairs that was digging into his backside and enjoy the moment. "So, you want to tell me what's going on in your life that has you all shaken up by two guys literally fighting over you?"

"The baby," she corrected easily, "they're fighting over the baby."

"Um… I hate to point out the obviously but you're kind of a package deal right now."

"I'm making the distinction so you don't mistakenly believe something that isn't true." She smiled for the waitress that came back with platters of mouthwateringly good burgers and fresh cut greasy fries. There was nothing quite like comfort foods. Now all she needs is an apple pie and she's a happy fat girl.

"Another ice tea, honey?" the woman asked, her eyes flitting to her tiny little belly. "With lemon? Vitamin C is very good for you."

"Yes please. Thank you," Amber smiled gratefully. She was awfully thirsty.

"And a cup of water too," Liam added with a flirty smile. "She'll need it after that," pointing to the plate. "Maybe some fruits? Do you guys have one of those fruit plates she can have?"

"No fruits," Amber contradicted. "Too much natural sugars."

"Because saturated fat is so good for you."

"Protein is."

"Eat fish."

"I'm allergic to half the fishes out there."

"Oh… shellfish? Iodine?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry," he made a face and smiled apologetically at the waitress for making her wait. "Thanks."

The waitress with her lipstick stained teeth and sweet smile nodded her head and winked conspiratorially at Liam. "Let me know if you need anything else."

He nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking but didn't bother correcting her. There was no need. Working Joes like her enjoy their romance novels and daytime dramas; and Liam had no problems providing them with it so long as it fits his amusement.

"Stop encouraging people to think wrongly of you and me," Amber warned.

"Oh stop," Liam picked up a crispy fry, "Let her have her fun. Bet this is about as much excitement as she gets around here."

"You're horrible," she informed him and bit into her juicy burger.

Liam smiled and let her eat in peace, silently admitting that it was possibly one of the best burgers he has had in a long, long time. Everything was fresh and done properly in a manner that was better than any five star restaurant he's been to in a while. "Wow."

"See, told you," she said just a little too smugly.

"I stand corrected," he nodded his head. "I can see why this place is your favorite. I think it could definitely become mine too," he hungrily took another bite. The booze and the tiny appetizers at the club did nothing to curb his appetite. "So… what's the story with the two monkey boys?"

"Stop calling them that."

"Oh sorry. Didn't know you cared." He backed off a little surprised. "Generally speaking, people that you care about don't make you cry for no reason."

"I wasn't crying."

"Right…."

"Shut up."

"Sorry but I didn't exactly get the feeling that you welcomed their attention so…"

"Look, I appreciate that you want to help…"

"I sure do," he replied easily. "I'd just like to know what I'm helping out with. So why don't you give me the whole story."

"And why should I?" she asked. "It's not like you and I are friends. We barely know each other." She was happy to point that out. Maybe it'll get him to back off.

"Amber," Liam replied calmly, "there's no need to get all upset about that. We can start right now. I full name is William John…"

"I don't need to know anything about you because you are not going to be part of my life."

"Ouch! That hurt. And here I was trying to be friendly and stuff."

"Look, whatever game you're playing with me: just stop. Just stop it, okay?" she pleaded seriously now. "I don't need that kind of drama in my life right now. I have more than enough with other stuff. Right now, I just want to get on with my life; me and my baby."

Liam can see that she truly meant it and dropped all the fluffiness. "I take it one of those guys is the father."

"There is no father," she informed him. "It's just me and the baby."

"No father?" he asked disbelievingly. Liam ran the scene he saw in the alley through his mind again. "Or is that there is too many daddies?"

Amber jerked in reaction, startled by the assessment.

He smiled. "No one ever called me a dummy but it doesn't take a genius to see what's going on. And the way the two of them were hovering and jostling each other like that, I'm going to guess that they each think that _they_ are the baby's father and nothing you have said so far has gotten through those alpha male mentalities of theirs." He looked at her carefully. "Feel free to tell me if I'm wrong."

She hit him with a French fry.

"I'll take that as a confirmation," Liam reframed from laughing, he didn't think Amber would appreciate it, but it was a close call. "Look, take it from someone that's had more step-moms and step-dads than any kid I know, and I probably had more half-sisters, half-brothers and step-siblings than I care to admit to or have even met. So… I have no room to judge anyone else's family life. Trust me."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm really not," he laughed. "I've got a half-brother that my mother just found out about through some miraculous chain of events that I have yet to meet. And my mother? Oh god, don't even let me get started on that topic." He made a face that convey exactly how much he _loved_ to deal with his mother.

Amber made a face that was half horrified and half amused. "God, you sound like my ex-husband."

"Ex-husband?"

"Kind of, sort of," Amber shrugged her shoulders and munched on some more fries. "It's a long and sordid story. It's over now so…"

"Wow…" he sat back and enjoyed his ice tea, which he only ordered out of consideration for her. He hadn't missed the longing look she had shot at the coffee machine when they came in. "Okay then. What are you planning on doing about the two monkey boys?"

"Will you stop calling them that?"

"Can't help it. It's just too easy." He admitted with a grin and pointed at her in surprise. "And are you really going to sit there and defend them? The two guys that made the pregnant woman cry?"

"They're good guys, really good guys," she replied defensively. "They're just confused right now, and that's kind of _my_ fault. And once they realize that they are not fathers-to-be, they'll back off and just leave." She took a breath and remembered that, remembered the backs of people that always walked away. Rick, CJ, Deacon, Daniel, Cane… They _always_ walk away.

Liam saw something in her eyes, something he understood: it was heartbreak. The girl has been through the ringer and she's manage to pick up the pieces afterwards. "Hey," he waved a hand before her eyes, "Where'd you just go?"

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes this time. "Just remembering why there's no daddy. But that's okay. I have more than enough love to give to my baby and the two 'monkey boys' are just going to have to learn that they are not going to be fathers in the near future. And that's that."

"Good for you," Liam replied, admiring her for standing up on her own. "And if you ever need a friend…"

"I think I've had enough of your help…"

"I mean it," he said seriously, watching her with sober eyes. "If you need help, or just someone to vent to or somewhere to hide, I think I can come up with something. I may not always be the good guy but…" he was grimly sad suddenly, "I been in dark places and have had my share of bad stuff happen. If something bad happens and you need someone, I can help."

Amber always considered herself a pretty good judge of people and she's had to learn to see lies for what they are. She's had to learn it fast to con people. And Liam meant every word he was saying; she could see it in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he smiled, bright teeth and twinkling eyes.

There was something about those eyes. Amber leaned back and studied him a little more closely, looking at those blue eyes and sandy hair that was neither blonde nor brown but a perfect mix of the two colors. "You know something, you look really familiar. Like we should have already met… before New York, I mean. Like we've met somewhere else."

"I don't forget pretty faces." His grin was side and charming. "You and I have most definitely never met before that day at the train station. I would know otherwise."

She frowned, "Um…."

* * *

"Jeff, listen to me and listen to me good," Adam warned as he paced the lobby of the Athletics Club, "I want that house within the week. I don't care what you have to do to make it happen, make it happen. The escrow has closed, the documents signed, what the hell is the hold up?"

"Take it easy, Adam," Nick warned as he approached his brother on the phone. "You want the whole world to know what you're up to? Just take it easy."

"I can't," Adam grounded out carefully. "Look Jeff," speaking to his real estate agent again, "I want to be moved in as soon as humanly possible. Last week if you can get me a freaking time machine. I don't care how it's done, just get it done," then hung up before he could hear another protest that will more than likely set him off. "I need a drink."

"What the hell happened?" Nick asked as he followed his upset brother to the bar. "You are not doing so good."

"That's an understatement," Adam snapped rather unkindly then stopped. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Apology accepted," Nick said just as easily. "Now tell me what happened."

"Bottle of scotch," he told the bartender, "one glass." He turned to his brother. "I'm assuming you don't want any." He's never seen Nick drink strong liquor before.

Nick nodded. "One of us should be sober."

"Better you than me," Adam replied and took the bottle and poured himself a shot first.

"Okay then," Nick lead him away, waving a waiter off. He didn't think his brother needed the attention at the moment. "What the hell happened?"

"I saw Amber tonight."

"Yeah, and? Did you propose? Was that it? Did she say no?"

"She was with another man!" he hissed.

Well, that would explain his upset. "Cane?"

"No," Adam wanted to throw something right now. Something big and painfully hard at someone… okay, not just someone, a certain someone. "_Another_ guy."

Silent for a moment, Nick processed this information and found himself a little lost. "Another guy. Another guy who is…"

"I don't know," Adam replied angrily. He waited too long, that's what happened. He waited too damn long to ask Amber. Now what was he going to do?

"Hey, hey, hey," Nick grabbed his arm and forced the glass away to make him focus. "Calm down and don't freak out on me here. And for god shakes, keep your voice down. Having half of the Althetic Club in on your problems isn't going to do you any good. We're going find a solution to this, okay? Just let me think a moment."

"Sideways," Adam muttered, "Victoria said that women think sideways. Who knew it was going to be Amber that was going to hit me sideways first?"

"Are you sure this guy is… a friend?" Nick asked tentatively.

"Well he certainly didn't act like he's her cousin," he muttered into his scotch suddenly really resentful of Amber's inability to commit to him… not that he's given her any reason to commit to him in any sort of way. Though he's only been hinting at it for weeks now. One would think that he's been pretty damn obvious about his intentions and that Amber should have picked up on all the signs by now instead of running off and finding herself another person to rely on. Adam has been reasonably reliable… except for the one night of binge drinking. And Amber should have seen that by now, right? And why the heck did she disappear and… _"Oh for god sakes Adam, just listen to yourself? You, you, you… this is all about you, isn't it? Forget what Amber may want in life. You're just thinking all about how __you__ want to marry her and how __you__ want to raise that baby with her. It's all about how you feel and what you want, damn anything she may say or do that might contradict that nice little fantasy of yours. Nice. Great. Real smooth. No wonder she took off and found someone that might actually be listening to __her__ for a change."_ He groaned at his own self flagging thoughts.

"You all right?" Nick asked, a little worried about Adam now. He looked positively green in the face.

"No," Adam moaned, "I think I screwed up."

"You didn't do anything idiotic like confront them, right?"

"No but that would probably be the _next_ stupid thing I do."

"That's not good, and you really ought not do it," Nick advised rather unnecessarily.

"What am I going to do, Nick?" Adam asked soberly, putting down the scotch with some reluctance and wisdom.

Nick patted him on the back reassuringly. "Well first, you're going to not panic. And second, let's call Vicki, she's probably have a clearer view of things than we do. She might come up with something a little more useful than we can put together, especially with you in this state."

Adam nodded at the astuteness of this idea. "Nick," he said quietly, soberly and with a great deal more fear than he had realized he was feeling. "I can't lose Amber and the baby. I just can't."

"Baby?" Victor Newman asked from behind his two conversing sons, a sight he had never thought to see. But the conversation between them disturbed him greatly. "What baby are you referring to?"

_"Why does this keep happening to me?"_ Adam wondered as he stood and faced his imposing father without the trepidation he thought he would experience only the day before. No, his fears all lay with the very real fact that he could end up losing Amber and their child to another man. "Dad," he nodded his head in greeting. "What a surprise to see you here? How's Sabrina?"

"Don't change the subject," Victor warned mildly as he regarded his boys with a stern look. "What baby are you talking about?"

"Your baby of course," Nick interjected, wondering why the hell he was putting his own head on the platter. "And Summer and Reed…"

"Do not take me for a fool, Nicolas," Victor frowned at his elder son, "Adam did not refer to either Summer nor Reed by name and he mentioned Amber. Now tell me straight."

There's never a moment that Adam thought Victor Newman was a fool. And he didn't think for moment that any distraction would deter his father from learning the truth behind the conversation he over heard. Maybe it was time that his father knew. It would be infinitely better than allowing Nikki to tell him. "Amber and I are expecting a child."

The silence that followed was probably harder on Nick then it was at Victor and Adam as they stood there staring at one another. Then Victor did the unexpected. He came around the chair and sat down across from his youngest with a sigh. "Tell me how it happened and what is going on with you now."

Adam turned to Nick in question, wondering if Victor was being serious or just setting him up for another berating. But Nick shrugged slightly and sat down to hear their father out. With no other recourse, Adam sat and related the sordid tale to date well into the night. At the end of which, for the first time, he felt close to his family.

* * *

"That was lovely dear," Katherine commended with a smile as she made her way to the coffee shop. "I'm sorry we had to cut it short for the meeting."

"Oh yes," Jill grouched, "Blame it on me. This was _your_ project we're meeting on."

"I wanted to do the meeting on another day," Katherine pointed out as she approached the counter. "And don't either one of you tell Esther I'm having a latte with real sugar and flavoring. She'll have kittens over it."

"I really ought not be encouraging your caffeine intake, grandmother," Cane said with a smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Esther will have my head for this."

"Once every blue moon will not hurt me," Katherine replied very logically.

"I want to see your next health report," Jill told her as she ordered espresso. "And is the reason we're having coffee out in the middle of nowhere because you're afraid someone at Crimson is going to tell our _maid_?"

"Of course," Katherine smiled regally at the awed barista behind the counter, who obviously recognized Kay and Jill from the numerous times they've been on covers of business magazines. "And doesn't call Esther the maid. She's a very dear and old friend. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"How about not be cowered by your help?s" Jill suggested snidely. She will never understand why her mother insisted on keeping that woman around.

"Now Mother," Cane interjected with a smile at this familiar play, "Esther only does what she thinks is best for Grandmother. And Grandmother, don't go overboard just because the warden isn't here."

"Nonsense," Katherine waved away the concern with a careless hand and found a seat at the nearby booth to drop herself into. The old bones aren't what they use to be, standing too long becomes an issue nowadays.

Jill glared at her mother was disapproving concern. Seating herself across from her, she studied her mother's lined face for a moment. After Katherine's heart attack in the recent years, Jill's always felt as if she had aged a little faster. It worried her when that the head of Chancellor is so careless with her own health. "Katherine, you really ought to…" Someone across the coffeehouse caught Jill's eyes, something about the bent head and the way they were sitting.

"Something wrong, Mother?" Cane asked, turning about in his seat toward where Jill was staring at. There was something familiar about the young man that had caught his mother's attention. In fact, the young man was terribly familiar because he had only just recently seen him… with Amber. "Mother, do you know who that is?" Cane demanded.

"What are you two talking about?" Katherine questioned curiously as she tried to turn to look, but she lacked Cane's superior height to see over the back of the booth.

"Oh my god," Jill breathed as she got up slowly, "I don't believe it."

"Mother…" Cane said yet again.

"Who?" Katherine demanded.

The young man looked around curiously as if sensing the eyes on him and frowned a little. Then he saw Jill and reorganization set in as he stood. Then he saw Cane peering at him over the booth and frowned again. Picking up his coffee, he didn't quite take his eyes off of Cane as he approached Jill.

"Oh my god," Jill's eyes filled and she opened her arms. "Billy! Billy, you came home."

"Billy?" Katherine asked as she slide herself out of her seat and turned. "Oh my goodness…"

"Hi Katherine," Billy greeted with a grin as he carefully embraced the fragile old woman in his arms fondly. He had never gotten use to calling the grand dame of Genoa City by the title she was now entitled to by him. To him, Katherine Chancellor will always be Mackenzie's grandmother. "How are you?"

"Oh darling, it's good to see you again," Katherine pressed a quick kiss on his grandson's cheek and stood back to look at him, noting that the years away have matured and aged him. There was a sadness in those devil-may-care eyes of his now, a sorrow that Katherine knew was partly her fault. "When did you get back into town?"

"Yes," Jill interrupted, her excitement shining bright in her eyes, "When did you get back? Why didn't you call us?"

Billy smiled for his mother's sake, "I wanted to…"

"I thought you said your name was Liam," Cane cut him off with a glare.

The smirk appeared, a trait from his Abbott side. "It is. Short for William. But everyone in the family calls me Billy."

"Oh," a delighted Jill exclaimed excitedly, "You've met."

"Not formally," Billy admitted with a smile.

"Well let me do the honors," Jill pleaded animatedly, still not picking up on the growing hostilities between the two men. "Billy, this is Cane, my son with Phillip Chancellor. Cane, this is your brother Billy Abbott." She blinked misty eyes, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

Not able to help himself, Billy smiled at the irony of life and briefly wonder how Amber was going to react to this newest little hiccup. "Hello brother, nice to finally meet you." Looks like he made more of a mess for his new friend then he had originally thought.

"Too bad I can't say likewise," Cane replied through clinched teeth. This was not how he envision things… far from it.

Katherine, not quite caught up in the moment as Jill was, looked from one to the other and the pieced it quickly together. She couldn't have come up with a more awkward first meeting for the brothers if she wanted to. "Oh dear," this was proving to be a most interesting situation.

_To be continued…_

Thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's not need for litigation to occur.

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Katherine mediate an argument between her grandsons, Jill puts in her two cents, Amber gets two offers and Victor makes a surprising observation.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long delay. The summer and the real show distracted me. I like the whole Cane/Philip fallout… I might be the only one but I like it. I hope it give Cane something more to do other than be the good guy. (Boring…) And Deacon's back… wow! That's unexpected.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

* * *

Esther glanced briefly at her watch and frowned. Katherine had said that she wouldn't be back until early afternoon, but she could swear that she heard voices from the front hall. It was strange, it wasn't like Katherine to skip out on board meetings unless… unless something awful has happened. Throwing down her apron, Esther rushed to the front room and nearly collided with… "BILLY!"

"Hey Esther," Billy's grin was wide and infectious as he embraced the maid that's worked for Mrs. Chancellor for as long as he's known her. "You're looking as beautiful as ever. Miss me?"

"Oh Billy," Esther was misty eyed as she stood back and took a good look at the young man. "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes. How are you? When did you get back? Does Mrs. Abbott know you're home?"

"Oh, Mom knows all right?" Billy gave a quick careless shrug and sat down in the living room, awaiting judgment.

"Esther dear," Katherine said quietly, "Would you bring us some coffee? I want to have to time with my grandsons."

"Oh," Esther nodded her head quickly, "Good morning, Mr. Ashby. I heard you took your grandmother out to breakfast. Did you make sure she ate healthy?"

"Yes Esther, she behaved herself admirably," Cane replied, forcing himself to play nice. Esther was concerned for his grandmother, he couldn't fault her for that. But he would certainly love for her to just leave the room so he can speak to his 'brother' in private.

"Esther, we'll be having lunch here as well, can you prepare something?" Kay requested, knowing it would keep her loyal maid occupied for the time being.

"Of course," Esther smiled and hurried off, a menu already formulating in her mind.

Taking a breath and bracing herself, Katherine turned to look at her two grandsons glaring at one another across her elegantly feminine living room, throwing out enough testosterones to drown an elephant. "So, now that your mother is in the office and probably rushing her way through the appointment books and creating rescheduling hell for her assistants, would one of you like to explain to me where and when you've crossed paths? And under what circumstances?" though she could already guess.

"Last night," Cane answered when Billy merely shrugged his shoulders negligently, "outside of Indigo."

"Impressive club," Billy added, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He wasn't surprised by Cane's hostility but still… this was going just a bit overboard on an assumption. "Caught a great act last night. Beautiful singer, fantastic voice. Perfect way to spend the evening."

Cane muttered something unintelligible under his breath and stared daggers at his brother. Oh if looks could kill… This was not the family reunion he had been looking forward to.

"I see," Katherine reframed from chuckling at Cane's caveman impression and waited while Esther served coffee with a curious glance at the tension high in the room. Kay could only answer with a quick shake of her head. Now was certainly not the time to discuss it with her confident; there will be plenty of that later… after they wipe the blood from the rugs. "Well boys, I think it would be wise for us to…"

"How do you know Amber?" Cane asked, unable to retrain himself any longer.

"We're friends," Billy answered, sipping thick coffee that sent a jolt of caffeine through his system. "Holy mother of god…" he cough a little. "I see Esther still makes it strong enough to dance on."

"Thank goodness for the two of you," Katherine breathing in the heavenly aromas. "She'd never let me have anything of the sort when I'm alone. Ah… heaven…" then she took a sip and sputtered in indignation. "What the… Decaf?" Outraged, "ESTHER!!!"

"Your blood pressure!" Esther called back as she grabbed her keys. "Going to the market, be back in a hour," and hurried out before Katherine could say another word about the coffee.

"That woman!" Katherine sighed but continued to sip on the thick ambrosia. "Well, at least it's coffee. She hasn't taken that away completely."

"Grandmother," Cane began patiently, "About what we discussed last night…"

"Oh yes…" Katherine smiled and nodded her head. "Billy, there's something about Amber that you should probably be aware of."

"That she's pregnant?" Billy interjected with a sly grin, "Yeah, I already knew that."

Cane forced himself to stay seated. "Then what the bloody hell are you…"

"Hey, don't curse in front of my grandmother," Billy warned him.

"She's my grandmother too," Cane snapped.

"Then show some respect in her house," Billy countered in a rather reasonable tone. "And don't cut her off when she's talking."

"I don't need a lecture from you on how to treat my grandmother," Cane replied in kind.

"Really? 'Cause you're doing a bang up job of showing _me_ that you're some kind of…"

Feeling his teeth grind, Cane made a visible effort not to blow up in front Katherine. He didn't want to upset her. "I don't need this from you, Billy. All I want to know is how you know Amber and what you were doing with her last night?"

Billy sat back, calm as a cucumber and sipped his coffee. "I don't think that's any of your business. Especially considering you and your friend were harassing Amber to the point where she was in tears."

"Amber was crying?" Katherine wanted to know.

"Yeah," Billy nodded. "Pulled herself together nicely though to get on the stage. Tough cookie, that one."

Katherine didn't question Cane but she did give him one of her very stern gazes that made Cane feel like a guilty three year old caught with his hand in the candy jar. Her disapproval shamed him.

"Is she all right?" Kay wanted to know.

"She's all right. We had dinner, which she ate like a starving person – how much does that girl weight: thirty pounds of nothing? – and we talked some. Then I took her home." Billy shrugged and watched his brother out of the corner of his eyes. "She seemed all right to me when I left her. A little upset by the whole incident in the alley but generally all right."

"She suppose to be watching her sugar," Katherine muttered, clearly concerned.

"Oh she was doing that too," Billy reassured her. "I take it that you know Amber."

"She is a very dear friend," Katherine informed him with enough significance to make an impression.

"I see," Billy smiled.

"And how did you meet Amber, Billy darling?" Katherine asked nicely.

Knowing what Katherine was doing, Billy chose to indulge her. If she considered Amber a friend, Amber had a powerful ally on her side. "We met in New York while she was on vacation and I was there for work. We kind of hit it off. Caught a dinner and a show together, saw some sights, tried to relax and have a little fun. She looked like she could use it." He glanced at Cane now, "I can only imagine what kind of stress she might be under."

"Billy," Katherine warned, "play nice now."

"But this _is_ me being nice," Billy informed her, "to someone that's made a friend of mine cry. Brother or no brother, I don't know anything about you," pointing to Cane, "And I do not want to see Amber get hurt."

Cane's eyes spat fire at his brother, "I would never hurt…" but he couldn't even complete the sentence. He knew it wasn't true. He's hurt her more times than he could count now. That was part of the problem.

And Billy had grown to read people very well these days. "Um… I rest my case."

Rolling her eyes, Katherine sighed with resignation. Looks like her life was about to become a lot more interesting than she thought. _"And here I thought it would be nice to have more family around."_

* * *

Amber dropped her purse on the counter and snatched a plain donut from under the glass dome on the cake stand. Kevin grinned as he poured vanilla soy milk and heated it under the steam for her. "You look tired. Not enough sleep?"

"Not enough time," Amber muttered around mouth full of chewy goodness and thanked her friend for the drink. "I got hit with the creative bug last night, did ten sketches in under three hours; great stuff though. Totally on a roll, didn't want to break my concentration with something as stupid as sleep."

"Girl, you need to watch yourself more," Kevin replied, giving her a sugarless muffin.

"I am, I am," she replied carelessly. "No caffeine, no sodas, no sugar, not too much salt, no alcohol, no binges, nothing of the sort. And I promise, this will be my last all nighter for a while," she yawned. "I don't think my body can handle it."

"Well it's good that you know your limitations," Kevin rolled his eyes and watched her eat for a moment. "And shouldn't you be at work by now?"

"I have a doctor's appointment," Amber answered honestly.

"Everything okay?"

"Pressure is up again but that's not surprising. And I've gained two pounds."

"That's it?"

She gave him a look of annoyance. "That's a lot for me."

"Aren't you suppose to be blowing up like a balloon? Waddling on swollen ankle and complaining about backaches by now?"

"What are you trying to do?" Amber laughed, "Jinx me?"

"I think the only jinx around here," Jill said as she entered the lightly crowded coffeehouse, "is you." She stared at the young blonde with contempt. "I knew you were a bad seed the minute you waltzed in Cane's life and tricked him into marrying you." She snapped her finger, "Oh wait, that wasn't even a real marriage, was it? Just another scam in a long line of them I'm sure. Guttersnipes like you don't know anything else, do you?"

"Hey," Kevin warned, "That's enough."

Jill ignored him. "It doesn't matter who the father of the baby is anyways. As long as it has you as its mother, that child is doomed."

"Hey," Kevin came around the counter. "You need to leave now."

"Just you remember," Jill replied with a glare at the woman whose very states of existence at the moment was a threat to destroy her child's life, "No judge in their right mind would ever grant you custody of that child. You just wait…"

"GET OUT!" Kevin shouted as he gave the indignant Mrs. Abbott a push in the right direct. "And you are no longer welcome in this establishment," he added just for good measure. He never did like her anyways.

Amber sat on her stool, silent as a tomb, holding the muffin she had only begun to pick apart. She didn't take anything Jill had to say about her to heart; that mean nasty witch wouldn't be happy unless everyone else around her was as miserable as she was. But the part about the judge…

"You all right?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to her, disliking the pallor of her face. "Should I take you the doctor's or something?"

"I'm fine," she replied softly, staring at her lap. "I was just reminded as to why I didn't want people knowing about the pregnancy."

"With her around, I can see why," shaking his head in disgust. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she repeated with a sigh. "I'm going to work."

"Hey, don't let her get to you," reaching over the counter to grab the steaming pitcher, topping off her drink. "She's got no idea what she's talking about."

Smiling with great appreciation for the friend she had in him, Amber gave Kevin a quick one armed hug. "If it wasn't for you Kev, I'm not sure what I'd do. Well, I suppose I'd probably be on my way back to LA and the porn industry."

"What?"

"Nothing," she chuckled, "I'm just kidding," with a quick shrug and a sigh. She didn't want to remember her life in LA anymore. "Come to Indigo tonight, bring Jana. I've got a couple of great songs I've been working on. I think you guys would love it."

Considering it a moment, "Jana and I haven't had a proper date in a while. Sounds like a good idea," he smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll see you there."

Amber nodded and took off, her mind still on the issues at hand. Jill has never made it a secret that she hated Amber's guts… and no amount of atonement Amber did was going to change that woman's opinion of her. Which has just been made worse by the fact that Cane – the big idiot – probably told his mother about the baby she was carrying. She wasn't even sure why she would even bother. Even Mrs. C – Jill's own mother – has told Amber several times to not even bother. As unforgiving as granite and more stubborn than a mule: that was Jill Abbott. But that doesn't negate the fact that Jill Abbott was an Abbott; and Abbott hold a considerable amount of sway around Genoa City. And as mean and nasty as Jill is, she was greatly respected/feared by the community. Which means, when push came to shove and they end up in court, no judge would grant custody to…

"What the hell are you saying?" Amber admonished herself with a quick slap to the forehead. "The fight's not over yet. No one can prove anything," she told herself sternly, "And no one ever will."

"Prove what?' Adam wanted to know, stepping into her view before he asked the question. He's learned his lesson already; don't sneak up on her.

"Nothing," she answered, trying to brush pass him.

"Hey, hey," grabbing her elbow in a gentle but firm hold. "Don't be like that. I just want to talk."

"Yeah, you've all been doing a whole lot of talking but none of you seem to have any talent in listening."

"Oh I listen plenty good when the occasion calls for it," Adam informed her with a quick glance toward the parking lot, "Like when Jill decides to snarl her opinions for one and all." He gave her a quick glance over, "You all right? Did all that fire she was breathing singed you?"

She laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"There we go, that's the Amber I know," Adam smiled.

Letting out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, I needed that."

"You look it too," he pointed out rather reluctantly. "Don't let the battle axe get to you. She's all up in her son's life because she doesn't have one of her own, just ignore her. How did the doctor's appointment go this morning?"

"How did you…." She glared at him. "Are you following me?"

"No, but I could," Adam answered rather easily. "So how did it go?"

"Fine," she replied just as breezily, "Everything is just fine."

"So the sugar and blood pressure problem is all solved?"

Now that was just getting annoying. "Did you like bribe my doctor or something?"

"I don't have to," Adam informed her, "I just take educated guesses about the sugar and stuff by the food you eat or don't eat. And blood pressure was too easy, you've got to be under a lot of stress if Jill's on your case about the baby now." He gave a soft chuckle of amusement. "I'm going to guess by the look that I'm right."

"Are you done?"

"Not really but I don't want to annoy you too much. Want to go for a drive?"

"What?"

"A drive, a quick one. Just long enough to calm you down."

"What's up with the white knight thing today?"

"Well, since Jill wants to play the fire breathing dragon, I thought I'd play the other main character in this fairytale analogy. Besides, I don't look very good with wings, wand and a pink tutu."

Unable to help herself, she laughed again, feeling herself relax. "How come you always know what to say."

"I was brought up well."

Poking at him, "So what happened?" she asked.

He grinned. "Come on, a little fresh air, wind in your hair, then I'll take you to work. Okay? Just a tiny little five minute safe haven from the Jills of the world."

Amber couldn't resist, "All right. Five minutes though."

"Five minutes, I promise."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Why do I get a feeling that this isn't going to end how I expect it to?"

"You're just paranoid," leading the way to the car. "Come on."

Taking a breath, Amber frowned. "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this."

* * *

"Restless Styles. Please hold," Gina turned and cover the receiver. "Nick!"

"Yeah?" only half paying attention since most of his concentration was on the magazine spread in front of him. There was something off about the center piece and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Now would be a really good time for that wife of his to put in an appearance. She was always so much better at the stylistic side of this business.

"Phone!"

"Take it message," he answered moving pieces around.

Gina looked horrified. "It's your father!"

Surprised, Nick turned and frowned at her. "What?" Victor has never called him here before.

"It's your father," Gina repeated a little more seriously, terrified that she was currently putting the great Victor Newman on hold. "Pick up!"

Still amused by the kind of reaction his father could evoke, Nick picked up the phone before poor Gina has a heart attack. "This is Nick."

"Hello son," Victor greeted in that deep voice of his. "You have a moment?"

"Sure," turning away from the spread. It was easier to concentrate when he wasn't looking at the problematic article piece. "What's up, Dad?"

"Can you meet me for coffee?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. I have something to discuss with you."

"Right now?" more than a little surprised.

"Yes," Victor repeated patiently. "It's about your brother."

No hesitation. "I'll meet you at the Athletic Club."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"See you there," then hung up with a sigh. Nick rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand wondered for a moment if he should call his brother but dismissed it. Maybe it would be better to find out where his father stood first. "Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

"What do you think?"

Amber looked around. "Of?"

"The house," Adam said, pointing to the massive building directly in front of them.

"It's pretty," she commented with a shrug.

"Do you like it?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah, it's a nice looking place," she replied. "So?"

"You think you can be happy here?"

She gave slanted him a look of annoyance. "Is there a point to this? And I think your five minutes is up like ten minutes ago," though she did appreciate the fresh air and the wind in her hair to help calm her. She hadn't realized how wound up she was.

"Do you like the house?" Adam asked again, a little uncertain now.

"It's a lovely house," she replied sweetly because it was the honest truth.

"It's mine," he finally admitted with a smile.

"You bought a house?" she was bug eyed now. "Wow." Then glanced at it again. It just have cost an arm and a leg. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to live at the ranch with my father and his pregnant bride to be."

"Oh," that certainly made sense. "Kind of a big for a bachelor pad, don't you think?"

"Not really a bachelor pad kind of guy."

Amber gave him a disbelieving look. "So you brought me here to show off your new digs?"

"Kind of," Adam replied. "I actually bought you here because I need a roommate."

Certain she had heard him wrong, "Excuse me?"

"As you pointed out," taking a step out of her range, "It's kind of a big house for myself. I'd probably go stir crazy listening to the echoes in the halls. And you live in a tiny little crappy apartment with loud, smelly neighbors and really rickety stairs."

She stared at him for a full minute before answering, "There's nothing wrong with those stairs!"

"I beg to differ and if you believe otherwise, we may need to get those ears of your checked."

"Adam!" exasperated by him.

Deciding to get back to the topic at hand, "I need a roommate. Someone I can trust and isn't going to be all up in my hair when I work longer hours that I should and have to jump when Victor Newman says jump." He slowly made his way up the path leading to the front porch, glancing briefly over his shoulders to see if Amber was following – she was. "My mom always says that a home is what you make of it and I think you and I can make a nice home here."

"You and I?" she asked, examining the short iron rail for the three steps up to the front door. "And when did it become you and I?"

He shrugged, trying to keep it casual. "Thought it was a good idea. Besides, you're one of a handful of people in this town that doesn't hate my guts on principle. That definitely puts you in the minority."

"So it comes down to having to pick from the bottom of the barrel, huh?" her smirk was touched by amusement.

"I didn't say that!" fishing his newly minted keys from his pocket. "Stop putting bad things into my mouth."

"Bad things?" she chuckled. There were times when she was surprised by that Midwest upbringing of his.

"Stop making fun of me and get in here," pushing the front door open. For a second, he had a horrible premonition that he had forgotten to ask his people to get the lights turned on, but when the foyer's chandeliers twinkled to light, he let out a sigh of relief. "Looks nice, huh?"

"Looks nice?" Amber asked, slanting him a look. "This is more than nice, Adam. And why do you say that like you've never seen it before?"

"I haven't," he admitted with a grin as he survey the high ceiling living room. "I bought it on the recommendation of my real estate agent and some nice shots of the place. Good investment, excellent school district, reseller value will go up in a few years. The estate is in good shape, no major work needed to be done, total move in condition. It was perfect… so I bought it."

Amber was watching him with growing horror. "Adam, no one buys a house without looking at it first."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" she asked, outraged by the question. "It's not like buying a pair of shoes! You can't return a house once you've bought it. What if you had hated the place?"

"I wouldn't have. I saw pictures beforehand. Besides, that's why we have good lawyers," he grinned at her and pointed to the kitchen. "Let's look in here. I remember there this huge stove and oven thing in one of the photos. Bet I can do a lot of damage with something like that."

Shutting her eyes and resisting the urge to hit him, Amber reluctantly followed him into a kitchen that was easily twice the size of her entire apartment put together. It was, in one word: gorgeous. And the rest of the house was just as impressive, ending at the master suite that hosted a private bath, balcony, sitting area and a walk in closet that was big enough to be a full nursery.

"You like?" Adam asked when Amber failed to so much as make a peep since they headed upstairs.

Glaring at him, she made another track around the room. "What's there not to like? This house looks like something designed from a fantasy."

"So you like it then," he concluded with some relief. He had his doubts there for a moment. Yes, the house was perfect in too many ways to count. But that wouldn't matter much if Amber didn't like it for the potential that it could be. "So… about that roommate situation…"

"Roommate?" she laughed softly as she headed out. "I couldn't afford to live in the maid's quarters in this place."

"Well it's a good thing no one is asking you to," he hurried after her, a little eager to get going with this. "I was thinking more along the lines of that third bedroom from the stairs," hoping that by not mentioning the whole putting her into the same bed as him might help a tiny little bit. He'll get to that part soon enough.

"Adam…"

"I'm not even asking for rent," he added.

"Then I'm definitely not living here," she reached the front door and walked through with only a tiny glint of regret. Amber Moore was no charity case. She schemed and she lied for money but at least she worked for it.

"Why not?" Adam asked hurrying after her, not even bothering to lock the door. There was nothing in there to steal and the insurance was already fully in place. "What's wrong with free rent and board?"

"No such thing as free lunch," she replied with a grim smile. She's learned all her lessons the hard way but she's learned them well. "You going to drive me back or am I calling for a cab?"

Adam could have kicked himself for overlooking her ego. Pride was a powerful thing and he should have known it wouldn't have gone over well to wound Amber's pride. The girl has worked hard to get where she was in life, she's had to put a lot of things behind her but pride wasn't one of those things she had to give up. And he was an idiot to have doubted that. "Okay, I'll grant you that. But this is a perfect situation."

"How is that?" letting him help her into his low riding car. She ankles were starting to hurt again. Time to switch over to lower heels and less salt; please dear god let it just be salt. She wasn't sure if she can go on a no sugar diet again.

"You live me with me, keep me company and out of trouble. And you and the baby will have a nice quiet place to live, great neighborhood and good school district. I know you want your baby growing up in a nice place so don't even deny it. I'll even have one of the bedrooms turned into a studio for you to do your designs in."

"And you get what out of this?" she wanted to know as he started the car and pulled away.

Deciding that maybe some hard facts might be helpful given her negative reaction to his hints and slightly half truths; maybe it was time for a little shocking honesty. "I get you and the baby."

* * *

"So this is really true then," Victor sighed and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers fore him in a familiar manner that Nicholas as come to associate with his father, "Amber is carrying Adam's child."

"Dad, I think that you and Adam need to discuss this."

"Is this the reason he moved out of the ranch?"

"Well," not exactly sure how to gage his father's slightly non-reactive mood. "I'm pretty sure it's one of the reasons. Can't be easy living there with you and Sabrina while you are planning your wedding and with the baby and all…"

"Right," he nodded his head slowly. It made perfect sense in a strange twisted universe kind of way. "Why didn't he just tell me about…"

"Didn't think you'd approve," Nick wasn't going to sugar coat it for either one of them. "Amber has a history and what happened between them was kind of a spontaneous thing."

"It was a one night stand," Victor concluded accurately.

"Yeah and then they got to be friends." Nick took a breath and wondered how he ended up being the one to do this. "Amber understood Adam in a way that I don't think anyone of us ever could. They were both kind of on the outside of fence looking into the world that they want to belong to but can't quite reach it. They connected in more than one day and Adam is determined to do right by Amber and the baby."

"The baby," coming back on what's important. "We're sure it's Adam's child."

"Adam is sure," not lying but no giving any voice to the doubts either. If Adam was sure than that's all Nicholas needed to know.

Victor took it at face value, reading more than he was letting on but he didn't call his son out for his loyalty. The miracle he had hoped for since he brought Adam into town has finally and truly happened, his children were connected as only family could be. "This girl, Amber. Is she taking care of herself and the baby? Do they need anything? Is Adam providing for them?"

Nick winced. "Well that's the tricky part."

"What do mean?"

"Amber hasn't really been to receptive to the idea of Adam as the father-to-be."

"What does that mean?"

Nick grinned a little helplessly. "Amber doesn't want to have this child with anyone. No a Newman… or a Chancellor… or anyone."

"Chancellor?"

"Cane Ashby thinks that this is his child too."

For the first time in a while, Victor felt a little at sea. "Why do I have a feeling that things have been losing control while I was taking care of Sabrina?"

"It did and it didn't. It's… complicated."

Nodding, Victor sighed in acceptance of the fact that there was a great deal more than he had expected to hear and looked up just in time to see Adam hurrying through the door of the lobby at the heels of a slightly agitated Amber. "Well…"

"Oh god," there was moments when Nick has to question his brother's brilliant sense of timing. And one look at Amber's face told him that his brother's ways with the ladies leaves much to be desired. "Man, he probably screwed up the whole thing again. Look at her, she's pissed."

"Most flustered than anything," Victor observed as he stood. "See if you can calm Adam down while I have a word with Ms. Moore."

"Delicate condition describes this in more ways than one, Dad." Nick warned. "High risk pregnancy is another one for it."

"I'll be discreet," Victor replied without any hesitation. He had already discovered quite a bit of fact before his conversation with his eldest son. "Ms. Moore," stopping the girl dead in her track in a rather abrupt manner. "I'm sorry; didn't mean to startle you." The girl's face didn't change. "I was actually hoping for a few moments of your time."

Adam's eyes went from his father to his brother and back again too quickly for Nick to give his brother warning. "Victor, right now isn't a good time. Amber and I are just here for a quick bite then…"

"Then allow me to buy you breakfast," he indicated hand to the table he and Nick had occupied. "You should not be going hungry in your condition."

Eyes going wide with shock, Amber reacted instinctively by hitting Adam hard on the arm.

"It was an accident," Adam muttered under his breath for her ears only. "I didn't quite mean for him to find out so fast."

"Shut up," she hissed back. "I don't want to hear anything else from you right now."

"Adam," Nick forced his face to smile, "let's go order breakfast while Dad have a few words with Amber. Amber, have some juice. You look like you could use it."

"I really should be getting to the office, boss," Amber forced her voice to stay calm while the rest of her went into panic mode. "I was actually on my there but Adam insisted that…"

"Breakfast is very important," Victor replied in that commanding way of his and indicated the seat again. "You should have some while you're here," pulling the chair out for her.

"Don't worry about work Amber," Nick smiled reassuringly.

"I just think that…"

"Sit down, Ms. Moore," Victor said firmly.

Without knowing why or how, Amber found herself moving forward and seated at the table.

"Victor," Adam tried, he really did try.

"Find something to eat, son," Victor advised as he took a seat next to Amber. "And ask them to send something over for Ms. Moore."

"Amber," she replied reluctantly. "Just Amber is fine."

"Amber," he replied then looked pointed at his sons.

Nick took the hint better. "Come on," grabbing his brother by the shoulder and pulling him along. "He's not going to make it any worse than you've already done."

Adam groaned.

Pushing the untouched glass of juice Nicholas had ordered, Victor waited patiently as Amber hesitated then drank it. "You're looking well."

"Thank you," she whispered pretty unsubstantially. The last thing in the world she'd imagine herself doing was having breakfast with the great Victor Newman at the Athletic Club on an otherwise unremarkable Tuesday morning. And it was probably the last thing she wanted to do following the weird conversation she just had with Adam in his car. Why did her life turn into this mess just when she's been trying to hard to make it right?

Victor observe her in another moment of silence then nodded his head in a decisive move. "I will not waste your time or your energy in beating around the bush. I'll simply get to the point."

Bracing herself, Amber nodded. "Go ahead."

"I understand from Adam and Nicholas that you are with child and that the child is Adam's."

"It's my child," she answered instinctively and winced at how defensive that sounded. "Look, I don't know what Adam told you…"

"It's alright," he held a hand up to calm her, seeing her agitation. "It matters now how you and Adam decide to term this but fact of the matter is that you are with child."

"And Adam is not the father," she finished for him.

Smiling indulgently, Victor chose not to argue the point. "I heard you are living in a very sketchy part of town in an apartment building that's been threatened consistently with condemnation."

"Rent's cheap and it's a fairly decent place," she defended without much conviction. It was a rat hole but it was _her_ rat hole. "I'm doing pretty good."

"You should be in a safe environment; you and your child."

"I'm pretty good at taking care of myself. I've had a lot of practice at it."

"I'm sure you have but it doesn't mean you cannot accept a bit of help when you're dealing with so much," he nodded his thanks at the waiter than brought over a poppy seed bagel with strawberry cream cheese and a small fruit cup.

"Mr. Newman…" she picked up the bagel because she was hungry and ignored the fruit cup because she could see the sheen of sugar water they had poured over it.

"Victor," he advised her.

"Mr. Newman," she repeated with a nod in gratitude and chewed some more. "I'm not exactly sure what Adam told you…"

"There's a little cottage," Victor began, sipping from his coffee, "that sit just on the edge of my property. It was the old hunter's cottage when the ranch was still a functioning ranch. It's not much, a loft and bath overlooking the living quarters. But it is safe and clean and quiet."

"What?" confused by the sudden change in subject. She had been so certain she was about to get the same spiel that Jill had delivered to her only this morning.

"I've taken the liberty of having painted and repaired today in hopes that I may persuade you move into the cottage."

Blinking rapidly, "What? I'm sorry what?"

"There's security on the ranch and, if need be, extra help when the baby arrives."

Amber shook her head to try to clear it. "I'm sorry, Mr. Newman. Are you asking that I move onto the Newman Ranch?"

"Yes. As the mother of a Newman child, you are privileged to…"

"No," she smiled and got up. She can see all sorts of things bad happening now. "Thank you for the generous offer but I'm fine where I am."

"The offer is for my grandchild and…"

"This is not your grandchild," she informed him, feeling herself panic again. Outright attacks the way Jill deals with things she can handle. Money and material things she might be able to deal with; leopard and spots and all that… but what Victor Newman was offering was something else. Something dangerous… to her. "I'm sorry but this is not Adam's child; this baby is mine. I don't know why you and Adam are…" she horrible flash back of a courtroom and the judge ordering her to hand over her child to Deacon… It wasn't going to happen again. "I… I have to go."

Victor stood, "Amber…" but it was too late.

"What the heck did you say to her?" Adam demanded, arriving too late to stop Amber from fleeing. "What did you do?"

"I offered her a safe place to live," Victor replied with a chilling calm. "That is one very frightened young woman."

"Oh my god," Adam rubbed his face and almost gave into the urge to howl in frustration. "What the hell did you…"

"It was almost," Victor said quietly as he continued to see the face on that poor young woman, "as if she was afraid we were trying to take her baby from her." He turned and faced his sons. "Now why would she think that?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**2nd Note:** Hopefully this will be wrapped up in few more chapters. I'm so off the map now it's not even funny.


	16. Chapter 16

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's not need for litigation to occur.

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Adam gets advice, Amber gets some necessary orders, Cane gets a headache and Katherine gets the upper hand.

**Author's Note**: With the exception of the campy Gloria and Jeff (and I'll even add the ever ambitious Kevin), there's pretty much nothing on the show I like right now. Mac and Billy are boring. Victor and Jack's feud is old. The missing Nikki isn't even missed. Sharon and Nick is re-treading the same grounds… yet again. I'm not even going to tell you how much I don't like what they're doing with Victoria and JT (though I'm glad JT finally found his backbone again). There's definitely not enough Katherine or Jill, especially Katherine and Jill together. The Amber, Deacon and Daniel story is watch-able in that weird kind of way. And thank goodness there's very few Winter family ridiculousness lately. (sigh)

Okay, I did enjoy the scene where Katherine confronts Amber with the wedding invitation. I love that relationship! And on a side note: Chance = cute. Can we have more of him please?

Alright, I'm done now. Back to the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

* * *

Victoria hurried down the stairs, one shoe on and one shoe off, with her handbag, briefcase and several documents she hadn't been able to get to the night before. "I'm sorry honey, I know that you wanted to have breakfast and I should have been up like an hour ago but…"

"Relax," JT assured her as she flew pass him to get to the coffee he had set on the table for her. "I figured since you worked so late…"

"You mean when I was goofing around with the baby?" she asked with a quick grin. Only half the stuff she had brought home had been even looked at because she had been so content to sit with little Reed and play peek-a-boo. Sipping her coffee once, she leaved over and kissed her adorable baby boy's cheek from where he was resting comfortably in his father's arms then kissed her adorable husband where he sat so contently feeding their son. "I know, I know, I'm a terribly disgusting new mom."

JT grinned unabashedly happy with life. "Yes, but you're my terribly disgusting new mom so it's all okay with me. Say bye-bye to mommy, Reed. We won't be seeing her for a while because grandma Nikki is probably going to keep her at the office tonight because she was a bad executive and didn't do her homework last night with you around."

"Thank you, husband of mine," she whacked in him the rear then gave his cheek a solute. "I'll be back late so don't wait up. If I can get home in time to put the baby down…"

"Wishful thinking, Vickie," JT said rather sympathetically. "I'm just hoping you come home period."

She sighed. "Once things are little calmer around the office…"

"And that would be when?"

"Come on," she laughed with good humor, "It's not been that bad."

"Between your brother and your mother, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in…" the pounding on the door following by a bellowing greeting from Adam had JT rolling his eyes. "See what I mean?"

"He sounds upset," Victoria noted as she headed for the door. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" when her husband made to take the baby upstairs.

"I'm going to make myself scarce. I don't know my kid traumatized."

"Oh no you don't," she snagged his arm. "For better or for worse," she quoted as she pluck the baby from his arms. "Besides, Reed has a good effect on my idiot of a brother."

"Come on!" Adam called through the door like an impatient teenager. "Open up already. I know you're in there, your car is still in the driveway."

"Will you pipe down?" Victoria demanded as she finally threw open the door. "And why are you here so early in the morning."

Slapping the folder he had brought with him into Victoria's unsuspecting hands, "Victor is offering you're your job back with the usual stuff. I need to talk to you about the other issue."

"You and Amber?" JT asked as he took his son back. Victoria was trying to hold the baby and read at the same time.

"You told him?"

Vickie shrugged. "You said I could."

"True," he admitted, "I just thought that…" he shook his head and sighed. "Doesn't matter now anyways since Victor knows."

"What does Victor say?" JT wanted to know as he decided that it was safe to hand Reed over to the distracted Adam, who was watching the baby with the same fascination as the baby was watching him.

"God he's growing so fast," Adam murmured as he snuggled the baby close, breathing in the scent of fresh baby powder. "Look how big he is already."

"So what did Dad say?" Victoria asked, slipping her shoes on still reading the folder she had just been handed. There was very little doubt that she'd go back even if she would miss working with her mother. She belonged at Newman.

"You mean before or after he lectured me about being irresponsible?" Reed tugged on his necktie with little chubby hands.

"After," JT picked up the toys around the living room. Like his wife, he had to get to the office soon for too much stuff he's been putting off in lieu of spending time with the family.

"He offer Amber the hunter's cottage on the ranch to stay in. Had the place outfitted and repainted yesterday."

"Whoa…" JT raised a brow in surprise and packed up his briefcase. "Now there's something you don't hear about everyday. How'd we miss that?"

Adam made a face. "That's probably because you and Victoria live in your own little universe these days… lucky bastards that you are."

"Don't knock it 'til you tried it," JT replied with a grin.

"I'm hoping," Adam replied as he gingerly sat down on the couch with the baby. Little Reed cooed sweetly and grabbed Adam's nose. "Amber lit out of the Athletics' Club like a bat out of hell. Can't reach her since. Nick said he'd try to catch her at the office but I don't want her feeling pressured by all this."

"When did you and Dad…"

"Yesterday. Took her to see the house too. Didn't get a chance to propose before she started calling me crazy but at least it's something. Then Dad hit her with the cottage idea and she just bolted."

"Amber doesn't seem like the run away type to me," JT observed quietly as he packed up his bag. "She looks like a survivor… a fighter." Oh great, now he was going to have that Christina Aguilera song stuck in his head.

Adam paused in his playing with little Reed, "Jill got to her yesterday."

"Oh no," Victoria groaned and sat down by Adam's side. "What did she do?"

"I didn't hear the conversation but whatever it is she said to Amber shook her up something bad."

"I can well imagine," she muttered and sighed. The damage is done, that means they'll simply have to move on from there. "But maybe we can work this to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" JT asked as he sat down as well. One advantages of working for your father-in-law was all tardiness is excused if you simply mention their grandson's name.

"Knowing Jill, she was probably her _usual_ charming self. Threats are her favorite weapon of choice. If she's spooked Amber, we can walk in and offer Amber a nice safe alternative to whatever it is Jill hit her with; play the good guy in this."

"I see where you're going," Adam mused thoughtfully. "But Jill is offset by Katherine."

"Katherine's not here," Victoria pointed out. "If we can get to Amber because she has a chance to run into Katherine…" she allowed the idea to hang in the air.

Adam nodded. "I gotta go," handing Reed over with a quick kiss on the baby's fluffy head.

"Where are you going?" JT asked as they watch Adam hurried to the door.

"My baby and my baby's mama needs breakfast," he grinned and left with a silent salute to Victoria and an quick nod of acknowledgement to JT. "See you guys at the office!" and shut the door behind him.

"Boy…" JT shook his head with a sigh.

"No idea what you were getting into when you married me, did you?" Victoria smiled and hugged her baby. "My poor darling..." she gave him a pitying look then announced quite cheerfully, "Too late now!"

-&-&-&-

"You need to get more rest," Dr. Taylor announced with a serious frown. "Your blood pressure is elevated and I don't like these dark circles under you eyes." He made a few more notations in his chart. "You're weight is suppose to be going up, you know. That's what happens when you start growing a life inside of you."

"Have I lost weight again?" Amber asked, frightened by the prospects.

"No but you haven't gain any either." He shook his head at her. "Are you getting enough proteins? Soy? Carbs?"

"I'm eating," she assured him.

"But are you eating enough?" he asked curiously. "You should be doubling the number of calories you usually eat. I know girls like to stay nice and skinny but…"

"I'm eating as much as I can get," she sighed and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I don't usually gain a lot of weight until about the sixth's month. We should see an increase soon."

"Well at least you know your own history," he muttered and made another note in her chart. "How many hours are you getting a night?"

"Six? Seven maybe?" she made sure she was in bed at a reasonable time every night. Whether she actually got any sleep was on a day to day basis. It's been rather stressful lately.

Taylor offered her a look then pointed to the wall. "See that thing over there in the frame? All nice and pretty and protected with glass and wood? That's a degree in medicine with my name on it. It is a document that says that I'm smart and that I have taken an oath to protect heal those that come to me for help, people like you. What it doesn't say that is that I can't protect and heal those that lie to me to the detriment of their own health and the health of the child they carry. Now," he gave her a glare of impatience, "are you going to start being blunt and honest with me?"

Feeling like a chastised child, Amber nodded slowly with a lowered gaze.

Satisfied that he's made a point, "How many hours of sleep are you getting a night?"

"Three? Four maybe?" she admitted with an wince when he gave her a look that scolded her. "I've tried, really I have. I usually get into bed as early as I can but I just end up staring at the ceiling half the night."

Taylor made a face and continued to notate in her chart. "Food? Are you getting enough fibers and proteins? You were underweight before but now…"

"I've been eating more lately," Amber replied carefully and rather truthfully now that she thought about it. "I have. There's these guys that thinks it's their job to take care of me so they've been feeding my face every day. I'm just not gaining any weight, not for the lack of trying."

"Well you need to continue the food intake," he pulled out a prescription pad from his lab coat pocket. "I'm going to give him a very mild sedative to help you sleep at night."

"Will it hurt the baby?"

"No," he ripped off the page and handed it to her. "It's commonly used on pregnant women that experience anxiety and insomnia; it's harmless to the child. I'd feel better if you had a little more meat on your bones but you should be fine. And I'm ordering two week's bed rest for you."

"What?"

"Amber, you need to get more rest. Your body is run down and your running on fumes. I don't want you compromising your immune system and ending up in the hospital with the flu or worse."

"But I have to work."

"You can take some time off."

"I can't," she argued. "I need the money."

"Money isn't as important as take care of this baby, is it?"

She hesitated. "But if I can't pay rent, it's not going to do my baby any good."

That gave Taylor pause. He knew she was going to be a single mom and that she was struggling but… She was right and he knew it; it just really sucked. "Alright. But you need to take at least the rest of this week off. Put up your feet, take lots of naps, get full night's sleep, watch some bad soaps on daytime television."

Amber considered it for half a second before she nodded. She come compromise on that. It was already Thursday anyways, two days isn't going to drive her to the poorhouse. "Okay, I'll take the rest of the week off and the do nothing for the weekend. Sleep, eat and watch TV." She smiled at the doctor and crossed her heart. "Promise."

"I guess I'll take what I can get," he muttered and showed her out. "Bed rest," he emphasized sternly.

"Yes, sir," she saluted him with a grin.

-&-&-&-

"Thank you Esther," Cane smiled and took the heavy picnic basket from Esther's struggling arms. "You're the best."

"She's barely adequate," Jill muttered into her coffee.

"Ignore her," Kay replied from across the breakfast table where she was enjoying a late breakfast in relative peace. "Did you make sure to put that special jam in there?"

"Of course," Esther tucked a stack of thick paper napkins into the basket and patted the side of the wicker with satisfaction. "Now you make sure she eats every bite of that. I slaved all morning to make that and you tell her so."

Cane looked up from his examination of the contents, "Esther, you didn't need to do that. I could have gone and have the kitchen at the Athletic club make up a basket."

"Oh please," she waved it away with a grin. "Healthy goods and nice clean greaseless stuff is what's needed here. I won't have you feeding that girl mass produced oily products that she's not even going to like. That baby is being raised on health foods."

The paper Jill had been holding up hit the dining room table noisily. She stared at her son in complete and utter disbelief. "Are you telling me that you're packing lunch for that little trollop?"

"Don't call her that, Mother," Cane warned sternly as he latched the basket. "Esther, is there any juice in here?"

Esther held up a finger and smiled, "I've got that right here," running to the kitchen again and returning with a heavy red bag. "Insolated so it stays nice and cold. There's also a canister of skim milk in there. Tell Amber she can call me any time she needs a meal or two. I'll be more than happy to…"

"We are not running a boarding house or a cafeteria here," Jill slapped her open palm on the table in indignation. "We don't even know if that little tamp is _really_ carrying your child. How do we even if that child is yours? Have we seen a sonogram? A DNA test? What possible proof do we have that…"

"Mother," he said it warningly, "stay out of this."

"We need to discuss our options here. We can get a DNA test as early as 10 weeks into the pregnancy. How far along is she? We can be in with the judge this morning and have an order by the afternoon." She got up and reached for her phone. "I'll get Michael on the phone. I'm sure he can…."

"You will do no such thing!" Cane snatched the phone out of her hand before she could even flip open the phone. "No judges, no lawyers, no DNA tests. I know what I know Mother and I know that that baby is mine." He turned those icy blue eyes of his on the woman that gave him life. "I have no doubts. _**I**_have no doubts that that baby is mine."

Unrepentant, Jill shook her head. "That's because you are too kind and too soft hearted for your own good. A pretty face, a few crocodile tear and you're ready to pack her up and move her in here."

"Not here, that's for sure," Cane muttered feeling a headache developing behind his eyes every time he spoke of Amber with his mother. She was as unforgiving as granite and a sharp as doubled edges sword. Amber would never survive more than a day under the same roof as Jill; the stress would kill her.

"Well I'm telling you," Jill continued getting up to get more coffee, if you can call decaf coffee, "I'm not going to stand for it."

"It's my house too," Katherine interjected sternly, "and I welcome that child and my great-grandchild into this house with open arms."

"We don't even know if she is carrying Cane's child," Jill spat out venomously. "And if, god forbid, she is, she can court on us being there in the delivery room with court order and…"

"What?" Cane was horrified by what he was hearing. "No wonder Amber wouldn't tell me about the baby. Just listen to yourself. What kind of woman would advocate taking a baby from their mother? You of all people should know what that's like!" Reaching out, he closed his hand over his grandmother's shoulder, letting her know that he directed none of this at her but he's got to make his mother see reason.

"Jill, you better get your act straight," Katherine warned darkly, "because that child is coming here with that baby and you will not put undue stress on her, do you hear me? We cannot endanger that child because you refuse to…"

"I won't live in the same house as that woman!" Jill announced with resolve. "It's bad enough that run into her getting coffee in the morning because I can't have coffee in my own house…"

"What?" Cane asked sharply, "What did you say?"

Turning to the maid, "Esther absolutely refuses to make regular coffee because she thinks that Katherine will…"

Esther looked indignant. "You know perfectly well that Mrs. C can't have…."

"Forget the coffee, Mother," Cane interjected with a shake of his head, a headache settling in behind his eyes. "What did you say about running into Amber?" but he could already see the answer in Jill's eyes as she rived up for another round of Amber bashing. "Oh god…"

"She was there, standing bold as day, and just smug as you please looking for an…"

"What did you say to her?" Cane wanted to know. Horrible scenarios were working their way through his brain, all of them ending up with Amber in the hospital and another child lost. "Mother, please tell me you didn't do anything that could make Amber…"

"A woman like her does not get to raise my grandchild," Jill more or less informed the room in general.

"Oh my god," Cane grabbed his keys off the buffet behind. "I've got to go," he picked up the basket Esther had lovingly prepared for Amber and leaned to down to kiss his grandmother's cheek. "If you hear from Amber or about…"

"I will call you," Kay assured him with concern clearly written in her eyes. "Go take care of this because it becomes worse. Tell her that I'm here if and when she needs me."

"Thank you grandmother," he rushed toward the door. "Mother, we'll talk later."

"Where are you going?!?" Jill called after him in anger. "Please tell me you are not…"

"I'm going to do damage control," Cane informed her as he rushed out. This was going to require a face-to-face; god knows what kind of harm his mother has inflicted on Amber already. And the doctor had said no stress… _"If anything happens to Amber and the baby…"_

Esther hurried after him. "You forgot the juice and milk!"

-&-&-&-

Adam walked in, arm loaded with what he cleaned out at the bakery, and found Amber's desk empty. Glancing at the gilded, geometrically funky clock on the wall, he was puzzled. It was almost ten o'clock now and Amber should have been stationed at her desk. Unless she was puking her guts out in the bathroom, in which case she gets none of the half dozen donuts he brought.

Nick waved his brother over with one hand while the other was holding the phone to his ear. "No, no, just take all the time you need off. It's not a problem Amber. If the doctor says bed rest, that's what you're going to do. Don't worry about the office, we'll deal with it. Make sure you get something to eat, okay?" he paused and frowned. "I'm not nagging," he complained. "Is that any way to talk to your boss?" he asked. "Hey, I'm just looking out for my future niece or nephew here… plus a good employee. And I'm not nagging." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just get some food and get some rest. Take whatever time you need off and call if you need anything; any one of us can be at your place inside five minutes. Okay… okay… okay Amber, I will. Just you rest. I'm _not_ nagging. Good bye." He took a breath. "I swear…"

"What's wrong with Amber?" Adam demanded rushing toward him.

Taking a step back, Nick placed the phone down and frowned at Adam. "Doctor ordered bed rest. She's taking the rest of the week off and staying in bed. Said she'll be in by Monday."

"I'm going to her apartment," he said to no one in particular as he whipped around and nearly ran over Cane Ashby. Both men paused to size each other up for a moment, neither one really knowing how to react or what to say; gone was their momentary truce over the new guy the other night. "What are you doing here, Ashby?"

"I came to see Amber. Esther made her something for breakfast and lunch," Cane replied carefully as he watched the Newman brothers' faces. Something was afoot. "What happened? What's wrong? Where's Amber?"

Refusing to answer, Adam looked at Nick trying to find a way out. Nick for his part felt a wave for sympathy for Cane; the guy obviously cared about Amber and fully believes that the child she carried was his as well. But than again, Adam is his brother and…

With a sigh, Adam turned and nodded his head in concession to something. He wasn't going to make Nick responsible for his own dramas. "Amber called in sick. The doctor has ordered bed rest for her for the rest of the week."

"Is she alright? What was wrong with her?" Cane wanted to know, setting the heavy basket down. He forgot the milk and juice again in the car. "Is it because of…" he stopped himself.

"Stress anyone?" Nick asked mockingly. "Cause you guys have done a bang up job keeping the stress down in her life what with the hovering and the nagging and the keeping the more dangerous parts of the family away..."

"Jill…" Cane muttered.

"Victor…" Adam muttered as the same time.

They shared a distasteful look of frustration.

"Right," Nick sighed and rolled his eyes, amused and annoyed with the two of them. "Okay, you boys want to help Amber? How about leaving that poor girl alone for the weekend?" He saw the conflict in their eyes. "Let her just put up her feet and not have to worry about anything… just for one weekend."

"She's got to eat," Cane muttered looking at the basket under his hand. "Esther made her favorites."

"I'll take it," Nick replied holding out his hand, "Yours too," pointing to Adam's bundle. "I'll make sure she gets the food and the rest she needs. You two… go to work, get something productive done for a change." They both hesitated and Nick gave Adam a shove in Cane's direction, which also happen to be the elevator. "Go on, get out of here. I've got things to do and people to talk to."

"But…" Adam started to say.

"No buts," Nick warned sternly. "Doctor says bed rest, which means Amber will be needing rest. You two hovering over her will only add to her stress levels so scat. You can go back to fighting over her and the baby next week, when she's back to fighting form. In the mean time, get out of here."

-&-&-&-

"I'm going, I'm going," Amber whined as she picked up her milk and muffins.

"Amber, you can't survive solely on pastries and milk," Jana chided sternly as she followed her friend around Crimson. "You need more food and to put some weight on. You're positively anorexic or a pregnant woman?"

"Shhh…" pulling Jana to the side. "Are you trying to announce it to the world?"

"Are we still keeping it a secret?" Jana wanted to know.

"Well it's going to get pretty difficult in a few more weeks," patting her tiny little baby bump, "but I'd like to keep it on the down low as much as we possibly can given that it's nearly impossible to hide anything around this stupid town."

"Alright, alright…" Jana sighed and looked around the nearly empty coffee shop. The morning crush were gone and the lull of midday has settled in. There won't be a crowd until the lunch crew gets there. "How's about I close this place for an hour and we got get ourselves something delicious for lunch? My treat," she offered sweetly. "You and I haven't really seen each other in a bit… maybe we can catch up on some of the going-on's in your life."

"That would be nice but I promised that doc that I would go home and get in bed," Amber smiled and shifted her purse to her arm. "Listen, I'm going to be fine. I'm a survivor remember? I can get through anything."

"Damn straight you can," Katherine commented as she found her quarry. She had been on her way to pick up some goodies before she headed to Restless Styles to take Amber to lunch despite her grandson's good intentions. This wasn't time for that boy to make a muck of things as men were like to do during the time of crisis and stress; now was the time for her to step in and sweep that dear child under her protection.

"Hey Mrs. C," Amber's smile turned wide with delight as she allowed herself to be enfolded into the grand dame's arms, feeling suddenly very protected and cared for. "How are you? I'm sorry I haven't been around as much lately."

"You've been busy dodging some very determined young men," she didn't need to beat around the bush with Amber, she never has. "A juggling act if ever there was one."

"So you've heard, huh?" Amber smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "They have their moments. And the food helps."

"Food is always around if you need it," she gave her a significant look then tilted her eyes toward her belly. "And what's this about doctors and promises and beds?"

"Bed rest," Jana interjected quickly before Amber could come out with a plausible half truth she's so very good at. "The doctor ordered Amber to get bed rest. She's not eating enough, not sleeping enough and there's too many men in her life."

"That's not my fault, I tried to get rid of them," Amber complained rather ironically. For the first time in a long time, she's not actively trying to get a man… and look how well that turned out for her. "They're like bees… and the baby bump is the honey. Can't seem to make them go away."

Katherine took in the dark circles, the frail form and the milk and muffins in her hands; it didn't take long to make a decision. "Amber darling, I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to do me a rather enormous favor."

"Of course Mrs. C," Amber answered readily enough.

Jana's eyes darted back and forth. "But the doctor said…" but Katherine shushed her with a wave of her hand.

"I'm going to a spa this weekend, starting today; the doctor thought it be a good for my stress levels and my heart if I took a bit of time off and just sit by a pool somewhere," Katherine informed them. "It's a nice retreat but it's a bit of a distance and these old bones aren't what they use to be. Would you mind accompanying me to the spa? You will of course be staying with me for the weekend – can hardly stay there by myself – and that daughter of mine…" she rolled her eyes and didn't elaborate. "How's about it? You look like you could use a weekend getaway. And it'll serve a double purpose and give us a chance to talk about my book."

"That's a marvelous idea," Jana clapped in excitement, her gratitude sparkling in her eyes.

Amber looked doubtful. "A weekend getaway?"

"It'll be lovely," Katherine said as she grabbed the girl's arm. "Just you and me, child; and a spa of course. We'll relax and drink some lovely healthy things… unlike the muddy stuff that Esther has been making with that horrible blender of hers." She was chucking that thing first chance she gets… without offending dear Esther of course.

A wave of laughter rose in Amber's throat. A weekend with Katherine… at a spa.

"Come now child," Katherine reprimanded. "You're not going to make me go on my own, are you? How silly would that look?"

Though she knew it was sheer kindness on the indomitable dame's part, Amber couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement. She hasn't been to a spa since… since she was living with the Foresters in another lifetime. Besides, this is Katherine what harm could it do? "Okay, I guess I'm in."

"Terrific," Katherine smile beautifully and winked at Jana, who gave her the thumbs up. "We'll have a lovely time together." And hopefully by the end of the weekend, she'll have talked Amber into moving into the Chancellor estate and away from the influences of one Victor Newman.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Feedback please?


	17. Chapter 17

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's not need for litigation to occur.

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Cane and Adam come to an agreement as does Jill and Victor, Billy works his considerable charms and Amber discovers something startling.

**Author's Note**: Wow the background drama is almost as exciting as the stories… well, that's not true. The stories are kind of a snooze right now. I'm not sorry Colleen is gone. I found the character lacking in so many respects. There's hardly anything to be excited about on the show. Even Sharon and her baby story is boring me to tears right now… when are we going to get some intrigue again.

**2****nd**** Author's Note**: Okay, I'm cheating. I can't help it. I'm going to cheat. (More on that later…)

**Warning**: Not Beta-ed. I apologize in advance for the numerous mistakes I'm sure is in here.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

* * *

"She what?"

Nick involuntarily took a step back, startled by the explosive reaction. "Left town," he repeated carefully, putting the work station between him and the two slightly agitated men across the way that had hurried over after their obligatory work day to garner news. Obviously they didn't like what they were hearing.

"But…" Cane sputtered to express his belief. "But the doctor ordered…"

"Why did you let her?" Adam demanded outraged. "She shouldn't be traveling in her condition."

"I didn't have any say in it," Nick replied a little defensive for no good reason. "Katherine swept in and took charge. What was I to do?" he shrugged a little helplessly. Really, there was simply no stopping Katherine Chancellor when she sets her mind on something. Nick had practically been ran over when he had even attempted to get a word in edgewise. Certainly didn't help to have Amber standing there calmly her packing her overnight bag while trying to hid her blatant amusement.

"Grandmother took her out of town?" Cane obviously wasn't let in on the grand dame's plans for her young protégé.

Knowing that Katherine would do no harm to Amber had a profound effect on both men's moods. Nick silently let out a breath of relief. "They went to a spa to relax for a few days. Katherine's doctor ordered her to get some rest and she decided to take Amber with her. Seem like a perfectly reasonable plan to me. And don't bother calling," Nick grinned as both Adam and Cane's hands left their pockets with mobiles in hand. "Katherine turned off both their phones. They can call out but no one can call in."

"Is that a good idea?" Cane asked more concerned than aggravated by the inability to reach out. _"Grandmother will take care of Amber. There's absolutely nothing to worry about..."_ but of course he was.

"They need peace; _she_ needs space," Nick grabbed a file and prepared to go home to his wife and daughter. "You two hanging around and bugging Amber isn't going to be very peaceful. I agree with Katherine, this is the best thing for her right now. Leave it alone." He gave them both a stern look of warning and left them to their own devices. "Lock the door when you leave."

The silence that sat on them as Nick left was heavy with thoughts. Cane turned and regarded Adam with a look of reluctance. "We can't keep going like this. Maybe we should talk."

Though he really didn't want to, Adam had to concede that he wasn't going to have much choice in the matter. At the rate they were going, one of them was going to accidentally do some serious harm to Amber and the baby. "All right. Athletic Club?" He was hungry.

"How about somewhere where we aren't going to run into someone we know? There's a little café by exit 90, you know it?" Adam nodded. "I'll meet you there," and let out a silent sigh of relief at Adam's willingness to at least talk. This wasn't going to be easy but at least they were willing to make an effort.

-&-&-&-

"Good evening, Victor," Jill greeted calmly as she helped herself to the chair across from him without invitation.

"Jill," Victor nodded his greeting and motion for the waiter that's been watching the table for the last hour to serve the unexpected guest. When you own half the city, the rest of the city caters to you. "What can I do for you?"

Offending by the presumption, "Can't I simply…"

"I'm waiting for my wife, Jill. Whatever it is you want, just simply speak your mind," he replied very coolly and rationally.

If nothing, Jill Abbott was no fool. "Fine. I take it you know about Amber."

"Yes," he replied still patiently waiting for Jill to get to the point of this visit. And with Jill, there's always a alternative purpose.

"And I take it you know that both our sons have been foolish enough to fall into her web of deceit."

"I'm not certain what you mean," he informed her quietly, partially aware of Jill's history with the young woman. "What I do know is that Adam claims that the child is his and I choose to believe my son." There was a hint of warning there that Jill didn't get.

"Well Cane is also claiming that the child is his and I don't believe _her_."

One peppered bushy brow rose in question. "Amber told you that the Cane is the father of her child?"

"Not in so many words," Jill admitted bristling; this wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "But she's got Cane convinced that the baby is his so he's all about responsibility and providing for Amber and that bastard she's carrying."

"I would thank you not to take that tone about the possible mother of my grandchild," Victor warned her mildly. If there was one thing about Victor Newman that was considered a quality by the general public, it was his unquestioning loyalty to his children.

Exasperated, "Everyone is just jumping at the chance to defend her, aren't they? No one seems to remember what the girl put my family through not so long ago."

"Perhaps it is because your son and mother has cease to consider it a problem in their lives," Victor pointed out with a tiny smile that tugged at his usually emotionless face.

Jill looked ready to argue to the point but decided against it. It would do her no good to waste her breath on a subject that she and Victor were clearly at odds on. "I assume you are planning on doing something about this current little situation?"

"Doing something," Victor repeated slowly. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

Feeling that he was obviously being obtuse about it, "You can't possible believe that…"

"I said I believed Adam when he said that the child is his," he repeated. "And that's all the assurance I need. Perhaps you'd be wise to do the same with our own son."

"That woman is not carrying Cane's child," Jill stated very firmly.

"If you say so," Victor didn't see the point in arguing with her when she obviously could not be convinced otherwise. And why would he bother? "Why exactly are we having this conversation?"

"I want that girl out of Cane's life," Jill came to the point with little doubt of her thoughts on the situation. "I will not have Amber Moore disrupting Cane's world again. I don't care where she goes as long as she's out of Cane's life and I want your help to convince her of that."

"The girl seem perfectly capable of taking care of herself and seemed not to want any help from others," Victor informed her with a sigh. "I've offered her a cottage on the Ranch but she seem disinclined to accept."

For a moment, Jill opened and shut her mouth like a landed fish. "Are you telling me that you would be willing to live under the same roof as that… that…"

"Jill, I will not warn you again regarding how you speak of my grandchild's mother," Victor stated calmly and darkly, much more like himself. "I didn't offer to have her move into the main house with me and Sabrina. I offered a cottage _on_ the Newman Ranch. She will have her own space and privacy… and peace. The only hurtle to overcome at the moment is Ms. Moore herself. We welcome her if she choose to accept the offer."

"She didn't jump at the chance to become a Newman?" Jill was horrified. "That means that baby really is Cane's."

"It merely means that Ms. Moore has chosen not to move onto the Newman Ranch," Victor clarified before Jill can jump to more conclusions without any basis. "It does not mean anything as far as paternity goes."

"But if the baby is Adam's…"

"My son has not done a good job in convincing Ms. Moore that he is seriously in his intentions. That will take some time to change."

Shaking her head, "Even so. Given Amber's history of gold digging…"

"Jill…"

She held up her hand to ward off the warning, "Fine, fine… whatever you want. I still say that Amber wouldn't have turned down a free offer of room and board - I'm assuming you plan on feeding that supposed grandbaby of yours – if she suspected that there was even a remote chance of that baby being a Newman."

"Right now, we're not certain what is going through that young woman's mind."

"Crazy as she is," Jill muttered under her breath.

"Does it really matter to you Jill?" Victor asked rather mildly. "You want the girl and the baby out of your son's sphere of influence and I would prefer to bring them both into the Newman fold. I don't see how any of that is in conflict."

"Cane and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye on the issue."

"Neither is Katherine I suspect."

"My mother doesn't realize that this situation is much more serious that it looks."

"Katherine did not get where she is today by being a fool."

"She's sentimental," Jill concluded with a ironic twist of her lips. "And she's longing for a Chancellor heir. It colors her view of things."

"Well I'm sure you'll be hard at work in changing both their minds. In the mean time, my son and I are finally in agreement on that the fact that Mr. Moore and her child simply cannot stay in that hole she calls an apartment. It is simply unacceptable."

"You work on your end and I'll work on mine," Jill stood seemingly gotten what she came for. "Good luck to you."

"And to you," Victor nodded his goodbye. "Though I suspect I will have much more luck than you."

Jill smirked. "I wouldn't count me out yet."

-&-&-&-

The silence at the table was wrought with tension as the two scions to the biggest business empires in Genoa City sat across from each other at the diner. They were both finding the situation ironic and ridiculous but neither one voiced it. The poor waitress that's serving their table has come twice now to fill their coffee cups without either one responding much to her inquiries about food (Adam handed her a fifty and politely told her to go away and leave coffee pot after the second time).

Thinking it was better to get started than sit there like idiots for the rest of the night, Adam started the volley with a blatant, "I don't suppose it would do any good to ask you to step back and let me deal with Amber."

Cane's brows raised in obvious surprise then quickly lower to a growl. "No."

"Didn't think so," Adam sighed and sipped his coffee. "Okay, we can at least agree that we can't keep tugging Amber back and forth between us. She's likely to runaway to another country at the rate we're going."

"Her stress levels must not be good if Grandmother decided that she need to keep Amber away from even me for a while."

"I think your grandmother just wants to work on Amber," Adam predicted with a frown. As plans goes, it wasn't a bad one. God knows he's made a hash trying to 'help' Amber recently. Maybe a little time away will give Amber some perspective. On the other hand Katherine could be a formidable opponent and she is Cane's grandmother.

"Katherine only wants what's best for Amber," Cane defended though he would be thrilled if his grandmother managed to convince Amber to move into the Chancellors Estate for the time being. After all, he still has his room there and free reign of the house. And once there, he was certain that Amber wouldn't want to leave.

"I think we can all agree that we currently want the same thing: what's best for Amber and the baby," Adam concluded with a frown.

"Yes," Cane nodded reluctantly. "Which means you and I cannot be at each other's throats or stepping on each other's toes all the time."

Adam made a face. "By the way, did you ever find out who that guys was that was at…"

"Billy Abbott," Cane replied with a disagreeable look.

"Abbott," Adam repeated slowly.

"My half brother," Cane added grudgingly.

If Adam was surprised by this, he didn't let on. "Is he going to be an issue?"

"No," Cane said firmly.

"Is that for certain or is it just hopeful thinking on your part?"

"He won't be an issue," Cane repeated carefully.

"Okay," left with little choice than to accept.

Cane shook off bad thoughts and continued on their earlier strand of thoughts. "I think you and I need to work together if we're going to get Amber safely through this pregnancy, no matter who the father of the child is."

"What are you proposing?" Adam was willing to listen because judging by the latest reports he's gotten back about Amber's medical condition, he can't afford not to.

"You handle breakfast, I'll get lunch. We can take turns on dinner, by the week so as not to confuse ourselves," Cane compromised with grim determination. It wasn't about him and his needs, it was about Amber and the baby; he just had to keep that in mind. If he had to make way for Adam on certain respects then so be it.

"That apartment is an issue," Adam pointed out with a frown. "She's up two flights of wobbly stairs without an elevator. Once the baby gets bigger, I don't want her lugging things up and down those stairs."

"Grandmother has attempted to get her to move into the Chancellor estate," Cane informed him.

"Victor offered her a cottage on the Ranch," Adam replied with a frown as a rather unpleasant and unusual solution formed in his mind. "Oh damn…"

"What?" Cane asked a little thrown by Victor Newman's unusual generosity.

"I bought a place and…" Adam was kicking himself for even thinking this but couldn't stop himself from voicing it. "It's pretty big and I offered Amber a place…"

"It's not the colonial one off Linwood, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Who did you think the other buyer was?"

Adam grinned suddenly, feeling better about this. "Well guess what? I'm going to offer you a chance to live in it."

Confused, "What?"

"Amber won't move in, even rent free."

"She's got some pride in her you know," he pointed out unnecessarily. He's only just beginning to learn of all this himself… slowly and painfully.

"Yeah," Adam made a face to let him know what he thought of that. "But maybe she'd reconsider if I told her I was renting out some rooms."

"Wait," he shook his head, not quite believing his own ears. "You want to rent a room to _me_?"

"Want isn't really an issue right now. And it'd be a temporary thing of course," Adam added with an obvious look of resignation and distaste. "But this way we can take care of Amber without stepping on each other's toes and Amber might be a little more inclined to accept the offer if she didn't think it was a charity case thing… or me trying to hover." He made a face. Adam Wilson does not do hover – it's not dignifying. "If she wants to pay rent, she can pay rent… whatever, I'll put it in a cookie jar."

"Pig shaped," Cane added with a grin suddenly really amused by all this. "She's got this thing about pig shaped cookie jars. Never got around to asking why."

It was at the tip of Adam's tongue to tell Cane that maybe if he had been paying more attention to Amber while he was married to him, he won't be in the situation that he's in now. But Adam held his tongue. He's got to start getting along with Cane if they were going to pull this off. Amber and the baby were too important for him to screw this up. "Okay, so... do you think you can talk to your grandma about maybe dropping a few hints? I know Amber likes and respect Mrs. Chancellor."

"Who doesn't," Cane muttered then nodded. "I'll talk to Katherine about it. Let's not mention that I'm the other roommate, at least not until Amber's moved in and gotten rid of that apartment of hers. You want work on Amber?"

"Just as soon as I can find her," Adam grumbled and waved the waitress over. "Okay, I'm hungry. How about some dinner?"

"Yeah, I can eat," Cane agreed and opened the ignored menu. They were going to get along from now on if it killed them.

-&-&-&-

"Billy Abbott as I live and breathe," JT grinned and clasped hands with Billy as he spotted his once frenemy. "When did you get back into town?"

"Few days ago," Billy sat down in the indicated chair across from JT and sighed. The endless catching up he's had to do at Jabot hasn't really helped his mood nor this thoughts about staying in town. Once the crisis with Jabot was over, Billy was going to give some serious consideration about going back to Los Angeles… or maybe even New York; and away from the train wreck he can see his brother heading toward. "I got summoned."

"Family?" JT asked sympathetically. He tried to stay out of the Newman/Abbott war as much as anyone connect to either families can. Wasn't easy but he does try.

"Yeah," Billy pulled a face then shook it off. For a few minutes tonight, he didn't want to think about work or family… which in most cases with his family was pretty much the same exact thing. "How's it going with you? Heard you got married."

"Yeah, got myself a kid too," JT smiled contently and sat back into his chair. "Mommy and baby are suppose to meet me here soon for dinner… first family meal we've had in a while."

"Then let me not intrude," Billy made to get up.

"Hey," motioning him back down. "They're not here yet. I'll kick you out later. Tell me what's been going on with you."

"Same ole crap," Billy replied with a shrug. There were too many family secrets and too little he could reveal about the Jabot stuff that isn't going to come back to bite him, even with JT. "Tell me about your family."

JT signaled for a drink. "Well, married Victoria Newman…"

"A Newman?" Billy raised a brow in inquiry. This was news.

"Yeah, surprised me too," JT grinned happily, obviously a man in love.

"Don't have to ask whether or not you're happy since it's written all over your smug face," Billy envied that. "And your kid?"

"Reed," JT pulled his wallet out, eager to show off. "He looks like his mom," showing him the dozen pictures of Reed and Victoria that folded out like some comedic moment of a cartoon. "He's such a clever little fellow."

"And you're such a proud daddy," never in the world could Billy have imagined the kind of joy he could see in JT's face. It wasn't anything like the kid he knew and fought with in high school. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," JT took a breath. "Now if only I can convince my wife to work less and spend more time at home. I use to think you silver spoon kids had it all but man… I'm beginning to learn a lot of about the inner workings of the elites."

"Not exactly that party every night, servants at your beck and call kind of thing you imagined, huh?"

"Yeah," JT waved Victor over when she spotted her by the door. "Want to meet the wife and kid?"

"Yeah," Billy stood as the always elegant Victoria Newman approached with a cherub in her arms. "Oh my god JT, you lucky dog," he reached for the shy little boy that hid in his mother's shoulders. "That is one cute looking kid you've got there."

"Thank you," Victoria answered with a serene smile. Contentment in life made the Newman beauty even more radiant than Billy remembered her to be. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Mr. Abbott?"

"So formal," Billy grinned and chucked the baby's chin gently. "No, I think I'll let your little family dine in peace."

"Peace will come eventually when I can get the rest of the family settled," Victoria made a face and handed Reed to her husband. "Have you heard from Adam?"

"Heard he and Cane had a run in this morning," JT grinned, unabashedly amused by the situation at hand. He didn't mind the drama as long as he and Victoria wasn't in the middle of it. Besides, it was nice see Adam so flustered at something he can't control… it was a strange Newman trait. "Nick broke it up."

Surprised, Victoria forgot Billy was still standing there. "They were fighting?" He could not see either Cane nor Adam throwing a punch. They two were more likely to go into a verbal fray than a fist fight, leaving emotions wounds to bleed.

"Disagreeing," JT amended bouncing his baby boy on the knees. "Then Nick tossed them both out."

"Good," she shook her head then remembered who Billy shared a mom with. "Have you met the new Chancellor?"

"I had the misfortune of having done so, yes," Billy smiled sweetly and made a face that could have meant anything. "What do you think of him?" asking both.

Victoria exchanged quick looks with her husband. "I work at Jabot… though I'm in the process of going back to Newman so…"

"You don't need to tiptoe around me," Billy explained with a quick shrug. "I didn't grow up with him, I don't know him, he doesn't know me… we're not exactly what you'd call close."

"It's the same with Nick and I with Adam but we're kind of at least trying now to…"

"I didn't ask what you were doing with your brother, I asked what you thought of the guy that my mother said is mine," Billy gave her a plain look of indifference. "I met him, he hates me, we're staying out of each other's paths as much as possible… though that might not be possible given that Jack wants me to go back into the family business."

Wincing at some unknown pain, Victoria sighed. "In all honesty, I really don't know the guy that well. From what I can tell, he's pretty well liked. He's considerate, smart, adores his family and just had a rather not so nice falling out with Lily Winters. Not exactly Neil's favorite guy right now."

"Anything to do with his knocked up pretty blonde ex?" Billy asked bluntly but with a smile that said he knew a lot more than he's sharing.

JT whistled between his teeth in a most unbecoming manner and hide his grin behind Reed's head. "Wow, you don't waste any time, do you Billy?"

"It was an unexpected bit of information I came across on," he was still trying to piece everything together from all the slivers of information he's been collecting around town. "I take it the other guy fighting over Amber is your brother?"

"Adam and Cane," Victoria nodded resignedly.

"Better than Abel and Cane," Billy muttered and got up, ready to leave now. "Well, best of luck to you."

"How do you play into this Billy?" JT wanted to know before let allowed the Abbott heir to escape. "And don't look all innocent to me, it's not going to work. I know you better than that." And he did too. Billy Abbott, since the melt down of his relationship with one of their shared exes, has been looking for trouble… and JT had a nasty suspicion that messing with his new found brother wouldn't be above him.

"I'm just a friend looking out for a friend," Billy answered breezily and saluted the happy little family before heading out. "Have a good evening."

"That one is trouble," Victoria predicted as she scooted her chair closer to her husband and watched Billy Abbott stroll away, every female head in the room turning to follow him. It was the Abbott charm. "And that's with a capital T. Better warn Adam."

"Don't," JT shook his head and kissed his wife. "At least don't tonight. Tonight, I just want to enjoy a nice quiet meal with my wife and son. Just you, me and the baby."

"Victoria!" Nikki called out from across the restaurant as she hurried over.

JT sighed and jiggled his son. "Or not."

-&-&-&-

"How are you feeling, Amber dear?"

Still keeping her eye on the road, Amber turned so she was at least partially facing Katherine, ""Like I've to the beach for a week," she grinned happily. "Thanks for bringing me along."

"Nonsense," Katherine waved it off and took a sip of the cucumber water that the spa had very considerately packed for their long drive home. "I'm glad for the company and the driver to bring me there. Very necessary you know."

"Did you really need a vacation or was this just an excuse to bring me out of the city?" Amber wanted to know as she slowed the car a little taking a turn. It could be her imagination but she noticed that her driving has improved since the day she found out she was pregnant. Must be that whole maternal protective instinct kicking in.

Smiling, Kay shrugged her shoulders. "It's perhaps a little of both to be honest. The doctor _did_ say that I needed to relax and keep some of the stress off and I thought you have been looking particularly peaked lately. A little time away from people and responsibilities would do us both some good. Give the boys a little time to simmer."

Sighing, Amber shook her head. She didn't want to think about the guys or all the stuff they've been doing lately, crazy people that they are. She had just spent a nice quiet weekend at an expensive spa with her mentor and all she wanted was to get home and not have to deal with anything else for a few more hours before reality intruded on her again. Of course, the baby chose that moment to kick her. "Ow!" Talk about a reality check.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked alarmed.

"Baby kicked me," Amber muttered rubbing her side with some annoyance. Of course the baby would be like her, always wanting to be the center of attention. Well… like she use to be. Now she just want to live a quiet life, away from the usual hustle and bustle of attention. "This kid has some strong legs."

"A real fighter, huh?" Katherine asked intrigued. It's been some time since there's been a baby around in her life. And pregnant women exudes this radiance that is simply beautiful; Amber is certainly no exception.

"With me as mom, they're going to have to be," She snorted her amusement gently and rubbed her tummy a little more lovingly. "Calm down, plenty of time to drive your mom up the all later. Right now, Mommy would like to get home in one piece. No more kidding Mommy while she's driving, okay?" As if they understood, a gentle rippling motion ran long the top of her stomach. She chuckled and rested her hand on the rounded belly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Katherine sighed contently and leaned back in her seat, "Oh how I wish this day…"

"Ow…" Amber gripped the steeling wheel and breathed out slowly through her mouth. "What happened to not kicking Mommy?" pressing one hand to the small of her back.

Frowning, Katherine reached over and held the steering wheel steady. "Shall we pull off to let you rest a bit?"

Wincing in pain, Amber nodded and carefully guided the car to the side of the road and put on the hazard lights just in case. She breathed slowly and rested one hand against her sore back where the baby had decided to pay soccer with her kidney and one over the top of her extended belly: the baby gently nudged her there. "Okay, are you doing flips, honey? How are you kicking me in the back and playing in the front too?" she rubbed her tummy and winced when the baby kicked her close to the spine again.

Uncertain and just a little bit alarmed by how much pain Amber was feeling, Katherine studied her in the dim light of the car. "Darling, perhaps I should drive for a bit. My eyes aren't what they use to be but I can still hold a wheel without assistance and put it down a straight path."

"Just give me a second, I'll be alright." Amber breathed slowly and rested her head a moment. "This kid is dancing the rumba in there."

Having living a full and somewhat unusual life, Katherine was a little more in tuned and observant than most women half her age. By the way Amber was holding herself said a great deal about the child she was carrying. "Are you hurting on both sides dear?"

She nodded slowly.

"You said that you usually don't really start to show until you're at least six months, right?"

"That's usually what happens," she glanced down at her child. "I'm actually pretty big for being only being in my fourth month. Usually girls with my stature don't show much, look at freaking Nicole Kidman; tall skinny blondes don't show well."

"Or they show wonderfully," Katherine pointed out. "Most times women are happy they don't show when they're pregnant."

"I like being pregnant," Amber smiled and patted her belly. "Makes me look normal."

Chuckling, Katherine nodded her head reluctantly in agreement. Amber does look better a little more filled out. "But darling, you said that you're showing more than usual. Have you had a sonogram?"

"At two month and at three, but it was pretty blurred because I'm so small. Good heart beat though. Nice and strong. We skipped it this time because they wanted to do blood works." She made a face. Plus she couldn't really afford to have too many sonograms… but she'll definitely get one next time.

"Have you considered, darling," treading water carefully, not wanting to alarm her, "that you may not be carrying just one child?"

Amber's jaw went slack.

"Looks at where the baby is kicking you darling," Kay pointed out gently, resting her hand on top of Amber's. "The back and front? More than once in a space of a few minutes?" She could see the idea churning in Amber's mind. "You don't find that just a little particular?"

"Babies move in the womb," she argued unconvincingly. "I mean they do, right? It's possible that the baby is just doing cartwheels, right?"

"A possibility, yes," agreeing with her just as unconvincingly. "But perhaps we should get a sonogram just to make sure."

Seriously disturbed by the idea she may not be carrying just the one child… "Maybe we should go to the hospital and make sure the baby didn't do damage to my kidney." She needed to make sure… she needed to be sure. "I'm mean as a precaution of course."

"I think it's a wise decision," Katherine replied and opened the passenger door. "I think I'll drive now. You rest."

"I'm okay," she said a little distractedly.

"Well I'll feel better if I was the one driving," Katherine replied gently as she eased herself out of the car. "Just in case."

Amber nodded silently, her mind still spinning. _"Oh god…"_

to be continued…

* * *

Please don't kill me. And no hate mails either.


	18. Chapter 18

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's not need for litigation to occur.

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading for the beginning if you want to know.

**Summery**: Best of intentions cross paths.

**Author's Note**: Wow… okay I didn't realize that people would jump to the conclusion of two different fathers - though I suppose that does make a lot of sense via _Days of Our Lives_ - but that actually wasn't where I cheated. I was actually referring to the issue of everyone living together because I didn't know how to resolve the issue of everyone at each other's throats over who gets to take care of Amber. But thanks for being so interested!

By the way – no, the twins will not have different fathers. I can't go that route. I always knew who the father would be. I just threw in the twin part for fun.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

* * *

"Are you sure?" Amber was a notable green around the cheeks as she stared at the pulsing monitor by the exam bed. Fear and joy warred with one another across her face.

"There's no doubt now," Dr. Lee murmured as she shifted the probe a little south of Amber's navel, "that's baby number one," pointing to the blob of dark gray on the left side of the screen, "and that's… baby number two," pointing to another blob toward the right. "We usually can't tell for a few weeks and with you being so tiny…"

She smiled weakly at the doctor and looked at the monitor again. Two babies. Double the joy, double the trouble… double the finances. Looks like she was in for the long haul.

"Are you... alright?" Dr. Lee asked carefully as she watched the emotions fluttered and seesaw across her patient's face. It was hard to tell sometimes with single moms.

Amber forced herself not to panic and gave the good doctor a reassuring smile. "I'm fine… just a little surprised."

"Twins are pretty much always unexpected," Dr. Lee assured her with a quick pat. "Would you like a copy of the sonogram?"

"Can I?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled and printed the photo for her. "For your baby book," handing her the black and white grainy photo that resembled nothing she recognized with the untrained eyes.

"Thank you," Amber felt a swelling of her heart just looking at the photo. She may not be able to make out anything in the photo but she knew that it was her babies and that she was their mother… and she was going to do whatever it is she needs to in order to take care of them.

"Also," Dr. Lee pulled a cabinet open and handed her a bottle of prenatal vitamins. "Start taking these. You're going to need more nutrient now that you're carrying double the load. Your blood pressure still isn't where it needs to be and you're still underweight… I want to see you start packing on those pounds soon."

Taking it with good humor, "I'll do my best." Tugging her purse over her shoulder, she left the exam room with quick glance down the corridor.

"What did the doctor say?" Katherine asked as she snapped her cell phone closed and got to her feet.

"Why didn't you come in?" Amber asked curiously. She was certain that Mrs. C would have wanted to be there when the doctor gave her verdict.

"My darling, that was a private moment between mother and child. Besides, this old woman has a company to run and she's been incommunicado for days now," she grinned. "Someone has to keep an eye on Jill and make certain she doesn't destroy my company while I've been vacationing."

"You called that a vacation?" Amber laughed. "Where were the men with the coconut oil?"

"I seem to recall a few with some nice massage oils," Katherine smiled and took Amber's arm, guiding her toward the exit. "Now don't keep me in suspense; what did the doctor say?"

Amber silently thank the kindly dame for not making her feel pressured and rushed. Pulling the sonogram from her purse, "Baby number one is this one and baby number two is apparently this one. I'm not sure which blob it actually is but it's in there." She smiled as Katherine lovely caressed the photo. "Looks like I'm going to be mommy times two."

"Oh darling," Katherine felt her heart swell with delight, "this is wonderful!"

Smiling gently, Amber looked at the photo again, "Yes it is. I'm just not sure how I'm going to make it on my own now but I know I'll make it."

"Amber, my dear," Kay drew the girl close to her heart and gave her the kind of physical support she needed to assure her of the future, "you are never alone; not as long as there is life in these old bones of mine."

"Thanks Mrs. C," Amber suddenly felt quite alone in the world despite having her champion right beside her. There were moments where she wished that her mother was more reliable and more supportive… and just simply around. "I think… I think I'm going to need help with stuff… in the future."

"And we're going to be here to help you," Kay assured her leading her to the car. "Come along now, let's get a bite to eat and get some rest. Tomorrow is another day and we have much to do."

-&-&-&-

"This is nice," Cane murmured as he stepped around the space bedroom with a sigh of resignation. "I think we can do this."

"Good," Adam said, leaning against the doorframe. "Because we're not going to have a lot of time to figure things about before the rest of the family descends on us. And let's not forget, we still have to deal with Amber's reaction here."

"When does she get back?"

"Supposedly today."

"You meeting her?"

"I can't even reach her," Adam groused disagreeably. "I'll catch her tomorrow morning for breakfast. Can you handle lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll have something sent over about noon."

"Make it just before that. And sent something with soy in it. She seems to be developing a taste for soy everything."

"Got it," Cane shook his head. "I'll start moving over once Amber is settled in."

"Good idea," Adam was still have a difficult time reconciling that idea but agreed that it was for the best… at least where Amber was concerned. After the baby was born and Amber was out of danger, all bets were off. He wasn't going to just hand over the girl and child to the Chancellor heir, no way, no how.

"I'm going to head over to my grandmothers," Cane pocketed his keys and gave the nursery that Adam had insisted on showing him a once over again, "I'll see where I get on that end."

"Keep Jill away from Amber," Adam reminded him seriously.

"Same with Victor," he countered and then held his tongue on the rest. They were trying to get along… which means they had to fight the common enemies for now. After the dust settled, it was game on. Cane had no intentions of losing Amber again, not ever.

-&-&-&-

"Why don't you spend the night?" Katherine suggested as she got out of the car. "It's getting awfully late and you're exhausted."

"It's only a few more minutes back to my place," Amber smiled in the dim light and helped Katherine with her weekend bag. "Thanks for a great weekend Mrs. C. I really appreciated it."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine. Well if you must, you must." Kay leaned over and kissed the girl's cheek. She could try to insist that Amber stay and the child was likely to give in but to do so would be too pushy and she didn't want Amber feeling pressured. "Get a good night's rest dear. I'll see you…"

"What are you doing here?" Jill asked as she came upon the pair on the driveway.

"Just leaving Jill," Amber answered and climbed into the car. She didn't want to have another tête-à-tête with Jill Abbott, it was likely to give her indigestion. Besides, she's got enough to worry about right now and she wanted to stay as far away from Jill as possible from now on.

"Good," Jill replied snappishly as she tucked her purse under her arm to pick up her mother's bag. "Maybe this time you will learn to stay gone."

"Jill!" Katherine's reprimand was sharp with disapproval.

As usual, Jill didn't take the hint. "I'm merely trying to protect the family from this…"

"Amber!" Cane practically ran up the driveway when he saw Amber and his mother in the same vicinity. "You're back."

"And now I'm leaving," she informed him as she started the car… which wouldn't turn. _"Of all the times for the freaking car to stall…"_

"Please tell me you weren't driving my mother in this piece of junk all weekend," Jill demanded snidely.

"It was fine until we got here," Amber muttered then turned the key again. She wanted to say something about unnatural influences but thought it better just to hold her tongue and get the hell out of dodge. But the car just whined it's distress. "Come on…"

"You're flooding the engine," Cane told her, reaching into the open window to take the key from the ignition. "Let me take a look at it. Pop the hood."

Jill rolled her eyes and grabbed her son's arm. "There are people we pay to do this kind of thing."

"I wasn't born with a silver spoon, mom," Cane smiled and motioned for Amber to open the hood of her car. "I grew up doing things myself, surviving on skills you pick up along the way. This is nothing. And I'm not dragging some poor working joe out of dinner for something I can do on my own."

"But that's what they're there for," Jill threw up her hand in exasperation. Turning to her mother, "Talk some sense into him, will you? Tell him that the Chancellor heir isn't a grease monkey!"

Katherine nodded her head wisely and approached Cane. "See about pushing the car into the garage and have Jeffrey help you look at it. I'll take Amber inside to wait for you to be done," she leaned in close suddenly and whispered, "Take all the time you need and call a mechanic in the morning." She smiled and patted her grandson's handsome cheek before turning to open the car door. Pulling a slightly confused Amber out, "Come, come, it won't do for you to just sit about in the cold. I'm sure Esther will make us some hot cocoa if we ask nicely. Just don't remind her about my sugar intake."

"But…" Amber made a token protest and knew she had lost by the mulish look on Mrs. C's face. "Why do I get a feeling that I've just been bamboozled?"

"Amber," Kay reprimanded, "how can you say such a thing?"

"'Cause I'm writing your memoirs. Don't think I don't know how you operate, Mrs. C. You're as sneaky as they come."

Laughing, she pushed the girl through the front door. "Good of you to notice."

Practically purple in the face, Jill had to use every ounce of her will power to keep from screaming in frustration.

"You're going to behave and you're going to be nice to her," Cane warned his mother. "I'm not going to have you put Amber's health in danger by stressing her out."

"That girl…"

"Is the mother of _your_ grandchild," Cane reminded her sternly. "And you're not going to put that child at risk with your vendetta against its mother."

"Have you forgotten what _she_ did to you?"

"I haven't forgotten," Cane replied calmly, "I just decided that life is too short for me to hold a grudge. And I've chosen to forgive Amber for her transgressions just as she's forgiven me for mine. Just as _I've_ forgiven you and grandmother for _your_ war that almost cost me my family."

That effectively shut Jill up. Her war with Katherine had damaged a lot of lives and a lot of people, her son being the greatest casualty to date. "I'm sorry for everything that we put you through and I know we never make it up to you."

"I don't want you to be sorry and I don't need you to make it up to me," Cane held his mother's shoulders and forced her to face. "I just want to you to be nicer to Amber, or at least not attack her at every turn. I want Amber to feel safe here, and that she can turn to me at any time for help. You're attacks aren't helping me achieve that. So mother, if you can't be nice to Amber for sake, can you do it for me and my child? Please?"

It killed Jill but she couldn't refuse him. She owed him so much more than just that. "I'll try." And she'll certainly try to get Amber Moore out of her son's life.

"That's all I'm asking," Cane smiled and was suddenly thankful for Adam's offer of another location. He knew that Jill's word wasn't going to hold out long and he didn't want to risk Amber's health against his mother's control over her infamous temper. The sooner they move Amber into that a safe haven the better.

-&-&-&-

"So?"

"So I think we should do something about it."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's meddling," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nick, if we don't do something, Adam is going to screw it up."

Closing his eyes, "He is not."

Victoria eyed his brother carefully. "Are we talking about the same person here? He's going to screw it up. Newmans are pushy and Amber doesn't like pushy people. Adam, and maybe even Dad, are going to push Amber right into Cane's arms."

Rolling his eyes not so discreetly, "That's their problem. We can't fix it for them."

"But we can help," Victoria pointed out.

"Are you bored?" Nick asked suddenly. "Do you not have enough work to do at Newman that you have decided that you're going to meddle in this complicated and messy affair? Where's Reed and JT?"

"JT took Reed to the park," she waved off that line of thinking and paced Nick's living room. "By the way, where's _your_ wife and kid?"

"Phyllis took Summer to see Daniel's new art exhibit."

"Remind me to go to that next week," Victoria murmured absentmindedly. "I meant to buy that purple water painting he did from his last exhibit but I completely forgot with the whole Sabrina and Dad thing. I still want it if it's available."

"I think he sold that," Nick recalled nonchalantly.

"Damn."

"You snooze, you lose."

She glared at him. He smiled smugly in return. "You bought it didn't you?"

His grin turned to chuckles. "It's in Summer's room. She liked it."

"I guess I can't begrudge you if it's for my favorite niece," she sighed and sat down. "Hey, maybe I should get something for Amber's nursery. Do we know the sex of the baby yet?"

"We don't even know if its…" Nick stopped himself. Adam said it was his and therefore it was his. "No, we don't. I don't think Amber knows it yet. At least there hasn't been any indication that she's found out about it. Get something bright and cheery, that always works."

"Maybe I should commission something," Victoria mused tapping her painted nails on the coffee cup she picked up. "Does Daniel do commissions?"

"Sure," Nick shrugged, "and even if he didn't, he'd probably do it if you ask."

"And he knows Amber pretty well, seeing as they dated and all. He'd probably know what she likes, right?"

"Right," Nick wondered where this tangent was going.

"And we can put it up in the nursery in the hunter's cottage when we show it to Amber again."

He should have known that she wasn't going to give up. "You want to move Amber onto the Ranch?"

"Well if she won't move in with Adam and let him take care of her, here on the Ranch is the next best thing. We're shouting distance away from her and there's servants and security here to check up on her and make sure she's not over doing anything. Adam might even consider moving back on the Ranch if it means being a little closer to Amber and the baby."

"Boy, you're taking this whole being the big sister thing really serious, aren't you?"

"I've always been the big sister," she complained. "And I'm not doing this just for Adam, I'm doing this for Amber and the baby too." She leaned back and regarded Nick with a quick thoughtful look. "I mean think about it. Being at the Ranch would also mean that she's away from Jill. She doesn't have to work if she's want to or eventually can't. Dad certainly isn't going to charge her rent or anything. And if this pregnancy really is as high risk as everyone suspects, being in a safe quiet place is just what the doctor ordered."

Nick considered Victoria's reasoning for a moment, seriously considered it. She was right in many respects. For Amber's health and safety, moving onto the Ranch would be ideal. But then again, that meant she would have to deal with Victor's sometimes tyrannical control over the Newmans big and small. On the other hand, Victor seem to be very mellow where Amber is concerned, possibly because of the child she's carrying, and he does have his young fiancée and yet another child due to arrive to deal with; perhaps that will prove to be enough of a distract for him not to meddle too much in Amber's life. "Well…"

"Consider it," Victoria advised him as she stood.

Startled by the sudden departing of his sister, "Where are you going?"

"Home of course. JT should be back soon and I want to spend a quiet night with him and Reed. Hopefully no one will drop by unexpected like they usually do. JT's been complaining about alone time."

"Phyllis too," Nick agreed with a nod. Living on the Ranch sometimes does create a bit of that whole privacy issues. "Between Daniel, Dad and Adam, one or both of us are never home. My poor baby is feeling quite neglected."

"Right," Victoria rolled her eyes. "Think about what I said."

"I'll give it some thought."

"And talk to Daniel for me about that commission I was talking about."

"I will," he sighed. "Go home, Vickie."

"I'm going, I'm going."

-&-&-&-

Sitting in the room she knew had been specifically prepared for her in Chancellor Estate, Amber felt a strange sense of unease. Her life seemed to be slowly slipping out of her control now with various invisible strings attached to her, pulling her every which way. Even her clear path of choice she had set herself on so many weeks ago seemed to have slowly vanished right before her eyes.

Raking her fingers through her hair vigorously, Amber felt herself closing in on panic. "How did everything get so complicated?"

She knew that Katherine meant well but she was still Cane's grandmother. She's known from the beginning that blood is thicker than water. If push came to shove, she would no doubt protect her grandson first. And Amber certainly wouldn't blame her; that was one of the reasons she looked up to the woman. _"And if they knew about…"_

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. "Come in."

Poking his head in, Cane waited a beat before entering the peacefully pastel room that Kay had created for Amber. "I caught up to Esther in the stairwell, she sends these with her love," setting down the tray of warm milk and cookies.

Smiling her thanks, "How's the car?"

"It wouldn't turn over. I'm guessing it's the starter. Can't get a mechanic out this late so it'll be morning before someone can come out and tow it for you."

"Oh," disappointed. She knew what a starter was going to cost her, it wouldn't be the first time. That meant it was going to eat into the tiny saving she had just beginning to build for her baby… bab_ies_. "Well I guess there's not much else to be done then," she sighed and resigned herself to it. She had to work to makes money and she couldn't get to work without a car so it was an investment she'll have to cough up. "Thanks for looking into it," getting up to collect her things.

"Where are you going?" stepping into her exit path.

"Home," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world…which it ought to be. "Since the car can't be fixed tonight, I will just grab a cab and go home and deal with this tomorrow morning."

"Just stay the night here," Cane replied gently, "the bed's all made up and Esther even sent you a snack. This way you won't have to come over again tomorrow morning."

"I don't mind. Besides, I don't want to trouble Mrs. C or piss off Jill," Amber shrugged and tried to side step him. Staying here would only encourage him and tempt her… and make Jill hate her even more than she already does.

"My grandmother doesn't mind and my mother has already locked herself in her room," Cane pointed out, "so she won't even know if you're here or not."

"I don't think that's the point," Amber answered with grim determination. "I'm just going to…"

"Where are you going?" Katherine demanded as she stepped through the open door with an extra blanket draped over her arm.

"Home," she answered feeling a sense of déjà-vu. Right now, the grandmother and grandson had the same expression on their faces that didn't mode well for her. "I'm just going to go now."

"Why bother?" Katherine waved the thought away as if it were a gnat in the room. "I bought you another blanket just in case you get cold, I know how easily you get cold at night."

"I found the pillow!" Esther announced triumphantly. "I knew I still had it somewhere," holding out the odd looking lump. "It's for your knees," she whispered helpfully. "So you can sleep on your side," motioning to her tummy.

Amber rolled her eyes. "I won't be needing it because I'm going home."

"Why?" Esther asked bewilderedly, "I was going to make the puffy French toast for breakfast. I'll even let you all have the powder sugar this time."

"Oh those are yummy," Katherine commented as she took Amber's bag from her hand and tossed it onto the armchair across the way. "I'll have double the helpings on that."

"Your sugar level," Cane, Esther and Amber reminded her at the same time.

Katherine rolled her eyes but she was gleefully chuckling on the inside. "Fine, fine, less sugar for me portion of breakfast. Make sure to have fruit then."

"Of course," Esther replied as if highly offended by Mrs. Chancellor's lack of trust in her abilities to provide a well received and balance breakfast for the entire of the household. "I'll even make _real_ coffee for Mrs. Abbott if it'll help. No sneaking a cup," she warned Katherine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kay answered cheekily. She fully intended on taking advantage of Esther's generous mood.

"Esther, don't trouble yourself," retrieving her bag, Amber headed for the door only to have Cane step in her way again. Glaring at him, "I'm going home." When he stopped her by grabbing her arm, gently but firmly, she pulled back suddenly and violently. "DON'T!"

Startled, Cane let go. "Amber…"

"I'm going home," she repeated a little more carefully, skittish like a cornered cat. "I don't need to be handled," she told him resolutely. "I can take care of myself."

"Darling," Katherine wanted to kick her beloved grandson in the shin for that boneheaded move, "I'm merely trying to make things a bit easier for you. No one is _handling_ you."

"Mrs. C., I'm not stupid. I know what you and Esther are doing." She eyed them carefully, keep a good distance from Cane's long arms. "I appreciate the help but I'm not your problem." She moved to leave again but Cane still stood in her way. "I'm going," she told him hoping he'd take a hint.

Cane hesitated. He didn't want her to leave but he blundered in trying to stop her from going. And now he's lost some of the ground his grandmother had no doubt spent all weekend laying out for him. _"Stupid idiot!"_ He'll hear about it later from Katherine but right now, he had to do some damage control with Amber. "I'll take you home."

"I can take a cab," she told him. She wasn't dim-witted enough to let herself to be locked up in a car with him – especially not after that fiasco with Adam, she can learn her lessons well thank you very much.

"Take my car if you must go," Katherine offered hurriedly. The child was running scared and she didn't want it worse than it already is. "We'll see you for breakfast tomorrow. And yes, you are coming for breakfast; Esther is not likely to make the fluffy French toast for me if you don't."

Esther shrugged good-naturedly and nodded.

Amber felt that panic earlier rear its ugly head again. She knew that Katherine had the best of intentions but she was Cane's grandmother. And when the chips are down, she was going to back Cane no matter what. Amber knew that, understood that, accepted that. She understood that at the end of the day, she was alone in this. _"You just have to remember that, girl."_

"It's just breakfast dear," Kay reminded her gently, seeing that pause in her eyes. Whatever was going through Amber's head wasn't going to help them.

_"It's never just about the food or the kind words or the extended hand,"_ Amber acknowledged it without flinching. "Sure, I'll be over for breakfast," she had to concede something if she wanted to leave. _"But I'm not going to forget where I stand."_

Nodding her head, Katherine frowned at Cane to get him to move.

He did reluctantly.

Amber fled downstairs and got into Mrs. C's car with one held breath. She headed out before she could completely comprehend everything that was going through her mind. And it wasn't until she was safely locked behind the flimsy door of her tiny hole in the wall apartment did she allow herself to a moment to be scared. She allowed herself to feel alone and frightened by her uncertain future. "How the hell am I suppose to feed and take care of twins?"

She shook her head and wished some fairy would just pop up and give her an answer. But life wasn't a story you read in the books – it was hard and ugly and you're pretty much have to go at it alone. And that's what she was going to do, she was going to do it alone. She didn't forget Jill's words, didn't forget what can happen if anyone ever found out.

Touching a swollen belly, "I'm sorry my little angels. I'm sorry that I can't always give you what you may what in the future but I promise that I will do my utmost best to give you what you need, what we all need. Just please… please don't let Cane ever find out that he's your daddy."

_To be continue… _

* * *

Didn't expect me to give that up, did you? :)

Feedback?


	19. Chapter 19

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's no need for litigation to occur.

**Timeline**: Nowhere in this universe. Start reading from the beginning if you want to know.

**Summary**: When in doubt, go with your gut.

**Author's Note**: I'm going to try to wrap this thing up soon. Sorry it's taking so long to update.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

* * *

The knocking on the door rudely woke her and Amber almost fell out of bed. "I'm coming," she screeched at the vicinity of the living room when the knocking didn't stop. Grabbing her robe off the end of her bed, she unknowingly tied the sash over the baby bump. Though she wasn't aware of it, for the first time, she looked pregnant.

Yanking the front door open grumpily, "What do you want?"

Adam's brows raised in question and took a moment to make certain observations before smiling cheerfully and offered the warm white paper bag in his arms, "Fresh bagels and soy milk. I came to have breakfast with you."

Growling something unintelligible and cursing under her breath, she turned around and went back to the bedroom. She was too tired to try to kick him out.

"Rough night?" Adam asked gentling shutting the door behind him.

"Shut up," she yelled over her shoulder and slammed her bedroom door.

Wiser than he looked, Adam did just that. Since the overflowing dining room table was out, he set the breakfast he brought on the coffee table and went looking for plates and actual mugs for the milk. He had everything set up by the time Amber came out of her bedroom dressed. Her tent like floral print dress hid what had been a noticeable tummy swell.

Ungraciously sitting, she took a big gulp of soymilk braced herself for whatever it is Adam had in mind. She resented that fact that she was hungry and the food was freely provided but she wasn't above taking full advantage of it. "Why are you here?"

"Breakfast," he told her cheerfully and picked up a sketch. Besides the bold colors that stabbed his eyes, he was surprised to realized that, "this is good."

She frowned at him. "I'd be a lot more flattered if you didn't sound so shocked."

"Our tastes don't always match," Adam informed her rather logically as he picked up another sketch, the one of a more formal business attire. "But I can't deny the fact that you've got a great eye for style and high fashion." Being around Sabrina, Victoria and Nikki Newman had taught him a great deal about women's attire. And while he always thought his mother was beautiful, she had always been sensibly dressed for the farmhouse. "Who have you been approaching about these?"

"Enough people," she informed him as she dug into the bag. "Are these all for me or did you plan on having some?"

He had been planning on sharing the breakfast with her but, "They're for you if you can finish them." He can always stop by for something else later.

Grunting her appreciation, she let him poke around her apartment in silence.

"Need a ride to work?" he asked as he picked up a formal ball gown drawing and thought Amber would look ravishing in the blood red design.

"No, I've got to go pick up my car from Mrs. C's place."

"Need a ride over?"

"No, I've got Mrs. C's car."

Surprised. "Why do you have Katherine Chancellor's car?"

"'Cause mine died on her driveway last night."

"Um…"

"I'm going to have it towed and then go to work."

"Do you know what's wrong with it yet?"

"Cane says it's the starter," she shrugged and cat more plain bagel. "I hope they can find a new one at the junk yard otherwise it's going to cost a pretty penny and I don't want to be without heat this winter."

"What?"

"Never mind," she sighed, satisfied and sat up straighter. "So why are you here?"

"Breakfast," he reminded her with a nod to the now emptied bag. Now such a small person can put away three bagels in one breath is quite amazing. "You good?"

Patting her tummy with a grin, "For now." Her turn turned to a frown, "And you didn't answer my question."

"How do you plan on getting from the Chancellors to work?"

She struggled to her feet to look for her purse. "I figure I'd either hitch a ride with the tow truck guy or I'd catch a cab out." She grabbed her keys and looked pointedly at the door. "Thanks for breakfast but I've got to get going."

"I'll follow you out and give you a ride back," he said preceding her to the door. "I don't want you riding along on a bumpy tow truck."

"I'm fine," she shook her head at him, not really appreciating his overbearing concern.

"I don't want my baby bouncing in a tow truck," he reiterated.

"It's not your baby," Amber pointed out grimly and headed for the stairs, grabbing the banister as she went. She had almost lost her footing on the stairs once and it wasn't going to happen again.

Adam ignore her statement and took her arm. "I'll give you a ride back in."

"You're being a pain," she didn't mind telling him but didn't pull her arm back. She wasn't taking chances on the stairs, even she had to be careful sometimes.

"Indulge me," he pleaded with a sigh, "please."

She took a breath. "Adam…"

"Have dinner with me," he asked as they continue down the stairs. "I have some things I want to discuss with you."

"You and I don't have much to discuss," she informed him firmly. "And you need to let your father know that me and the baby aren't any of his business."

"He feels differently."

"Well change his mind."

"He's Victor Newman. Nobody changes his mind about _anything_."

"He is misinformed."

"He doesn't think so."

"Adam, you're are not the baby's father." There!

"So you say," he replied quite cheerfully.

Amber pulled away the second they hit the bottom step. "Are you on drugs? I just _told you _that you are not this baby's father. You don't have to bring me food, give me rides or have anything to do with me. I think I've made that quite clear right from the beginning; you have no responsibilities to me or this child."

He didn't seemed the least phased by her blunt honesty. "And _I told you_ that I was going to take care of you and the baby."

"You are _not_ the father."

"I don't agree with you," he informed her.

She jerked back as if she'd been physically slapped in the face.

If the situation was what it was, Adam would have probably laughed at the horrifyingly disbelieving look on Amber's face. But making fun of her right now wasn't going to help his cause. "Being a family doesn't necessarily mean that you have to be related by blood. I get that. And you should know that it doesn't mean that I'm going to back off just because you _say_ that the baby isn't mine."

"It's _not_ yours," she repeated with a snap then walked out. Her mind was churning with his words. She knew better than anyone that you can love a child that isn't yours; Little Eric hadn't been hers by blood but she'd gladly given her life for that kid.

He didn't respond, followed her dutifully to her car and watch her leave before following in his. The look in her eyes told him that he's got her thinking, which was good. What she was thinking on the other hand was difficult to tell. But at least she didn't scream at the idea. He grinned stupidly as he kept an eye out for Katherine Chancellor's car.

-&-&-&-

"Esther, is there any more juice?" Cane asked anxiously.

"I've got a carafe chilling in the icebox," Esther grinned and placed a vase of flower at the center of the table, Garber daisies: Amber's favorites. "Relax, Mr. Ashby; I have everything covered." She offered a reassuring grin before going to the front room to be the lookout.

"Thank you Esther," Cane took a breath and told himself to behalf. _"For god sakes man, think before you open your bloody mouth."_ He had no plans on repeating last night atrocious performance.

Katherine sighed and patted her grandson's hand gently. The child was turning into an idiot over this. "Pass the coffee."

"You know you're suppose to cut back," he replied but did as he was told.

"One cup isn't going to hurt me," she smiled and added milk.

"She's here!" Esther hurried through the dining room doors then into the kitchen and back again with a basket of warm rolls. The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" and was back through the dining room doors again before Cane could even stand.

An amused Katherine couldn't help but observed, "I'm not sure who's more nervous and excited? You or Esther."

"I believe at this point," Cane leaned back in his shoulder to look out the window, "It'd be Esther by a muffin or two…" He stiffened and got up suddenly.

"What is it?" sensing the shift in Cane's mood.

"That bastard," Cane headed for the door, leaving Katherine there wondering until she finally recognized the car that had pulled in behind Amber.

With a resigned sigh, Katherine followed at a much calmer pace hoping that her idiot grandson isn't going to bugger that whole thing on impulse as he seemed to be doing with frequency these days. Really, the boy must learn a bit more control. Well, perhaps fatherhood will mellow the boy… though it really didn't do her any good.

"What are you doing here?" Cane demanded eating up the distance of the hall with his long strides.

Amber started and froze in the doorway. "To get my car," confusion and fear warring on her face. "I thought Mrs. Chancellor said to…"

"Not you," he waved aside her bewilderment, "You!" pointing behind her.

Turning, Amber was surprised to find a very calm and happy Adam standing right behind her. He was grinning down at her with a delight glint in his eyes. It made Amber nervous to see it. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Unlike some people, I don't drive like an old lady," Adam inform her, rocking on his heels as if he had all the time in the world for this.

"I resent that statement," Katherine informed the lot of them as she came upon the scene. Amber looked slightly unnerved. Adam looked like the cat that just got his hands on the canary. And Cane looked ready to breath fire. It was exactly as Katherine had expected it. Time for a little intervention. "Amber dear, Esther made lots of goodies for breakfast. Come have some with me so that the diet warden will let me have some actual decent food."

"No sugar," Esther, Amber and Cane reminded her simultaneously.

Katherine groaned and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Sugar Nazis," she muttered and led the way to the dining room with Esther hurrying before her to get ready.

Taking a breath and bracing a hand on her already aching back, Amber followed simply because she didn't want to be left alone in the foyer with the two boys playing visual tug-of-war with her baby. She was going to have to do something about this situation soon. If this keeps up, the whole freaking town was going to think that she's some loose virtue whore that was sleeping her way to the money bin… though in truth, most of the town probably thought that already anyways. _"If I'd known this was what was going to happen, I should have just left town the minute I found out I was pregnant. Amber, you're such an idiot."_

Cane stopped Adam when the other man made to follow. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Making sure Amber gets where she needs to go safely," was the non-answer given.

"I thought we agreed to…"

"We also agreed that I would get her breakfast," Adam reminded him with a glare. "What happened to that little part of the deal?"

"It was late last night, what was I suppose to do?"

"Nothing I guess," Adam shrugged calmly, "but I'm not going to forget the fact that both of us have a stake in this even if we have to work together. And I don't like losing."

"Is that right," Cane stepped back and regarded Adam for a moment. Looks like playtime was over. They may both have the same goal in mind and want Amber's safety to be the priority, but neither of them were about to let go and step back. This wasn't a little thing and it certainly wasn't going to be pretty. But Cane was nothing if not a patient planning man… he'll get what he wants at the end. "Have you talk to Amber about…"

"Not yet," Adam informed him with a quiet smile. Newman were known for their long term plans, he was no different. "Probably tonight."

"After her set?"

"Is she singing tonight?"

"Other than weekends, when does she not?"

Adam shrugged. "After her set then… though I really need her to get more rest. She's working too hard."

"Try telling her that."

"Do I look stupid? She'd bite my head off if I told her what to do."

Grinning, Cane conceded the point with a tilt of his head. "Tread lightly, I heard pregnant women can be illogical at times."

"All women can be illogical at time," Adam corrected with a sigh.

And Cane fully intend to take full advantage of that.

-&-&-&-

"It's dead."

"Dead? Like dead, dead?"

"Yeah. Dead. No resuscitating this one," Joe, the friendly mechanic, was sympathetic but a hundred and ten percent certain.

"Damn," Amber muttered and kicked the tire.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," Amber smiled pathetically and sighed. "How much to tow to the junk yard?"

Because could see that the kid was financially strapped… and he the rest of the care was actually in pretty decent shape, "If you're willing to sell, I'll give you three hundred for it." He could easily make it back in parts.

Since she really had no choice in the matter, she accepted it readily enough and wonder how she was going to afford another car. Guess she'll be bussing it for the rest of her pregnancy. Car will definitely be needed once the babies come. There was no way she could handle the buss and two little ones, it was too much for her.

"So I guess you'll be needed that ride after all," Adam commented gently as he watched her from a distance. She was chewing on her lip maddeningly as she considered her options. "Come on, it's a ride to work."

"It's never that simple with you," she pointed out with annoyance. She didn't want to accept charity but she couldn't afford not to work either. "Let me get my purse," she gave in reluctantly.

Adam grinned in triumph.

Cane watched from the window, frowning at the sharp look of annoyance from Amber and the self-satisfied air on Adam's face. Nothing good happened out there. He heard the front door opened and try to look normal as he hurried to the doorway. "How's the car?" he asked casually.

"D.O.A.," she groused with a sigh and grabbed her purse. "Thank Esther for breakfast for me. I have to go to work."

"You need a ride?" Cane asked as he reached for his keys.

"Adam offered to take me," Amber added without any feelings as she put the check the mechanic had give her into her purse. "Thank you though," she smile politely and headed for the door.

"Amber," Cane called to her gently.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes tired and tainted with fear.

His own fears lodged in his throat as he looked at her, heart sick over what he's done to her. She was a pale shadow of the girl that she had once been, beaten down by him and his mother, broken and disillusioned. He did this to her.

"What is it, Cane?" she asked when he just stood there looking at her.

"Have a good day," he said lamely.

The surprise was evident on her face. "Thanks," she nodded her head in response and left. Amber had been expecting another fight, braced herself for the impact, only to feel suddenly thrown. These ups and downs weren't doing her any good. And she was just too tired to care right now. A little nice quiet time at a busy reception desk is probably the best thing for her. She can figure out a little more about her life then.

-&-&-&-

"You need to eat more," Nick said as he plopped the muffin and juice on Amber's desk then walked away before she could so much as blink at him.

Thankful for the snack since she was feeling hungry again, Amber ate in silence as she stared at the blinking curser on her monitor. The empty email to her twin April had been sitting open for the last ten minutes. She didn't even know where to start. With April on tour and her mother god knows where, she couldn't exactly pick up the phone and announce the fact that she's pregnant… again. And there's a baby-daddy issues… again. And that she was in trouble… again.

Yeah, she's really learned her lessons over the years….

Sighing with resignation, Amber fired off a quick email asking April to call her when she gets ten minutes between her tour and parties and to ask her to contact her mother about getting in touch as well. Tawny Moore would probably like to know that she's about to be a grandmother, twice over. She can only hope that her mother didn't suddenly get hit with the maternal instinct and come find her. That's would be all she needed now to go bonkers.

"You call that lunch?" Billy Abbott asked as he plopped himself on the corner of Amber's desk.

"It's not lunch time yet," she informed him with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Nick Newman," he answered casually with his devil may care grin. "Business, not pleasure."

"Business?" she gave his suit a cursory glance. "What kind of business?"

"Family business," he grinned and tapped the envelope in his hand. "Jabot to be more specific."

"You're at Jabot?" she asked making a face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she quickly corrected her expression when Phyllis looked her way. "Boss and boss lady is that way," pointing toward the artist tables.

"I know, I can see, I have eyes," he shrugged his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," she answered stamping incoming mail with a big red date stamp.

"Lunch plans?"

"No," shaking her head.

"How about having lunch with me then?" he asked straightening as Nick and Phyllis Newman approached. "My treat. I need a unbias ear about something."

Because she was still hungry and she's got to eat, free lunch wasn't something she was going to turn down. Besides, Billy Abbott has been pretty decent to her. "Sure, why not?"

"Let's not overwhelm me with your enthusiasm," he laughed and got off the table. "Mr. Newman," he greeted in an over the top fashion.

"Hi Billy," Nick grinned and took hands with the Abbott scion he didn't detest. "Did you bring the concept sketch?"

"Right here," handing over the envelop.

"Great," Phyllis grabbed the folder and headed toward the work stations, "Let's talk over here."

"Would you like something to drink?" Nick asked as motioned for Billy to proceed him.

"No, I'm good," Billy got down to business.

Before following, Nick turned and looked at Amber's empty plate and juice glass. "Take a break. Don't over work yourself."

"I'm fine," she told him for the umpteenth time.

"I'm just saying that if you need a break, don't hesitate to take one," he told her with a encouraging smile then followed his wife and Billy.

On any other day, Amber would probably be taking full advantage of Nick's generous nature. But right now, it only reminded her that he was Adam's brother and she was hiding something vital. And god she was scared. She wasn't just scared though, she was terrified. Everything was so out of control now.

If only she'd listened to her own gut instinct and run like hell when she realized she was pregnant. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten so bad then. Maybe she wouldn't have had to tell so many lies… again. Why does this keep happening? Even when she was trying to be good? She just wanted a nice quiet little life for herself. She was going to change. She was trying to change. And then… more lies!

Maybe it wasn't too late to get out of town?

Oh who was she kidding? If she had left without anyone knowing about the baby... babies, it would have been possible. But now that Cane, Adam, Mrs. C and Victor Newman knows, they'd hunt her down to the ends of the earth rather than see their offspring simply disappear. If only Cane and Adam can be convinced that the baby isn't theirs.

Sure, she can try to pull off another crazy scheme. She'd probably do a pretty decent job with coming up with something to help her. But she knew, lessons learned from the past, that the truth will come out eventually. And she'd be left with nothing again.

So maybe the truth will help this time. Maybe if she can make the truth work for her this time and come out of this.

Adam has to know… know for sure. She was going to make him listen to her and hear her. She'll deal with Cane later. At least this way, Adam and Victor will back off and she can gain some semblance of peace before she's forced to drop the other bomb shell: there's not going to be one but two babies.

Yeah, that's it. That's the plan.

-&-&-&-

"She's not here?" Cane asked as he placed the bountiful lunch on Amber's desk.

"Sorry Mr. Ashby," Gina made a half bow and left to do her work.

Cane took a breath and wondered where Amber was.

-&-&-&-

"You alright? Awfully quiet," Billy said as he sipped juice instead of his usual coffee in deference to Amber's condition.

"Tired," she said a little too softly. She was exhausted actually.

"Didn't you just come back from the spa weekend with Mrs. Chancellor?"

"Yeah, so?"

He decided not to say anything more on the subject. "Why don't you take a day off? Catch up on some sleep."

"Sleep isn't the issue," she leaned back, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in. "I think I'm just tired of running all right time."

"Running?" he raised a brow.

She realized she was saying too much to a relative stranger. A stranger that related to Cane no less. "Sorry, it's nothing. Just venting."

"You're allowed," he informed her with reassuring smile.

"Complaining isn't going to solve the problem," she murmured as she picked at her napkin. "It's not going to make this go away."

"Hard time with the baby?"

"Hard time with the daddy."

"Goon number one or goon number two?"

She smiled. "What happened to monkey boys?"

"When you look like death warmed over, I think they're more goons than monkeys."

"Thanks," she made a face and picked at her salad.

"Looks, I'm just trying to help here."

"Are you?"

"Yes," he nodded sincerely. He wondered if it was a good idea for him to have ordered roast beef when she was only having salad. Considering it only a few seconds, he slide several pieces onto her plate. "Protein," he explained when she looked at him funny. "And this is me helping. I'm taking a friend to lunch, _trying_ to get her mind off her problems and making sure she eats properly."

"I eat just fine."

"That's rabbit food."

"It's good for me."

"Not when you're eating for two."

"Three," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Placing his utensils down, "No, that wasn't nothing. What did you say? I could have sworn you just said three."

She shrugged and ate her food.

"Amber…"

"I don't know you that well," she informed him out of the blue.

He paused realizing it was an issue of trust. "What would you like to know?"

"I don't know yet," she said quietly. "Maybe nothing. Maybe everything."

"Ask away," he gave her an open invite. "When you're the son of John and Jill Abbott and have graced business magazines since you were a toddler about brilliant legacies and empires, your life can be read on Wikipedia. There's nothing much you can't ask."

Amber laughed.

Billy grinned. "Now there's the girl I met in New York."

Still laughing, Amber suddenly found herself relaxing at last. "Billy…"

"Yeah?" waving the waitress over. Screw the diet, he wanted pie.

"Thank you."

He looked her and smiled, an honest to god happy smile. "You're welcome."

_

* * *

_

to be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Best of You  
**By Didi

**Disclaimer**: Same as before… The Young and the Restless is owned by CBS Broadcasting Inc., CBS Corporation and Bell Dramatic Serial Inc. and probably a host of other companies but definitely not by me. No malice or infringement of copyrights are intended by this writing and I will stop if someone just tells me to. There's no need for litigation to occur.

****Timeline**: Skipping forward in time to include the Sabrina/David Chow crash. Both characters die and we move on with the story from where I left off.

**Summary**: Victor manipulates Amber and Adam gets an advantage.

**Author's Note**: I realized that I got bored with this story, which was why the updates weren't coming along as often as they should. So this is me trying to resolve the boredom and the story. Hope it's still enjoyable.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

* * *

Stepping out into the rain, Amber briefly wished she hadn't forgotten her umbrella. But since there was no help for it now, she held her wide cumbersome purse over her head and dashed as quickly as her wide cumbersome body could move across the street. She was soaked half way there and resigned to the fact that she was going to have to spend the next half hour in the women's room trying to get as much as her dry as possible before she caught a cold.

"What the hell…"  
Amber turned and almost lost her footing in the water and suddenly found herself under the protection of a wide golf umbrella and a strong hand on her arm.

"Are you stupid? What is wrong with you?" Billy Abbott yelled at her as he ushered her across the street and into the relative safety of an awning. "Did you not notice it's like hailing when you left your apartment?"

Wiping water from her eyes, Amber took a breath and let it out slow. "Good morning to you too Billy."

"Knock it off with the mouth," Billy said, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over her shoulder. "I'm not in the mood."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to your editor," he grumbled disagreeably and helped her toward the building. "Some ads needs to be changed for the upcoming Jabot campaign."

Nodding her head, she fell silent as she picked her way through the various puddles along the sidewalk, trying to keep her boots dry and thus her feet dry. She hated having cold feet; it made her cranky and sore. She was cranky and sore with an unwieldy body already, no need to add more to her discomfort.

"Careful," Billy warned as he helped her navigate the now dangerous icy pavement. "And why are you taking public transit in your condition?"

"Because my car is dead and I'm still waiting to save up for a new one," she answered absentmindedly as she clung to Billy's arm and step onto the icy patch that covered most of the sidewalk. Between the rain and the snow and then the rain again, Genoa City had become a dangerous place for her. Being unable to see past her stomach to her toes was fast coming a problem as the weather got worse.

Sighing with exhaustion, "I'll pick you up in the morning and bring you to work. I don't want you taking a fall."

"Not your responsibility," she chirped. She seemed to be saying that a lot lately: to Cane, to Adam and now to Billy. "I'm doing alright."

"Right and pigs can fly," Billy turned his body to shield her from a sudden gust of wind. "You need a better coat."

"I'm fine," she replied exasperated. "Seriously, you need to…"

"Ms. Moore," the deep voice would have been recognizable from anywhere on earth. But as Victor Newman stepped out of his car and onto the sidewalk in front of _"Restless Style,"_ he wore a particularly grim look on his face.

"Mr. Newman," Amber greeted softly, politely… with sympathy. She opened her mouth of offer her condolences but knew that nothing she said would be helpful. Sabrina Newman's sudden and unexpected death had been a shock to everyone… especially to her new husband who was dealt a double loss by the fact that they had just announce their expected bundle of joy. It was obviously by his shadowed eyes and lines on his already aged face that these past few weeks had taken a toll.

"Victor," Billy nodded his greeting, holding back his usual hostility toward anyone with Newman blood. Even he couldn't muster up anything but sympathy for the great Victor Newman after what happened.

"Billy," Victor dismissed the Abbott heir with a glance and a nod and focused his attention on the young lady before him. Eyes that missed nothing took in the fact that she was soaked and wearing two coats. Opening the door, he ushered her in with a sweeping arm out of the rain and cold. "How are you, Ms. Moore?"

"I'm doing alright. And you?" She winced as soon as the words left her mouth. It was an auto response and a stupid one at that. She tightening Billy's oversized coat over her obviously pregnant belly. Carrying twins meant she showed a lot faster and greater than normal; her petite frame didn't help any.

Victor smiled sadly, reflected on the metal doors of the elevator they stood in front of. "I've had better days, my dear."

"I'm… I'm sorry," she made a face, wanting to find a hole to crawl into. Of all the idiotic things for her to say. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," he replied quietly, "I understand."

"I'm sorry," she turned and looked at him, truly looked at him; it was then she realized how much the man had aged. "I really am."

Something in Victor softened. "Thank you."

The elevator dinged its arrival and the three got on in silence. Amber subtlety adjusted the strap to her purse over her shoulder and rubbed her kidney where the one of her babies was gently nudging her. Breakfast hadn't stuck and she was hungry again. She wondered if she had any cookies left in her drawers.

"You alright?" Billy asked softly, concern written on his face.

Victor's eyes shifted over.

Amber made a face. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine," she repeated, her eyes gently shifting to Victor.

Billy ignore the warning. There was nothing he could do for Victor to ease his pains but Amber was another story. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she hissed back.

"Don't lie to me," Billy frowned at her.

Since Billy Abbott has proven, more than once now, that he could be a great deal more stubborn than even she, "I'm hungry, okay? Breakfast isn't lasting as long as it use to."

"I'll get you something," Billy replied.

"Not your responsibility," she repeated… yet again.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Amber rolled her eyes and got off the elevator… and found Billy and Cane chatting at her desk. "Agh… you've got to be kidding me."

Billy snickered. "Looks like your breakfast just arrived."

"Good," Victor rumbled as he entered the too warm office with a frown at Adam. "Find Ms. Moore some dry clothes. She seemed to have gotten wet in the rain."

"I'm fine," Amber assured everyone at large, who all turned to watch the arrival of the Great Victor Newman. Sighing with annoyance at the concerned frowns directed at her, Amber shrugged off her coat… then realized that she had another one on. Throwing Billy's coat at him, she took off the ugly wool jacket she found at a thrift store and hung it up to dry.

Adam got off Amber's desk and frowned at her. "I thought you said you had a ride to work and that's why you didn't want me picking you up? What happened?"

"I did have a ride," she said defensively, wishing this wasn't playing out in front of all her co-workers… plus Victor Newman.

Grabbing a mini muffin on her desk, Billy shoved it into her mouth. "Public transit is not 'a ride' by any stretch of the imagination. Eat!"

"Stop it," she took a bite and avoided his outstretch hand with juice.

"I thought you said you were hungry," Billy complained.

"You didn't have breakfast?" Cane asked, horrified by the thought. "Why didn't you call me?"

"And why would I do that?" she ducked under Billy's outstretched arm to put her purse away. Sometimes it was good to be short. "Will you stop that?"

"You gotta eat," Billy reminded her.

"Shut up," she told him and dug through her purse again. The doctor had put her on vitamins because of the twins, her body simply wasn't processing enough nutrients to support herself and the babies sufficiently.

"What is _that_?" Adam, Cane and Billy asked at the same time.

"Relax, boys," Nicholas shook his head at the Three Stooges as he's come to call them in his head. "It's just supplements." Grinning, he held out some clothes. "Some samples from the last shoot. See if they fit."

"Thanks boss," she dimpled at him and took the dress. "Hey, it's one of mine."

"Yeah, it did well too," he nodded toward the backroom. "Go change and come see me afterwards. I have some things to discuss with you." He look at the three idiots as Amber waddled to the backroom, rubbing her hair dry. "You two can leave now. And what can I do for you, Billy?"

"I need to pull the Jabot ads," he pulled out a flash drive from his pocket. "But it can wait a bit," tilting his chin toward Victor.

Nicholas nodded and turned to his father, who was silently staring into the direction Amber had gone. There was a wistfulness to the way he was watching the girl waddle away on sore ankles and Nick felt his heart go out his father. "Dad, did you need to see me for something?"

"Yes," Victor answered distractedly until the door to the backroom closed then he turned those piercing blue eyes on his eldest son. "I would like to speak with you about a certain matter."

Sighing silently, Nicholas nodded and nudged his head toward the lone office that was used for meetings. He supposed he should just be glad that his father was no longer ignoring everyone and at least attempting to communicate. "Can I get you coffee?"

"No, thank you," Victor looked at Adam and frowned. "You should see to Miss Moore's safety more. She should not be riding the bus and walking in the rain in her condition."

"I'm working on it, Victor," Adam said patiently. His father's disapproval riled him but was tempered by the haunted sadness in Victor's eyes whenever he looked at Amber's softly rounded belly and he remembered that there was a child that had been lost too.

Cane watched the father and son a moment, amusement and fascination dancing in his eyes. That dynamics were so different from what he expected that he couldn't help but want to know more.

"Shut up," Adam said to Cane as he turned back and found his rival staring.

"Hey, no judgment," Cane held up his hand in a non-threatening way. "At least your father wants to help. My mother just yells at me about the whole thing."

"Mom still not on board yet?" Billy asked, playing with the flash drive in his hand. He hadn't told Cane that he'd switched out Lily Winter's campaign photos yet… nor did he intent to. Jabot was his to deal with now and he wasn't going to ask for approval about something as simple as ad shots. Besides, his brother shouldn't care what happens to his ex's career, right? He was over her.

"She's having a difficult time," Cane replied neutrally… okay he was lying. Jill was taking every opportunity to lecture him on the ills of having Amber back in his life. And Amber was not helping by agreeing with Jill every time the two were in the same vicinity. Amber's cooperation has managed to simultaneous please and rile Jill up – much to Cane and Katherine's confusion and exasperation. It's also the reason Jill was now banned from Crimson; Kevin and Jana were simply won't put up with it any longer.

"Keep your mother away from Amber," Adam replied sharply, impatience and frustration gnawing at his gut. Amber's steady refusal in the weeks before to even consider moving in with him has become a sore spot. Added to the stress of it was Victor's morbid presence since Sabrina and their child's untimely demise. On top of that, every time he saw Amber these days, she had either Cane or Billy hovering around her. The fact that Amber stood steadfast in her stance of wanting to handle her pregnancy alone both pissed him off and made him so damn proud of her.

On the plus side, he's managed to attend/barge in on every single one of her sonograms to date. And despite her resistance to telling him anything about the baby, he already knew… it wasn't just one baby. He briefly wondered if Cane or Billy knew.

"Why are you guys still here?" Amber asked as she made her way to her desk again, shaking out her damp dress and coat.

"You should change your socks and shoes," Billy pointed out.

Cane agreed with a nod. "Yes, you should. Cold feet isn't good for you."

She glared at the two of them. Her feet were freezing and she really wanted to defy them just because she could… but she wasn't going to make herself suffer just to spite them. Kicking her flats off, she strained sideways for a moment before she was able to reach her socks. That little motion was going to get harder as she got bigger.

"Oh for god sakes," Cane muttered shoved her back into an upright position. Grabbing her damp dress, he wrapped her wet feet in them and rubbed vigorously to dry and warm her icy toes. "You need to wear more sensible shoes and thicker socks." He glanced at the unpainted toenails, a first for her. "Call me if you don't have a ride to work, I will be more than happy to pick you up and delivery you directly to the office door. I see no need for you to trek through the rain in these shoes that weren't meant for this weather."

"Hundreds of people get to work this way every single day. Why should I be the exception?" she tried to tug her foot from his grip but found that it wasn't nearly as easy as it looked.

"Because hundreds of people aren't all carrying my child," Cane informed her in his usual no nonsense tone as he gave the soles of her feet a good squeeze and let go. "Do you have dry socks?"

"You might want to get your hearing checked, Cane," Amber replied, putting her feet on carpet so she can go in search of dry footwear, "because there is obviously something seriously wrong with it."

"I hear you plenty well," Cane replied amiably, "I just choice to ignore what you say."

"Oh so helpful," she glared at him and pulled socks and shoes from a sample drawer. She'll have to wash and replace them later. Bending to sit, she dropped the shoes when whichever brat she was carrying kicked in her the kidney. "Ow…"

"What? What? What is it?" Cane was on his knees in front of her in less than a second.

"I'll call for an ambulance," Billy said, picking up the phone on her desk.

"Put your feet up," Adam suggested as he pulled another chair over, almost crashing into Cane in the process.

"Be quiet!" Amber ordered then winced and sat down quickly, nausea setting in as the pain started to recede finally. She hated getting kicked in the kidney, it was worse than when the babies put their weight on her spine.

"What is going on out here?" Nicolas demanded as he approached. Amber's white face told him quickly what had happened. He's seen it one too many times now. "Are you alright? Kicked again?"

Nodding her head, Amber reached blindly for the trashcan. Throwing up on the floor was not an option.

"What's wrong with her?" Billy asked.

"Kidney," Nick explained as he reached for the row of bottled water he now kept on one of the shelves along with product placements merchandise for photo shoots.

"Is she suppose to look like that?" Adam asked quietly, as he watched Amber lean over the trash bin, breathing slowly through her mouth.

"_She's_ right here!" Amber glared at the lot of them and started when she realized that Victor Newman was watching her silently with haunted eyes. She straightened slowly, sympathetic for the man that's always had everything but has suddenly lost so much.

"Are you alright, Ms. Moore?" Victor asked, gently.

"I'm fine," Amber forced herself to smile and be reassuring. "Baby kicked, that's all."

Victor's face gave a semblance of a smile as he gazed gently at the softly rounded belly that now carried life. "Is the child still kicking?"

Placing her hand at the side, she felt a gentle nudge with a foot. "Yeah, they've been real active this morning. Kept me up most of the night too."

"They?" Victor zeroed in on the details.

Amber winced at her own slip up.

"They?" Adam and Cane echoed, "As in twins?"

Wishing for a hole to crawl in, she almost denied the claim until she saw the hope in Victor's eyes. There was something so painful about seeing that tiny spark of light in those aged and sad eyes of a soul so tortured that that she couldn't possibly know just how deep the wound went. Unable to lie before those haunted eyes, Amber reluctantly nodded.

"Wow," Billy smirked. "You don't do anything halfway, do you?"

In response, Amber kicked him in the shin.

"May I?" Victor asked, reaching out with a big wide hand toward where her hand was still resting against her belly.

Unable to deny him, she smiled gently and guided his hand to the gentle ripple against her side. The baby kicked against the pressure, delighted by the attention. Victor gasped in surprise and pleasure. Unwilling to be upstaged by its womb companion, the other baby joined in to garner some attention for itself.

"Oh my," Victor breathed in deeply, touched by the new life that grew within her. "They certainly are strong, aren't they?"

"Stubborn," Amber replied and rubbed her side. "Like their mom."

"Healthy," Victor corrected with a smile that hinted at regret and pain. "That's what is important."

"Yes," Amber felt her heart break a little again for him.

Adam and Cane both reached out eagerly for a little connection to the children they considered their own. Amber had been steadily avoiding letting either one of them get too close to her and the babies. Neither of them had gotten a chance to feel the babies yet. When she shifted in her seat to put herself out of their reach, they two papas-to-be pouted like children.

"Come on Amber, please?" Cane begged.

"Just for a moment?" Adam bargained for.

Putting her socks and shoes on, Amber stood and head for her desk.

"Ms. Moore," Victor stopped her with a gentle hand that never touched her but offered a kind of soft comfort. "If you have a moment, I was hoping I could discuss something with you."

"Um…" Nick decided that now would be a good time to make sure Amber didn't have cause of a harassment suit. "Amber has a meeting right now."

"I do?" Amber asked.

"She does?" Billy, Adam and Cane questioned the dubiousness of the excuse.

"Yes," Nick breathed with exasperation just as the elevator dinged open. "And there she is now," nodding toward the redhead that was headed toward them. "Lauren, glad you can make it."

Lauren Fenmore Baldwin smiled and graced the room with her exotic beauty. "I'm glad you were able to squeeze me in," she reached out and shook Nicolas' hand before turning to Amber. "Ms. Moore, I finally had a chance to review the portfolio that you had sent months ago. I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me this long to reach out to you; but better late than never I suppose. I came there today in hopes of discussing doing some business with you. Do you have a moment?"

Shocked by the prospects, Amber could only stare for a moment. "Um… of course," she looked at Nick with wide eyes, to which he merely smiled and nodded to toward the conference room. "This way…"

Lauren smiled, nodded her greetings to the ring of men and followed Amber to the conference room. The amusement in her eyes was unmistakable. She had gotten an earful from her sister-in-law about Amber's current situation with the men around her. And despite having been warned, Lauren hadn't considered just how things might be for the young designer she was now determined to work with.

"Did you arrange this?" Adam asked his brother.

"I can't take any credit for it," Nick replied with a smile. "Lauren called me about getting a meeting with Amber."

"Well… she's been trying to break into the fashion business for a while now," Billy shrugged his shoulder and leaned on Amber's desk. "This is huge for her. She certainly has the talent for it."

Cane and Adam said nothing, both happy and anxious for her.

"Hey," Billy waved the flash drive still in his hand. "Any chance we can do a little business here?"

"Of course," Nick motioned him over to the designs corner of the room. "Let's take a look," and left his father and the two suitors to entertain themselves.

Glancing at his watch, Cane made a noise of frustration. He had a meeting in twenty minutes with the investment team and his grandmother. He couldn't be late for that. But he didn't want to leave either… not when he was desperate to talk to Amber about the twins…. Twins! He was going to have twins. He couldn't wait to tell his grandmother about… Um, or perhaps his grandmother already knew. That would certainly explain why she had double the number of things she's been collecting in the designated "Amber's Room."

"Go," Adam advised leaned back on the desk to wait for Amber. "I'll make sure she eats."

Grinding his teeth, Cane nodded and got up to leave. "Call me tonight. We'll want to discuss this new things."

Adam nodded and waved him off, watching his father's stony face. He could already see the gears working in Victor's mind, none of which could possibly be good for him. On the other hand, when it comes to getting what he wants, Victor Newman was a master of the game. Perhaps Adam could pick up some pointers as to how to get Amber to look at him with a much more gentle eyes. "Victor, perhaps right now isn't such a good time to be…"

"Be quiet," Victor advised as he watched the conference room, waiting patiently for Amber to return. It was similar to watching a spider awaiting its prey. It was rather unnerving. "Go back to the office and get the new contracts from the Mississippi company ready. I'll be in to review in an hour."

"But…"

"I'll make sure that Ms. Moore gets her breakfast."

"But…"

"She and I should have a little chat."

"But…"

Victor's eyes were icy cold when it they turned to look at his youngest son and Adam had a unsettling suspicion that things would not go well for him if he stuck around.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Amber shook Lauren's hand vigorously, her excitement bubbling over to immeasurable proportions. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I think I do," Lauren said gently. "I had to struggle once upon a time. It's good to know that I can provide the same opportunities for young people like you and make a tidy little profit as well. I look forward to seeing those designs in a few days."

"I'll have them on your desk first thing Monday morning."

"No hurry, we have some time before the spring line has to go into production. Take your time," she smiled, shook Amber's hand again and left, giving Victor a quiet and dignified nod of acknowledgement.

Floating somewhere in the vicinity of cloud nine, it took a moment for Amber to realized that Victor Newman had situated himself at her desk and didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. "Mr. Newman," she greeted tentatively then saw the breakfast Cane and Adam had brought for her spread across her entire table like a banquet. "Did the guys do that?" pointing at the food.

"No," Victor corrected as he stood and helped her into her seat. "I did. The doctors say that a woman with child would need twice the amount of food she usually ate on a daily basis. Sabrina craved salty and sweet alternatively throughout the day though she wasn't very far along when…" his voice trailed off and he cleared this throat a little. "You should eat more. If my son deemed it necessary to bring you meals, I can only assume that you are not getting enough food to sustain yourself."

"I eat very well," Amber explained with a forced smile but picked up the Danish on her desk, her sympathy overriding the alarms that were going off in her mind about all the things she knew Victor Newman was capable of. "Adam just nags."

"He is concerned, as he should be for the mother of his child."

Amber flinched at his words. Short of a DNA test, she didn't know how to convince the Newmens that she wasn't carrying their scions. "Mr. Newman…"

"I've worked very hard in my life," Victor said quietly, "Given my family the best of what I can. As anyone would tell you, I have made many mistakes along the way, some of my doing… some of others. I've endured a great deal of pain and loss in this life time too." He looked off into the distance, seeing something only he could see. "More than any man should."

Amber felt her heart break a little for him. "Mr. Newman, I'm so sorry about your wife and…" she felt the tears well in her eyes. She knew the lost of a child more than once. She knew the pain that can never be healed. "I'm so very sorry."

"Thank you," he looked at her with kind eyes, the kind of eyes that was warm with hope. "I cannot tell you how much it meant to me knowing that the child… the children that you carry are safe and protected. Thank you, Ms. Moore. Thank you for that."

Agonizingly, "Mr. Newman…"

"Knowing that you were carrying Adam's child has gotten me through many dark days now," Victor told her gently. He stood with a sigh that was from deep down and full of pain. "It's lonely at the ranch, just myself and memories of missing things. I know you weren't keen on the idea before but I'd like you to reconsider moving to the hunter's cottage."

She sighed tiredly. "These aren't your grandchildren, Mr. Newman." She hated disappointing him like that, especially faced with so much lost he's been dealt with lately. "These aren't Adam's children."

"Adam says that they are."

"He's wrong," she corrected gently.

"He's not," Victor replied quietly, resting his hand on Amber's for a moment; conveying something to her that was important. "One does not need to share blood with a child to be a parent, to love a child."

Frozen in her seat, Amber didn't know what to say.

"Please reconsider moving to the Ranch. It's safe place and I have servants and drivers at your disposal. In your condition, you should be looked after and protected. And knowing you are safe and comfortable would bring me a peace of mind; I think it would help both of us." He smiled gently, warmth in his eyes as he patted her hand softly in reassurance.

What he was offering was more than just a roof over her head. He was offering her safety… peace… a home; a support system at her back that she's hasn't had in a long, long time. He was offering her support and a shelter from the world. He was offering her a family for her babies; a real family that takes care of one another. And he was backing it all up with the Newman name, money and power.

And he didn't care that they weren't his blood; he wasn't judging her.

It didn't matter.

Victor reached out and held out a tissue to Amber. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. "You'd be safe," he told her quietly. "You'll be okay."

She nodded and wipe her tears with a sniffle. "Okay."

He tilted in his head in question, "Okay you'll move in?"

She swallowed her tears and nodded again. "Okay, I'll move in."

* * *

Adam almost dropped his coffee and files when his phone unexpectedly started to ring in his pocket. Juggling coffee cup, pens and spreadsheets, he finally picked up just before it went to voice mail. "Hello?"

"Pack your bags, you move back to the Ranch tonight."

"What?" blinking fast. He glanced at the phone to figure out who it was. "Victor?"

"Move back to the Ranch _tonight_."

"Why?"

"Amber has agreed to move onto the Ranch, the hunter's cottage."

Certain that he heard wrong, Adam gave himself a moment. "Say that again?"

"Ms. Moore is moving into the hunter's cottage as soon as we arrange for movers; which will be by the end of the day. I don't want her in that horrible apartment any longer than necessary for her to be comfortable. I've seen the stairs, they're not meant for human living conditions. I'll talk to Estella tonight about getting a decorator for a nursery section at the cottage until Ms Moore is more agreeable to moving into the main house."

"Moving into the main house?"

Victor made a noise of annoyance. "You do not want to be close at hand when your children arrive?"

"Of course I do," Adam protested defensively.

"Then the cottage will need to be remodeled before it can accommodate that many. In the mean time, the main house has plenty of room for you, Ms Moore and the children once we can convince her to move there before the children arrive. Now pack your bag tonight; I'll have Estella prepare your room."

"Um… Yeah… of course," he stumbled over his own words and almost pumped his fist in the air. "I'll be there by midnight."

"Do that."

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Victor paused for a moment. "You're my son, Adam. Try not to forget that." Then hung up.

Adam grinned like an idiot to the buzzing of the phone amazed at Victor's impossible feat. Then ran like a giddy schoolboy to his office, too excited to do anything more than try to get through the day so he can get back to the Athletic Club to pack his bags. He couldn't wait now. Toys, he was going to need toys. And a new crib. And baby blankets. And mobiles, the soft ones with a names that spin and plays music. And… oh who case about that all that. It can wait. All of it can wait because he was going to get plenty of time to handle all that later. He was going to get more time now that Amber was going to be so much closer. His dream was coming true…

Amber was moving in!

_To be continued…. _

* * *

Thoughts? A little feedback?


End file.
